It's Like Breathing
by Trinity108
Summary: AU Luke has a secret that changes his life and maybe the lives of the Gilmore Girls. Set in the beginning of Season One.. Complete
1. Chapter 1 Like Breathing

**A/N I own nothing, I only wish the last two seasons had not happened.**

Chapter 1 Like Breathing

Rory was trying to refocus after receiving her first "D" ever. She had found herself down by the bridge and spent a chunk of the afternoon trying to form the words in her head.

How was she going to tell her mom? How was she going to tell her Grandparents! Chilton is not cheap and it is costing her mom even more emotionally as each Friday night dinner slowly chipped away at her joyful demeanor.

As she passed the alley behind the diner she saw a flash of light blue and she looked up to see Luke Danes making out with a woman in a powder blue hoodie sweater with white fur around the hood. Wow! She had never actually thought of Luke having a love life, and here he is not just kissing this woman, but REALLY kissing this woman. Rory thought back to the discussion she and her mom had a few nights ago outside of Luke's diner where she told her she couldn't date Luke, maybe Al, but not Luke. As his actions today bore out it was definitely sage advice.

At this point Rory realized she had been standing there a bit too long, without a good excuse if Luke and his mystery woman looked up. So she put her head down and continued on her way past the alley to the main street. She still didn't want to go home and have "The Talk" with her mom, so she ducked into Doosey's to get some Red Vines.

As she approached her house she thought of all the different ways the conversation could go, but when she got there she heard the shower running and her mom singing "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles. She chuckled at how enthusiastically she was singing until she saw what was hanging on the banister, the powder blue hoodie sweater with the white fur around the hood. Rory's stomach dropped and she started to think, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This CANNOT be happening!"

With that she turned and sprinted down the street back towards the diner, ignoring everyone who tried to say hello and almost taking Eastside Tillie out in the process.

Still building momentum she ascended the diner steps, flung open the door and slammed it behind her.

All activity in the diner ceased and Luke looked up from counting receipts annoyed at the outburst. Seeing it was a very angry Rory his eyes got very wide as he held her gaze and his breath.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Rory exclaimed.

Without dropping her gaze he called out, "Caesar, I'm out, you have the floor!"

As he backed his way to the curtained stairwell holding it open for Rory he waited for her to start towards him before he went upstairs. As he climbed the stairs he was concerned that Lorelai was rethinking the whole situation. It had taken everything he had to seize his moment, finally, but seize it he did and she seemed to respond well. Very well if he remembered correctly, and each touch, each sigh, every second of those three kisses is etched into his brain. They will probably be the last memories he has on his deathbed.

But Rory is still coming up behind him and her greeting was in no way positive. "Ah, Hell, what if SHE doesn't want me to be with Lorelai? I am screwed." While he is thinking this Luke opens his door and lets Rory go pass him into his apartment. She goes to the counter by the sink and Luke gently sits down at the kitchen table, never letting his eyes stray off of Rory, as one would watch a wild animal that had recently entered a populated area. He wasn't sure what she would do so he gave her time and space and waited for her to speak.

Rory knew Luke and she knew that if she continued down the road she started when she invaded the diner he wasn't going to respond well. She began to pace back and forth shaking her head and wringing her hands as she thought over the situation. What she was most concerned about was that Luke understand what it meant to become involved with her mom. But then she remembered that Luke was already involved with her mom, he was one of her best friends, who fixed things, who fed them, who would do anything for them. But she didn't want her mom to get hurt and she didn't want Luke to get hurt and _she_ really didn't want to get hurt. And she really liked his coffee.

As Rory was having this rant in her head she suddenly realized that Luke had been very quiet and was just watching her movements. She looked at him and he smiled at her the way you smile at crazy people when you are not sure if they are violent or not.

Rory settled with her back to the sink and her hands propped up on the counter looking at Luke. "I haven't talked to mom yet, but I saw you. Not the most romantic place for a first kiss is it?"

Luke was taken aback, he thought he could see anyone who would approach them at the lake, and he thought it was pretty romantic. "Rory," he said cautiously, "just what did you see?"

"I saw you and mom kissing in the alleyway behind Luke's. Don't deny it, I know it was her."

Luke sighed, she _was_ upset about it being him. "Rory, I am not going to deny kissing your mom there, it just wasn't the first kiss." Seeing her begin to react he hurriedly added, "The first one was down by the lake today, and I can assure you that I attempted to make it as romantic as I could."

Rory, realizing that the big event had just taken place today and there was no sneaking around, softened a bit towards the diner owner, who she knew had feelings for her mom for some time. As she sat down at the kitchen table she thought about using a different tactic, one she was certain her mom would be very angry about, if she found out.

Rory looked directly at Luke and said, "How many serious relationships have you had in your life?"

Luke's first response was to refuse to answer such a personal question, but knowing Rory he had to figure this was going somewhere and he really wanted a shot with Lorelai, so he said, "Three."

Rory asked him, "What was the shortest length of time?"

"About six months"

"And the longest?"

"A little shy of four years."

"When was the last one?"

"Rory, I really cannot see where this is going and I feel like I am on trial. I am not looking to hurt your mom, or you, I just want to play this out." Luke pleaded; he was getting desperate and concerned that she was not going to let her mother see him in any role but her coffee supplier and friend.

"Luke, please, there really is a reason I am asking. How long ago was your last relationship?"

Luke hung his head, sighed and said, "A little less than five years ago."

Rory quietly said, "My mom has had one serious relationship that lasted six months when she was sixteen and that was my dad. I don't tell you this because I want them back together, I don't think that would be good for her, but I tell you this because you might think she has more experience in relationships than she really has."

Luke looked at Rory and was trying to process her words. Surely Rory was incorrect, she couldn't know everyone Lorelai dated and he had heard Lorelai complain about all these bad dates over the years. How could a beautiful, vivacious, warm caring person like Lorelai not have had a serious relationship since she was sixteen?

Luke must have been wearing his thoughts on his face because Rory said, "I know she has gone out with many men, but there has never been a second date since I was born. Most of the guys were guests that were passing through and stayed at the Inn."

Rory took a moment to consider what she was going to say next, it could really blow up in her face, but Luke had to understand.

"I am going to share something with you that mom would kill me for if she finds out I told you. When I was around seven years old Mia got a new chef for the Inn. Mom had just been promoted to assistant manager and front desk clerk but if you factor in the tips she had gotten for being a maid, this position actually paid less. So Rene our old chef would make sure mom and I ate at least one good meal a day, the rest of the time we were on PB & J. But this new chef, Greg, wouldn't even leave the refrigerator unlocked at night and was very strict with the staff not to give away any food."

"Jackass." Luke muttered and Rory smiled at him.

"Yea, pretty much mom's thoughts too. So she started dating anyone who asked her out and she would only go out to dinner at family restaurants. Then she would finish half her meal and bring the rest home to me so that we would get at least something different than sandwiches once in a while. Now you of all people understand that mom has never had difficulty finishing a meal in her life, she just wanted to make sure I had variety as well and some people frown upon seven year olds going on dates with men who can afford more than McDonalds."

Luke snorted at the joke because he was very close to tears knowing what they had gone through.

"It took Mia almost an entire year to realize what this jerk was doing, she thought we were still being taken care of, so she fired him, hired Sookie as the next head chef and we have not had to worry about dinner since."

Luke smiled at her ending and thought about what a wonderful woman Mia is and then he frowned when her realized that Lorelai actually had a much harder life than he thought. He decided that it might be time to join the conversation and so he leaned towards Rory and said, "Rory, I don't want to date your mom."

He was just about to take a breath when Rory shoved her chair away from the table and stood, her eyes blazing, he could see she thought it was because of what she had just told him. Luke hurried forward trying to get the words out before Rory could go off again, "I don't want to date your mom, I want a relationship with her."

Rory slowly settled back into her seat waiting to hear what Luke had to say.

Luke released a breath he had been holding waiting to see how she was going to respond.

"When a couple feels an attraction to each other they start to date to get to know one another and to see if they can put up with each other's likes and dislikes. But with your mom I know who she is, I know what she likes and what she doesn't like. I don't need to date her to know that I want her in my life for a _very_ long time. I appreciate your candor, and I have to admit I am very surprised that she has not dated since your dad and I know that this worries you. You have to realize that I don't just care for your mom Rory, I also care about you and how you would respond to our relationship. To be honest, after today it is going to be really difficult for me to not move forward with Lorelai."

Rory was considering what Luke just shared and she asked him, "Is it at all possible for you to go back to just being friends without exploring this part of your relationship?" She knew the answer even though a small part of her still hoped, but Luke's perfect response floored her.

"I am sorry Rory, but it's like breathing, I have no choice if I want to live." Luke sighed,

"While I will do what you ask, please don't ask me to go back to the way it was just this morning. I don't know what I can do to convince you how much I care for your…" Luke remembered something and pulled out his wallet which he placed on the table.

"Rory, the first day your mom came into the diner almost five years ago she followed me around begging for coffee and to get it she gave me this customized horoscope. She said to hold onto it because it will bring me luck." He pulled out the small piece of paper and handed it to Rory who looked at it with awe.

"Now I hope that this and our talk will help you become comfortable with the direction your mom and I are going. But I trust you not to tell her about this just as I won't tell her what you told me," Luke put the horoscope back into his wallet, "because what brings you comfort and security will scare the heck out of your mother, right?"

Rory realized the truth in Luke's words and that she had to keep what they talked about secret if her mom was going to give Luke a chance. She looked up at Luke and smiled at him, "So you love my mom huh?"

Luke returned the smile and said to her, "If I am to say those words to Lorelai Gilmore it won't be the one sitting across from me" and he winked. "Are you headed home now to hear about your mom's day from her?"

Rory smiled and nodded her head. "I could use some coffee and a burger for fortification."

Luke told her, "Come on down and I will make something for both of you." As they descended the stairs, Luke asked, "So if I call the house in about an hour and a half you wouldn't keep me from speaking to your mom?"

"No, I think we both want the same thing for mom, we both want her to be happy, and considering the Bangles concert she was giving in the shower I would guess that you make her happy."

"Do I even want to know the meaning of that sentence?" Luke was looking at her with narrowed eyes and his chin down.

Rory laughed, "No, you will find out in good time I am sure."

A few minutes later Rory is packed up with two to-go coffees and burgers with chili fries heading towards home.


	2. Chapter 2 Ask Luke

**A/N Thank you to all who read the first chapter and took the time to review or place this story on an up-date. I hope you enjoy the twists, it is loosely connected to the show's time line but really AU. May you continue to enjoy. I love the characters but they are not my creation and therefore unowned.**

Chapter 2 Ask Luke

After Rory left Luke started to wait on his customers, all the time replaying his day in his head. When he woke up this morning he never thought that his life would change so drastically in such a short amount of time.

As he took orders, placed orders, delivered plates, filled coffee cups and rang up bills Luke thought about the early afternoon lull when he had gone over to the Independence Inn to fix the back porch as Lorelai had asked.

That French putz was at the front desk and said that Lorelai was in a meeting so he took his toolbox out back to work on the porch steps. There were a few nails that had worked themselves loose during the early fall traffic and Lorelai was concerned that one of the steps might come away from the foundation. It only took him ten minutes and he was finishing up when Lorelai came out the back door getting ready to go down by the lake.

She had a light blue sweater that he had never seen before and it made the blue in her eyes stand out even more. She invited him to help her count the ducks, they had just gotten a new shipment from some farm up the road and Michel swore that they had ordered 6 female and 2 male and now there were twelve ducks. So she was going to count them and make sure they had not received more than they had ordered.

Of course he went with her, Hell, he'd follow her into a beauty salon if she asked him to. It was windy down by the lake and a cold chill went through his flannel. When she turned to talk to him he automatically pulled her hood up to protect her from the wind. At that moment she looked directly into his eyes and he felt himself stop breathing. Still holding onto the hood with both of his hands he gently pulled her towards him and leaned in. For once all the planets were in alignment and no cell phones went off, no one rushed down to take her away, no Taylor interruptus, he leaned in and seized his moment!

The first kiss was so soft he thought he imagined it. When he went to pull away she had her hand on his cheek and pulled him back for a much longer and more passionate kiss. When they broke apart she looked at him her eyes dancing and just whispered, "Wow."

He was sure he had a goofy smile plastered across his face and a thousand and one thoughts rushing through his mind about how he had wanted this for so long and would Tuesday be a good day to get married and how many kids did she want and they would need a bigger house and Caesar could open from now on because he wanted to wake up every morning with this beautiful woman. But the only thing he actually was able to vocalize was, "Yep."

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but they started walking around the lake, without talking, fingers intertwined. Soon after they found themselves behind the diner and he asked her if she wanted some coffee, not wanting to have this moment end. Since they didn't want to run into anyone just yet they went up the back way to his apartment and talked for about half an hour. Well, she talked, he still was catatonic replaying the only thought he had over and over, "I finally kissed Lorelai Gilmore, _and_ she kissed me back!" That may be the more surprising part of the day, she kissed him back, and she wanted this too! Wow. Yeah, that said it all.

Just before she was getting ready to leave she looked at him shyly and asked what the kisses meant. "I guess it means I would like to take you out." Luke replied. "If that is OK?"

"That is very OK." She said. He imagined that her grin must have matched his own.

"Good. I'll call you later tonight and we can set something up, maybe for tomorrow?" Luke still could not keep himself from grinning.

Then Lorelai looked panic stricken and started to back pedal a bit. "Maybe I should call you first, hmm? I need to talk to Rory about this before she hears it from someone else, OK?"

His heart had sunk a bit, what if Rory didn't want this? He knew that if Rory wasn't comfortable Lorelai would stop whatever progress they had made.

So when he walked her down to the alley he again pulled her hood up to protect her from the cold and kissed her goodbye as though it was the last time he would ever get that chance, because he knew there was a good possibility it would be.

He had steeled himself to accept living with the memory of those three kisses and not expect anything more, but _Damn It_ he wanted the whole nine yards and he was pleased that his talk with Rory went fairly well. Maybe fate was giving him a hand, if Rory had gone to her mom first he may have never had a chance.

Luke chuckled at himself with his thoughts on fate, he never believed in things like that, but he knew he shouldn't have a chance with a woman like Lorelai, she was meant for guys who were good with words and grand gestures of romance.

When he thought of Rory's recounting of their life as she was growing up he couldn't help but think about how Lorelai and he each had a great deal of pain in their lives and each had overcome it. She dealt with it by opening up to possibilities and seeing the good in everyone, even himself. He on the other hand closed down and became too cautious, waiting for the next shoe to drop. While he would do anything for anyone in need even if no one would know about it, he was always aware that happiness could be taken from him at a moments notice. Both Lorelai and he loved family above all else, even this crazy Stars Hollow family that had no blood relation to either.

He looked at the clock and sighed, still an half an hour before he would call Lorelai and set a date for their official beginning.

Rory had quickly walked back home with the bags of food and coffee from Luke's She had a grin on her face that would give her away, so before she walked into the house she took a moment to compose herself. Then the thought that she still had to tell her mom about the "D" came back to the surface, Ugh! Well, first things first, maybe it wouldn't be as bad coming on the heels of giving HER blessing to Luke and Lorelai, since her mom obviously liked Luke and he was crazy about her.

She set her shoulders and opened the door to find her mom on the couch aimlessly flipping through TV channels.

"Where have you been!?!" Lorelai shrieked.

"I was hungry so I thought I would pick up dinner from _Luke's_." Rory said pointedly. "How was your day? Did something happen you want to share?"

Lorelai looked like she was caught with a boy in her room by her mother and stammered, "Wwwhhhaaaa what are you asking? My day was fine, Michel is fine, Sookie is fine, the Inn is fine, the guests are fine, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Rory was really enjoying this way too much, but she continued, "I was home a little earlier and you were in the shower singing Eternal Flame and I saw this really pretty blue hoodie hanging on the banister. Where did you get it? Is it new?"

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, looked warily at Rory and said, "Sookie and I went shopping today at lunch, she wanted to buy something new, I think it was for Jackson, she really likes him and I found this in that new store on Cherry Street. I think it sets off my eyes very nicely, it's a magical sweater, one that could end my days of singleness and the drought that is known as my dating life, in fact it is my new favorite sweater, and I may wear it everyday from now on."

Rory's grin got much larger and she took great delight in the next statement, "Really? What will happen when throngs of men see you wearing such an obvious statement that you are trolling for a date? We will have hundreds of phone calls and men pounding on our door, so that if a man was attracted to you, but not a forward sort of fella, he would be dissuaded from asking you out because he would assume you were already taken. Pity for him"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed as she looked at her daughter, "But I'm not taken. Not really, not officially, how much do you know?"

Rory gave her the Bambi eyes and innocently protested, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Did something happen today?"

Lorelai's shoulders slumped forward and she started picking at the couch, "Maybe _something_ might have happened today, but you are not going to be happy about it." She said in a very small voice, she sighed and continued.

"Well, you remember Luke? He comes by the Inn to fix things for me, saves a ton of money in handyman costs? Well, Luke came by today and was fixing the backstairs on the porch, they are coming loose with all the traffic we had this fall. So I was going outside to count the ducks because Michel said that we had should have eight but he swore that there were twelve…"

"What difference is there if there are eight or twelve ducks?" Rory interrupted her.

"Because we would be charged for twelve when we had only ordered eight and the males get very territorial."

"OK, just asking, go on."

"Well, as I was saying, I was going to the lake and Luke had finished up and I just sort of asked him if he wanted to count the ducks and he said OK, so we walked by the lake, which was really beautiful and peaceful, but also really cold. There was a wind that blew up and Luke leaned over to pull my hood up to protect me from the cold wind and we had a moment and he leaned in and kissed me."

Lorelai quickly looked up at Rory waiting for the fireworks to start. She had spent most of the afternoon flipping back and forth from being excited thinking about Luke and their kisses and anxious about telling Rory who is going to get angry and want her to stop seeing Luke.

Rory looked at her mother, "Didn't we have this conversation not three days ago? Didn't we decide that dating Luke was a bad idea? That dating Al would be better? I am really sure that kissing either is a precursor or direct result of dating."

Lorelai is surprised that there is not more anger; most of Stars Hollow does not know Rory's capacity for atomic explosions. So she ventures out with, "I remember that you said I couldn't date Luke and I haven't…….yet…….the kisses were hopefully a precursor but I really really would like to, please Rory? I want this more than I wanted Skippy."

Rory deadpanned, "Skippy died. What do you mean kisses? I just heard you say he kissed you. That is one kiss, kisses implies more than one. Was there more than one?"

"OK, Skippy was not my fault, he was defective and it was a bad analogy, and yes there might have been another kiss, maybe two more."

"Maybe? You are not sure? Were these really bad kisses or did you fall asleep in the middle? Does not speak well of Luke's technique, eh?" Rory had to work very hard at keeping herself from laughing out loud while she watched her mom twist in the wind.

Lorelai realized that Rory was taking a great deal of pleasure in this and that there was something that Rory was not telling her so she decided to take back control of the conversation.

"There were three kisses, two by the lake and one in the alley by the diner. And let me tell you lil' missy, the kisses were really AH-mazing. The first one was soft and I wasn't even sure he had kissed me until he almost drew away and then it was like touching an ungrounded pipe in the back yard. A jolt went through me and sent a shock all the way up my spine."

Lorelai smiled as she recounted the next bit of information, "I leaned in to kiss him the second time and it was more PG-13 but equally, wow! Now the third kiss was after we had been at his apartment for coffee and as I was leaving to walk home he kissed me good-bye and it was wonderful and poignant and hopeful and heartrending all in the same moment. Now, THAT was an R rated kiss. It was the first time I felt that someone was created just to give me that kiss. I don't know how to explain it any better, I just need to have that kiss back you know?"

Rory looked at her hands and quietly said, "It's like breathing, you have no choice if you want to live."

"Exactly! That is it exactly! How did you know?"

Ask Luke Rory thought, she knew that this was going to happen and her mom and Luke were going to go through whatever pain would be attached to this relationship, but maybe in between they might make each other happy too. She sighed, "I saw you, you know."

"What!?!" Lorelai exclaimed and looked directly at her daughter. "When did you see me?"

"When you were behind the diner, I actually saw Luke making out with a woman in a light blue hoodie sweater and I was so proud of myself, because I was able to help you avoid the pain of dating Luke when he was already involved with this woman. But when I came home to break the news to you I saw the same blue sweater hanging on the banister and I knew."

Rory continued, "I was so mad at you and Luke that I ran down to the diner to, I don't know, confront him, make him see the problems this brings up, talk some sense into him?" She saw Lorelai's horrified expression and she continued on, "So he was really sweet and concerned that I am OK with this, because he said that he cares about me too. I am really sorry Mom about saying you couldn't date Luke, I am worried that you two would get hurt and we couldn't eat at the diner anymore, but I know that you also have a possibility of being really happy, so I can't take that away from both of you."

"The only thing I want you to really think about, is that this is Luke you are wanting to date, he is our friend already, he is in my life, your life and our life on a daily basis. Please make sure that you are willing to give him a chance to become an important part of our lives and don't lead him on. If you feel you want to bail I want you to talk to me or Sookie before you do something really stupid that could wreck both of our lives, OK?"

Lorelai let all of this sink in before she looked at Rory, "I am going to overlook your trip to Luke's for now, we may revisit that later. I understand your concern about how Luke is already in our lives and I could do something really stupid to disrupt that and make your life more difficult, by the way, real altruistic on your part. I promise you that I want this with Luke. I don't know how it will work out, but for the first time since I can remember I want to find out what it is like to have a man in my life. I want to have to find new stories to tell because he has heard all my other ones. I want to make up after a fight with him because as you have said there are going to be fights and I would imagine much larger ones then we have had already."

Lorelai took Rory's hands in hers and looked into her eyes, "Rory I really want this, please, please tell me you will support this?"

Rory stood up, her mother still holding her hands, and kissed Lorelai on the cheek, "I am rooting for both of you, don't screw it up."

Just then the phone rang and Rory dropped her mom's hands. She looked up at the clock and smiled as she walked pass the phone without answering it. Nearing her door she said over her shoulder, "By the way, it's for you."

Lorelai shrieked and lunged for the phone knocking over a stack of DVD's and taking out a Hello Kitty lamp in the process. Breathlessly she answered the phone, "Hello?"

Luke's throaty chuckle came across the line and sent chills up her back. Oh she was in such trouble!

Luke loved the fact that it sounds like Lorelai ran to the phone, he is amazed that she might actually be as excited as he is.

"Well hello there, did I miss the start of the race?" he asks with a grin.

"Um, no, I was just.., ah, huh. So you did call after all? I thought we left it where I would call you?" Lorelai is feeling like her life has just entered a huge Jell-o bowl and she has no control of it anymore.

Luke started to worry about whether Rory had talked to Lorelai or not. Mind racing he searched for some reason he would have called, "I'm sorry Lorelai, I just was calling to ..I mean I wanted to see how…aw, hell, I just wanted to hear your voice." He adjusted his baseball cap and was grateful she couldn't see him blush.

Lorelai softened a bit, not wanting to ruin this as Rory warned she was capable. So she turned it into a joke, "Aw that is so sweet, Rory told me she talked to you today."

Luke let out a short bark, "Yea, I guess you could say she talked to me. Half the town was in the diner when Hurricane Rory blew through the door. I keep getting questions about what the problem was. But I am glad she came by, it was good to make sure she was OK with us. …there is still an us, right?" Please let there still be an us, please, Luke thought.

Lorelai smiled, "As far as Rory and I are concerned "us" is full steam ahead."

"Good to know."

"So, Luke, you got to experience my little firecracker, eh? Not many people have seen the devil side of my angel child."

"You know once was more than enough in my book, I am watching my P's and Q's from here on in." Luke laughed.

"Yep, but you never know what might set her off, she loves her mom."

"Well, what say I start to treat her mom right, I believe that tomorrow evening was mentioned earlier in the day, but wait, don't you have class on Tuesday?"

"Well, tomorrow is actually a free day, I should be studying but if I do my homework like a good girl tonight, Rory might let me go out tomorrow. So, do you have any ideas or are we going off the cuff?"

"Actually I have an idea, how about a movie and dinner?"

"You mean dinner and a movie?" Lorelai teased.

"I meant what I said, there is a movie in Woodbridge that starts at six, so I thought we could go see it and then go for dinner and coffee."

"Oooo, you said the magic word! You pick me up or I meet you at the diner?"

"Why don't we do this right and I pick you up there? Rory can give me the once over and cover all the rules I need to know. I'll pick you up at five, OK?"

"It isn't even a fifteen minute drive to Woodbridge."

"I know."

"So this means that you are picking me up at five thirty?"

"Yep."

"OK, just checking." Lorelai smiled, it was amazing that he knew her so well already.

"Sweet dreams, study well and I will see you in the morning."

"Gotta get the coffee."

"I figured."

"Also I like looking atcha." Lorelai loved the phone banter.

"Good to know." Luke smiled and hung up. Yep, it was going to be an interesting ride.


	3. Chapter 3 Butch

**A/N Agan, thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one. Thank you for taking the time. Again, not mine.**

Ch3 Butch

Lorelai got up late Tuesday so she missed Luke's for breakfast and had to pick up coffee at the Inn. Sookie was creating a new entrée and Lorelai was grateful she was slightly distracted; otherwise she would have noticed the smile that played across Lorelai's face every so often.

The one that surprised her was Michel. As she was standing at the front desk going over the linen supply forms Michel stopped her, "What are you smiling about?"

Lorelai was shocked that he was talking to her, "What do you mean? I always smile, I am a happy person who greets our customers with a smile. There isn't anything more than that."

Michel regarded her with that stare that said I don't believe you but I am too self involved to care, "Hmmm. Well stop it. It is scary."

Lorelai took the rest of the order forms and went to her office. It was almost Noon when she finished so she decided to reward herself with lunch at Luke's.

When she went in the diner was packed and she couldn't even find a seat at the counter. There was an extra seat with Kirk and one with a woman she had never seen before. Having the feeling that Kirk would ask her about Rory's blow-up yesterday she went over to the woman to ask if she could sit with her. Just as she was about to reach the table Luke grabbed her by the elbow and guided her to the counter where a seat had just opened up.

"What the Hell were you doing there?" Luke snapped?

"I was going to ask that woman if I could share a table, since I really didn't want Kirk to ask about the gale force wind that was my daughter yesterday and there weren't any other seats open. Did I do something wrong or are you just having mood swings? Male menopause entering your life a bit early?" Lorelai snatched her arm away.

"Sorry," Luke said "it has been crazy today and all the nut jobs we call neighbors are waiting to see if there is a round two this afternoon. Are you eating lunch or just coffee?"

"I had thought lunch, but with the welcome I received I may rethink it." Lorelai was still miffed about being treated like a child.

"Lorelai, did you get breakfast today?"

"No, I was running late."

"Then please accept my profound apology and let me make you a heart attack on a bun and serve it with your liquid death, _please_." Luke said with accompanying eye roll.

Lorelai grinned, "Well if you insist. And if you really want to make it up to me you can give me a piece of boysenberry pie."

"You are very lucky today, I have one piece of boysenberry left, but I think I already made it up to you with the burger and coffee, for the pie I expect something extra," Luke leaned over the counter as he relayed the last part with a wink.

"Dirty!"

Luke went in to place her order. Just then the woman who Lorelai almost sat with went up to pay her bill. Ray was taking her money and the woman asked him, "Who is the guy in the baseball cap?"

Ray told her, "That's Luke, the owner."

"Huh, he looks familiar. Has he always lived here?"

"Oh, yeah, all his life."

"Hmm, nice looking, is he seeing anyone?"

"Lady, no offense, but does this look like Match dot com?"

With that the lady left and Lorelai started to feel queasy. Why hadn't she seen how handsome and amazing Luke was before last week? This woman only saw him for half an hour and she was interested. This also made Lorelai wonder, how many girlfriends Luke had before she knew him. She tried to think if she had been aware of him dating, but she couldn't remember, certainly no serious relationships in the past couple of years. She made a note to ask Sookie in an unobvious way who Luke had dated. Since Sookie also was a Stars Hollow native, she must have the scoop.

With that Luke dropped her plate off and noticed she didn't have any coffee, "Ray didn't get you a cup." he said as he poured one for her, it was really more a statement than a question, and he sighed, "I would love to find reliable help, so I might have a life in the near future."

"Oh," Lorelai inquired, "Planning on needing sometime away from the diner soon?" she grinned.

"I was thinking of taking up a new hobby, although it really requires a partner" Luke said suggestively, "have any thoughts on someone who might be interested?"

"Well," Lorelai leaned over the counter and licked her lips, "there was that woman who I was about to sit with today, I heard her ask Ray about you. Would you like me to track her down?" She grinned at him.

"Aw, jeeze." Luke went to fill coffees.

After she said that she wondered if she really liked to play with fire, what if Luke thought the woman was pretty? She needed to watch what she said in the future.

A short time later Lorelai was in line to pay when Luke came over to the counter. He told Ray to pick up an order in the kitchen just so Luke could ring Lorelai's order up. "I'll see you at five?" he whispered grinning.

"I will be ready at five-thirty," she countered.

"As long as we understand each other."

"Yep, gotta get back to the inn. See ya." And with that she was out the door and down the street.

Luke smiled at the thought of the night ahead and then frowned about the woman Lorelai almost sat with. She had looked familiar and until he remembered her he didn't want to have her too close to Lorelai. He closed the register drawer and went to take a new couple's order.

At exactly five-thirty Luke rings the doorbell and Rory answers smiling. Luke groans, "Please tell me she is ready?"

"Well," Rory says conspiratorially, "she actually has been ready since five til five, but I'm not supposed to tell you."

Luke grins, "I didn't hear a word. But I am really thankful, this movie has only one showing tonight and if we are late they don't let you in."

Lorelai 'descends' the stairs and stops right before the bottom, "Wow, you look nice." The flannel has been replaced with a black sport coat that looks like fake cashmere although very good fake if he could have afforded it she thinks it would be real, but Luke wouldn't spend the money on real cashmere.

He paired it with a charcoal sweater and nice jeans that are showing that the diner outfit does no justice to the body. The baseball cap is nowhere to be found and Luke has some very nice hair. It almost looks styled. Lorelai smiles at this last thought.

Luke's heart has suddenly moved into his throat and he has a difficult time responding, "You look beautiful." She is wearing a navy blue top that highlights her eyes and his favorite jeans. Simplicity and elegance he doesn't know where the hell that phrase came from but it seems to suit her tonight.

After small banter with Rory and promises to be home at a proper hour they leave for Woodbridge. Lorelai is making small talk for the fifteen minutes that it takes to get to the theater.

It is an old Art Theater that shows classic films, and tonight they are showing Fritz Lang's movie _Metropolis_ with the 1985 soundtrack by Giorgio Moroder.

Lorelai is grinning, "You realize that this is a silent movie?"

"Yep."

"You are taking _me_ to a silent movie?"

Luke grinned, "You've seen it yet?"

"No, I haven't have you?" she challenged, 'Luke never watches a movie Danes' could not have seen this before.

"Actually it is one of my favorite movies. It is a social commentary on the morality of big business that makes its money off the backs of the working poor. There is even a love story for you where the son of the big business owner has a change of heart and falls in love with a daughter of a worker and together they make the world better."

Lorelai is stunned and isn't sure how to respond.

Then Luke leans towards her and says, "plus there is a high cheese factor and the bad acting alone will give you and Rory mocking material for months to come." And his eyes dance as he smiles down at her.

This dating Luke keeps her on her toes, that's for sure.

The movie has a surprisingly good soundtrack by artists from the eighties, Freddie Mercury, Bonnie Tyler, Loverboy, Billy Squire, Adam Ant, Jon Anderson.

Her favorite song became Pat Benatar singing "Hearts on Fire." The first time it comes up is when the hero is having a fling with his socially acceptable girlfriend and he sees his true love. Then later when the hero learns of the plight of the workers he listens to his true love inspire the workers and calls out to her after the workers have gone, they share their first kiss.

Pat's voice is beautiful and swells over the scene and Lorelai is actually starting to tear up, Luke's hand grazing her face causes her to turn to him as he catches her tear and he leans in. Just like at the lake he kisses her softly, she can feel his lips on hers like butterflies on her skin. Then he deepens the kiss as the music engulfs her and she feels a sob rising out of her throat. The feelings she is having for this man are overwhelming and all they have done is kiss four times.

Luke pulls away and smiles at her, his eyes radiating with care and she sees concern. He is worried that she is afraid. The thought that has surprised her most however is that instead of feeling afraid she feels safe and protected. This is new territory for her. She cannot remember a time when she has been cared for with this intensity. Rory is protective, but it is not the same.

Lorelai smiles at Luke and leans her forehead on his shoulder and whispers, "major cheese factor."

Luke chuckles and she hopes he is comforted.

The rest of the movie is very mockable and she _will_ have a field day with Rory over this. She knows that Luke has set this up as a gift as well. Even though it is a favorite of his, _did not see that one coming_, he has shared it knowing she will mock it unmercifully. But he also will know that she too has been touched by the class distinction that is badly portrayed on the screen.

She wonders if he sees them in that story. He the son of the working class and she the frivolous daughter of big business. But in the movie they were able to overcome the class differences and make a change for the better in the world. Lorelai sighed, yeah, major cheese factor.

Let's just face facts, she wants Luke in her life and she wants more of him.

After the movie they go to a Mexican restaurant, again he surprised her, he has said that he hates Mexican food well, OK maybe that was Mexican fast food, which is not really Mexican food at all. After they place their order he talks to the waiter in Spanish. "What did you say to him?" Lorelai asked.

"I wanted to get something to take with us so I asked him to place the order later."

Luke says. As the evening progresses he talks about his family and his sister Liz.

"Why have I never met her? Are you keeping her from Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asks.

"You have never met her because she ahs not been back in ten years. I go down to New York about every other month to see her and Jess and make sure they have a roof over their heads and are eating."

"Who is Jess?"

"My nephew, he's around Rory's age, Liz had him when she was eighteen."

"Huh, so another teenage mom, eh?"

"Yep, I have never kept Liz from Stars Hollow. She, like a lot of hometown kids never found a comfortable place there. They wanted more, they wanted adventure and excitement."

"So you are timid and dull?" Lorelai joked.

Luke smiled, "No, with mom dying when I was almost ten and dad when I was twenty -two it meant more to me to have a stable home than to travel and rebuild my life somewhere else. I didn't go anywhere and I had to do that."

Lorelai realized how much in common they had, "Like I did at seventeen? I know what you mean about Stars Hollow, they may drive me nuts with how much they want to be in my life, but I know that town would do anything for me."

Luke took her hand in his and looked in her eyes, "You know that includes me don't you? I will do anything for you and Rory. You are part of my life, my family."

Lorelai smiled at him, eyes brimming, "Mr. Danes that is the second time tonight you have been the cause of happy tears, I am going to have to get waterproof mascara if we are going to continue to go out."

Luke leaned in and gently kissed her and signaled the waiter to bring them the check. "Then why don't we go get some coffee?"

Lorelai brightened and bounced up and down in her seat. Luke rolled his eyes and picked up the bag the waiter dropped off with his credit card receipt.

They drove a bit to a small shop called Ashley's and Lorelai saw it was an ice cream parlor. Her eyes widened and she turned to Luke, "How is it we are doing all the things you rant against everyday and so far not a peep? You are not going to expect me to walk into an ice cream parlor and not order ice cream are you?"

Luke chuckled, "Everything is made with fresh ingredients and they even have fresh fruit in their ice cream although I am not fooling myself that you would ever try it let alone order it willingly."

Lorelai saw the sign that promoted gourmet coffee as well and squealed, "You have brought me to heaven, or maybe Nirvana!"

"Glad to be of help in your afterlife." Luke said dryly.

Lorelai ordered a hot fudge sundae with rocky road and coffee ice cream, extra whipped cream and cherries and a cup of coffee. Luke ordered a scoop of Strawberry non-fat yogurt and some chamomile tea.

They were talking about the movie and Lorelai said. "I never thought I would like a silent movie so much."

"What was your favorite part?"

"There is so much there, the mocking of the bad acting, the close up shots that looked like they were going to run into the camera, the cheesy plot of good over evil, and that soundtrack was amazing! But I guess my favorite was the kiss."

"Between the hero and the girl?"

"Nooooo," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "your kiss." She said softly.

"That was my favorite part too." Luke reached over and took Lorelai's hand. After a moment, he said. "Too cheesy?"

She laughed her eyes sparkling, "Artery clogging, just how I like it."

Later Luke was telling Lorelai about how Miss Patty was trying to get information out of him about Rory's blow-up when he stopped mid sentence. Two women had walked in the door and were headed towards their section. The first woman was a tall slender blond and the one behind her was shorter, rounder and had brown hair.

The blond stopped at their table and said. "Hello, Butch, long time no see. What brings you to Guilford?" The brunette wasn't looking too happy and didn't even look at Luke.

"Good evening Rebecca, Anna. Lorelai and I were out for some quality ice cream and I knew Ashley's would appeal to her. Lorelai Gilmore, this is Rebecca and Anna Nardini."

Lorelai wasn't sure who looked more uncomfortable, Luke or Anna. She had a very uneasy feeling that this was more than old friends and she wasn't too sure she wanted to find out. At the same time it was like watching a car wreck; you want to see the outcome.

After they made their pleasantries and the women left, Lorelai looked at Luke and said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Luke gratefully looked at her, "Would that be all right?"

Lorelai had a very bad feeling in her stomach, what if one of those women was the love of Luke's life and here he would be able to compare her with them and she is sure he would find her lacking, after all, what had she contributed to the evening? She wasn't sure he would even want to go on another date with her.

When they got in the truck he drove them to a small park. He got out, opened her door and extended a hand to her. "Let's take a walk."

They walked in silence for a bit and Luke spoke, "Anna and I had a relationship for about two years. It ended badly, about five years ago. This is the first time I have seen her since then."

Lorelai did not want to ask this question, but she couldn't help herself, "Do you wish you were still with her?"

Luke's eyes flew open wide, "Good God no! I was the one who caused the break up and until yesterday I didn't even realize it. About a month before Anna and I broke up another Hurricane Gilmore blew through my diner, this one in search of coffee."

Lorelai's eyes were wide, could he be saying what she thinks he is saying?

"Anna felt the difference even though I didn't notice it. She started harping every time you would come through the door and when Rory showed up she started saying some really derogatory things and like I said before, you are my family, I think I felt that from the first day I met you."

"So, long story short, after that comment I started sleeping on the couch and within a month Anna was gone. So you can see why she did not greet you with open arms?"

"Wow," was all Lorelai could say. Suddenly she needed to know how many girls have had the privilege of Luke Danes. "So, how many serious girlfriends have you had in your life time?"

Luke was taken back by the similarity in her question to the one Rory asked yesterday. He knows from the timber of her voice that Lorelai is probably feeling a little insecure because he recognizes it from his own experience so he leans in and pointedly says, "Potentially four."

Lorelai takes a second to realize what he is saying and smiles saying, "For me it is potentially two."

Luke places his hands on her hips, draws her close as he kisses her and whispers, "That sounds like a perfect number."

Lorelai wraps her arms around his neck and opens herself to his kiss. Luke pulls her closer to him and she feels his desire for her through the denim they are both wearing. She feels the ripple of his muscles on his back as he tenses and the desire builds. She wants to meld into him so that there is only one body. She starts kissing him on his neck just below his ear and she hears his sharp intake of breath. Luke pulls back and Lorelai whimpers at the loss of him.

He looks in her eyes and they mirror the desire of his own. He combs his fingers through her hair and weighs the risk of moving too fast with the want he feels them share.

Finally he sighs and says, "I need to get you home before I am unable to let you go. I want you Lorelai, but not just for tonight and we need to take some time before we go to the next level."

Lorelai looks at him and is grateful that he put a stop to tonight, because she wasn't sure she would have and it may have been the step too far. She had to tell Luke though, "Luke, I need you to know something that you may not have been consciously thinking about but I would be more comfortable if you knew. Rory is sixteen, her dad was the only other serious relationship I have had before. The last time I saw him was ten years ago and the last time I _saw_ him was seventeen years ago. Do you know what I am saying?"

Luke gently kissed Lorelai and said, "Give me a month to get use to the change that has occurred in our relationship, after that it is your call when we move ahead. OK?"

"Perfect."

"And Lorelai, I _am_ surprised that no other man pursued you in all this time, and I do not expect anything if you don't want it as much as I do."

"Oh, I didn't say they didn't pursue me," Lorelai said with a Cheshire cat grin, "I just never stood still."

"Duly noted. Let's go home, eh?"

"And for the record, I would say not to worry about the desire."

Luke smiled, "Looking forward to it"

"Dirty." Lorelai laughed then asked,

"Did she call you Butch?"


	4. Chapter 4 Sookie

**A/N Again, thank you for all the nice reviews and for wanting to know when I update. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Surprises will abound, reconciliations of situations will take place quickly. Again, I do not own anything. **

Ch: 4 Sookie

They pulled onto Lorelai's street and she turned to Luke, "I haven't told Sookie about us yet."

Luke knows there is something behind that statement so he probes, "O-Kaaay."

"If we go back to my house and kiss goodnight in the driveway Babette will know we're dating and Sookie will be the last to know instead one of the first like a best girlfriend should."

"Ok, so your solution's that we don't kiss goodnight?" Luke was rather disappointed, while all the kissing had been wonderful, there's something about the promise a goodnight kiss holds, but he was a big boy and he could suck it up if it made Lorelai feel better.

"Are you nuts! No, you just follow me into the house and then we kiss goodnight inside the doorway rather than outside the doorway."

Luke matched her grin, "I can live with that."

They were pulling up to the house when Luke got out to get the doggie bag and as he went to open Lorelai's door she had already hopped out.

"I was going to get that," he hissed.

"Look to your left," Lorelai said.

Sure enough there's Babette on her front porch, looking over at Lorelai's.

"Hi Babette, nice evening for fall huh?" Lorelai ventured.

"Yah, suga, you guys been out?"

"Business meeting, Sookie and I want to open our own inn someday and Luke and I went to see a movie on responsible management."

"Oh, well, sounds kinda boring really."

"No, it's very interesting actually, but I guess you had to be there, huh? See ya."  
And with that Lorelai got Luke in the door and pinned up against the frame in one fluid movement.

"Very nice moves Miss Gilmore," Luke said when they parted. He was memorizing her face, as if he'd never get the chance to view it again.

"Now I need to get going, I have a meeting with the bank tomorrow and I've a few phone calls to make. I'm going to be there all day and you've class on Thursday, so how about we go out again on Friday?"

"I'd looooovvvvve to go out on Friday, however I've sold my soul to the Devil in the form of Emily Gilmore and I can't get out of it. What about Saturday?"

"Looking forward to it, I'll call you tomorrow to set details." Luke leaned in to kiss her again. "I really need to leave here now or I'll be dragging you back out with me and Sookie will find out like everyone else."

"See you on Thursday for the coffee?"

"And Danish, if you're good." Luke leered at Lorelai and she laughed.

"I'm always good," she said suggestively. "Besides, Thursday isn't Danish day."

"Since I'm the maker of all Danish, it's when I decide it is." Luke countered as he went out the door.

"And give this to Rory, it's for her." He handed Lorelai the take out bag from the Mexican restaurant.

Lorelai leaned against the door and called out to Rory, "Offspring, the nice man left something for you too."

She wandered into the kitchen to find the table filled with Rory's books and the coffee pot nearly empty, "Did you get anything to eat?"

"No time, too much studying to do, did you say that Luke brought me something?"

"Yep a takeout bag, since the days I share my food with you are long gone." Lorelai smiled.

Rory looked in the containers and asked her mom, "What'd you have?"

"I had a beef enchilada and cheese Quesadilla and Luke had chicken fajitas. They were amazing, you should try it sometime."

"I think I am that's what Luke brought me home. Wait, doesn't he dislike Mexican food?"

"See, I thought so too, but it's that fast food stuff they try to pass off as Mexican when real Mexican food is quite healthy unless you insist on smothering it in cheese."

"So, I take it that's a direct quote?" Rory grinned.

"Oh, yeah, but wait for it, guess what movie Luke picked out to see?"

"Clueless."

"Like he would pick a tween chick flick?"

"No, I mean I'm clueless, what'd he pick out?"

"Metropolis."

"Fritz Lang, Metropolis?"

"Yep."

"That's a silent movie."

"I know."

"HE, took YOU to see a silent movie."

"The irony was not lost on him. Plus believe it or not, I really enjoyed it."

"The mocking factor _is_ off the charts, the bad acting, the cheesy plot line and it's a silent movie."

"Yep, Great soundtrack though, Freddie Mercury, Bonnie Tyler, Loverboy, Billy Squire, Adam Ant, and who knew; Jon Anderson"

"John Anderson, Your Lyin' Blue Eyes John Anderson?"

"No, Yes Jon Anderson."

"Yes John Anderson?"

"Yes's Jon Anderson, not Country John Anderson."

"Wasn't that Country Joe and the Fish?"

"What's this 'Who's on First?' I have to say, Pat Benetar sang a beautiful song, called "Here's My Heart," it was beautiful and sweet and it was during the love scene between the hero and the daughter of the worker. It made me weep and right then Luke wiped away the tear and then he kissed me." Lorelai paused, "Major high cheese factor and I loved it. Should I be frightened?"

"No, mom, it sounds like you just really like Luke a lot to be able to sit through the horror that is Metropolis and enjoy it, although the soundtrack probably helped a lot. When we saw it half the kids were making gagging noises, and no soundtrack at all."

"Wait, YOU saw this movie? Where was I and why would you see this movie?"

"I saw it in Honors Freshman Lit at Stars Hollow High. Every freshman class from the dawn of time has seen this movie in Honors Lit. I have to say the overacting's hilarious but the story actually is very compelling."

"So, do you think Luke took Honors Lit as a freshman? He says this is one of his favorite movies."

"Yeah, I think I remember talking to him about it when I was going through the class. Luke actually took a lot of honors classes, even though he didn't want many people to know, I guess it ruined his 'jock status.' But from what Miss Patty said he was accepted to a few colleges on merit scholarships as well as sports, but when his dad got sick and Liz was, well, Liz, he chose to stay home."

"How do you know this stuff about Luke, and Liz who I hadn't heard of before tonight, and I don't?"

"A couple of years ago when you were working the late shift for a while I'd spend my evenings at Luke's instead of in front of the TV to feel less lonely. I didn't really know I knew so much about him until you asked the right question."

"OK, Socrates, spill everything you've heard about his girlfriends in the past."

"Well, there was Anna, .."

"Ooooh, we saw her tonight! She was at this to die for ice cream shop Luke took me to…"

"Wait, Luke took you to an ice cream shop, Mexican restaurant, and a movie, all in one night? Impress much? And you SAW ANNA?"

"Yep, her and her sister I guess, it made me ask how many serious girlfriend he has had and he said, 'Potentially 4.' Sent chills up my spine."

"So you're the fourth, eh? Cool. Did you tell him how many for you?"

"Yep, I said potentially 2 and he said that was the perfect number and then he kissed me." Lorelai grinned with her whole face.

"There seemed to be an awful lot of kissing going on during this date, did anything else happen I shouldn't know about?"

"No, although we talked about it. Luke wants to take it slow to get use to the shift we're going through from friends to whatever else we're becoming. His timeline is to wait one month and then he said I get to control it after that."

"So what're you thinking? This is going to be your first grown-up relationship since Dad. Strike that, this is going to be your first grown-up relationship."

"Yeah, we kind of talked around that too, so since Luke is thinking thirty days, I'm thinking thirty-one, and then all bets are off."

"An additional thirty-one days?"

"Ha! Nope."

"Should I warn Luke?"

"No, let him get use to surprises."

"You are evil, and you must be destroyed."

"Thank you Ouiser."

"Well I need to study, big test Friday, and I want to try this amazing food your date thoughtfully provided." Rory said with a smile. "Now go away so you don't bother me."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue as she went upstairs to change into her sweats.

Rory went into the kitchen and looked in the takeout containers. She smiles when she realizes that it's half of an enchilada, half of a quesadilla and a single fajita in the boxes. Just like mom use to bring home when she was seven.

The phone rang and Rory picked up as Lorelai raced down stairs, tripping on the last one while falling into the overstuffed chair.

"Oh, hi DEAN!" Rory said pointedly and took the phone into her bedroom while she watched Lorelai pout.

Lorelai sighs and sits down on the couch to watch TV. She is flipping through channels not stopping anywhere as she is thinking about the kiss in the park. The want in Luke's eyes surprised her, and she felt taken just by that gaze. She shudders when she thinks about what it will be like to actually be possessed by him.

Just then her purse starts to ring and she jumps up to grab her cell phone. She answers it without looking at the ID, "Couldn't go to sleep without hearing my voice just one more time?" she says smiling into the phone.

"Well, that's the subtext, but the reason I_ chose_ was to tell you that it'll be a long day with the bank tomorrow and I may not be in the diner until late on Thursday, so Danish Day's back to Friday."

"So I shouldn't be worried that you've run off with the circus?"

Luke hears a twinge of uncertainty in her voice that could have been missed if he didn't know her so well. "I wouldn't worry about me running off anywhere. I'm quite recently very content with my life."

"Really? How recently? Last few years, last few months, last few days?"

"I'd say the last 48 hours."

"Why Mr. Danes, how you do go on!"

"And on that note I'm going to have sweet if frustrating dreams of my new situation in life."

"Might I point out that you're the one who set the moratorium on advancing to the next level for thirty days?"

"Yes, and I'll live with that sweet pain knowing that in the end it'll enhance the relationship."

"Can you call when you're at these bank meetings? Or do they have you locked up?"

"I'll call you tomorrow night, how about that? And I'll see you bright and early on Friday. What type of Danish do you want me to save for you? Cherry?"

"You got it dude!" Lorelai laughed. "Good night Luke, in case I didn't say it, I had a wonderful time tonight. I must say, you amazed me with your choices"

"Don't forget Lorelai, I'm not new to the ways of all things Gilmore. Sweet dreams"

Lorelai cradled the cell against her chin and smiled. She thought about how it might be to have Luke in her life everyday as a partner. Oddly enough it didn't seem to scare her to think of it.

The next morning Lorelai felt strangely let down, like the day after Christmas. She was trying to figure out why, she'd a great time with Luke and she's excited about telling Sookie about them, her friend would probably break a few glasses with her high pitched squeal.

Before that she'd go to Luke's and get some coffee. _That_ was the source of the let down. Luke wouldn't be at Luke's, he's at the bank.

She wondered about the other times she'd gone in and Caesar was the only one cooking and Ray was the only server. It didn't seem that often. Lorelai thought to herself; Esther Phillips is right, 'What a Difference a Day Makes.' She never missed Luke as much because she now knows what it is to miss Luke."

She sighed and got out of bed to go face the squeals of Sookie.

Sookie was in the kitchen and saws Lorelai come in, "There's coffee made and I have muffin tops, with chocolate chips!"

Lorelai takes one of the tops and eyes Sookie carefully, "Ok, before we start, is it the Inn, Jackson or gossip?"

"Jackson's just my produce supplier, nothing more!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe it might be gossip, Babette saw you and Luke come back from a business movie and asked me about our inn. I told her that you and I weren't even in the talking phase of the inn plan and she wondered if Luke was going to invest. Is Luke going to invest?"

She could see Sookie was excited and felt bad about telling her friend the real story, which was kind of strange to feel that way because she knew Sookie would be happy for her, but she'd feel let down too.

She sighed, "I don't know that Luke would want to be an investor Sook, but maybe down the line. Last night however, wasn't business it was pleasure, pure pleasure." Lorelai smiled broadly.

As expected, Sookie squealed. Then she jumped and just as she was getting ready to knock over a large vat of stock Lorelai steered her out of the kitchen into the dinning area and sat her down.

One of the wait staff brought out more coffee and muffin tops and Lorelai told Sookie the whole story from the ducks to the good night kiss in the foyer.

"So I need to get the dirt on Luke's girlfriends and I know you've known him as long as anybody. Anna I met, she was two years, that means there were two others I don't know, so spill."

"Well, there's a girl in high school, I can't remember her name, Diana, Donna or maybe it's Janet."

"Sookie, Janet in no way sounds like the other two."

"I know, I just can't remember, it was high school and Luke was older, so I really didn't pay attention. I think it lasted less than a year, so it wasn't too major, although rumors were they 'went all the way.'" Sookie giggled and then stopped when she saw Lorelai's face. "I'm sorry honey; you know he probably did it with the other two as well, right?"

"I know it's just difficult when I realize that he's much more experienced in relationships than I am, in all forms of them. Let's face it, even with a kid at sixteen, compared to Luke I might as well don a wimple and habit and start singing "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria?"

"On top of this Luke has put a physical limit on our relationship for thirty days. I have to say it makes me wonder if he really wants this?"

"Oh, Lorelai, Luke is crazy about you, everyone knows it. I think he might be pleased that you really aren't as, shall we say exposed to other men?" Sookie grinned. "What to you mean physical limit? Do you have to stay five feet away from him at all times?"

"No, just no sex for thirty days, he says he needs to adjust to the new direction our friendship has taken and he said after thirty days I call the shots."

"Do you think you're going to make it to thirty-one?"

"I'm going to do my best to not get to thirty. I'll give him maybe two weeks and then I'm turning up the heat," Lorelai said evilly. "So what about the third girl?"

Sookie was hoping they would skip Rachel, beautiful, adventurous and the one woman who broke Luke's heart so badly that he left town for a week and no one knew where he'd gone. She knew her friend was insecure and what could she possibly say about Rachel that wouldn't upset her.

"Well, I think her name was Rachel and she's a photographer who was always looking for something new. She wanted to have adventures and explore new places. I think they're together for over a year, but after that I really don't know. If you really want the truth you'll have to ask Luke. Anyone else will give you speculation and gossip, Luke would be the one to ask for the real story."

Lorelai's anything but stupid; the words Sookie used were almost exactly what Luke said happened with a lot of kids from Stars Hollow, looking for adventure and excitement.

She wonders if he was thinking about this Rachel when he was talking about that. Since Sookie is pushing her to talk to Luke about this she knows that the gossip will be juicy and probably wrong. So she'll take Sookie's advice and not ask about Rachel except from Luke. But she has to know, "So she's been gone for a while?"

"The last time she was here was right before Luke started dating Anna, maybe seven, eight years ago? She blew in and out within two months. I remember Luke calling her the 'Anywhere but here girl.' I think that's right. But honey, your relationship with Luke came well after all of these girls and Luke adores you, everyone can see it. That's what you should be holding on to, OK?"

"Thanks Sook, I'm happy and I don't need to start buying trouble, eh? I'm going to my office and see if I can get some work done. I want to take Saturday off, Luke is taking me out that night and I don't want to be wiped out from work." Lorelai smiled at what Luke would cook up for her this time.

"Lorelai, can I tell Miss Patty? I've never had any gossip and this one is going to be the biggest news in years." Sookie squealed.

"Sookie, how can I deny you the scoop of the decade? Have at it girl. Oh, Sook, Anna's sister called Luke, 'Butch' any idea?"

"Oh, yea, that was his nickname in high school. I heard it's actually his middle name, but I can't imagine that."

"Butch, eh? Thanks Sookie, now go spread the good news."


	5. Chapter 5 Alarms

**A/N FF is giving me fits so I am trying to upload this with notes. Thank you again for all who have reviewed, some of you have guessed certain plot developments, but no one has guessed Luke's secret. :) Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Ch 5 Alarms!

Lorelai was in her office catching up on ordering when she looked at the clock and it read four o'clock.

"Crap! There's parent teacher day at Chilton and I'm supposed to be there in half an hour! Crap! Michel, I have to go, I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai raced out the door without hearing Michel's reply. She pulled up at Chilton and ran to Rory's English class just as one of the mothers was about to open the door.

She looked at Lorelai and spoke to another woman in the room saying, "Isn't it a pity when the parents send the nanny to these functions, as if the parents themselves aren't interested in their child's education?"

The other woman just nodded.

Lorelai looked down at her b-52's t-shirt and jeans. She was once again dressed incorrectly for Chilton. She sat down in one of the seats and the teacher actually took attendance.

The teacher, Mr. Medina, looked at the sheet again as Lorelai raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, it seems we have your daughter's name down here instead of yours, I apologize, what's yours?"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"But that's your daughter's name."

"Yes, so you see, guys don't get all the fun, I named her after myself."

She felt the eyes of so many mothers on her and she backpedaled. "Actually it's a family name and my grandmother is Lorelai Gilmore as well, tradition."

"Well, Lorelai, I'd like to speak to you after we're done here if that's all right," Mr. Medina said.

Lorelai felt the eyes of the other much older moms on her.

"Sure that'd be fine."

After more humiliation and endless stares the time in English Lit was done. All the other mothers had filed out and Mr. Medina sat across from Lorelai.

"So I just wanted to make sure that Rory was dealing with everything at Chilton. Getting a grade like that can really throw some children who are as competitive as our students."

Lorelai looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry, I feel like I've come into the third reel of a movie and I don't know what the plot line is. What grade are you talking about?"

"Rory received a 'D' on her first paper last week and I wanted her to know that I'd be happy to give her any help she needs to bring that grade up."

"Rory got a 'D'? And you said this happened last week? Huh. She hasn't mentioned it. That's really nice of you to offer to help her. A 'D', wow."

Lorelai tried to figure out why Rory hadn't told her so she missed the first ask out.

Then Mr. Medina again said, "Lorelai, I'd love to get together and talk with you maybe over coffee?"

"About Rory, why wouldn't we be meeting in your office?"

"Well, we could talk about Rory, but I also want to get to know you as well."

It finally dawned on Lorelai that this guy wanted a date! Rory's teacher wanted to date her, a very learned man found her attractive, huh. Cool. Wait! She had Luke who was already dating her, potentially seriously dating, and this guy was Rory's teacher!

"I'm sorry Mr. Medina…"

"Max"

"Mr. Medina, but I'm already very involved with someone."

"How involved, are you just dating, or engaged? I really just want to get some coffee, who knows what may happen, after all, anything can happen when there's no firm commitment."

"There's a long standing relationship that began with a friendship and there is firm commitment on both sides." That's right, I didn't make that up, did I?

"Aside from that, you're my daughter's teacher, currently my daughter's teacher who just gave her a 'D'. I don't know about you, but I can see all sorts of hazard lights going up around that one." Lorelai got up to leave and Max gave her his card with his home number written on it.

"Just take this, you don't have to use it, but if things don't work out you can give me a call."

Lorelai thought about taking it just to get out of there, but she thought about the date with Luke and how he took care of her and Rory and how she felt when she saw Anna, so she took a deep breath and placed the card on the desk in front of her.

"Goodbye Mr. Medina. Thank you for letting me know about Rory, I'm sure she's been trying to let me know in her own way, but as you said, she's never received a 'D' before. So now I need to get home and help her process."

Lorelai walked out of the room thinking about whether she should tell Luke about this or not, on the one hand it was just a harmless misunderstanding and on the other she remembered how she felt when that woman just wanted to know if Luke was dating and didn't even ask him directly.

Well, first things first, Rory got a 'D' and she wasn't told. She'd probably be at home.

After dealing with the 'D' and making plans to study more Lorelai ordered pizza for the two of them.

Just when the doorbell rang so did her cell phone.

"Hi hold on a sec," she said into the phone. "Hey Joe, thanks. Good timing, I'm starving. Here you go."

"OK, I'm good. How are you?"

Luke got a bit bent out of shape when it appeared that Lorelai was talking to some other guy, but then she seemed fine.

"I'm good. Did I miss something between you and Joe?"

"Yes, you know my other boyfriend who feeds me, although I haven't gotten anything free from him yet, plus his repertoire is limited to pizza. I think he may carry salads too, but I'm not really sure. Want me to ask?" Lorelai was kind of thrilled that Luke seemed a bit jealous of her pizza delivery guy.

"Well at least I know you're being fed well while I'm gone."

"I meant to ask you, why are you at the bank for a day and a half?"

"My banker's in New York and it's the end of my fiscal year so I have to reconcile statements plus it gives me a chance to visit with Liz and Jess. The reconciliation's going pretty quickly so I should be home on time. I've missed you."

Lorelai smiled, "I miss you too. I'm looking forward to Friday morning."

"Really; anything in particular?"

"Of course, it's Danish day."

"How could I forget?" Luke smiled.

"And I might miss you a lot," Lorelai added. "What are we doing on Saturday? Another obscure movie and eating establishments I never picture you in?"

"I thought we'd have dinner at my apartment, maybe you could bring over one of your chick flicks that we could watch. I sort of want to keep it quiet and low key. Is that good for you?"

"So after the big city you want to just relax, eh? I can go for that. Do you want to order pizza in?"

"I have the dinner covered, you bring the movie, and I might even have ice cream for you."

"I'm sensing a theme in our dating pattern already."

"Even a repetitive theme can have its own unique quality. I think I'll have a couple of surprises for you Saturday."

"Cool!"

"So I'll see you on Friday morning? And study tonight so you do well at class tomorrow."

"Oh, Luke I almost for got to tell you…" Lorelai took the phone upstairs to her bedroom.

"I went to parent teacher day at Chilton today and met Rory's English Lit teacher. He'd given her a 'D' on her first paper."

"What?!"

"No, wait, Rory said it was a fair grade, but she didn't have the heart to tell me and she wasn't sure how to bring it up, but we're all good now, she has a study plan and a big test Friday morning so we're both studying like fiends here."

Lorelai hesitated, "But the thing I wanted to mention to you because if it happened to you I'd want to know is her English teacher asked me out."

Crickets

"Luke, are you there?"

"What'd you say?" Luke was berating himself for being ninety miles away with no way to see her face while she told him. Rory's teacher for God's sake!

"First I told him I was dating you and second I told him that he was Rory's teacher and that'd be wrong even if you and I weren't dating."

"You used that word; that we're dating?"

"Yes." Lorelai had her fingers crossed, what if Luke wasn't as serious as she led Max to believe?

"How did he take that?" Luke knew men well enough that to a guy, dating was just one phone call away from free.

"Well, it took a bit more persuasion to convince him that I really didn't want to go out with him, but when I left he knew that I wasn't available."

"You know Lorelai, we've only gone out once, if this is a guy you want to see, it'd be unfair of me to forbid it," Luke could've kicked himself for saying that, but Lorelai had to make the decision for her self that this is what she wanted.

Lorelai was stunned. "Don't you want to go out with me Luke? I thought you liked me and we had a good time the other night?"

"Lorelai, I had a great time, I want you in my life, but I know this because I've experienced enough bad relationships to know what I want and that's you. You need to come to the same realization on your own. I just don't want you thinking what if?"

"Luke, I may not have had long term relationships, but I know what I want and that's a man who'll care for Rory as much as he cares for me, who is willing to not just put up with my silliness but who appreciates it in its own unique way. Someone who challenges me to be my best even if it means they may lose me. I want you Luke, is that OK?"

"I can definitely get onboard with that idea," Luke chuckled.

"Where'd that phrase come from?"

"Apparently it's a phrase business leaders like, I've heard it a lot today and I'm ready to scream. I want to come home and I have one more boring day looking at accounts. You said Rory has a big test on Friday?"

"Yep, 20 percent of her grade I think."

"I'll save her a cherry Danish as well."

"You're such a good guy! OH, do I get to kiss you in the diner now?"

"Does everyone know?"

"Well, I told Sookie and she asked if she could tell Patty, so I think everyone knows now."

"Then a small kiss in the diner is acceptable. Anything more needs to be taken upstairs."

"Good to know." Lorelai smiled, taking over one of Luke's phrases.

"I can't wait to see you, good luck at class tomorrow, and sweet dreams tonight."

Thursday night Lorelai and Rory were up very late studying for Rory's big English test and they fell asleep at the kitchen table. Friday they woke up to the very insistent doorbell and Rory ran into her room to check the time.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was six-forty-five and she had plenty of time. The doorbell was still going off and then there was a knocking on the door, Lorelai finally woke up and stumbled to the door.

There with two coffees and a Luke's take out bag stood the man himself, smiling at her.

"Luke! What're you doing here so early?" Lorelai was so happy to see him she flung her arms around his neck and almost made him spill the coffee.

"Well after our conversation on the phone the other night I realized that the first time I'll see you after being away for two nights and two days will be in the middle of the diner and I didn't think I could just give you a small kiss. So I used the excuse that Rory needed to get to school early for her test to bring you both coffee and Danish," Luke said blushing.

Lorelai really had no idea what she had done to deserve this man but she wasn't going to ask to see the paperwork in case it was a mistake and he belonged to a much nicer woman.

Rory came tearing down the stairs from the upstairs bathroom, grabbed her books and the coffee and Danish and headed out to the bus stop with a quick, 'I love you Luke!' as she ran.

"Well, that's sweet," Luke said.

"You don't know the half of it." Lorelai knew he was going to blow when she told him.

"We'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table and neither of us had set an alarm. If you hadn't stopped by who knows when Rory would've woken up. And let me tell you, Chilton doesn't allow for make-up tests. You snooze, you lose, big time. So now you're Rory's hero too." She smiled up at him.

"You guys didn't set an alarm? What were you going to do if I didn't show up and Rory missed her bus? With the way you slee.." at this point Lorelai kissed him deeply and it's like giving water to a man in the desert.

He felt himself lose control especially since he knew they were alone for many hours.

This would not be good, he kept telling himself and yet he ran his hands up under Lorelai's t-shirt and felt her intake of breath as he touched her bare skin. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her towards him. As he fell over the edge Babette chose this time to walk in through the front door.

"Suga, is Rory OK? I saw her runnin' out of here like a bat out of hell…Oh, my Gawd suga, I'm so sorry!" Babette put her hand over her eyes, well sort of, as Luke turned towards the kitchen sink to allow himself to become more presentable. Thinking of Kirk and Taylor was helping.

Lorelai was still in a bit of a daze, Wow, she thought, we almost did it in the kitchen!

To Babette she said, "That's OK Babette, Rory's fine just a big test today. Luke had been away for a couple of days and we're just checking in.

"I'll say, well everything's fine with Rory then I'll let you two get back to 'checking in' bye suga." With that Babette left. They were sure she'd tell the entire town.

Luke said, "I'm going to go too, and take a very cold shower. I still want you to stop by today, whenever you can. I think it was probably a good call not to do that first greeting in the diner, eh?"

Lorelai could only nod and grin.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later, Lorelai. Do you understand if I don't risk a good-bye kiss right now?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded again still grinning like a fool.

The whole day she'd remember that kiss and again the grin came back. Sookie thought they'd already done it, but Lorelai told her no.

"However, I wouldn't place any bets that Luke is able to wait two weeks, let alone thirty days. We have a date in his apartment on Saturday night." Again the grin returned.

Lorelai went to the diner at lunch and it was packed. She told Luke she'd stop by after Friday night dinner since they didn't even get a moment alone.

She should've called in sick to the dinner. It took Emily less then halfway through drinks to nail her.

"Who is he?"

"What?" Lorelai had been concentrating on Kirk, Taylor, Michel and a slew of other contentious people to keep the smile off her face. Apparently she'd failed miserably.

"You've had this fleeting grin off and on ever since you and Rory walked in the door. I know that smile; you haven't used it for fifteen years, who's the boy?"

Lorelai smiled very large, "He isn't a boy mother; he's a real grown-up man."

As soon as these words left her mouth she knew she had descended into the bowels of hell with no way out.

"Very well, we'll meet this man of yours next Friday. Since he's a man I assume he has a suit? What's his name?"

Damn it! She's good, Lorelai thought.

"Of course he has a suit mother; his name is Luke."

"Luke as in the diner owner who has peppered your stories every Friday night, are you sure he has a suit? Make sure he's properly attired for dinner." Emily was appalled that Lorelai was dating this man who was so far beneath her.

With that the conversation switched back to Rory and Chilton and Lorelai was left wondering how to convince Luke to walk with her into hell. Well, it'd been nice to have a boyfriend for a week, they actually would have one more week until he experienced the Harpy who goes by the name Emily and then it would be bye-bye food provider, giver of amazing kisses, promises of things that will never be.

Lorelai isn't too sure how the rest of the evening ended up, but she found herself at Luke's feeling disemboweled and now having to extend the invitation to Luke.

The bells jingled as she entered and he smiled as she approached, but he didn't look up.

"My mother has asked that you join us at Friday night dinner next week."

Luke stopped counting receipts and looked very closely at Lorelai, she visibly shrank in front of him, what was that woman who could do this to her own daughter. He needed to be there just to protect her if nothing else.

"OK."

Lorelai is stunned, no whining, no bargaining, no excuses, just, OK.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"I gotta say, I don't get it."

"Well, we're in a relationship and I'd expect your parents to want to meet anyone you were in a relationship with. So, I'll go with you and Rory to Friday night dinner. Would you like some coffee now?"

Lorelai looked like she wanted to kiss him and so she leaned over the counter and kissed him gently as a thank you, knowing he was sacrificing himself for her.


	6. Chapter 6 Duke

**A/N Thank you for all who have reviewed and read the story. I hope you are enjoying it. Many surprises to come, the first is not too far away. **

**Again, I own nothing, **

CH 6 Duke

Lorelai took Saturday off and prepared herself for her date with Luke that evening. She'd bought a new blouse a couple of weeks ago on the chance she might find a date sometime in the next two years. It was really inappropriate for work, but perfect for seducing your boyfriend, she grinned wickedly. A teal blue halter with a plunging neckline and her favorite pair of jeans was just the thing to get Mr. Responsible off his feet and into bed.

In the morning she washed and conditioned her hair. While the conditioner was penetrating her hair, _dirty!_ she painted her toenails and used a refreshing toner mask on her face. She went upstairs to shower and wash out the conditioner and as she stepped out of the shower she heard Rory on the phone.

"Oh, yes Luke, mom's in the bathroom so I could let her know you called and she can..." Lorelai ripped the phone out of her daughter's hand and gave her a death stare.

"Hey Luke, I was just washing my hair. I was going to stop by later to find out what time you're expecting me?" Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"Well, that's why I was calling, I wondered if six would be good for you, I'm going to have to open tomorrow," Luke said.

"Yeah that'd be great, six it is. I'll bring the movie and you bring the food!"

"Great, see you tonight."

Rory had been taking this all in and she looked at her mom and said, "Like watching a lamb being led to the slaughter. Does he have a clue as to what's happening tonight?"

"What's happening tonight dear daughter, is dinner and a movie, nothing else. I refuse to affirm anything else until you're twenty-one." Lorelai grinned wildly.

"Fine, but I still say something happened after I left yesterday and you'll not convince me any different." With that she went back downstairs to continue studying.

At five-fifteen Lorelai put on her jeans and halter top. The top was bare back all the way past the jeans waistband and when she looked at herself in the mirror you couldn't tell she was wearing anything because her hair covered the neck. She giggled and seriously considered not wearing her blazer through town, but the late September nights were getting colder so she put her navy blazer on and headed down the stairs.

Rory looked up and saw a completely ready Lorelai coming down the stairs. Then she looked at the clock and it read five-thirty. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that it's a good half an hour before you're supposed to show up at Luke's which takes five minutes to get to, ten if you do baby steps?"

"Yes," Lorelai sighed. "I'm just anxious to see him, how pathetic is that? I can't even pretend that I'm looking for a movie to take because you know I'm taking _When Harry Met Sally_."

"Mom, it isn't pathetic, I think it is kinda cute. I was really worried that you were going to bolt on him and here you are 'all ready to make a commitment' girl. I'm proud of you."

"Well, I know it's scary, but I just keep thinking about what it'd be like if he wasn't in my life and then I stand still."

"Good for you! Now you have wasted just enough time that you'll be a bit early but not looking like you're a desperate spinster."

"Gee, thanks mom! If I end up being a little later than I thought I'll call, OK?"

"OK, have fun!"

Lorelai got to the diner and was grateful that all of the regulars hadn't gotten there yet or had gone home. She scurried behind the curtain and darted up the stairs. She smiled before she knocked on the door.

Luke opened the door wearing a good pair of jeans, much more fitted than his diner jeans and a navy sweater that brought out his eyes and showed off his muscles. Lorelai was wondering if she could get through dinner before she jumped him when she leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

Luke was ready for this kiss and didn't let her deepen it like yesterday morning.

"Now, we have dinner to enjoy first. I'm very happy to see you though." He gave her another small peck on her lips.

Lorelai noticed the smell of the food for the first time. "Something smells crazy good!"

Luke led her over to the stove. "Well, we are having mixed green salad with mandarin oranges, dried cranberries and chopped walnuts with a raspberry vinaigrette; lamb chops with mint pear chutney, escalloped potatoes with extra cheese for you, corn soufflé, and homemade yeast rolls with real butter."

"For dessert we're having a triple chocolate brownie warm out of the oven with homemade vanilla ice cream that I whipped up today and of course extra whipped cream, a cherry and my coffee." He was very pleased with himself and loved watching her expression until it looked like her face wouldn't be able to contain her grin.

Then she took her jacket off and turned to put it on the sofa. Luke thought his head was going to explode. There in front of him was Lorelai's entire back without a stitch between him and her skin.

"I forgot your favorite mug!" Luke ran out the door and down the stairs to the diner just to put some distance between himself and Lorelai.

He was in no condition to walk into the diner so he calmed himself before stepping out from behind the counter to get the blue mug that screamed Lorelai whenever he saw it. Everyone knew not to use it for another customer; it was saved for her ever since he had picked it up at the market because it matched her eyes.

He was able to get through dinner and dessert without losing control of himself even though it was getting more difficult by the second, but he knew if he gave in it wouldn't be a good idea, he had to remain strong.

They were sitting on the sofa watching the movie Lorelai brought with her and he kept his arm on the top of the couch while Lorelai draped herself across his chest. At one point Lorelai called his name and he looked into her eyes at the same time she kissed him.

Out of instinct he brought his arm around to hold her and his hand came in contact with her soft warm flesh. God she felt good, his hand started to travel over her back as the kisses intensified. Her kisses were hungry, demanding and the most passionate thing he could remember experiencing. His fingers grazed the side of her breast and Lorelai moaned in his mouth at the same time her hand cupped him outside his jeans.

"Luke, make love to me, please, I don't want to wait anymore. God I want you." Lorelai pleaded with Luke as she continued to deepen the kiss.

Praise God his sense came back to him at that moment and he lifted Lorelai up and set her on the other side of the couch as he crossed to the far side of the room trying to get a grip on what he had almost done. He was acting like a hormonal teenager; actually he hadn't been this bad when he _was_ a hormonal teenager!

It took Lorelai a second to realize what had happened, not the kissing stuff, that had been going very well, the little top had done her job, but why did Luke put her at the other end of the couch like she was in a timeout?

"Luke? Is everything OK? I thought everything was going very well and then you stopped, did I upset you?"

"No, Lorelai, I'm very sorry, I told you we would wait and now, well you were in the mix I don't think I have to tell you what almost happened."

"Why do you sound like you're upset about this? I know what was about to happen and I'm fine with it, looking forward to it even. If you're worried about me being ready I think you should have figured out by now that begging you to make love to me is a good indication that I'm ready."

Lorelai was desperately trying to bring in some humor to cover the fact she was feeling humiliated, she never thought she'd have to beg a man to have sex, especially Luke and then be turned down!

"Lorelai, it just is too soon," Luke said. "I told you we'd wait and I don't want the heat of the moment to ruin our relationship. I do want you, it just is too soon. OK?"

"Luke you keep saying it's too soon and I have no idea what that means. I'm pretty sure that it isn't too soon to know that I want to feel your skin next to mine, to know what excites you, to please you and have you please me."

"Lorelai, it isn't that simple! Things will happen that you have no idea about! Sex isn't just an exercise routine! There are side affects that you've no control over and I just don't think you're fully aware of the potential pitfalls that are in that simple act!" Luke was really building up a head of steam towards a full blown rant.

"Luke I know I've only had one serious relationship before and it never had the intensity that this one does so it's a little scary for me to go into uncharted waters, I mean who knows what might happen right?" She was watching Luke as she was talking and when she said this he reacted a bit and then a light turned on for Lorelai,

"Oh. My. God. Who was she?!" Lorelai demanded. "I have a freaking right to know!"

Luke's head snapped up. "What're you talking about?"

"I've never had a relationship with this intensity before and so I may be a little scared about what could happen, but you _have_ had one haven't you? That's where this little charade has developed out of, you were burnt and now you're scared. I have a right to know who the hell is responsible for this since you just rolled over my foot with her emotional baggage!"

Lorelai was now convinced that this woman was responsible for the sexual frustration she was feeling and she was not a happy camper.

"For God's sake Lorelai, just because I want to enter into a grown-up relationship with a woman does not mean I'm harboring some emotional wounds from a previous relationship! Maybe you can't keep your emotions in check but that doesn't mean that the rest of us are still sixteen!"

Luke knew he went too far, but she had hit too close to home and he didn't want to talk about the reason to himself so how could he tell her. He waited to see how bad the fallout was going to be and it turned ugly quick.

Lorelai pulled herself off the couch and put on her navy blazer. She picked up her purse and Luke was afraid she was going to go without saying a word, at the same time he was afraid of what she would say. She didn't disappoint.

"Well, _Duke_, since it's getting late for a sixteen year old to be out, I'll be going. I think it's best that you and I stop pretending that this is anything more than an experiment gone bad. You go back to being the diner guy who hides his great body under baggy jeans and flannel shirts that are two sizes too big, and I'll eventually come back in for coffee. See, no harm no foul.' Lorelai reached for the door and got it open before she heard Luke's voice.

"Rachel," he said, barely able to contain the emotion in his voice. "Her name was Rachel."

Lorelai froze when she heard the name, her worst fears confirmed. She closed the door and turned to look at Luke. He was so small and defeated in the corner and she wanted to comfort him, but he needed to get this out and if she gave in too soon, he wouldn't.

"I'm still here," she said as she stood in the door.

Luke got up from his chair and walked to the refrigerator. He looked as though he had aged twenty years in just thirty seconds. He took two beers out and offered one to Lorelai. He set it on the table and sat at one of the chairs, she sat in the other.

"Rachel was the first woman I ever loved. She was a photographer who I was living with. We were together for almost four years total and it ended badly. She wanted more excitement and adventure, always looking on the other side of the fence."

"Well, you know me, I like my life; I like knowing where I am and having a good indication of what the day will bring. For Rachel that was like water torture. So one day I woke up and found a note telling me she just couldn't stay. She had disappeared before, going off for a few months at a time and then coming back, but this time she had been here for a little over six months and I let myself believe that she was serious about making a life with me here. I had opened myself up and planned for the future; then the other shoe dropped."

"Right away I knew this wasn't like the other times. I knew Rachel wouldn't be back and I understood for the first time why people develop addictions or choose suicide. The pain of my mother and father's death wasn't a third as bad as this. I physically ached from the time I got up until I went to bed. I actually went to the doctor because I thought I was having a heart attack."

Luke was on autopilot now, the story unfolding without him being aware of what he was saying. He rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair. Finally he stared off into space as he continued.

"I tried alcohol to dull the pain but it didn't even begin to touch it. I left town for a week because I didn't want to see the pity on the faces of the townspeople, but the problem with being alone is there isn't anything to distract you from the pain so it becomes your constant buddy. It came home with me when I returned. When I got up in the morning there it was, it went through my day with me, taking orders, cooking burgers, filling drinks, all the time walking right beside me. When I went to bed it was the worst, dreams of my future played in my head, I would be an old man, with no kids, no wife, no friends. Alone up here, and the only way they would know I died was when I didn't open the diner one day."

Lorelai's heart was breaking for this man who's so good to everyone; no one should experience this pain, but especially not him, she reached out to touch his hand.

Luke seemed to notice Lorelai for the first time since he started his rant, "Then one day this wild eyed woman came bursting into my diner in search of coffee and she turned on a light inside my life. It took me five years to get up the nerve to kiss her and I have to be honest Lorelai, I didn't plan ahead for what was going to happen after I kissed you. I wasn't ready for the intensity of having you return my affection. The feelings I had for Rachel at the height of our relationship are even now overshadowed by the feelings I have for you and we haven't done much more than kiss."

"I'm afraid that I'll cease to exist from the pain that I'll feel if this relationship doesn't work out. If we become even more involved I'm so afraid that the pain of ending will be unbearable." Luke had grasped Lorelai's hand and he was pleading with her as he looked into her eyes.

Lorelai put her other hand over Luke's. "Right now I want to comfort you and tell you that I'll never leave you, because that's what my heart is saying. But I've never lied to Rory and I think it's important that I have that relationship with you as well. As you well know, I've done my traveling and I created a new life for Rory and myself almost fifteen years ago."

"If I search my yearning self there is no secret desire to travel to far away places for long amounts of time. Rory and I've talked about backpacking through Europe when she graduates high school, but that's more for Rory. I'd be happy to have her camped out on my couch watching movies all summer."

"I know that my home's here, in Stars Hollow. I found out who I was here, I grew up here, even if some people still mistake me for a sixteen year old in a thirty-something's body." She pointedly looked at Luke who had the good grace to drop his head.

"The thing is Luke; I don't want to miss out on something that may be the best thing either of us will ever experience. I can honestly say that I've never felt this way about another man. The closest I've gotten is the unconditional love I have for Rory, but that's filled with responsibility as well, I feel like I want to protect her from pain. With you, if I were to protect you from pain I'd leave and never come through your door again, but I'm too selfish. I want to have you in my life even if that means that someday I constantly miss you; this is too good. So I guess I'm asking you, because I got burnt once tonight pleading, are you willing to risk everything to see if this is as good as I feel it will be?" Lorelai looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

Luke stood up still holding onto her hands and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "At least I don't feel like I'm on that branch by myself, eh?" He smiled down at her.

"Lorelai, can we at least let me meet your parents and get through one Friday night dinner? I'd prefer your mind-reading mother to know I hadn't recently ravaged her daughter, at least not at the first dinner, OK? Then we can go out on Saturday to someplace nice and as the evening progresses we can let nature take her course, hmm?"

Lorelai, smiled up at him and said, "I might even be able to convince Rory to spend the night at Lane's Saturday so we grown-ups would have all the time in the world to explore." She smiled wickedly.

"That sounds wonderful, in fact what say we take a small overnight to a nearby Inn where you can check out the competition and we can have a peaceful evening away from prying eyes?" Luke leaned in and kissed her with the promise of things to come.

"I'll make sure that Rory is properly supervised and I'll pack a bag. It may be the least I've ever brought on an overnight." Lorelai said with an evil grin. "Do you want to continue watching the movie?" Lorelai just wanted to cuddle now that they had seemed to make up, plus she wanted to comfort Luke.

"That sounds good, but please keep your blazer on, I only have so much resolve and I really want to meet your parents without the image of you naked in the forefront of my mind."

Lorelai laughed and settled back with Luke. Damn Rachel's eyes! What a horrid thing to do to her sweet Luke. Wait! He said that Rachel had been the first girl that he loved, since she was the second girl he dated, the high school one must not of been more than puppy love, like Christopher for her.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you love Anna?"

Luke sighed, "No, I have to own up to this one, Anna came into the diner about six months after Rachel left and she started to hang out, asked me out to dinner, really pursued me. God I sound like such a cad, she was comforting, no threat, she liked me and I was lonely. I let it go on for way too long because there just wasn't the feeling there. Well, now you know the chink in my armor."

"I understand the need for wanting human warmth and companionship. I think I went out with so many guys, even though it was just once, because it was nice to know that I was still attractive to someone. There was a period in my life where I actually went out with guys just to help feed Rory. That is a chink in my armor, so see, neither of us is perfect apart, but maybe we'll be perfect for each other." Luke leaned over and gently kissed her.

Lorelai smiled at him all the time thinking in her head, so if Rachel is the FIRST girl he loved, and he didn't love the other two, could he mean he loved me?

Lorelai sat back against Luke, her head filled with so many thoughts. She sorted through them like a bucket of marbles. She picked up one idea and examined it only to put it away to pick up another and look at it.


	7. Chapter 7 Sports

A/N Thank you for all who have reviewed and read the story. To let you know, there are characters who will appear that will cause trouble, just not in the way they did in the show.

**Again, I own nothing, **

Ch7 Sports

The next week went by quickly, Luke and Lorelai went shopping Monday afternoon at Macy's men's department store to pick up a new suit and overcoat for the Friday night dinner.

"Luke get out here!" Lorelai was looking forward to seeing Luke in a suit, he filled out his jeans so well.

"Lorelai, tell me again why I am spending over five hundred dollars on a suit that I could get for two?"

"Luke, if you walk into my mother's house for the first time wearing a two hundred dollar suit she will never let it go. She still talks about the time I wore the same dress to her house on two different occasions even though they were six months apart."

"Well, if that is true then I would need to get at least three suits so she wouldn't comment on how often I wore the same one." Luke said sarcastically, then he saw Lorelai's smile. "No! No! No! One five hundred dollar suit is it today! Hell, the overcoat is another two. You are asking me to spend two thousand dollars to impress your mother?"

"Luke, I'm not asking you to spend anything. 'We're in a relationship and it's natural for me to meet the parents' sound familiar? You offered bucko, I didn't ask you to do anything. Remember? I'm just telling you what will happen, the decision is all yours. We could have gone to New York City to a designer house and gotten you half a suit for the two grand." Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"Besides, you can wear one of them when we go out Saturday. Where is it you're taking me again?"

"Don't try to get it out of me, it's a surprise. But yes," Luke sighed, "it would be good to have a nice suit to wear there. I suppose I just gave you an excuse to go shopping for a new dress now, eh?"

"When did I need an excuse? But I will buy a new dress specifically with you in mind, maybe a nice halter?" Lorelai said suggestively.

Lorelai squealed as Luke pulled her tight against him and leered back at her, "As long as it's easy to remove." Giving her a small peck he went back into the dressing room, turning to admonish her, "Don't follow me, I'll be right out."

Lorelai gave him a pout and sat in one of the chairs. The talk on Saturday seemed to have really helped Luke deal with the relationship they were in. He had reclaimed the flirty banter that had marked their friendship for so many years. Lorelai knew how many times she'd been frightened by the feelings she had for Luke so she could imagine how it must have wigged Luke as well.

In the end they got Luke the three suits, to be picked up on Thursday, four shirts, "I don't do pink!," six ties, a camel overcoat and a new pair of shoes. "If my credit card was charcoal we would have a huge barbeque right now." Luke complained.

"Suck it up burger boy, wear the charcoal gray with the yellow tie on Friday and save the navy with the red tie for me on Saturday." Lorelai said as he dropped her off at the Inn.

"Do you want to come over on Wednesday night for movie night? Rory has Fall Break from Chilton so we are staying up half the night watching movies. We might even let you pick one."

"I can come over for a short time, I told Caesar that I'd open on Thursday so he will take close Friday and the weekend. Are these movies going to be more chick flicks or something I might enjoy?"

"We're doing a thirties movie night, The Public Enemy, Key Largo and The Maltese Falcon. A bit of Cagney and a lot of Bogart, you'll love them."

"OK, I assume eating is involved in this night, burgers and fries?"

"Chili fries and pie, oh, I rhymed! We usually start around eight. See you in the morning for coffee." Lorelai said as she kissed him and went towards the Inn.

Wednesday night Lorelai teased Luke about the dress she'd bought. It was going to be perfect. She had found a nice fitted black halter dress in cashmere that left nothing to the imagination and the only problem was no matter what she tried with it, she still had VPL therefore there would be only one choice, no panty line to be visible. So at the appropriate point in the evening on Saturday she would share that little bit of info with Luke and let Mother Nature indeed take her course.

"Do I want to know why you are smiling like that?" Luke asked her.

"Luke, take it from me, you really don't!" Rory interjected.

Lorelai looked like the cat that ate the canary and just smile sweetly.

Friday night came all too swiftly and Lorelai was having major fits over what to wear. Even Rory wasn't able to pick the right outfit. "Mom. I've gone through each and every one of your outfits and you've said no to each one. Unless you can produce something out of thin air you will have to choose one of them. Grandma won't like you to showing up naked." At this point the doorbell rang and Rory went downstairs to answer it.

As she was leaving the room Lorelai slammed her door and said, "I'm not going and nothing you say is going to change my mind!"

Rory was shaking her head as she answered the door, "Hey Luke, mom is having fits about what to wear. She swears she doesn't have anything but I have showed her all sorts of outfits and she just doesn't want to pick one."

Luke said, "Rory, I'm not going to be late for my first Friday dinner with your grandmother! We have exactly thirty minutes to get there and if we hit traffic we're screwed. I'm going to go up and try and hurry her along."

Rory watched Luke go up to her mom's door and knock gently, "Go away! I told you I'm not going," came the voice from inside.

Luke gently eased open the door and that was the last Rory saw of them for ten minutes. Then her mom's door opened again. She walked down the stairs fully clothed and smiling.

Luke followed and Rory stopped him at the bottom of the stairs. "Uh, Luke? You might want to take a sec and fix your hair and you have a lipstick smudge right below your ear."

Luke turned ten shades of red and Lorelai picked up her coat as she walked out the door looking quite satisfied.

Twenty minutes later they stood outside the front door of the mansion and Lorelai and Rory argued over who was going to ring the bell. Luke looked at each of them with an annoyed look and reached over to ring it.

A maid answered and Lorelai said, "Torture party of three." The maid looked at her and she said, "Granddaughter, daughter and boyfriend for dinner." The maid let them in and took their coats.

Emily came in and greeted them, "Hello Lorelai, Rory nice that you were able to make it almost on time. We are having drinks in the living room."

"As opposed to the other rooms we usually have drinks in? Hello, mother may I introduce you to my boyfriend Luke?"

Luke started to say something but Emily dismissed him saying, "When we reach the living room Lorelai you know it is rude to receive guests in the foyer. Then you make one introduction to your father and me. You know this, we raised you properly."

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's arm before she could make her comment he knew was on the tip of her tongue. As they walked in to the living room he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Richard the girls are her with Lorelai's little boyfriend," Emily started right off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lorelai you said he wasn't a boy, he's a man. So why don't you introduce your man friend to your father and me?"

Richard was perplexed at this introduction since he had not heard the first interchange with Lorelai and her mother, but he waited for the proper introduction.

Lorelai was fuming and Luke could see what Emily was doing. It wasn't anything he was surprised about. Lorelai however couldn't let things go, "Mother, Luke is here because you wanted to meet my boyfriend. Dad, Mom, this is Luke Danes, my boyfriend. He is very important in both my life and Rory's. We have been friends for many years and now we are in a relationship." She said through gritted teeth.

Richard finally held out his hand to Luke and said, "It's nice to meet you Luke. Can I get you something to drink? You're not a martini man are you?"

"No, sir scotch and water would do tonight, but my preference is a beer, not martini." Luke shook his hand firmly and accepted his drink, "Thank you Mr. Gilmore, it is nice to meet Lorelai's parents. Thank you for inviting me to dinner with the family."

Richard continued, "I don't believe that we have met any of Lorelai's other boyfriends except Christopher of course. Knew him since they were five and in school together, Lorelai a martini and Rory soda?"

Lorelai stared at her father and just nodded at how rude he could be and apparently not know it.

Luke ignored the Christopher comment since he knew Lorelai's whole situation. Richard didn't seem vindictive, just clueless, Emily on the other hand…

"Yes, Luke, Lorelai hasn't brought anyone to dinner since Christopher. Lorelai, where is Christopher now? Still running his own company in California?" Emily said this with such politeness making it seem that she was just inquiring instead of making a point of ignoring Luke and his diner.

"Actually mother, I don't know where Christopher is, the last known address was left without a forwarding one and his phone is disconnected with no other number given. So if he is in California or Timbuktu I wouldn't nor would his daughter know. However, I have been in the same place for almost fifteen years, I wouldn't think it would be difficult for Christopher to keep up with Rory, but it seems to be beyond his capabilities."

"Well, Lorelai, if you would have given him some encouragement.."

"Mother! In case you have forgotten your guest, you invited MY BOYFRIEND Luke here."

"Yes, Emily, I think I should like to get to know Luke a bit better since he is in both of their lives. So Luke, Lorelai said you have a diner?" Richard asked.

"Yes, sir, it was my father's hardware store but I converted it into a diner after his death about eleven years ago."

"You did clean it out before you made it into a diner didn't you?" Emily's voice was dripping with sugar. "Teeny Halpern told me of this rustic diner over in Litchfield that the board of health had to close because they never cleaned anything."

Lorelai was about to go for her mother's throat when Luke squeezed her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Gilmore, I imagine many places are not as clean as they would seem if you look below the surface. I make sure to follow all health codes and then I go beyond that by doing much of the clean-up myself."

"Well isn't that quaint, I imagine it is difficult to get competent help these days. Pity that you have to do all that manual labor yourself, or are you unable to pay someone to do it? I can't imagine that a diner in a small town would bring in too much money. Do you have to put in long hours to the detriment of your family?"

"The diner makes a nice wage for me as Stars Hollow is a festival town. Each month there is something going on that brings in the tourists and then of course there is always Kim's Antiques. I choose to do much of the work because I enjoy the sense of satisfaction I get from being my own boss. Since I am I would be able to adjust my hours to spend optimal time with any family I would have."

Lorelai is barely able to contain herself during this interchange and Rory and Richard are mesmerized as though watching a tennis match. Luke returning each serve Emily gets over the net.

During dinner she never lets up and Luke appears calm and collected as he answers each question, he doesn't appear flustered in the least. When the maid fails to bring out the dessert Emily stands to go get it, Luke stands as well as says, "Mrs. Gilmore, let me help you."

"Now Luke, that would be like a busman's holiday for you wouldn't it?" Emily's voice uses that saccharine tone again, and then she looks him in the eye and for a second

Lorelai sees her composure falter. She quickly looks at Luke and he has a cold look in his eyes as he is smiling. She has never seen that look before and it startles her.

"I insist Mrs. Gilmore," Luke says and begins to head for the kitchen stopping long enough to allow Emily to lead the way.

They go into the kitchen and Emily starts right in, "I'm not a stupid woman Luke, I know you have something to say that you do not want Lorelai to hear, do you already have a wife? Do you want us to pay you off to leave her alone? My husband is quite wealthy and would make it worth your while."

Luke takes a moment to gather his thoughts after this frontal attack, "No, Mrs. Gilmore, I'm just wanting to give you a bit of friendly advice. I think that you can see that your daughter wants me in her life and I think that frightens you. Because it frightens you there is a real possibility that you will do something in the near future that will cause your daughter to run away again."

"You do not have to like me, you do not have to like what I do. But your daughter does have very deep feelings for me and I would hate to see her cut you out of her life because you make her choose. I'm more than willing to be cordial and play nice whenever we come in contact, but there are two things I'll not tolerate, one is that you make your daughter feel like a failure and two that you rip her down emotionally."

Emily started to say something but Luke held up his hand. "If either of these things happen during a dinner or family gathering I'll remove Lorelai and Rory as fast as possible. While I'll encourage her to return the next week, I want you to realize that she is her own woman and I am confident that for her, there is one non-negotiable and that is our relationship. If you continue to pick away at me and my business Lorelai will eventually be unable to bring me with her to these dinners. That will cause a rift between you that I can't heal."

"I can be your ally or your enemy, it is up to you."

Emily looked at Luke with her trump card and said, "Lorelai knows that if she stops coming to dinner Rory cannot continue at Chilton."

Luke smiled slowly, he had been waiting for this, "Mrs. Gilmore, I doubt that Mr. Gilmore would agree with you, but if that is true, I would loan Lorelai the money for Rory with the same terms you've given her. And I wouldn't hesitate a second."

Emily is looking at Luke as one views a wild animal, "You don't know how expensive Chilton is."

"Ten thousand a year." Luke responds without missing a beat.

"And you think you could pay this?"

"Yep."

"Well I doubt that Lorelai would allow you to do this." Emily is now running flat out scared.

"Like I said, I wouldn't offer it unless you make it impossible for her to do anything else. I just wanted you to know what the playing field is so you don't find yourself out of the game. Lorelai and I are strong, I will do anything to keep her happy including coming to family gatherings. The ball is in your court, play it or not, you now know the cost of losing."

Luke waits for Emily to digest this, "I think we'd better get back out there. Are we to an understanding Mrs. Gilmore?"

"You might as well start calling my Emily." Was as much of an answer Luke got, but he smiled as they carried out the dessert.

Lorelai was on pins and needles waiting for them to return. She whispered to Rory, "What is going on in there and why don't I hear screaming?"

"I don't know mom, did Luke say he was going to talk to grandma?"

"No! He didn't tell me anything, he just kept holding on to my hand all night, more to keep me from killing her, than saving him."

Just then the kitchen door opens up and Luke and Emily came out carrying the dessert.

"I guess I have to call the employment agency tomorrow to replace whatever this last maid's name was. Imagine having to get your own dessert. Thank you Luke for helping me carry it out."

"Not a problem Emily, I was happy to help out."

Luke sits down next to Lorelai and winks at her.

"What were you talking about in there?" she hissed at him.

"Sports."

"Did you just call her Emily?"


	8. Chapter 8 Mystic

A/N Thank you for all who have reviewed and read the story I hope you continue to enjoy. If you have never been to Mystic, it is an amazing place.

**Again, I own nothing, **

Ch 8 Mystic

Luke picked up Lorelai at three on Saturday afternoon and they started to drive. "So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked for the fiftieth time.

"To an inn that has dinner and a beautiful view."

"But where? Is it in Connecticut, or Massachusetts, or New York? Shouldn't someone know where I am?"

"Rory has all the contact information and she has your cell phone number. I'm not kidnapping you I just want to surprise you, all right?" Luke was getting a bit frustrated, he was hoping Lorelai would like the place, but what if it was too frilly, or the room was not as nice as the people said it would be?

By four-thirty they were pulling into Mystic, Connecticut and the Inn at Mystic. 

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat. The grounds were gorgeous and they were visiting at peak leaf season. How Luke was able to pull this off she had no idea, but she was speechless for once in her life and Luke took it as a bad sign. "Look Lorelai, I am really sorry if it is too over the top, the guy at the travel agency said that it was a nice place to stay and I wanted to take you somewhere that was as beautiful as you are and if you want to go somewhere else I am sure I can find another place." Luke was babbling and the only thing Lorelai could think of to stop him was to kiss him, which she did soundly.

"Luke, this is without a doubt the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The view is breathtaking, the grounds are something out of a civil war novel, I can't wait to see the actual room. Thank you for making this time for us. It already feels magical and I can't wait to relax with you." She looked lovingly up at him and pulled him close to her.

Luke could smell the vanilla of her shampoo mixed with the floral scent of her perfume. A mixture that now haunted his dreams and clouded his brain. "Well, maybe I should go get our key, we are staying at the gate house. I think the main office is up the hill."

"We have our own house for the evening?" Lorelai couldn't imagine what this evening was costing Luke, she had a good idea about Connecticut inns and ones on the ocean were in high demand and not at all cheap.

"Yep, it has a fireplace and no noisy neighbors."

Luke came back with the key and the bellhop to take their meager luggage into the gate house. Lorelai was stunned to see such a beautiful place, eggshell colored walls without wallpaper, a mahogany fireplace, antique writing desk overlooking the orchard that is alive with color, and a very comfortable queen size bed.

"Luke, it's the most beautiful place I've ever scene. Thank you for bringing me here!"

"Lorelai, I want you to remember out first time as a beautiful experience, including the place it occurred. I would do anything for you, you know that?" Luke held her close as he looked at her with eyes filled with devotion and desire.

"Luke, I am really looking forward to this time alone with you too. Are you sure you want to eat first?" Lorelai started to back him towards the bed.

"As you wish" Luke smiled down at her. "If you would like to forgo dinner, I am more than ready to switch plans." Luke ran his hands over her back and thighs, pulling her to him to feel his desire.

"Well, my dear Westley, while I would love to skip to the main event, I would like to wear the dress I purchased especially for you. What time are our dinner reservations?"

"They are for six-fifteen. I thought I would get dressed and out of your hair for forty-five minutes and then I would come back and pick you up. Will that give you enough time?"

"Yep, I would like to not let you witness the magic of preparation just yet, let you think it is all natural beauty for a bit longer." Lorelai laughed.

While Luke was in the shower Lorelai called Rory to check in and let her know they had arrived safely. Twenty minutes later Luke went out the door in his navy suit, white shirt and red tie. Lorelai took her shower, dried her hair and put on her black cashmere halter dress that just skimmed her mid thigh.

She hadn't been able to find any underwear or stockings that she could wear under the dress, so it was just like a second skin with nothing between her and Luke but the soft knit dress. She put her black high heels on and finished applying her make-up.

Luke's heart caught in his throat when he came back and his eyes glazed over with desire. "You're beautiful." His voice filled with emotion

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear." Lorelai laughed.

"Not flattery, just the God's honest truth. No man deserves such a beautiful woman. I would be a fool not to realize that." Luke said as he took her in his arms, his hands remaining on her hips. "If we don't leave now you won't get fed tonight."

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Lorelai was really enjoying the way Luke was unable to take his eyes off her. She kept her little secret knowing that he would not have let her out of the room if he had a clue.

At the restaurant overlooking the bay, they had the baked stuffed lobster and Spinach salad, and Lorelai had the Lavender Crème Brûlée for dessert and coffee.

After dinner, there was dancing in the main hall and Luke asked Lorelai if she wanted to dance. "Really? I had no idea that you danced." Lorelai said.

"I'm a man of many and varied talents," Luke said suggestively as he offered her his hand.

Lorelai knew this would be the point where Luke would probably figure things out for himself about what she was or wasn't wearing, so she asked, "Is the dinner being charged to the room? We could get a small table in the bar so the dinning hall could seat someone else in here."

"Yep, that sounds like a good idea." Luke signed the check and escorted Lorelai to the dance floor. There was a live band that specialized in the standard ballads from the thirties through the fifties. As Luke held Lorelai close he ran his hands up and down her back. He loved the feel of her skin under his hands, so warm and supple; if he lightened his touch he could feel her shiver.

He pulled her closer and let one hand pass over her soft black dress and cupped her bottom gently. His mind told him something wasn't normal, but he couldn't figure it out right away. His hand wandered over her waist and sat on her hip when it struck him that he had not felt anything other than that black dress.

Since it was so formfitting he had a strong suspicion that there wasn't anything else under his hand. He pulled away and looked into Lorelai's eyes and her smile and the desire in her own eyes told him everything he needed to know. Silently he led her off the dance floor.

When they got back to the room there was a fire in the fireplace and low lighting. As soon as the door closed Luke took Lorelai in his arms and kissed her deeply. Slowly he ran his hands down the back of her soft dress to the top of the hem. His fingers crept the fabric upward to the top of her thigh caressing the outline of her firm round bottom. He drew her towards him and heard her moan in anticipation of the night ahead.

Lorelai shrugged off Luke's jacket and dropped her favorite red tie to the floor. She unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and ran her hands over his t-shirt. Her hands went to his belt and then she ran her index finger over him before starting on his zipper. He felt his hips move towards her involuntarily and she held him through the fabric.

"Lorelai," Luke moaned. In one swift move he had her dress over her head and she stood before him as God intended. "I have never seen anyone so beautiful," he whispered.

He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He stood over her taking in her beauty and amazed that this gorgeous creature could possibly want him.

He let his pants drop then he took off his t-shirt and laid down next to her. Lorelai reached for the last piece of clothing and smiled, "I should have known you would wear boxer briefs," and then she pushed them over his hips and there was nothing separating them.

Luke began worshiping Lorelai's body starting at her neck with kisses that sent shudders through her. He slowly made his way down her neck to her breasts paying homage to each one listening to how she responded and memorizing the most sensitive areas.

Lorelai was already calling out for him wanting to join with him but Luke had just started his exploration. As her hands started to search for him he took each one and intertwined their fingers to keep her hands to her side. She whimpered and then he found a very sensitive place just inside her thigh and she moaned. Luke smiled to himself that he could elicit this kind of response from Lorelai.

Luke continued his exploration until Lorelai had found her release and then he entered her slowly, Lorelai gasped, it had been before Rory was born since she had welcomed a man within her and he stilled as she adjusted to him. She held onto his back and he moved her legs higher around his hips. As he built to his own release Lorelai began to also feel the rise again and Luke tried to hold out to allow Lorelai to join him. Finally when he felt he could hold out no longer he felt her tighten and they both fell over the cliff. Luke was sure he had died and this was his reward for all the hardships he had undergone.

"Lorelai, I never thought I could feel so much for one person. Thank you for this evening, for being willing to push me to deal with my fears. I would have missed this and our future."

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, "I really don't know why you are thanking me right now, you did all the work. Give me about half an hour and you will have reason to thank me." She grinned wickedly.

"Looking forward to it" Luke leered back and he gathered her in his arms stroking her back.

The next morning Luke woke with Lorelai still in his arm and he smiled as he remembered the night. She had taken over the next round and the memory of seeing her exploring his body was an image that excited him as much as the actual act. It was going to be difficult to see her drinking her morning coffee without replaying that part of the evening. He started to nuzzle Lorelai's neck and found the sensitive area just above her collarbone on the right side of her neck.

Lorelai moaned as she started to wake up from a beautiful dream where she was more relaxed then she could remember ever being. She opened her eyes and saw Luke and realized that it wasn't a dream but an amazing reality that she had discovered herself ensconced in. "A very good morning to you kind sir." She grinned wickedly. "I seem to be aware that something this morning has aroused you, pray what could it be?"

"A sweet memory of a dream I thought would never occur." Luke leered. "I am humbled by the fact that I'm the recipient of your passionate ministrations. May I take the opportunity we have to reciprocate?"

"Hmmm, wild passionate sex, or coffee, I will have to say, I'm having difficulty with my decision.

"When you decide let me know, until then I'm getting a shower. I had quite a workout last night." Luke started to get out of bed when Lorelai pulled him back in.

"OK, sex first but then I want _your_ coffee, not some imitation." She kissed him soundly and Luke pulled her towards him.

After they both had showered and Luke had made Lorelai her coffee, they were packing up to head home. The Inn had a very nice breakfast which they had missed and they were in danger of not making lunch either.

"I would have to say Mr. Danes, that if you wanted to ensure that I would stay with you, you have set up a very nice incentive package for me." Lorelai joked as they packed.

"Would you care to share that with me Miss Gilmore?"

"I'm thinking I shared a great deal with you these past twenty hours, Mr. Danes, but I was talking about the coffee and stultifying sex. Quite a combo if I do say so."

"Glad to be of service," Luke could not remember being this happy before in his life. He wanted to let Lorelai how he felt but he was afraid to share the depths of his love for her this early in the relationship, so he thought he might hint at it a bit.

"By the way, Bogart and Bacall spent their honeymoon in this very room."

"NO WAY!"

"Something to consider down the road." Luke said as he picked up the bags and left a speechless Lorelai standing in the room.

She got a huge grin on her face and whispered "YES!" as she followed him to the truck and they stopped at the Inn to have lunch.

The ride back to Stars Hollow was filled with the contentment of these two people as they basked in the start of their relationship. Luke was right, that simple act did change things between them, Lorelai thought, it made it impossible for either of them to completely be alone again. She thought that the difference between her relationship with Luke and Rachel's was that they were friends for so long before. She really didn't want to screw this up.

Luke looked over at her and asked. "What's with the look?"

"I just wondered if it is illegal to be this happy?"

"If it is I'll share a cell with you anytime." He grinned as he took her hand.

"Dirty!"


	9. Chapter 9 What Horoscope?

A/N Next chapter is when the fireworks start. Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Again, I own nothing, **

CH 9 What Horoscope?

They had fallen into a nice rhythm over the next few weeks. Luke would come over two to three nights a week and make dinner for Rory and Lorelai and then as Rory studied Luke and Lorelai would watch a movie or television. On Friday evening they would go to the Gilmore's and on Saturday Luke and Lorelai would go out or stay in for movie night.

One tradition happened by accident. On the Wednesday after they had gone to Mystic Lorelai had an early meeting at the inn so she didn't get to Luke's for breakfast until 9:30; it was the mid-morning lull where even Kirk had gone to one of his many jobs or had gone home.

She ordered coffee and a chocolate donut and ate it while Luke reviewed his receipts for the morning. Lorelai was carrying on a conversation by herself with Luke interjecting single syllables or nodding to show he was keeping up. Suddenly he noticed that Lorelai was silent and he looked at her in time to see her licking the chocolate off her fingers. This brought to mind the exploration she had done on his body and he couldn't help himself. He walked through the empty diner flipped the closed sign and locked the door.

Walking over to a surprised Lorelai he took hold of her hand and led her up to his apartment and directly to his bed.

Afterwards Lorelai lay in his arms and asked, "Luke? Not that I am complaining, but what happened?"

"Well," Luke replied, "I realized that Rory is in school and no one was in the diner except my beautiful girlfriend who I've not made love to in four days and what kind of idiot doesn't take advantage of that?"

Lorelai giggled, "I'm very glad I had a staff meeting early this morning or who knows when this would have happened again. So is this going to become our special time together?"

"Since it's very difficult to schedule time during the week; I'd be open to it. Take advantage of any time we can get, eh?" Luke chuckled, "I am really glad we waited until after I met your parents, I'm not sure I would have had the ability to withstand Emily's interrogation with the memories I have today.

"I still want to know what you and my mother said that caused her to have a personality transplant from the time you walked into the kitchen to the time you walked out."

"We both realized that we want what is best for you and Rory and I told her that I would do anything to make you happy. She understood and we agreed to put aside our differences for the sake of the family." Luke continued to stroke her back and was drifting off to sleep.

"I still am amazed; no one except my dad can get her to back down like that. Hey! Wake up buddy! I have to get back to the inn now and if you close the diner for too long the town will start speculating about why and suddenly you will find yourself in the middle of rumor central and we will never have an empty diner."

"Good point. OK, do you want to use the shower before you go back to work?"

"Yep, then I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"I thought I'd try my mother's tomato sauce and pasta shells. OK?"

"Sounds wonderful, thanks again for this, I've missed you." Lorelai kissed him and then got out of bed to shower.

So a few days a week Lorelai visits the diner later in the morning and Luke's closes up until lunch. They also had a few times when Rory would spend the night at Lane's and on those rare occasions they were able to wake up together just like their first time.

This was one of those Sunday's and Luke had Caesar open for him so they could spend the morning together. He knew he should be happy with their relationship and how well it had been going, but he couldn't help it, he wanted more.

Luke sighed, not intending for Lorelai to hear it and he stilled, hopping that she was still asleep. Of course that would've been too easy. "Luke?" she asked, "Is everything all right?"

Shit! "Yeah, it's fine Lorelai."

"Are you upset about something? The way you sighed it sounded like you were upset."

"No, I just miss you in the morning and when we're able to wake up here together it makes me realize how much I miss doing that everyday. I know it's impossible right now but I still miss you."

"Luke, I miss you too, and I would love to be able to wake up at your place everyday, but I can't leave Rory alone overnight, you agreed with me. Right?"

"Yes, Lorelai, I know you can't leave Rory alone, and I wasn't suggesting that, it's just that these few weeks that we have been together have shown me how much I love you and want to be with you and I'd like it to be different but I know it isn't. I guess I'd like to maybe stay over here sometime, but that has to be your invitation and I know you and Rory have this no boys allowed rule, but it isn't like she and I don't already have a relationship of our own, I have loved Rory since she was twelve and I think she is pretty fond of me too. But this isn't my place to say, I'm just letting you know that I miss you when I can't wake up with you. Jeeze, I should just stop breathing; all this from a damn sigh." Luke had worked himself up into a rant and gotten out of bed, putting on clothes as he gained steam.

Lorelai was still somewhere a ways back on the 'I love you' part of the speech. She did hear that correctly didn't she? "Luke?"

"What."

"Somewhere in that rant did I hear you say that you love me?"

Shit, did he really let that out? "I'm assuming that it must have slipped out Lorelai, and I'm sorry if you aren't ready to hear it, I really didn't mean to tell you this early in the relationship, I guess I wasn't fully awake. I don't expect you to feel the same way right now, I hope someday you will, but I have loved you for many years and so for me it isn't a new concept. Please tell me that you can handle knowing this, I really don't need to change anything in our day to day activities, everything is fine as it is, just say something please?" Luke was sure he had blown it. He was concerned about Lorelai running.

Lorelai was processing on her own; did she love Luke? She was pretty sure, but until she was positive she wanted to wait to verbalize it. She did want to offer Luke an indication that she took their relationship seriously so she said, "Maybe it's time to talk to Rory about including one boy in our club." And she smiled.

It took Luke a few seconds to realize that Lorelai was willing to make a major life change for him and he swept her up off the bed as she squealed. "I am going to go down and make you chocolate chip pancakes and coffee." Then he kissed her soundly.

Luke had to get to the diner for the lunch rush and Lorelai was sitting on the couch thinking when Rory came home from Lane's. "Hey, Mom, did Luke take off?"

"Yep, he had to get to the diner. Hey Rory, could we talk?"

"Aboouut?"

"The no boy's rule we have."

"You want Luke to move in?"

"No! I mean, not right now, I hadn't thought about that really, I guess it might happen one day, I can see us together forever but right now I just mean having him here on occasion when you wake up. How would you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure mom, I mean are we talking school days, or just weekends?"

"Does that matter?"

"Well, school days are pretty hectic around here and I have to fight you for the bathroom it might be irritating if I had to fight both of you. But on the weekends it is less hectic and I probably wouldn't mind finding coffee made in the morning"

"So, what you are saying is that you are more concerned over bathroom time then encountering Luke in the hallway?"

"Yeah, I think that covers it."

"So if he were to stay over on weekends, no problem, but if he were to stay over during the weekdays he would have to stay out of the bathroom from six to seven-thirty?" 

Rory laughed, "That pretty much covers it; you really want him to stay over don't you? Aside from details, did something happen?"

"Luke told me he loved me." Lorelai lowered her voice and smiled.

"What! That is huge! Mom, tell me you didn't run; you didn't dismiss him. Did you say it back? Do you love Luke?

"I didn't run I just asked you if he could sleep over when you are here how's that running? I didn't dismiss him and I didn't say it back. I think I do love Luke but I don't want to tell him until I am sure. I do want him to know that I want to move forward with the relationship, which is why I asked you to open up our girls club to include one boy."

"Mom this is great! Do you think you guys will get married? Do you want to marry Luke?"

"Whoa Silver. I don't know if we will get married, Luke has sort of dropped hints, maybe, but he hasn't said anything officially. I think I could see myself married to Luke, I really miss him when he is gone and I love his coffee. He loves you for you which has gained him high points in my book, he takes care of me without smothering, he always sees the best in me and wants me to be my best. I don't know, I guess I could see us getting married, sometime."

"MOM! This is so exciting! You have never talked about getting married except in the negative. Wow!"

"Yeah, I know, how about you?"

"Mom, I am way too young to think about getting married!"

"No, not you getting married, if I got married things would change around here permanently. You would get a step-father full time, would you want Luke to be your step-father?"

"I guess I didn't really think about what it would mean if you got married, but you're right, Luke would become my family too. I don't know. I do like Luke a lot, he feeds us and he really does love you, I saw that from the start. I guess it's a good idea that I start thinking about this huh?"

"Yep, not that it'd happen this week or anything, but if Luke decides to surprise us someday, it would be good to have already gone through the pro – con lists, don't you think?"

Rory grinned at her mother, "Do not mock the system, it works." She said pointedly.

"All right, I'm going to get dressed then we'll go down to Luke's and let the man know that he's being issued a temporary pass for overnight stays to the Gilmore Girls Only clubhouse. Then we'll make him cook burgers for us. We'll tell him it is an initiation process."

"I'm with you madam president. Let's go." With that Rory got up, pulled Lorelai off the couch and pushed her towards the stairs.

On the way to Luke's Rory asked Lorelai what she meant when she said Luke had hinted at marriage. "Well you remember when I told you we stayed in the gate house that Lauren Bacall and Humphrey Bogart honeymooned in?"

"Yeah."

"Well as we're leaving Luke tells me this bit of information and follows it up with, 'Something to consider down the road.' So I'd say coupled with his rant today, that there is a good possibility that he's thinking marriage."

"Wait, did he tell you he loved you while he was ranting?" Rory was incredulous. "I figured it was when he showed you the horoscope."

"What horoscope?" Lorelai asked.

Rory realized her blunder and thankfully they were at the diner. "Oh, look Mom, why don't you tell Luke about his membership?" and she pushed her mom towards Luke.

Lorelai glared at Rory and grabbed Luke by the arm and took him into the storeroom.

"What's up?" he asked as he looked at the perplexed expression on her face.

"Well, first of all I'd like to welcome you as the first male member of the Gilmore Girls Only club."

"Thank you and dirty." Luke said as he kissed her.

"Secondly Rory mentioned something about a horoscope. Do you know what she is talking about?"

Luke visibly blanched and caught himself. "How about I promise to tell you that story in the next few weeks, but considering how exposed I was this morning, can you cut me some slack and please drop it for now? Please?"

"OK, and my turn, dirty." Lorelai laughed. "But I'll remember and if I get to Thanksgiving without an explanation I will start with the pestering. Oh, there are two rules for the GGOC, one, if you are there on a weekday to not use the bathroom between six and seven –thirty, and two, coffee is expected in the morning."

"I'm more than willing to abide by these rules. I wouldn't even mind making breakfast on the days I don't have to open."

"You are definitely my favorite boyfriend. All the others dim compared to you. Now I have to get back out there or Rory will think we are doing something dirty."

Luke kissed her one more time and they went back into the diner.


	10. The Return

A/N And now we begin, no, the secret has yet to be revealed. Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Again, I own nothing, **

Ch 10 The Return

Luke couldn't believe what a jackass that guy on the motorcycle was, usually the fall festivals always brought out idiots, but this one ran in front of his truck and almost made him swerve into the diner. Well, we're well into November so the festivals should be gone soon and so should this jerk.

Luke was having his mini rant while he was wiping down the counter during the mid-afternoon lull. On top of everything else that was going wrong this day it was Friday. That meant dinner with the Gilmore's, yippee. Well, the bright spots were the fun before they left the house and after dinner Lorelai usually liked to cuddle on the couch and have him hold her until she felt human again. It was the small bonus to what was always a horrid night .On occasion Rory would stay at Lane's. Those were almost as good as the free Friday night they had last month. He knew her parents didn't like him, he was 'too common', like he'd never heard that phrase before.

Suddenly the door swung open and his beautiful girlfriend, _he loved that word,_ burst through the opening frantically looking around. Lorelai ran up to the counter and asked, "Have you talked to Babette or Miss Patty today?"

"Hello to you too."

"Have you talked to Babette or Miss Patty today?" Lorelai was getting impatient.

"Not since early this morning. Why?"

Luke saw her look over her shoulder and Miss Patty is scurrying across the square towards his diner, which in itself is quite a sight.

Lorelai asks, "Is Caesar here?"

"In the back. _Why_?"

"Caesar you have the floor!" Lorelai called out as she dragged Luke behind the curtain.

"Lorelai, while I normally enjoy you dragging me up to my apartment, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to be enjoying myself this time?"

"Probably because you're very perceptive, I've something to tell you before anyone else does and it looks like Patty has gotten the scoop today."

"Lorelai, I don't really care about town gossip."

"Trust me this one you will." Lorelai said as she stood in the kitchen chewing on her bottom lip. "Christopher's here" she whispered.

"Christopher as in Rory's dad? The guy who I've never seen in the five years I've known you because he's never been in Stars Hollow? The guy who can't seem to keep a phone number or address long enough for his daughter to keep in contact so she can get to know him. That Christopher?"

"Yes, he just showed up, no call, no note, just, Surprise."

"The only other thing you can say that will make this day get even better is that the jerk rode in on a Harley."

"So you've already seen him?"

"Shit, Lorelai I nearly put in a sidewalk café because of that idiot, he pulled right in front of my truck and I had to swerve to miss him. Keep him out of my way for however long he's in the area this time."

"Well, that may be a bit difficult seeing as he called Emily for directions to the house because he wanted to surprise Rory, so Emily invited him to dinner tonight."

Luke groaned, "Lorelai, you're telling me that I not only have to be cordial to your parents who think I'm way beneath you, but I have to share a meal with a guy who treats you and Rory like an afterthought? How do you think I'm gonna to get through the evening?"

Lorelai moved suggestively towards Luke, "Well, how about we come back here after dinner and have a pajama party? Pajamas optional?" she grinned.

"You could get me to do anything couldn't you?" Luke sighed as he wrapped her in his arms. Lorelai kissed him deeply and started to guide him to the bed but Luke pulled back and said, "Caesar is downstairs alone, as much as I want this, and I _really_ want this, I can't keep leaving him on his own. Tonight, yes?"

"Tonight," Lorelai smiled as she anticipated waking up with Luke. Even with Rory's consent for Luke to stay over, it wouldn't do to scar her baby with the uninhibited sounds of their love making, so these nights away from the house were few and far between and she treasured each one.

"Oh," Luke asked, "is Christopher staying in Hartford with his folks?"

"Well," Lorelai was really hoping he wasn't going to ask this question, damn that he knew her too well. "Rory has sort of asked if Christopher could stay on the couch."

Luke stared at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw and adjusted his ball-cap. "Lorelai let me ask you how you would feel if I let Rachel or one of my other ex's stay at my apartment overnight?"

"Not good I guess."

"You guess? Well, magnify that not good by a hundred and you might get how uncomfortable I'd be if Christopher stayed in your house with you in it. I don't want to ask you to have him stay somewhere else, I guess I hoped you knew that it would upset me and you wouldn't _want_ him to stay."

Luke finished his thought more than a little defeated, he thought they were making such headway and now he had doubts about how committed to this relationship Lorelai was. He knew she would always be a bit immature, though he was hoping for some understanding from her and a clear indication that she wanted him permanently in her life.

"See," Lorelai grinned, "this is another reason I suggested an al night pajama party tonight, Rory will have one grown-up in the house, I don't see the need for her to have two, right?"

Luke sighed and returned her grin, although a much dimmer wattage, "Thank you." Then a thought occurred to him, "So you're going to be my bedtime buddy if this jerk stays more than one night?"

"Until you're sick of my company" she would've overshadowed Vegas with that smile.

"It might take a few centuries for that to happen. Pick Rory and you up at five-thirty?"

"Knowing that we'll be leaving at six-fifteen? Oh, and Christopher needs a ride since he only has his bike."

"Lorelai!" And she was down the stairs before he could react further.

At five-forty-five Luke pulled up to Lorelai's and went to the door. He felt out of place already in his camel hair overcoat and one of the suits Lorelai picked out for him. He rang the bell out of courtesy and the jerk answered the door with a big shit-eating grin on his face and looked as though he owned the place. Luke wanted to take him out right there.

Rory came rushing in and gave Luke a hug, "Luke this is my father, Christopher Hayden, Dad, this is Luke Danes, mom's boyfriend and staple in our lives for many years." She saw that the two men eyed each other warily so she said, "Luke why don't you go up and see if you can get mom moving?"

Luke was pleased to see the other man's face drop as Chris said, "Rory, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Luke is the only one I've seen who can get mom out the door quickly and still in a very good mood on Friday night. Before Luke started to come to Friday night dinners it took the threat of no coffee for the next week to get her out the door. Now no threats are needed. Go on up Luke and do your magic." Rory urged.

As Luke ascended the stairs he noticed the pout on the other man's face, seriously what male over the age of four pouts? He stood outside Lorelai's bedroom door and knocked gently.

"Go away! I'm not going! I've nothing to say to any of you and if you don't leave me alone you'll be very sorry."

Downstairs Christopher is feeling very satisfied as he hears Lorelai yelling through the door. Rory is smiling next to him because she knows this is all part of the little play that takes place each Friday night.

Luke tries the door and is actually pleased to find she had locked it, but it means Rory may hear the next part of the drama that usually takes place in Lorelai's bedroom.

"Lorelai, I know you're having trouble picking out something to wear, do you want me to help you?" Luke smiles for the first time tonight, this is one of his favorite parts of Friday night dinners.

The door is flung open and Lorelai grabs him by the lapels and drags him into her room and slams the door. A very heated make out session takes place as Luke runs his hands over a scantily clad Lorelai. They break apart and he asks suggestively, "So what're my options this evening?"

Fifteen minutes later and at exactly six-fifteen, they all pile into Lorelai's jeep with Luke driving, Lorelai beside him and Chris and Rory in the backseat. Again the man has a pout on his face, jeeze!

They pull up in front of the mansion and see a stranger's car in the drive. Christopher says, "That looks like dad's car" and Luke cringes at what is to come. The ex and the ex's family, could Emily be more transparent?

Surprisingly the maid who opens the door has been with Emily for three weeks now so Luke hands her their coats with a "Thank you Marie."

They enter the living room and see Richard and Emily entertaining another older couple, Luke assumes it must be Christopher's parents. Lorelai's groan confirms for him. "Man, Francine _and _Straub, great."

Luke reacts a bit, "Did you say Straub, that's a very unusual name, is that Christopher's dad?"

"The very one"

Introductions are made and Luke can see Emily isn't pleased to have to introduce him she doesn't even use his last name. He knows she barely restrains herself from calling him 'the diner man.' The odd thing is he notices that Straub treats Rory in a similar manner and Luke is _not_ pleased.

They aren't even into their drinks before Straub starts criticizing Lorelai and Rory of all people.

"If it wasn't for _that girl _Christopher would've gone to Princeton and he'd be a success in my business today. Every male in the Hayden family has gone to Princeton until Christopher. But because you decided that you had to have _that girl_ his entire life is ruined. I don't care how smart you say she is, Christopher lost the life he was meant to live because _that girl's_ mother was too selfish to get rid of her."

Luke had been sitting on the sofa listening to this and more from Straub incensed that no one was saying anything and that Rory was hearing all of this from her own grandfather! Luke clenched and unclenched his jaw, his left leg twitching is the only visible sign of the pent up anger he was barely controlling. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he launched off the sofa, "Lorelai take Rory into the kitchen please." He wasn't even going to try and make an excuse he just needed her out of hearing range.

Lorelai was also in shock and only came out of it when Luke barked at her. She hurried Rory out of the room.

Luke turned his full anger on Straub, "Look, Mr. Hayden, I really am one of the last people to interfere in family fights, but you've crossed into my family and I'm not going to have you speak to Rory or her mother in this manner. I won't allow you to denigrate this beautiful soul with your poison. She's smart as a whip that's true, but even more importantly she cares about all the people around her, even those who don't deserve it. She's gentle and compassionate and has gained a resiliency from her mother that your son would do well to imitate. I hate to tell you, but Christopher wasn't the only one whose life was changed the day Rory was conceived. Lorelai was the one who actually had the physical changes occur to her body, she's been the sole provider for Rory the past fifteen years and yet she's been able to see the gift that child has brought her everyday of her life. Even though she didn't have a high school diploma, she managed to provide Rory a nice house, she's the General Manager of one of the most profitable inns in Connecticut and she's getting her business degree."

"So I'm sorry if I don't think you have a plausible excuse as to why Christopher is a disappointment to you. My mother died when I was ten, my dad died when I was twenty two. Life throws you curves and a strong person uses these to become better, a weak person will use these difficulties to avoid taking responsibility for their actions."

Luke's attention shifted from Straub to Christopher and the younger man felt the full force of his anger, "What I _cannot_ ignore or disallow is how a man can sit by while his daughter is torn down in front of him. I don't care if this man is your father Christopher, that little girl in there is your daughter and deserves a father who will stand up for her."

"So grow a spine, find a pair, but don't ever let anyone talk to her in that manner again. What you taught her here tonight is that she should question her very worth as a human being. A father should never allow his daughter to question that she is without a doubt the most important thing in his life or the fact that he would be less of a man without her."

Gaining control of himself Luke called for the maid, "Marie, get the ladies and our coats we're leaving. There will be three less for dinner."

Christopher actually spoke up and said, "Wait, I drove here with you."

As the girls entered the room Luke fixed his gaze on Christopher, "Are you telling me you actually want to be in a confined space with me right now?"

"I could stay with my parents tonight."

"Good answer," Luke helped Lorelai on with her coat and addressed the Gilmore's, "Richard, Emily I apologize for my outburst, but things needed to be said. I hope to see you next week."

Both Richard and Emily barely nodded, still in shock over the disaster that had been the evening.

Outside Luke helped Lorelai and Rory into the jeep and headed home in silence. The girls could feel the anger radiate off Luke and it started to diminish the closer they got to Stars Hollow. When he pulled into their driveway no one moved. Luke sat with both his hands gripping the steering wheel looking straight ahead. Very quietly he said, "I'm sorry Rory, I 'm sorry you heard all those things that man said, I'm sorry I sent you out of the room and I'm sorry for losing my temper. I can't take back what you heard, I only hope you know that what Mr. Hayden said isn't true by any means of the imagination. You, are a beautiful, loving, compassionate young woman who I'm proud to call a friend and I do consider you a member of my family."

Rory looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Luke, you know what you said about a father tonight? You're right, and because of mom and you and the people of Stars Hollow I know I am loved even after Straub said all those things. I've always felt I was the most important thing in mom's life and I love you because you made me important in your life too and not just because you're with mom. So thank you."

Luke smiled a bit and got out of the car to let Lorelai and Rory out of the jeep. Lorelai was still watching Luke carefully. She knew he was angry, she wasn't sure it was all at Straub and Christopher, she felt a little guilty that out of the six adults there, the only one to stand up to Straub was the one person with no genetic ties to the families.

Rory looked at her mom and said, "Definitely the pro column," and gave Luke a hug before she ran into the house. Lorelai snaked her arms around Luke's waist and said, "I was so looking forward to our pajama party,"

Luke looked down at her and had a small smile, "I'm aware that even if Rory didn't need you, there's only one adult here tonight. Besides, I know I won't be any fun this evening, so I'm going to head home. I'll see you in the morning?"

"You do have the coffee. So, are we good?"

"Yea, you're great, it's your boyfriend I'd like to knock some sense into."

"Well, not too much, he's a very good protector you know."

"Hmm, so how much of that rant did you hear?"

"Well, let's just say that I think it would've been nice if Christopher had found a pair earlier too."

"Ah. Well, with that thought I'm going to go, I've a phone call I should make this evening."

"Delivery or investment?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, for a while I thought that when you left me to make a phone call you were calling your other girlfriend to come over to your bachelor's pad because you ditched the mom girlfriend who couldn't stay over. But I've come to realize that it's usually something about your deliveries or your investments." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He could see that she was really a bit insecure and he still marveled that she would think he would want anyone else when he could have her.

"Lorelai, if you heard my rant you know I'm very happy with you and I'd be an idiot to do anything to jeopardize that. I still wake up wondering if this is all a dream and if you're going to come to your senses and dump me for a more romantic guy?"

Lorelai pulled Luke closer and kissed him with the same intensity he had kissed her with in the alley all those weeks ago. "Actions speak louder than words?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "I think I got the memo. Now I have to go. Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and walked down the sidewalk.

Luke got into his truck and backed out the driveway. He had to call Tom; he wanted more time but tonight proved that he didn't have as much as he wanted.

Slipping into the apartment he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Tom? I need you to contact the lawyers and add a rider. I'll be around Sunday if you can get this done. We can go over the details then and be ready for next week. Oh, and I want to be there. I've a few things to take care of here tomorrow; I'll see you on Sunday. Thanks."

Luke sank onto his bed and sighed. He was going to have to talk to Lorelai tomorrow and pray she understood.


	11. bona fide good faith

**I own nothing**

Chapter 11_ bona fide (good faith)_

On Friday evening Straub had been thinking about how if Christopher hadn't made a mess of his life the family wouldn't be losing their legacy right now. He supposed the little girl wasn't directly the cause of Christopher's what did that man call it? Lack of spine I guess, for the more genteel population. Straub snorted. However her existence was a constant reminder of what a disappointment Christopher was.

Now on Monday he found himself walking down the hallway of the Buech Corporation with Mr. Rhodes, the CEO of the company. He remembered when Randall Buech was alive and one of his fiercest competitors, thank God he wasn't around to gloat over this humiliation. Although after Randall died no one was left to take over the company.

Randall had disinherited his only daughter after she'd run off and married beneath her. There was a great deal of scuttlebutt going around after his death that a long-lost son had been found, but Straub had never heard anything more. Now Buech Corp was owned by B-D Corporation, and Hayden Industries would be a subsidiary as well.

His board of directors had taken the final vote this morning, with some last minute changes which were usual. But then Mr. Rhodes said the owner wanted to meet with him personally for an additional change effecting his personal compensation packet. Straub wasn't too concerned, since his board had already approved it, it would just be a simple signature for him to accept it too.

"I'd heard the owner of B-D doesn't get personally involved in the closing."

"That's true, but there're some extenuating circumstances that he felt needed his personal attention. Many people try to get an appointment with him and they have to settle for me, you should be flattered that he'd take this time with you."

Mr. Rhodes smiled and came to a stop in front of a very large mahogany door with Private engraved on it. The secretary outside nodded to him and they proceeded through the door without knocking.

When they entered Straub saw a very large masculine room with heavy furniture and large bookshelves on one wall. The other walls had what must be family photos and humanitarian awards while the wall behind the desk was floor to ceiling windows overlooking some of the most expensive real estate in New York City.

A fairly large man stood looking out the window with his hands on his hips and with his back to Straub and Mr. Rhodes. From his stance he looked to be in his forties or fifties, like one of those construction workers who had made good, judging by the cut of his suit, jacket open and off the rack to be sure, Straub figured that that was what he was.

Just then the man turned to face them and he walked over to Straub, his smile never reaching the cold steely gaze in his eyes, he extended his hand.

Stars Hollow----- Morning after the dinner

Luke had not wanted to have this talk with Lorelai on Saturday, but he knew his time was running out. He had never told Anna, well because she was Anna and he knew she was temporary. But also because he thought she would've had a hard time separating him from his situation and she might've wanted to prolong their relationship

Oddly enough, this was also the reason he'd hesitated telling Lorelai, but not because it'd be an incentive to stay, it might provide the reason for her to leave.

After Caesar and Ray had the breakfast rush under control he took some coffee and pancake mix over to Lorelai's to help soften the blow or at least remind her of why she kept him around.

As he walked up the steps he encountered Rory coming out of the house surprised to see him.

"Hey Luke, does mom know you're coming over this morning? 'Cause she's still out like a light. We had a movie marathon last night after you dropped us off. And she stayed up after I went to bed. I'll bet she doesn't wake up for hours. You know if you want I can leave her a note to call you as soon as she's coherent because I myself am on my way to Lane's."

Luke looked at her warily. "Rory, there're only a few times you prattle like your mom, usually it's consumption of large amounts of coffee or you want to hide something. Care to tell me which?"

Rory hung her head. "Dad's on his way to pick up his motorcycle."

"Rory, did you think I expected you to ship it to him? I knew he'd have to come by and get it. Now if you can convince him it would be in his best interest to not step foot _in_ the house I promise you pancakes for breakfast. What'd you say, deal?"

"Deal!" Rory smiled wide and went out on the porch to wait for her dad.

Luke dropped off all the fixings in the kitchen and started the coffee. When it was done he took a cup up to Lorelai's bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching her sleep.

"I hate when you do that." Lorelai said into her pillow.

"What?"

"Watch me sleep, very Police of you."

"Every breath you take, I'll be watching you."

"Exactly, are you going to bring that coffee over or do I have to get out of bed? Cause I've got to tell you, it's much more fun in bed than out."

"Oh, I know," chuckled Luke. "Especially with your hardwood floors."

"Dirty and extremely dirty." Lorelai took a long drink of coffee and then pulled Luke down for a good morning kiss.

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight," he deadpanned.

"If I didn't have my elixir of life I wouldn't have had the strength to kiss you." She smiled at him out from beneath the tousle of morning hair.

God she looked beautiful.

"You're my elixir, the breath I need to live," he said as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

Lorelai stopped and touched his cheek.

"I can't remember you saying a more beautiful thing to me, and surprisingly, you have said many."

Luke kissed the palm of her hand. "So what was the cheese factor, hmm?"

"Off the charts my friend, call the cardiologist 'cause we have 100 percent blockage. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"OK, get dressed. I'm making pancakes and it seems that Christopher will be picking up his bike this morning. Now while Rory is going to try to keep him out of the house I'd prefer you at least be in jeans and a t-shirt before he gets here in case she fails." Luke leaned over, kissed her softly and she regarded him curiously.

As he turned to leave she asked him, "Are you making pancakes just as an attempt to make yourself feel better for losing control last night or is something else going on?"

Luke was so close to making it out the door; he stopped and turned around.

"You know what one of the best things about knowing each other for five years before going out is? We can read each other; that's also one of the bad parts of knowing each other for five years."

"Come on down, we'll have breakfast, send Rory off to the bookstore and then I need to talk to you." Luke smiled and walked down the stairs to make breakfast.

Lorelai threw herself back on her pillow, she hated those words, 'we have to talk', they never brought good news. She was pretty sure Luke still wanted to be in relationship with her, why would he tell her she was his breath right before they break up?

But he'd seen the underbelly of the Hartford society last night and she knew he wasn't pleased. For God's sake one of his favorite movies was the antithesis of her whole life.

How would he ever want to marry her let alone bring kids into her world, whoa, that had to be the first time she ever thought about having more children, and in a planned way. Huh. Who'd they look like? Well, they would definitely have blue eyes, she grinned. Boy or girl? Both? Good Lord Gilmore, Luke maybe ready to give you the old heave ho and you're thinking about children with him?

He wouldn't really would he? Well, whatever's to be wasn't going to get answered lying on her back in her bedroom. She got up to shower and change, then she headed down the stairs to face her future.

Luke saw her coming down the stairs with furrowed brow. He was _afraid_ that she'd take what he was saying the wrong way, so while Rory was still outside with her 'dad', Luke took a second to look Lorelai in the eyes.

He said, "I want you to enjoy your breakfast knowing that I'll never leave you, what I have to tell you has nothing to do with wanting out of this relationship. Does that help any?"

She smiled at him. "Well, my curiosity is still piqued, but I'll be able to concentrate and enjoy your marvelous pancakes especially if they are chocolate chip."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Luke smiled. Then she leaned in and gently kissed him knowing that Rory could walk in at anytime.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Christopher was wise for once and didn't show his face to Luke before he left on his bike. After breakfast Rory went over to Lane's until dinner to help her organize her CD's so Luke and Lorelai could talk. Lorelai was sitting on the couch as Luke paced. She was watching his movements and getting more nervous by the second.

"For God's sake Luke, please tell me what is wrong?" Lorelai finally blurted out.

Luke sighed and sat in the chair opposite the couch. "All I ask is that you let me finish before you say anything, all right?"

"O-kaaay." Lorelai felt like she was signing her death certificate with that promise but she wasn't sure why.

"Well, eleven years ago I started to look into turning the hardware store into a diner and I had to go to some classes for small business owners as part of a loan process for the bank I was working with. This bank was connected to Wall Street and some lowly law school student was stuck entering data for this class into the computer. Unlucky for me, this upstart saw my application and took my information to the firm he had interned with the summer before. This firm handled the Last Will and Testament for Randall Buech. In it, it states that the last male with the name of Buech will inherit the Buech Corporation and all assets that were still owned by Randall Buech's family."

Luke looks at Lorelai and sees if she is following him. She looks at him expectantly so he continues.

"When my father was in his twenties his family had a reunion on Cape Cod; he went and there he met my mother and they found themselves in love by the end of the summer. Her family wouldn't let them marry because he, like me, was 'too common.' Mom decided that she couldn't live without dad and she knew that if her family ever accepted dad that he would let bygones be bygones and support her reconnecting with the family. So they eloped and her family was livid as expected, they disowned her, not just cut her out of their lives, they legally had her removed from any claim to property in the event of her father's death."

"The only thing her dad did was to put in his will that if she gave the Buech name to any son they would inherit everything, not even knowing if she had children let alone a son. If mom had known this she probably wouldn't have done what she did, but she wanted me to have some heritage of hers and she thought it was all she had."

"Randall Buech was my grandfather, and my full name is Lucas Buech Danes and I'm the owner of Buech - Danes Corporation in New York City. I'm telling you this, even though you may hate me for being what you grew up with because something has happened and I need to get your input."

Lorelai couldn't help herself any longer.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're sitting here telling me that you own a corporation?"

"Yes."

"Is it a big corporation?"

"Yes."

"How big?"

"Well, we just bought Hayden Industries and we will close the deal this next week."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You own Christopher's dad?"

"Well, I didn't really think about owning people, but I'll be buying his company."

"Trust me, to him he is the company."

"I'm sorry Lorelai, they were overextended and had some good long term investments. They were ripe for a takeover and while I don't go after these companies, the board of advisers felt it was a good investment and Tom said we could actually help a couple of the smaller plants they have remain open, where some other corporation who bought them would've dumped those."

Lorelai was still trying to process all of this and all of a sudden she pointed at him and yelled, "Metropolis!"

"What?"

"You're living that movie aren't you? You're taking what happened, I still need to wrap my mind around that later, but you're doing good works with your family's money aren't you?"

"Well that's the only way I'd allow myself to be sucked into that life. I live here, I go to New York once a month to meet in person with Tom, sign papers and go over long range plans, occasionally they overnight documents for me to look at or sign then every other month I attend this God awful board meeting and let them know I really am serious. "

"So is Tom your other girlfriend?"

"What!?!"

"The investment calls you make in the evenings you leave me, is it to this Tom?"

"Jeez Lorelai. Yes, those calls are usually to Tom, on occasion they are to a lawyer I have on retainer. Tom Rhodes is the CEO of the corporation and works hard to keep my vision viable."

"Wow, so you're rich? How rich? I mean personally in the bank stuff?"

"That I can get my hands on right now? Six months support for myself and the diner. Plus a trust-fund in Liz's name that I control so I can pay for her and Jess' living expenses. If you're asking if I liquidate all holdings and investments, everything today, we are talking enough for Rory, you, me and half of Stars Hollow to retire for the rest of our lives, in style."

"Wow, Manolos out the wazoo."

"Yeah, it took me about a year and a half to get up the nerve to actually become a part of that situation. The first thing I did was to find a person who shared my vision of using power for good and not going after the quick buck. I ran into my former lawyer, Jack at a philanthropic class, he introduced me to Tom and I've never worried that we're doing the right thing, until last night. And now I want to do something but I need your permission."

"What? Why?" Lorelai didn't understand a lot and felt like she was running after wisps of clouds.

New York ---Monday afternoon

Straub looked at this man very closely; he was actually much younger than Straub had thought at first. He looked familiar and yet he couldn't place him.

Then Mr. Rhodes spoke. "Mr. Hayden, this is our owner, Mr. Danes."

Straub shook Mr. Danes' hand and still had an uneasy feeling like he needed to remember where he had met this man.

Luke couldn't believe that Straub had no idea who he was. He had yelled at this man for at least ten minutes and the guy couldn't remember. Luke realized that he had been less than a human being on Friday to Hayden, so all he said was dismissed by the guy. He decided that he was really going to enjoy giving him the news after all.

Luke's smile finally reached his eyes.

"Mr. Hayden," Luke started.

"I'm pleased that we're able to help your stockholders out with our negotiations here. I am however going to change the personal compensation package we're offering you just a bit, but you'll be happy to know that your stockholders feel the changes are just and have approved them"

As soon as Luke started to speak Straub placed him, it was that man who was with the Gilmore girl and her daughter. As Luke spoke, Straub's stomach started to do a slow turn.

"B-D Corporation's main focus is the well being of our workers and their families. We receive a great deal of business because of our company's value driven mission. Since you have a granddaughter we felt it was an important part of our reputation that you make sure she's taken care of. Therefore we have a rider that if you sign it and meet the requirements, all previous negotiations will hold true. However, if you refuse to sign it you'll forfeit all rights and privileges to the Hayden Industries board, and we'll pick up your shares at ten cents to the dollar."

"Since we've not asked for outlandish demands your board felt that you'd do the right thing and sign the rider. It states that you'll speak to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, by name, in a civil manner at all family functions, you'll inquire about her life and goals, you'll present her with a thoughtful, non-monetary gift that costs no less than five hundred dollars for her birthday and Christmas until she reaches the age of thirty. You may contact her mother, her grandmother or my secretary Paige Merriweather for ideas for her."

"When she gets into college you'll pay her entire tuition for as long as she attends and this includes any graduate level degrees as well. You may present this as a scholarship through Chilton, an anonymous gift or directly from you in the form of a check. In order to make sure these provisions are met I'm named as overseer since I'm in their lives already. If you divulge any of these provisions including that I'm the owner of B-D Corp you'll also forfeit your package. Is this clear?"

Straub nodded.

"Just to let you know, I didn't bother to tell your board about the scene you pulled at the Gilmore's on Friday. I believe that such things are best left in the family."

Straub was livid but couldn't come up with a good reason not to sign it.

As Straub turned to leave Luke said, "The Gilmore's Christmas party is next month. I suggest you get on Rory's present early; you'll give it to her then. I'll see you at the party Mr. Hayden."

Luke sat down at his desk and dismissed him. He couldn't wait to call Lorelai.

**A/N Good reveal? This is my favorite chapter so far. Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. There are more developments to follow.**


	12. Chapter 12 Touche

A/N It is good to know there are so many people out there who feel compassion for Straub and are grateful he got what was his just due. Thank you for all the kind reviews, I know it was a long time for the reveal, but I hope it was worth the wait. The story has taken on a life of it's own and there are a few more secrets that others have that will impact L & L. Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Again, I own nothing, **

Ch 12 Touché

As he dialed the phone he remembered his talk with Lorelai on Saturday, pleased that she agreed with him.

_Lorelai looked at Luke and recalled an earlier part of the conversation, "What is it you need from me? You mentioned about needing my permission?"_

Luke looked down at his hands, if Lorelai didn't agree to the rider he would drop it, although he really didn't want to. "Last night I saw how Straub treated Rory, not just the words he said to her. He treated her the way your mom treats me, as though we're less than human. I can deal with your mother, but Straub and Christopher are teaching Rory things that could have long range affects."

Lorelai is nodding her head, "I don't like that mom does that, but what can I do about Rory, Luke? I can't even get Christopher to leave a working cell phone number for her."

Luke smiled, a devilish smile, "See, there is something that I can do if you'll let me." Lorelai agrees with the rider and was the one to suggest the non-monetary gift, Luke had just put in the five hundred dollar minimum, but Lorelai said that will become a check and not a real gift for Rory.

It was almost eleven by the time they finished and Luke was grateful that Lorelai didn't hold it against him about keeping the inheritance from her. In fact after they were done hashing the rider out she looked at him and said, "You know we have about five hours before Rory gets home and we missed our pajamas optional party last night."

Luke got a glint in his eye and led her upstairs to her bedroom. When they stepped into the room he locked her door and danced her back to the bed all the time kissing her neck and suckling her just above her collarbone.

He felt a difference this time; they were slow and deliberate in their actions, each touch each kiss was an expression of intimacy that was weighty with promise of the future. It was like the first time they made love as they discovered new things about each other and for the first time Luke understood how keeping a part of his life from Lorelai could have kept him from attaining what he wanted.

They both were more open and vulnerable; he could feel her allowing him to truly possess her like never before. Perhaps it was because he had trusted her with all of his secrets, but he knew they were close to the dream he had waited for all his life.

When both were sated Lorelai had her head on Luke's chest listening to his heartbeat even out and something dawned on her. "You could have taken the easy way out with my parents."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because while I believe that your dad values who I am and will someday come to accept me, your mother would only see Randall Buech's money and not the man who loves you."

"Wish I could argue with that, but you're right. Why did your friends call you Butch in school if your middle name is Beak?"

Luke laughed as he stroked her back, "Buech is German and so is spelled B-U-E-C-H but pronounced beak. The kids saw the Buech and pronounced it like Americans would, Butch. So it stuck."

"Do you think your mom had a clue as to what your grandfather was going to do?"

"Probably not, she loved her dad, just like you love your parents. I think she just wanted to hand on a heritage to me and it was the only thing she thought she was going to have. Much like if we name our son, first name something, Gilmore Danes." Luke yawned as he was drifting off to sleep, "Make sure I wake up before four, I need to be at the diner for the dinner rush."

Lorelai was nowhere near sleep from all the questions going off in her head, then to hear Luke casually mention having a child with her, as if it is a foregone conclusion made her heart sing, and she wanted to keep him talking, "Luke?"

"Hmm."

"Do you really think that?"

"What Lorelai?"

"That we would name our son Gilmore Danes?"

"Well, your dad doesn't have any other males to carry on the name and I'd like our children to have either both of our names or the Danes surname. Is that OK with you?" Luke ran his fingers through her hair and was well on his way to sleep.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai had a huge grin on her face, "Any children we have could have both our names or just yours, whatever seems best at the time."

Luke propped himself up on one elbow and looked directly in to Lorelai's eyes. "OK, Lorelai, for the record, pay attention. I love you. I expect that in the future we will get engaged, get married and have children in that order. I'm not suggesting today or next week, but I wouldn't have entered into this relationship if my intent wasn't long term. Does that match up with what you had been thinking or does it scare you?"

"Well, it is a little scary, but not because of you, just marriage in general. Actually with you it is less scary, seems natural even." 

Luke smiled, lay back down and closed his eyes and continued to run his hand up and down her back.

After a bit Lorelai said in a small voice, "I've thought about it you know."

_Luke got a big grin on his face and still had his eyes shut, "Good to know."_

Luke first tried Lorelai's cell phone and it went straight to voice mail, so he tried her house. At the house Lorelai's machine picked up, Luke left a short message, "Hey it's me, everything went well and I should be home early this evening. How about you come over for dinner? Call me and let me know. I miss you."

He hung up and went out to catch the company jet. He rarely used these perks, but to get back to Lorelai quicker he would've agreed to almost anything.

On his way out he saw Tom and stopped to get a quick recap, "Did we lose anything more in the final negotiations this afternoon?"

"Well, Straub said that since we feel so strongly about families he wants his son to be placed on the board of directors, but we can visit that later. I think he is seeking a way around the confidentiality clause that you made him sign, since you met the son at the same dinner."

"Tom, if I have to see Christopher's face every other month I'll not be held responsible for my actions. Keep that from happening anyway you can. Are we clear?"

"Absolutely Mr. Danes. Did I hear you were taking the jet to Hartford?" Tom asked with a smile. He had tried to get Luke to utilize some of the benefits of owning a multi-million dollar corporation and he'd been very stubborn about using any of them.

"Yeah, don't get too giddy now, I think I also would like to use the corporate suite in December when I have to come down and finalize the Hayden audit with the accountants. I'm going to invite Rory and Lorelai to come with me so I'd stay not just Tuesday and Wednesday but perhaps through Friday morning."

"So, if you'd have Paige look into some Broadway shows, matinees for Tuesday and Wednesday and an evening show for Thursday, two tickets for the days and three for the evening. Please tell Paige to try and make the Thursday show a comedy that does not include singing cats and have her suggest some good places to eat, I'd appreciate it."

"It appears Miss Gilmore and her daughter are good for you Mr. Danes. It'll be my pleasure to make sure Paige has some suggestions. The corporate suite is always available for you, even if we have to move people out; but I'll personally make sure there isn't any other guest scheduled." Tom smiled. This is the first time that Luke was looking to spend time in the city outside of work or visiting his sister and nephew. He never would've thought Luke would set foot in a theater.

Luke grinned, "Yeah, either good for me or the death of me, the jury's still out on that one. But what a way to go." Luke smiled at his CEO.

"I'll call you tomorrow. If you need me before, I apparently now have a cell phone courtesy of Lorelai. Rick has the number." Luke said referencing Tom's Executive Assistant. "See you in a few weeks."

Tom watched his boss go down the corridor. He'd enjoyed working for Luke for almost ten years. He'd never felt such pride in what he accomplished before he started working for B-D Corp., but his boss never felt the same. Luke had always come in to New York, gotten the work done and taken off. There had always been an air of sadness in his step and a heaviness of responsibility. The past two months he had seemed a different man. Tom was glad Luke was finding happiness in his own life now as well.

At the Independence Inn Lorelai was trying to wrap her head around what Luke had told her. They agreed that it would be best to tell Rory later, let Lorelai deal with it a bit first, but that would be the extent of the telling. Luke didn't want Stars Hollow to know, because it didn't effect his everyday life and he really didn't want her parents to know.

So of course Emily had to call Monday to complain how 'that man' ruined Friday night dinner. It took Lorelai about thirty seconds to realize she wasn't talking about Straub!

"Mother!" Lorelai interjected, "Luke was the only one of us to stand up for Rory, I was in such shock, which I thought you and dad were too. Christopher could never stand up to Straub but someone had to. Rory was getting filleted out there and Luke couldn't stand to see that, he loves her like his own and he was thinking only of her and her well being."

"I have to tell you right now mother, that if you say one more word to me against Luke I promise you the time you spent away from Rory growing up will seem like a blink of an eye compared to the next time you'll see either of us!"

Emily recalled the conversation she had with Luke the very first Friday night dinner and she paused. "Of course Lorelai, I realize that Luke was just looking out for Rory, it surprised us all how Straub talked to her, but I think he was just upset; his company was apparently sold today, your father just called with the news. Luke however was out of line with the way he talked to our guests and then whisked you away before dinner. A man with more breeding would've offered a more profound apology."

"Mom, I can't tell you how upset Luke was with his own behavior Friday, but when he saw Rory being attacked, he just reacted. Quite frankly I appreciate that he loves Rory like his family, I've hesitated getting involved with men who see her as an afterthought or as a responsibility of dating me. Rory had her own relationship with Luke before we started dating."

In the background Lorelai could hear the doorbell ring at the mansion and the maid exclaim, "Oh, my!"

Emily also echoed the exclamation. "There is a huge grandfather clock in my doorway. Elisa, who sent it?"

"The card reads 'If I could turn back time I'd keep myself from ruining your evening. Please accept this as a token of my sincere apologies. With your gracious permission I'm looking forward to Friday dinner this week. Respectfully yours, Luke Danes'" Elisa said.

"So, Mom," Lorelai had to keep from chuckling, "is it the clock from Kim's Antiques you were looking at last week?"

"It appears to be."

"Hmm, I'm thinking that that is a pretty profound apology, eh?"

"Yes, well, I was thinking of a nice floral arraignment. We will see Rory, Luke and you at Friday night dinner Lorelai. Please try and make sure that you're on time."

"Your welcome mother, I'll tell Luke you appreciate his gesture, OK?"

"If you feel the need, Lorelai, I've never been able to prohibit you from doing something once you get it into your head to do so."

Lorelai loved the fact that Luke was able to do something that left her mother speechless. Maybe Emily would accept Luke without knowing the truth. Lorelai couldn't wait to tell Luke about it. Actually she just couldn't wait to see Luke. She missed him more than she thought possible.

The rest of the day dragged on until 7 p.m. and Lorelai was able to get to her house and pick up her messages. Rory was at school with newspaper problems in the form of this girl Paris. Luke was coming home and wanted to make her dinner. She smiled and then looked at the clock and realized that Luke had probably been home for quite some time.

Dashing upstairs she dialed her cell phone, "I'm just changing into some jeans and I'll be right over, do you want to go out or are we staying in?"

"Good evening to you too," Luke countered. "I had a lovely flight and very smooth weather all the way to Hartford; I however experienced some icy conditions while in my office around one o'clock, but it cleared up after the Hayden express blew through."

"All right buddy, I know I was supposed to check my messages earlier, but my mother called, nice clock by the way, and she put me off my game. She missed the Cher reference but I got it. So I'm on my way over and I want to know what to wear."

"As little as possible, unless Rory is accompanying you, then Jeans and t-shirt is fine. I'm making dinner; I thought you would appreciate the reference."

"You're too good to me, and good to know where this night is heading. Rory is at the Franklin at Chilton, but if you have leftovers I'd bring them back."

"While I'm really looking forward to where this evening is now headed, I was hoping to talk with you and Rory about going with me to New York next month. We can discuss it when you get here, which will be when?"

"I'm walking out the door as we speak."

"Lock it?" Luke warned.

"Yes, I locked it." She runs back up the stairs to lock it, "Leave the diner door open. By the way, I just want to be sure you actually requested an invitation to my mother's for Friday night dinner."

Luke chuckled, "If you ever doubt the depth of my love for you, remember that."

"OK, I'm just not sure if it's love or insanity."

"In your world what's the difference?"

"Touché."


	13. Chapter 13 Say Yes

A/N Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Again, I own nothing, **

Ch 13 Say Yes

Lorelai ran up the stairs to the apartment and Luke had left his door open. He scooped her up in his arms and captured her lips without saying a word. He reached over to close the door and locked it as he moved her over to the bed.

"Luke?"

"Lorelai."

"What are you doing?"

"Well if you can't tell I must be out of practice." Luke chuckles.

"No, I mean, do we have the time to finish what you are starting before dinner or am I going to be unable to concentrate on my food because you have gotten me worked up and then remembered you have a cobbler cooking and when you go to take it out we just sit down to dinner?"

"Lorelai, it was one time and I've told you how sorry I was, tonight we are having pot-roast and it's going to take another hour to finish cooking. So I think I may have just enough time to satisfy you before I have to deal with dinner."

"Well, then, let's get this show on the road!" Lorelai laughed.

Luke ripped the t-shirt she was wearing off and undid her jeans in one fluid movement. "Someone missed me eh?" Lorelai laughed again and took off Luke's clothes as well, "I missed you too."

Later they were wrapped in each other's arms and Lorelai sighed contentedly, Luke told her about his invitation to accompany him to New York. "Now that the contracts are signed we get their company books and our accountants get to look at them closely for the first time. Then Tom and I meet with our accountants and lawyers for eight hours a day for two days and we try to figure out if Hayden was a victim of circumstances or if they were incompetent."

"Since I'm going to be gone for at least three nights I was hoping that you and Rory could come down to New York City with me. The meeting is scheduled for the week after your mom & dad's Christmas party so Chilton should be out of school at that point."

"You two could go shopping, eat lunch, maybe see a matinee or two and we could all go out to dinner at night, then if you could swing it we could stay over Wednesday night and all go sight-seeing Thursday, maybe ice skating and see a play that evening. What do you think?"

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Luke it sounds wonderful, but it also sounds expensive. I know that sounds kind of stupid considering what you told me yesterday, but I don't want to have you pay for Rory and me to have a vacation while you work. It just doesn't seem right."

Luke pulled her tighter to him, "Lorelai, for ten years I haven't used anything that that company offered me because I really didn't feel connected to it. It's always a burden that I was responsible for, so that thousands of people would be able to feed their families at night."

"Now I'm going to be away from you for at least three nights when I don't have to be. That's why I want you and Rory to join me, it's because I'm selfish and I want to see you during this time. While I'm stuck with these accountants and lawyers I would like you and Rory to enjoy yourselves."

"Since the corporation has a suite across the street from the office there's no hotel or room charge. If it makes you feel better you could get lunch for yourself and Rory and any shopping you want to do."

"I tend to get crap for free from people I don't know like theater tickets for new shows and usually I give them to Tom to give away, but if you want to use a couple I can do that or the matinee tickets are not that expensive and I'd love to get you those."

"Then for dinner I would take you out anyway so think of it as a date with your daughter as chaperone. Please Lorelai, at least talk it over with Rory. I'd love to give you this experience and I'm really happy I have the opportunity to do it, at least think about it OK?"

"Luke, I'll talk to Rory about it, make sure that Chilton is out during that time and we'll see. I'd really miss you during that week and I'd love to go to New York City with you. Maybe we could meet Liz and Jess on Thursday?" Lorelai smiled up at him.

"I'm going to have to tell Rory about you owning the B-D Corp. before I tell her that you have invited us to New York don't you think? It might be weird to tell her that we are all going to New York except that you're going to be holed up in a meeting for two days. Since you only have the diner she may wonder why."

"Pity you have such a perceptive child Lorelai." Luke chuckled. "I'm fine whenever you feel comfortable telling her. Just know that I really want you there. I love you and I don't want to be without you. I know it would be a good thing to introduce you to my family, and if it'll be the selling point I'm willing to do it, just don't hold it against me, OK?"

Lorelai laughed, "I promise, when I meet Liz I'll remember that you don't hold my mother against me. Luke, yesterday I was thinking about what you were saying, time wise. You said you found out about this eleven years ago, and I think that was about the time you were with Rachel, wasn't it? What did she say when you told her about this?"

"I didn't tell her. I found out a month after she had left for the first time and like I said it took about a year and a half for me to deal with it." Luke sat up in bed and Lorelai noticed the difference in his demeanor.

"Why didn't you tell her later?"

"I didn't feel like she would understand the responsibility I had to all these people, she would see it as an opportunity for me to leave Stars Hollow and I didn't and don't want to."

"Do you still love her?" Lorelai felt a difference in Luke and was trying to figure out what was going on. He got up and put his boxer-briefs and his jeans on. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"Well, first of all I really don't like talking about my ex-girlfriend while I'm naked with my current girlfriend and second, I don't know how to answer that question. I don't want to lie to you and I don't want to get into a fight." Luke was getting exasperated because he didn't know where this was coming from.

"I don't want you to lie to me and I really don't want to get into a fight, I just know that you loved her so much that when she left you it was an unbearable pain. Yet you just told me that you didn't tell her about the most life altering event since your dad died. I'm trying to understand, that's all." Lorelai got up and put on Luke's flannel and sat on the couch.

"You already said it Lorelai, I loved her, but I don't know that I was ever able to trust her again. When she left the first time, I was adrift, but I kept hoping she would return. When she did return I had found out about this and I couldn't process it. I felt that if she saw how conflicted I was she would use it to push me to do something I wasn't ready for and she would want us to leave Stars Hollow."

"I'll always love Rachel in some way, but I know that it isn't enough. The love I have for you is stronger then I ever thought love could be. I've trusted you with my happiness Lorelai. You are the only one I've ever told, not even Liz knows about this. If people find out about this my life'll change and I'm not sure it would be for the better."

"I trust you because you've made life changing decisions out of the same values I have. Because we were friends for so long before we took our relationship in this direction, I know who you are and what's most important to you."

Lorelai started crying and Luke was beside himself, "Lorelai, what's wrong? I'm so sorry, I knew you were going to be upset, I'm such an idiot; you didn't really want me to be that honest did you? I'm sorry Lorelai, please talk to me?"

Lorelai started laughing and this confused Luke even more. "I'm sorry Luke, I was crying because I've never been loved with the depth of love you have for me, not even by my parents and it's so hard for me to tell you how I really feel and you deserve that and if I say it now it feels so cheap but I do love you and I've never felt this for anyone before and all I can tell you to let you know how much I love you is that I trust you with my daughter, and that isn't something I would say about her own father." At this point in Lorelai's rambling Luke picks her up off the couch and crushes her to him kissing her deeply.

"I never thought I could be this happy and scared and sad Lorelai, I'm happy because you love me, scared that if you left I wouldn't exist and sad that my mom and dad will never meet you and Rory. I love you too."

Shortly after they sat down to dinner and the pot-roast was cooked to perfection, although the carrots were very lonely on Lorelai's plate as she'd eaten the meat and potatoes but studiously avoided the orange items.

Luke sighed, "Could you at least eat one so I wouldn't have to worry too much about your beta-carotene intake?"

"Could? Oh yeah, would? Doubtful," Lorelai said with a laugh as she speared another potato from the serving plate.

While they were having dessert Lorelai's cell phone went off, "Doctor, doctor, give me the news. Oh, sweets, I'm so sorry. Well maybe Paris will reconsider. Yeah. I'm at Luke's, no the apartment, he made pot-roast which I'll bring back to you. I should be home within a half an hour," Lorelai looks expectantly at Luke and he nods. "OK, I'll tell him, and that is very sweet of you."

Lorelai flips the phone down and smiles at Luke, "Rory said thanks for the dinner and since you have been gone for two days it is fine with her if you want to do a sleepover."

Luke threw back his head and laughed, "I'm sure I should be disturbed that your daughter is arraigning sex for us, but I missed you so much I don't even care. Hell yes, I want to sleepover." Lorelai joins him in the laughter.

They walked back to Lorelai's carrying the leftover pot-roast and fresh rolls that Luke had made and his duffle bag. They talked about Thanksgiving and how to manage it since Luke feeds half of Stars Hollow and Lorelai, Rory and now Luke by extension were expected at the Gilmore's for dinner. "Well, next year we might need to combine the two but I think for this year I'll have to excuse myself from your parent's even though I know it'll break your mother's heart." Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai laughed and said, "If she had a clue as to what you have been up to it _would_ break her heart and that knowledge itself is enough to keep me preening for a decade at least. I love having a secret that I know would cause Emily Gilmore great pleasure and keeping that secret from her."

Luke stopped and looked at Lorelai, "I need to tell you what Emily and I talked about in the kitchen that first evening, at least part of it."

Lorelai looked expectantly at him, "She knows I can pay for Chilton if she makes life too unbearable for you to attend Friday night dinner. That is one of the reasons that she pulls her punches sometimes. I want you to know that I want you to continue to attend Friday night dinners because family is important to me and I know it is to you too. But Emily knows that if it gets too rough she can't threaten you with taking Chilton away from Rory. I told her I didn't believe that Richard would let her, but if he did I was willing to offer you the loan with the same conditions."

Lorelai is shaking her head as Luke raced on, "I know you would never take me up on it unless it was so bad that you were willing to sever all ties with your family, but I want you to know that you do have that safety net. I love you and I love Rory and I don't like to see you in pain."

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you and you know I can't do that, but if it's ever a loan from you or death by Emily, I'll turn to you."

"That's all I wanted you to know." Luke held her tightly, "Now you have two secrets you can keep from Emily." And he smiled down at her.

Lorelai laughed, "Yep, my day just keeps getting better and better. It does answer the question of why she backed down so quickly today. I threatened to not see her again until Rory was a grandmother" Luke laughed and thought about the warning he had made to Emily and how well he knew Lorelai.

They enter the house and greet Rory who is studying at the kitchen table. Luke excuses himself to go watch a football game upstairs in the bedroom. Lorelai looks at Rory and asks," Is Chilton out of school after December 18?"

"The last day is actually the 15th of December and then we go back in January for finals. Why?"

"Luke invited us to go to New York City for a few days and part would be to meet his sister and nephew."

"Wow! New York City during the holidays! That would be amazing! We could go shopping at Bloomies and the Twin Towers and all up and down Lower Manhattan, we could eat at the restaurants on the waterfront! Oh, do you think we could see a play?! Oh! And Strand's! Don't forget Strand's! 18 miles of books, I could stay there all day! Would we fly or drive? Because if we drive I could get more books at Strand's, but maybe they will ship them? How long would we be there?" Rory was thinking of all the lists of books she would want to look for.

Lorelai was laughing thinking to herself that maybe Rory wouldn't ask too many questions right away since she would be in title overload.

"Rory, could you come back from fantasy land for a second? I want to ask you something and I need your full attention."

"Sure Mom, what's up?"

"Have you been working on your pro – con list?"

"Which one?"

Lorelai laughed, "I should have known that you would have more than one going at a time, the list that concerns the mommy."

"You mean the one about a question Luke might ask you? Has he?"

"That would be the one. Not yet, but we may be getting closer. Have you ended up on the con or pro side?"

"Well, many more pros actually, but a couple of big cons."

"I'm happy to hear about the number of pros, but tell me the concerns that are in the con side."

"A big one is that Luke already doesn't like Dean and how will it be if we get engaged or married?"

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. I thought you said that you were too young to get married?"

"Yeah, now, but what about six or eight years down the road, will Luke hate Dean forever?"

Lorelai laughed with relief, "Rory, Luke doesn't hate Dean, he just sees you as very special, I think he sees you as his little girl and he wants the best for you. If you and Dean survive to become engaged and married, Luke will learn to like Dean because you love him enough to marry him. This will be true of any guy you date, Luke sees only a prince marrying you, or at least someone who will encourage you to be the best person you can be. He wants someone who is good to you and will make you happy, that's all."

"That is very sweet and disturbing at the same time. Why doesn't my father care like that, mom?"

"I'm sorry Christopher doesn't show it honey, but I am sure he cares as deeply. What other cons did you have?"

"After I graduate from Chilton you and I talked about going on a three month backpacking tour through Europe. If you marry Luke he wouldn't want you to do that would he?"

"Hmm, well you bring up a good point, if we just spring it on him I'm pretty sure you are correct, but if I make sure he knows we have planned this for a long time I believe he would understand and if he wasn't supportive, we wouldn't get married before you and I do this trip. How about that?"

"Good, I've been looking forward to that trip for almost ten years, ever since I knew what a Europe was." Rory laughed.

"Any more cons?"

"Well, I know that if you and Luke get married you will have less time for me and I would assume that you will want to have children together and if you do, they will take up time as well. I know that sounds selfish, but it is something I have worried about since you told me to make the lists."

"Rory, I do love you and you will always be my eldest daughter. Luke will not take that away from you. But sweets, look at how much time you spend apart from the mommy now and you are only a sophomore in high school. When you go away to college you could be home only three or four times a year. I don't want you to make life decisions based on keeping the status quo; I want you to go after your goals. If you ever really need me I will be there for you, always. But there will come a time in the very near future where you will not live at home, and our relationship will have to change to fit that."

Rory started to cry, "Mommy, I don't want to think about that right now, but I also don't want you to miss out on being with Luke. So I guess the cons are really selfish and I know that no one could love you more than I can, but Luke comes pretty close. So if the question is ever asked, say yes."

"Oh, Rory! Thank you for this I have no idea if or when Luke will formally ask, but thank you for letting me say yes with conviction!" Lorelai laughed as she hugged her daughter. "And it isn't selfish I feel the same way when I think about you going off into the world. I want you to be three again and living in the potting shed with just us two. But bringing more people into our family is a good thing too; think how awkward it would be to take your mommy on your honeymoon, right?"

Rory laughed and said, "Well, when you put it that way, I can see what you are talking about. I do love Luke Mom. Do you think I will get any half-brothers or half-sisters?"

Lorelai blushed, "Rory, Luke hasn't 'formally' asked me to marry him, but we have talked about the possibilities and one or two children have been discussed."

"Wow, he is serious."

"Yep."

"Wonder how grandma is going to deal with it?"

"I imagine Luke will do something to win her over. Oh, I forgot to tell you about the apology clock he sent her!"

"The what?" Lorelai proceeds to tell Rory about the grandfather clock and they chat more about what it would be like to have Luke in the family permanently. Then Lorelai goes up to bed.

Luke has the game on in the background and has a file folder open on his lap going over a report. "So this is what I am going to deal with now that you no longer have to hide things from me?" Lorelai jokes.

He puts the folder on the nightstand and pulls Lorelai onto the bed as she shrieks. "I'll never put anything before you. You are the most important thing in my life." He kisses her soundly.

"Rory is very excited about going to New York in December. There is a book store with 18 miles of books in it and we may be spending an entire day there."

"Strand Bookstore, Jess is always pestering me to take him there when I come down. I can't tell you how happy you have made me. I want to share this part of my life with you and if you are with me I may not kill Christopher's father knowing you are waiting back in my bed." Luke grinned wickedly.

"Glad to be able to keep one more person out of the federal pen. Rory didn't question why we were going to New York so I let that slide for now. If she asks I will tell her, but for now I think I'll wait." Lorelai got up to change into pajamas.

"Why are you bothering to put any pajamas on?" Luke asked with devilment in his eye.

"Silly me," Lorelai walked over to the door and locked it before returning to bed. "We did have a date didn't we?" she returned his wicked grin.


	14. Chapter 14 What a Knight

A/N Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Again, I own nothing, **

Ch 14 What a Knight

The week quickly passed and Luke found himself at the Gilmore's door for Friday night dinner once again. He was a bit more nervous because it was the first time since he had blown up at Straub. He anticipated Emily in fine form and Lorelai was teasing him, "I can't believe you brought that brandy tonight."

"I'm just trying to keep your parents from putting the pressure on you to stop seeing me so a gentleman would offer a hostess gift after an initial goof. I'm merely being a gentleman like your mama wants you to date. Now quit giving me grief." Luke hissed at her.

Just then the door opened and Emily greeted them, "Oh, good, I thought we were being cased by hooligans, how nice it was just my granddaughter, daughter and her boyfriend. Were you going to ring the bell or were you just counting on your overwhelming personalities to announce you."

"Sorry Grandma, we were having a discussion that should have been finished in the car, but you know how Mom likes to resurrect a dead horse." Lorelai shot her daughter a glare and Luke rolled his eyes.

After the maid took their coats they walked into the living room and Luke shook Richard's hand. "Thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner, I must apologize again for my behavior the last time I only hope that you'll excuse my outburst."

"Nonsense my boy," Richard said, "I think we were all in shock and I know Straub was under a great deal of stress since his company was sold the next Monday. I only hope that Rory knows what a wonderful young lady she is and how much we all love and appreciate her in our lives." He smiled at Rory.

"I do Grandpa, but I have to say that it helped to hear Luke say all those things in support of me, even if it upset him to lose control like that. Although mom and I got guilt pancakes the next morning. And from what I hear Grandma got an apology clock and I think Luke has some brandy for you." Rory looked and saw that Luke was blushing all the way up to his ears.

"Well, I did come across this brandy that I hope you will enjoy Richard, and that you'll accept it with my deepest apologies." Luke hoped this evening would come to a close soon.

Lorelai knowing that this was costing Luke dearly jumped in, "Dad, why don't you make the drinks and perhaps we can have some of the brandy after dinner with dessert? Did you get those new imported beers in that we had talked about a couple of weeks ago? I bet Luke would love one." She took one of Luke's hands in hers and squeezed it.

Richard saw that it was a very humble gesture this man had made, he had not been in the wrong; and from his rage the previous week, it didn't seem that he would normally humble himself. Richard saw that it was the love that he had for Lorelai that caused him to do this. Not for the first time he thought Emily was wrong, this man is very good for his daughter and he believed that Luke would protect both Richard's girls to the death of his soul and most likely his life.

Then Richard took a look at the brandy and it was all he could do to maintain his composure. He held in his hand a five hundred dollar bottle of brandy. He looked at Luke with new eyes. Emily had told him of Luke's offer to pay for Chilton, and she thought he was bluffing, Richard wondered if that was true or if this man was deeper then they thought.

"Thank you for the brandy and Emily we shall have it with dessert. Luke we received a wonderful larger just last week. Would you care to try it?"

"Thank you Richard, that sounds perfect." Luke replied grateful that they had moved on to the next part of the evening. Emily was still watching Luke with distrust in her eyes, especially since tonight she wouldn't be able to attack Luke for what he had done.

A gracious hostess would have forgotten the incident after just the, what did Rory call it? The apology clock, but then he brought an apparently expensive bottle of brandy. Richard wouldn't drink a bad bottle even if she had bought it for him so she found herself without wind in her sails.

After drinks, dinner was once again focused on Rory and her activities. Lorelai told her parents about a wedding the inn was hosting the next week and believe it our not Emily and Richard knew the bride and were going to be there.

"The week after next will be Thanksgiving, so dinner will be on Thursday instead of Friday. Lorelai, we expect Rory, Luke and you at five-forty-five for drinks. We will be eating at six because the Clemenceau's have to catch an early flight on Friday. Why anyone would fly on the Thanksgiving weekend is beyond me." Emily was prattling on.

Luke was feeling very sick, he knew he had to let them know he was going to be unable to make the dinner, and he knew Emily was going to comment on how rude it was. "Emily, Richard, I appreciate being asked to join you for such a big family holiday and I'll do everything I can to make it, however I've a tradition of feeding anyone in Stars Hollow who doesn't have a place to go for Thanksgiving for free and we serve until four-thirty in the afternoon. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to make it for drinks and I would hate to be late for the meal. So perhaps this year would be best if I didn't keep you waiting?"

Richard jumped in before Emily could open her mouth, "Now, now my boy, what would Thanksgiving be without all the family. A very noble gesture you have started at Stars Hollow, eh? I know how lonely it can be to not have family around at that time, I can't imagine you wouldn't want to share Thanksgiving with Lorelai and Rory, do you think you can make it by six-fifteen?" Emily was shooting death glares at Richard which he was ignoring.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure I could manage by six-fifteen," Luke was amazed at the generosity that Richard was showing him and so he would throw everyone out if need be to accommodate this offer.

"Luke, you're usually open after five on Thanksgiving when we come around, last year you were even open at eight when we stopped by for rolls." Lorelai was really perplexed and didn't mean to bring it up here, she was just shocked.

Richard smiled at the blush Luke had begun to wear, "Perhaps, Lorelai, Luke waited until you showed up to close. Let's retire to the living room and have our coffee and this marvelous brandy that Luke has brought us Emily." Lorelai snapped her head towards Luke as he ducked his.

On the way home Lorelai was driving and she looked at Luke and shook her head, "You waited until Rory and I stopped by to stop serving dinner?"

"Lorelai I've been gutted, skinned, filleted, and deep fried tonight, please give me a bit of my dignity and let's not visit my sad attempt to have you in my life no matter how small." Luke had his head back against the headrest with his eyes closed. "I know I'm a pathetic excuse for a man and any miniscule reason why you would want to have me as a partner escapes me at the moment."

Lorelai didn't want to continue this conversation with Luke in front of Rory, but she was overwhelmed that Luke cared so much for her even before he had kissed her.

Rory's heart went out to this man who last week resembled a giant to her when he defended her from Straub. Today she wished she could say something to let him know how much she cared for him. She would have to mull.

When they returned to Lorelai's house Luke was about to get into his truck when Lorelai put her hand on his arm, "Stay," she whispered, "please. I want to be with you tonight. You do so much for us and I think you could use a quiet night cuddled up with your girlfriend. No pressure, no expectations, just you and me under a soft downy quilt. Please let me do this?"

Luke hadn't been able to look at her until the last 'please' and he turned around and held her to him and he started to shake. "God I don't deserve you, thank you. I would love to stay, I love you." Lorelai held onto him tightly and led him into the house.

They went past Rory and up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom. Lorelai helped Luke get undressed and put on his sweats and t-shirt he had left for the impromptu sleepovers and she got him under the covers. She put on her flannel pajamas and went to brush her teeth. Rory was in the hallway and followed her into the bathroom.

"Mom, what can we do for Luke? He threw himself on his sword for us and I feel like he is paying a greater price then he should."

Lorelai kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Luke is very private sweets, he just lived through his own personal hell by having everyone know he lost his temper and even though he wasn't wrong he knew it was expected that he apologize and because he loves us he did."

"I made it much worse by commenting on his Thanksgiving tradition, I really was overwhelmed and touched that he would do that for us. Guess I won't be finding out about the horoscope at Thanksgiving huh? Whatever it is he was embarrassed before, I doubt he'll be willing to tell me for a while."

"It was the one you gave him," Rory whispered. "The day you first met him."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, "Why would I give him a horoscope? I didn't even know when his birthday was back then."

"When you went in the first time for coffee, it was busy and you were annoying, surprise,"

"HEY!"

"So to get a cup of coffee you tore out the Scorpio horoscope and wrote on it 'You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away.' You told him to keep it and one day it would bring him luck. It's in his wallet."

"Now? That was over five years ago, he was with Anna, oops."

"He still has it, I'm not asking about the oops I think it's better I not know, but what I do know is that he loves you Mom, he's hurting and you have to be there for him. Let him know that we need him and that we're grateful that he's always there for us. He's a strong man, only the strongest would've put himself through what he did tonight."

"Good night sweets, I have to go take care of Luke." Lorelai kissed Rory on her forehead.

Luke was under the quilt but he couldn't quiet his mind. What was Lorelai thinking, how pathetic was he that he waited until she came to his diner to stop serving Thanksgiving dinner. The only words he kept hearing were _wuss pathetic wuss_.

Lorelai climbed into bed with him and she put her arms around him and whispered, "Rory and I would save your place for last on Thanksgiving because no matter how bad the other dinners were, you always made me feel like it was going to be OK. It meant so much for me to be able to see you every year, you were my family even before we started this relationship and I love that you knew it from the start."

"What you did for us today was amazing, I think my dad knows it too, that is why he was so flexible about the time for Thanksgiving. You always do what is meant for the greater good, even at the expense of yourself. Rory and I love you and we are so grateful for how you take care of us. What you did today wasn't pathetic, I'm amazed that you love us so much that you confessed that you were wrong, even though you weren't and you stood up for a little girl who needed you. You're my hero and you're Rory's hero and I'm not worthy of your love, but I'm grateful for it."

Luke had been on his side away from Lorelai all this time. He turned, enveloped her in his arms and started to allow himself to relax a bit. Soon Lorelai could hear his steady breathing letting her know he had fallen asleep, but his grip never lessened so she fell asleep listening to his heart beating, just for her.

At the Gilmore mansion Richard was savoring the last of his second snifter of the brandy Luke had brought. He knew that this man was a force to be reckoned with. Richard needed to try and get Emily onboard with the whole Luke-Lorelai relationship. He thought this young man would be very good for his daughter and if they opposed it he knew they would lose her.

Emily was not pleased however, she was sure that this hooligan would keep Rory out of Ivy League schools and he would not do to present Lorelai to proper society when she came back to Hartford.

Richard disrupted her reverie, "Emily, I like Luke. He loves both Lorelai and Rory and I believe that he would do anything for them. He humbled himself here tonight Emily, he didn't have too, we would've accepted him because Lorelai loves him as well, but he wanted her to feel comfortable so he allowed himself to be thrown to the wolves."

"Richard, he is completely unsuitable for our position in society. He would hold Lorelai back from achieving her full potential."

"I think you're wrong Emily, I think Lorelai isn't coming back into our world, perhaps we've a chance with Rory, but Lorelai made that decision when she was eighteen and went to Stars Hollow. I think we should encourage this because as we saw, Luke would throw himself in front of danger not only for Lorelai whom he is dating, but also for Rory. I'm not sure Christopher would do that."

"Oh, Richard, Christopher is Rory's father, of course he would take care of her. That's what a father would do and Christopher comes from good breeding."

"Then why was it Luke who defended our granddaughter against her paternal grandfather? Emily, do you remember meeting my mother for the first time?"

"Of course Richard how can I forget meeting the Hound of Hell?"

"Do you remember what it felt like to undergo the scrutiny of Sunday brunch each week while we were dating and then engaged? And during our early years of marriage? They only stopped because Trix moved to London. To this day you can't wait for her to go back to the United Kingdom when she visits."

"Richard, what does that have to do with Luke?"

"Emily, Trix never thought that you were good enough for the Gilmore's and she didn't want me to marry you."

"What! Richard you wait to tell me this almost thirty five years after we were married? Why would you tell me this now? What possible good could you see coming out of this information?"

"I'm hoping that by telling you this, that you'll see that Lorelai isn't going to be willing to give up Luke just like I wasn't willing to give you up and if you continue to harp on Luke Lorelai will stop coming here. There is a very good likelihood that if they marry they may have more children which would be more grandchildren we may not see grow-up."

"Richard, they've only been dating for a few weeks, isn't it too early to talk about them getting married?"

"Emily, they have known each other for five years, I saw the love Luke has for Lorelai and the love she has for him. I wouldn't be surprised if they've already been talking about it. Don't become my mother Emily, don't fight this."

"Richard, I just want the best for Lorelai."

"Emily, I think he is the best for Lorelai, he loves her beyond reason, he will not hold her back and he will make sure she is happy. He appears to have some money, or else he knows how to handle it well. What more can a parent ask for?"

"Fine Richard, I'm willing to give Luke the benefit of the doubt for a while. Although I don't think I will be visiting his diner for tea soon."

Richard laughed, "I hear coffee is his specialty. Thank you Emily that is all I ask."

The next morning Luke woke with a flood of emotion from last night, but when he became aware of his body he saw he had Lorelai wrapped in his arms and he smiled. He could tell she was dreaming, she started to talk in her sleep and he couldn't make out a lot, but he heard her say "Yes, Luke, my answer is yes," clear as day, and as he waited for her to say more, he got a huge smile on his face hoping that she was dreaming about him proposing.

Shortly afterwards she stirred and woke up staring into Luke's Cheshire cat grin. "Well, someone woke up feeling much better than they went to sleep, eh?"

"Yep, woke up with m'girl, what's better than that? You were stirring a bit before you woke up, were you dreaming?"

Lorelai remembered her dream, Luke asking her to marry her by the lake at the Inn where he had first kissed her. "Uhmmm, I was dreaming about when you first kissed me, down by the lake. It was almost as good as the real thing." And she leaned in and kissed him good morning.

"There are many days I can't believe that it isn't a dream." He was still smiling. "How about I make you breakfast and coffee?"

"No, Luke!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you had a very traumatic night and Rory and I want to take care of you." Lorelai sat up in bed just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in?"

Rory entered carrying a tray of food, fruit, granola, poached eggs and wheat toast, tea and one cup of coffee. "Good morning everybody, ready for breakfast Luke?"

"Rory, did you make this?" Luke was incredulous.

"Ha, I am my mother's daughter, Sookie is downstairs and she whipped this up for me because I had a very difficult night and my mother can't boil water. I didn't tell her it was for anyone but me. So enjoy and mom, your breakfast is down stairs, but I figured you would want to be with Luke while he ate."

"Rory, you are the best!" Lorelai hugged her daughter. "I might even steal a piece of Luke's toast."

"Rory, thank you," Luke said as she went down the stairs. "You know that this is more food than most people eat all day? I usually have one of these things so if you want all the toast you can have it."

"Thank you. You know that Rory said that you were the strongest man she had met, because you were willing to fall on your sword for us. I'm glad you are feeling better this morning."

Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai deeply, "I'm not completely there, but I am getting there. Thank you for loving me"

"Truly not a hardship!"


	15. Say Good Night Martha

A/N I am really overwhelmed with the number of you who are enjoying this story. Your reviews are most gracious and kind. Thank you again for all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Again, I own nothing, **

**Chapter 15 Say Good-night Martha**

The following Friday night dinner went much better than Luke had thought. Richard was traveling and Emily was focused on Rory as she had heard from Bidy Charleston that Rory wasn't interacting well with other Chilton children. "Really Rory how do you think you'll get into a prestigious college without social clubs on your application?"

"Grandma, I'm having enough to deal with the increased workload and I'm working on The Franklin, I just don't have a desire to go to football or basketball games. Please let me get my footing and I promise I'll become more involved next year, OK?"

"Mom, how about we look at the schedule next summer and then we can figure out where Rory would be happy spending her extra time when she isn't studying or working for that tyrant Paris? By the way, did you say that dad is in California? What is he doing there?"

"There is some company that he wanted to look at, I guess they are looking to expand internationally and they needed to have more insurance he just wanted to take a look at the operation personally. He will be back on Tuesday."

The rest of the evening went as well, and Luke was able to fly under the radar. Lorelai called her mom on Monday and told her that since Luke was going to get up at 4 a.m. she was going to wait and drive him into Hartford. "Really Lorelai, I simply do not see the need for you to be as rude as your boyfriend. You should be here for drinks, why your father allowed that man to show up late I'll never know."

"Mom, Luke is feeding dozens of people who wouldn't have a nice place to go for Thanksgiving dinner. I love that he does this, it was very important for Rory and me to be part of this tradition and dad didn't think it was rude, he was very understanding. Rory and I are going to drive Luke to Thanksgiving dinner or we aren't showing up. Your choice."

"Fine Lorelai, just try and not be too late." Emily hung up leaving Lorelai fuming.

"If that woman could possibly get her nose any higher she would have to walk backwards to see where she was going!" Sookie came in just as Lorelai was ranting.

"Lorelai, are you ok?"

"It's just Emily, Luke is going to be working for fourteen hours straight before he goes to my parents for Thanksgiving and I'm afraid if he drives home after what I'm sure is to be at least wine with dinner and a brandy chaser with dessert he might fall asleep at the wheel. So Rory and I want to wait for him and drive him out. But my mother sees this as rude since we'll miss the before dinner drinks with their friends. Better my boyfriend gets into an accident then we appear rude. ARG!"

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry, I know you and Luke are wonderful together, he loves you and Rory, I wish your mom could see that."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "But onto more pleasant things, what are you making us for dinner?"

"Well, I was going to try a new whipped sweet potato casserole that has lots of brown sugar and caramelized pecans on top. I'll make up a test run tonight and see how it works out. I may put it on the regular fall menu. Then there's this sugar cream pie recipe I found in Indiana on vacation."

"Wow, that sounds great! I can't wait to try both! Soooo is Jackson going to join us?"

"Yes, he's really looking forward to supplying the vegetables for the dinner and wants me to try his mother's pumpkin pie recipe. I'm so afraid that it won't taste the same and he'll think I can't cook as well as his mother and he won't want to date me any more and then I'll never meet another man as wonderful as Jackson and I'll die an old maid. You said something about cats swarming right? I bet I have tons of cats the day after Jackson says I can't cook as well as his mother."

"Sookie!"

"What?"

"Take a breath! If Jackson ever says you can't cook as well as his mother I would be very surprised. He likes you for you and that you make his vegetables edible. Although that calls for a dirty," Lorelai giggled, "I know you'll make a wonderful dinner and Jackson will swoon like the rest of us. But then Rory and I have to go right over to Mrs. Kim's and have Tofurky and kimchi, who ever wants to eat fermented vegetables?"

"Then we have to lead poor tired Luke to the slaughter house also known as the Gilmore mansion for his first official 'dinner party' with Hartford society. The upside is that it's just the Clemenceau's this year. Claude is very sweet and Monique doesn't speak English, so that's always a challenge. But since it's so small Luke will probably be allowed to fall asleep after dinner while the men talk shop and mom picks apart my life and lets me know what a disappointment I've been."

"So Sookie, your life's looking pretty good right about now eh?"

"Yep, I think I could even live with the cats compared to yours"

"Always glad to share the sunshine. Well, I think I need coffee and a pretty thing to look at so I'm heading into town." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Tell Luke hello."

Lorelai drove into town to the diner, parked and when she opened the door she heard Luke in the back screaming, "Taylor, I'm not putting a fruity turkey up in my diner. You want that crap you can put it in your store or where the sun don't shine!"

"But Luke, how does it look to our tourists when the only diner in town won't get into the spirit of the holiday?"

"The same way it looks for every freaking idiotic festival and holiday since I opened this diner. My dad didn't decorate and I'm not decorating!"

"Well, I must say, like father like son!"

"Thank God for that!" with that Taylor walks out from the storeroom pass Lorelai and stops, "Lorelai, you ought to think about the company you keep around here. You may end up finding yourself bitter and alone just like your boyfriend."

"Taylor, if he's my boyfriend, how's he alone?" Luke has come out from the back to hear this and he smiles to himself.

"Well, we'll see how long this relationship lasts, so far he hasn't had a good track record." At this Luke almost jumps over the counter to get to Taylor.

"Taylor, get the hell out of my diner and if you know what's good for you, you won't come back here for at least a week!" Luke looks at Lorelai who's almost laughing, he sighs and starts to relax. He had to admit he was worried that Lorelai would believe Taylor; after all he hasn't had the best record.

"So, you don't believe Taylor? You're not worried that I might screw this up?"

Lorelai laughed, "Oh, babe, if anyone's going to make this relationship crash and burn it'll be me and my nutty family. Trust me, I know sides to you that Taylor would be shocked, shocked I tell you to find out. If he had half a clue as to why Luke's mysteriously closes two to three times a week in the middle of the morning, not to mention the shine you have brought to my bedroom floor on more than one occasion I'm quite sure a new law would find its way onto the books,."

Luke leaned over said, "Dirty," and kissed her. Then he went and poured her a cup of coffee. "I told you before, I'll never leave you. You want this to end you're the one who'll have to pull the plug."

"Fine line between love and insanity right?" Lorelai smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You bet." Luke winked at her and went to deliver some orders that Caesar had put up.

Later that night Luke and Lorelai were curled up in bed at his apartment basking in two hours of bliss, Lorelai was wrapped in Luke's arms. "How many more classes do you have left?" Luke asked as he stroked her back.

"This semester I have two weeks after Thanksgiving and my final, so a total of six classes counting tomorrow. Then I still have three semesters after this for my degree. I'll graduate the year before Rory enters college. Is that a sad comment or what?"

"Lorelai, I'm so proud of you for doing this. You've never let circumstances dictate what you could or couldn't do. I never was able to get my degree and now there isn't the time to pursue it. What I've learned I've had to pick up on the fly. Don't ever let anyone tell you that what you're accomplishing isn't a big deal. I don't ever want to hold you back either."

"Luke, I never feel that you hold me back, I've always felt your support and I love that you think I can do anything, sometimes I really question that in myself, but when I look at you I know you'll always be there in case I fall." Luke kissed Lorelai deeply and then the phone rang in his apartment. "Please tell me you are not going to leave this nice warm bed to answer that cold nasty telephone?" Lorelai whined.

Luke got up putting on his boxer-briefs and his jeans. "Lorelai, I need to get this, I'm pretty sure it's Tom and I have an important question to ask him."

"So you really want to date _him_ huh?"

Luke smiled as he was picking up the phone and said to her, "After the past two hours you can ask me that question? Hey, Tom," he said into the phone, "Thanks for returning my call. Yeah, I have a question about folder number 27 in the section marked California compliance. Yeah I'll wait."

Lorelai got up, put on Luke's flannel and went to his kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. While Luke was waiting for Tom to respond she sidled up to Luke and ran her fingers down his back.

"Lorelai," Luke hissed, "I really need to concentrate on this for just a bit and I am having a very difficult time keeping my mind.. Yeah, Tom I'm here." Luke held onto Lorelai's hand while he was talking. "Well, what I'm seeing is that in the first quarter Hayden didn't send in a registration to the California attorney general and they were fined 13 million dollars, then three months later they were late filing another registration and they were fined another three million dollars. So in this three month period they lost sixteen million dollars. What I want you to do is to tell me I'm an ignorant dolt who can't read a report and they really didn't lose this money due to incompetence."

"Yeah, I wish you could too. Do we have the records of who forgot to file? If you could get that and find out if they let this person loose I think that would be good. Well I don't see anything we can do right now, maybe have QA come up with new standards and guidelines to make sure their legal department doesn't get us into trouble. Did we know this was going on? OK, should we have known this was going on? Yeah, hindsight. Could you get the accounting guys to go over all the reports and see if this was an isolated incident or if this is a system wide problem? OK, great. Call me when you find out."

"You got what?" Luke chuckled, "See there is a method to my madness. Unfortunately since I'm dating her daughter I'll see you there. Yeah, I'd appreciate it and let Annie know, I'd let her introduce us if it comes to that or if we end up in the same place it would be rude to not speak. Oh, Tom, you'll have to call me Luke there. I doubt anyone will be introduced to me and definitely not by my last name. Let Annie know as well. Thanks again for your time." Luke laughed out loud, "I'll let her know. Thanks. Bye."

Lorelai stood looking at Luke not saying a word. He cocked his head and asked, "What?"

"Wow."

"I'm going to need more than that."

"You run a corporation."

"Lorelai you know that." Luke was a bit concerned with her demeanor.

"No, I knew you said you run a corporation, and you read reports while you watch football and then I see you in the diner. But you run a corporation that just bought a business that lost sixteen million dollars and you are talking about it as though it's a number on a piece of paper. And you are looking to fix this problem …I guess I just never got a real good grasp of the fact that you do run a corporation."

"Lorelai, I need you to talk to me, I'm still Luke, the schmuck who waited for you to come into the diner at Thanksgiving, remember? Tom really runs it, I just have to deal with the big pieces, not the day to day. I am not a part of that world, I take my responsibility for it very seriously, but I'm happy here, with you in Stars Hollow. Simple, uncomplicated, dumb schmuck Luke, who is hopelessly in love with one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"Luke, I'll deal with this, it isn't going to make me run for the hills, but you are neither, simple nor uncomplicated my friend. You have depth to you that no one and I mean probably not even you, knows. I'm in awe that you are able to take on this challenge and do it so effortlessly, and I am also in love with Lucas Buech Danes, so this is working out very nicely and Tom will have to get his own boyfriend." Luke sighed with relief at Lorelai's words.

"Well, I think his wife Annie will be upset if he does. By the way, your mother sent them an invitation to her Christmas party, since Tom is the CEO of Straub's new owner. So you will get to meet him before we go to New York City."

"I wondered, what does he normally call you since you told him he has to call you Luke at the party?"

Luke blushed and said, "He's worked for me for ten years, and he still insists on calling me Mr. Danes. I've tried to get him to call me Luke, but no luck. So your mother is going to force the issue at least for one night."

"So what are you supposed to tell me?"

If possible Luke's blush turned to crimson, "He said to tell you he's sorry if he interrupted our quality time and that he hopes you forgive him."

"Luke he knew what we were doing!" Lorelai laughed. "OK, stud, let's get back to bed, I won't see you tomorrow because of class and Wednesday you're going to need all your sleep since you're getting up at 4 a.m. on Thursday."

Thanksgiving afternoon Lorelai and Rory wandered into the diner around three-thirty. Luke was delivering plates to about ten different tables.

"Hey barkeep, how's about some food?" Lorelai called out to Luke.

"You are going to eat at your parents in less than three hours, you have just eaten at least at Sookie's and possibly at Mrs. Kim's and now you wan t food here?" Luke was bewildered.

"But no one made your sweet potatoes with extra marshmallows. I want those!" Lorelai and Rory both gave him the Bambi eyes.

"Jeeze!" Luke threw up his hands and went into the back and got them sweet potatoes.

"But the sweet potatoes taste best with all the other stuff." Rory chimed in.

"If I give you an actual dinner you have to eat at your mother's. I'm not going to take the heat for you two not finishing your dinner there!" Luke snapped, he was feeling the exhaustion already and he knew he had a lot to get through at the Gilmore's.

"Hon, I promise we will eat all of our dinner at Mom's, it's three hours away and we just came from Mrs. Kim's how much food do you think we actually consumed? Is there anything we could do to help you out right now?" Lorelai was also concerned about the outcome of this evening, she didn't want Luke to suffer another night like the one a couple of weeks ago.

"No, I'll be closing down in about half an hour so I can clean up a bit. Caesar is coming in at 4:30 to finish clean-up so I can get a shower and dress. I really am glad to see you two, I'm just tired."

At five-thirty Luke is almost ready to get going to the Gilmore's and Lorelai and Rory are waiting in the diner when he comes down the stairs. "I love that navy suit," Lorelai whispers in his ear, "later tonight I'd love to take it off of you."

Luke blushed and Rory said, "Mom, please leave Luke alone, we like Luke remember?"

"I really like Luke," Lorelai purred.

"Enough! Let's get on the road please." Luke begged.

Dinner at the Gilmore's went very smoothly all things considered, they were only five minutes late and Richard and Claude were doing most of the talking. After wine with dinner Richard suggested that they retire to the living room for coffee and dessert.

"Claude, you must try this brandy that Luke brought us a few weeks back, it's a wonderfully smooth and full bodied." So of course everyone except Rory had two fingers.

Richard and Claude were talking about Richard's trip to California where he had visited William's Industries. Luke was feeling himself start to drift after working for fourteen hours and the alcohol he'd had at the Gilmore's. Suddenly he heard something being addressed to him by Claude, "So, Look, 'ave you ever 'eard of theese company William Industries?"

"The one in California? Oh, yeah, I have." Luke responded, he was having a hard time figuring out Claude's accent, he made his name sound like it rhymed with hook.

"So, what do you theenk of theese company, eh?"

Emily was watching this with glee, that man was going to make a fool out of himself without her having to make any effort at all and she was happy to help out by saying, "Yes, Luke, what do you think about this company?"

Luke responded automatically, "Well, the past three years they've had a steady decline in profits while they had an increase in expenses. Then this past year the extended family members have been buying up stock so that the family now has a controlling share in the company, which wouldn't always be problem except that they also showed a profit in the last two quarters indicating that they dropped some baggage instead of fixed problems. This has all the indicators of a desire to merge or a buy-out. Since the family now has controlling interest in the company the likelihood is that they will do a dump and run after the sale and the new corporation will be left holding a shell instead of a viable company."

When he finished there was silence in the room and Luke looked up to see Rory, Richard and Claude's face in shock and Emily looking like she was a cat who had eaten a canary. The only thought that came to Luke's mind was, 'Shit, what did I say?' Lorelai looked amused and of course Monique was waiting for Claude to translate.

Emily was waiting for Richard and Claude to tell Luke how wrong he was, she didn't even have to wait another ten seconds until Claude spoke up, "Look, 'ow do you come to 'ave so mooch information?"

"Well, I have a financial advisor who looked at Williams as a possible investment this past year, and he told me it wasn't a good idea." Luke said slowly, trying to make sure he didn't slip again, B-D had considered Williams until they did the research.

Richard said, "Luke, unfortunately my advisor wasn't as thorough as yours but you may have saved me quite a bit of money if this information you stated is true. Do you mind if I ask who you use as your financial advisor?"

"He's just with one of the New York City firms, I could get you his name if you will be in your office on Monday?" Luke carefully avoided anything more specific. If Richard found out his broker's name he would realize that this man wouldn't deal with small investors. He would give Jack a call and ask him for one of his associates and tell him to educate the associate on the William's stock.

"Excellent!" Richard said, "If you are able to come at lunch I would love to take you to the club."

"Thank you Richard, that's very nice of you to offer, but there's a festival in town and lunch is one of my busiest times, would you be available around ten in the morning?"

At this Lorelai cried out, "Hey!" Luke was giving away their special time together. Luke took hold of her hand and held it tightly.

Richard said, "Of course my boy, I understand, I believe that my morning is open, but if you would like to call in the morning I get in around six a.m. we can solidify a time then."

"That would be wonderful sir, I open at five-thirty, but my help comes in at six-thirty so I could call you then?"

"Done!"

Emily was beside herself, she couldn't believe that Richard was taking the word of this, this, hooligan about significant financial matters.

After all of the guests had left she cornered Richard about this, "Why did you believe this man about the William's company? You went out there and had a first hand look at it didn't you?"

"That's the problem Emily, what Luke said is spot on, I just hadn't put the pieces together like his advisor did. I knew the family was buying up stock, as he said, not unusual, but the fact they were making the bottom line look good was the key. By preening themselves to attract a large corporation, the stock would go up for the merger and since the extended family isn't on the board, it's less obvious when they start dumping stock which drives the value of the entire company down and the new owners are left with just a name and no assets."

"I know you don't like him, Emily, but it was a very savvy answer, Claude was impressed."

Emily huffed, "Well at least he may not embarrass us at the Christmas party."

Richard thought, 'no, he certainly won't do that.'

On the way back to Stars Hollow Luke had already fallen asleep during the drive. Rory took this moment to ask her mom, "Mom, how does Luke know so much?"

Lorelai sighed, "OK Rory, it's time you get the 411, Luke owns the diner, but his grandfather on his mom's side left him a bigger company that he runs out of New York City. When we go down there in a few weeks that's where Luke will spend most of his time while we have fun and play. This is information that no one else has, not anyone in Stars Hollow and certainly not Grandma and Grandpa. It would hurt Luke for people to know this about him, he wouldn't be able to live his life as he is now, and we need to keep his secret, OK?"

"Wow, so Luke has a whole James Bond life going on?"

"Well, he isn't a spy that I know of, but yeah."

"And you have known this for a while?"

"Yep."

"And you are OK with it?"

"Yep."

"The only thing I am concerned with is going to New York when Luke is working all day, I would feel bad having fun without him."

From the front passenger side with eyes closed Luke responds, "I want you to have fun, if you are having fun I won't mind being caged with accountants for two days and then we can all have fun on the Thursday together. Plus we can go out to eat each night. I swear you are your mother's daughter."

Rory smiled at Lorelai, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Luke answered still with his eyes closed, "A very good thing."

Lorelai laughed, "Say good-night Martha."


	16. Chapter 16 His Legacy

A/N Thank you to all those who are enjoying this story, I know there are things you want to see now, but everything in due time. Thanks to all who are reviewing and those who are reading, I hope you continue to enjoy.

And, I forgot, wish a Happy Birthday to Scott Patterson, 49!

**I own nothing**

Chapter 16 His Legacy

Monday morning Luke had talked to Richard and he was going to meet Richard at his office at ten that morning. At nine-fifteen Luke came downstairs in his charcoal gray suit with the red tie that Lorelai liked so much and there sitting at the end of the counter was his girlfriend staring at him with narrowed eyes. Luke could tell she was not happy. "So, I see you have dressed up for my father. I hope he enjoys your special time as much as I do."

"Lorelai, please don't make this more difficult than it already is. I need to talk to your dad about something anyway and I hope that you will understand."

"What do you NEED to talk to my dad about?" Lorelai couldn't figure out what he needed to talk to her father about, unless… "are you going to tell him?" she lowered her voice.

"I don't know, but after that display of stupidity I put on at Thanksgiving, only someone convinced of my lack of breeding would have missed the obvious clues. I don't want your dad finding out from someone else and I think he likes me well enough that this really won't make a huge difference."

"Meaning my mother would've missed the clues?"

"I'm thinking that's correct." Luke smiled.

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, me too. OK, since there really is a reason you couldn't give my dad the news over the phone and we could still have our special time, go. But I expect you to make it up to me. And soon!" she leaned in and kissed him.

"Wish me luck, and I'll be thinking of a special thank you on the way home."

"Not wanting to meet with my dad thinking of me naked, huh?"

"Yep."

Luke got into his truck and twenty minutes later he was in front of Richard's building in Hartford. He was escorted by the receptionist to Richard's secretary Margie and given a seat outside Richard's door. He heard loud voices inside, "Floyd, I don't understand you giving Rodger my account in Japan! I brought that account in, and I have serviced it for twelve years!"

"Now, Richard, a man of your stature should not be worried about an account that has so much activity to it. That company is undergoing new management and they need fresh blood in there."

Luke got up and walked down the hallway, shit, it sounds like Richard is going to be squeezed out of his company. Luke pressed the four button on his cell phone that Lorelai had given him and programmed. Rick, Tom's Executive Assistant picked up right away. "Good morning Mr. Danes, did you want to talk to Mr. Rhodes?"

"Uh, yeah, Rick. How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID sir, one moment."

"Mr. Danes? To what do I give the honor of my good fortune this morning?"

"Hey Tom, have we scheduled an insurance review since we purchased Hayden?"

"No, sir, that is on the books for early next year, why?"

"I want you to have Richard Gilmore give us a quote. In fact, it would be a great favor to me if you would call his office in exactly two minutes and schedule it."

"Yes, sir, are we to give it to him no matter what?"

"Well, Tom, I would like to give him a five percent leeway, but I still have responsibility to my company."

"Give me the number sir and I'll call in exactly two minutes."

"Thanks," Luke hung up and went back to Margie, "Margie, in a couple of minutes Tom Rhodes from B-D Corporation in New York City will be calling for Mr. Gilmore. I want you to put him through even though Mr. Gilmore is in a meeting. Please, it is really important." Luke could still hear this Floyd yelling at Richard.

Margie was about to open her mouth when the phone rang and it was Tom for Richard, she looked suspiciously at Luke but buzzed Richard's office, "I'm sorry Mr. Gilmore, but there is a Mr. Tom Rhodes from B-D Corporation on the line for you."

Inside Richard's office Floyd Stiles looked shocked at what Margie had said. The B-D Corporation was a feather in any insurance company's cap. They were international, huge and because of their attention to safety they had very few claims over the past ten years. "Of course Richard, you should take that call." Floyd said.

Richard looked surprised, he hadn't contacted this Tom Rhodes and he had no idea how he knew to contact him, he doubted that Straub would have suggested their company considering their rocky relationship since Lorelai and Christopher. "Hello Mr. Rhodes, this is Richard Gilmore, what can I do for you today?"

"Mr. Gilmore, I'm not sure if you are aware that B-D Corporation has recently acquired Hayden Industries, and we need to have an insurance review in the beginning of the new year. I'd like you to prepare a quote for us if that would be something that you'd be interested in."

"I'm very interested in preparing a quote for you, Mr. Rhodes, although I'd heard you have been with your current provider for almost ten years. What is it that's causing you to explore your options?"

"I see you're already familiar with our company, I'm pleased to know that. The request for a quote comes from our owner, I'm not privy to the motivation, but I'm to give you my complete cooperation in providing you the necessary documents that will allow you to provide us with a through review. If this is acceptable I'll have our department contact you this week so you may have the quote for us at the beginning of January."

"It is most acceptable Mr. Rhodes, and thank you for your request." Richard hung up and turned to Floyd, "Well, Floyd, it's a good thing that Rodger is taking Japan, I'm preparing a quote for B-D Corporation at the personal request of the owner. So it appears I'll be quite busy for a while." Floyd fumed as he left the office and Richard was giddy. He needed to find out how the owner knew who he was, oh, wait, "Margie, is Luke Danes out there?"

"Yes, Mr. Gilmore, should I send him in?"

"By all means yes!"

Richard swung open the door, "Luke my boy, it's wonderful to see you!"

Luke smiled that Richard was in such a good mood, "Good morning Richard, it's good to see you too."

"Come, sit down, now you were bringing me your advisor's name right?"

"Yes, sir, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about a couple of other things as well?" Luke swallowed hard.

"My this sounds serious, go ahead son."

"Well Richard, the first part is that I want you to know that I love your daughter very much and we've known each other much longer than we've been dating. I also love Rory as my own and would do anything for either of them." Luke took a breath and Richard started to relax, he was seeing where this conversation was heading and he was truly touched that Luke was old fashioned enough to speak to him.

"So, as I was saying, I love your daughter and I know if my dad was here he would've skinned me alive if I didn't ask you first, he was very adamant about such things. So, Richard I would like your blessing to ask Lorelai to marry me." Luke finally got the first and for him most difficult part over with.

"Well, Luke, I'd be hard pressed to think of a man more worthy of my daughter. I know that you love her and my granddaughter to the point that you put them before your own safety. What father couldn't support that union? I do worry about her financial safety as well. I know you are not a man of meager means, but I'm concerned if something should happen to you that the diner is so dependant on you to run it. Then there's of course Lorelai's mother, I think I could convince her not to oppose this union, but I'm not sure I could get her blessing."

"Thank you for those kind words Richard, I don't feel worthy of your daughter, but I'll live my life trying to come close. As far as Emily goes, I would like her blessing, but if she just allows this to occur perhaps through the years she will come to accept me and our marriage. "

"I'd like to address your other concerns as well, but it involves some confidential information that I'd rather Emily not be given at this moment. There'll come a time when you may share it with her, but at this moment I feel it wouldn't serve the best interest of Lorelai and me. Because I know the strong connection you and Emily share I wouldn't like to put you in the middle."

"Luke, there are a few things about my business that I don't share with Emily, if this is something along that line, I'd feel comfortable keeping it from her, however, if it would put Lorelai or Rory in any danger whatsoever, I couldn't agree."

"This would be along the lines of business, sir. When I got here I overheard the gentleman and you in your office discussing the reassignment of one of your accounts to Rodger. So I went down the hall and called Tom Rhodes and asked him to request a review of B-D Corporation."

Richard was starting to get upset, "So this is a joke? There really isn't a request from the owner of B-D to have an insurance review?! "

"Oh, no sir, there is a request, a valid request for you to complete a review. B-D just acquired Hayden Industries, and all mergers require a review." 

"But Mr. Hughes said that the request came from the owner!"

"Yes."

"But how can that be, since you made the request?"

"I did make the request to Tom, and he was correct in telling you that it came from the owner of B-D Corporation." Luke let that sink in as he watched Richard process.

"Luke that is impossible, if you follow that logic that would mean that you are the owner of B-D Corporation and you own a diner in Stars Hollow!"

"Richard, just because there are two statements out there, doesn't mean that one must be false."

"You own B-D Corporation? But how, it was Randall Buech's company and he had no heirs. Did you buy it?"

"No, I'd never be able to actually buy it, my mother was Randall's daughter and she married beneath her so he disowned her. Because of a convoluted story, the lawyers found out that she'd named me Lucas Buech Danes and I inherited the entire Buech fortune." As Luke completed his story Richard had the glazed look that Luke was getting used to seeing in the Gilmore's eyes.

"So, you see Richard, this is one of the reasons that I strongly encourage Lorelai to continue going to family dinners and to not break off ties to you even when Emily makes it difficult. Lorelai and I've talked in a 'what if' type of discussion, that we'd like to have children someday. I'd hate to have them grow up without any grandparents, since my parents are both gone. I also feel very strongly about Emily learning to tolerate me for who I am, not what this money makes me in her eyes. So this is why I'm begging you not to disclose to her my heritage just yet. Are you agreeable?" Luke waited and of all the things he expected, it was not what happened next.

Richard started to laugh, deep belly laughs and he continued for sometime. Margie poked her head into the room to see what was going on and Luke could only shrug. Within a few minutes Richard had started to regain his composure, and when he was able said to Luke, "If Emily had any clue she'd have you dressed up like a prancing pony and put you on stage for all of her friends to see. Yes Luke, I understand your reticence in telling my wife. Now, I'd like to ask you, does Lorelai know?"

"Yes, sir, I told her the whole story, but I don't think she has the complete picture yet, I think she gets surprised by it still. Hell, I get surprised by it still."

"So the William's Industries?"

"B-D had looked at it and the adviser board was the one who pointed out the potentially dangerous position that we could be in. So that was why we went with Hayden."

Richard got a gleam in his eye, "So, did you know that Straub was Rory's grandfather before you made the bid?"

"No, I found out who he was the night of the dinner. If I'd known who he was and how he treated Rory, I may not have allowed the merger go through."

"Could you do that? I mean your stockholders might have still wanted to do the deal and voted against you."

Luke smiled, "Well, Randall wasn't stupid; I inherited fifty-seven percent of the company. So while I try not to use a mallet to get what I want, I prefer to listen and learn, I always know I have it."

Richard liked Luke more and more as the morning was going on. "So your CEO will be at the Christmas party, how is that going to work?"

"Well, if we're introduced by Emily, so be it, if not Lorelai says it is a big party and we could meet in the mingling. I just want to be sure that you're all right with keeping this from Emily, I figured it was important for you to know that Lorelai won't ever want for anything, and I thank you for giving your blessing before you knew this, it means so much more to me."

"Luke, Lorelai would never have wanted for anything even if you only had the diner, I'm sure you would've seen to that. And it's my pleasure to give you my blessing. I know you'll tell Emily when you feel it's time. When are you going to ask Lorelai? Any thoughts?"

"Oh, a few, I guess it'll be within the next month or two. I'd like to get married as soon as possible. Now that we are together, I just don't see the need to wait. Well, I should be getting back to Stars Hollow, thank you again Richard. I'll see you Friday."

"Thank you Luke, it means a great deal to me that you asked for my blessing. There're so many areas of Lorelai's life that she's stubbornly independent. I'm not sure we would have found out about the engagement before the wedding."

"With all respect due sir, I believe that Lorelai comes by it honestly." Luke grinned.

"I'm going to just assume you are referring to her mother in that regard." Richard winked, "But you and I are going to need to schedule some time to talk Luke, I'm overwhelmed about this new twist and I won't be able to discuss it during Friday night dinners." Suddenly Richard had an epiphany, "Oh, my God! You own Straub!"

"You know, until this merger, no one ever said that, I'm feeling sorry for this man if that's all he's known by, what about his son or granddaughter, shouldn't that be his legacy?"

Richard laughed again, "I can't wait to have you in the family Luke, don't wait too long,"

"Yes sir."

On the way back to Stars Hollow Luke made a call to the Independence Inn and Michel answered. "I want to book a room for today" Luke said.

"When will you be arriving sir?"

"In about twenty minutes. Do you have a room available?"

"Yes, sir, do you wan to reserve it with a credit card?"

Luke smiled as he used the B-D Corporation card, Lorelai would not recognize the number and his name wasn't on the card, so Michel wouldn't recognize it to tell her.

"We have one room that is made up and available, would you like that sir?"

Luke booked the room and was pulling into the parking lot within fifteen minutes. He strode in, signed the register and received his key without Michel recognizing him. As he opened the door to his room 107 he called Lorelai on her cell phone. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Hey babe, I missed you. Did you have a good time with my father? Did you tell him what was going on?"

"Yeah, do you have sometime to spend with your boyfriend who just did a very nice thing for your dad?"

"Well, I had sometime for my boyfriend earlier this morning and now I can't leave the Inn because Michel is going to be leaving for an appointment. But I could have lunch with you here if you can get away."

"I think I can manage it. When would be good for you?"

"Now is fairly quiet. Want to meet me in the dinning hall?"

"Sure, give me a few and I will see you soon."

Then Luke called down to the front desk, "Hi, I'm in room 107 and I'm having problems with the fireplace. I need to see the manager please as quickly as possible."

Michel called Lorelai and told her a guest needed help in room 107 and since he specifically asked for the manager she had to deal with it. Lorelai was muttering under her breath as she approached room 107. Plastering on a fake smile she knocked only to have the door opened by her boyfriend. Looking perplexed she asked, "Are you checked into this room?"

"Yep, I thought it would be a good place to let you know what I came up with as a special thank you for letting me meet with your dad." He grabbed her and pulled her into the room as he kissed her passionately.


	17. Chapter 17 Merry Christmas

A/N Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really have been enjoying this story and I'm glad you are too. Thank you to those who are taking the time to read and review, I've always thought Luke had more depth than was shown. I'm glad many of you think so too. Next stop will be part one of NYC.

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 17 Merry Christmas

Luke was getting ready for the Gilmore's Christmas party two weeks before Christmas. He was wearing the charcoal grey suit and a white shirt that Lorelai told him to wear. She had also given him a bright blue tie that he felt very uncomfortable in. "Trust me, I just want everyone to know that you are my guy." Lorelai had said when she gave it to him.

"And this tie will tell everyone that?" Luke said skeptically.

"Oh, yes. When they see you with me there will be no doubt that you are mine." Lorelai cooed over the counter at the diner.

"Humph, fine I'll wear it, but I still don't see how unless it's going to light up and say property of Lorelai."

Lorelai laughed as she left the diner and here he was not two days later waiting for someone to answer her door, and yes, he had the damn tie on. Rory answered and she looked lovely in a deep forest green dress that came just below her knees.

"You look beautiful," Luke said, "very regal and so grown up."

"Thank you kind sir, I can't wait to see your reaction to mom." Rory had an evil glint to her eyes.

Luke got the feeling that he was going to be in trouble when he heard Lorelai clear her throat on the stairs and Luke forgot to breathe. "Wow." Was all he was able to get out.

On the stairs was Lorelai, with her hair elegantly piled on the top of her head and tendrils escaping on the sides. She was in a bright blue satin gown that highlighted her eyes and left little to the imagination. It flowed around her like water, touching all her curves and of course it was a halter. As she descended the stairs Luke could see that there was nothing between the collar at the back of her neck and just below her waist.

Suddenly he realized where they were going to be that evening and he exploded, "NO! You are not wearing that dress or should I say barely wearing that dress to your parents! You go right upstairs and put on something that actually covers your back and does not tell everyone what you aren't wearing!"

Luke was working up into a rant when Lorelai stopped him with a passionate kiss. Luke's arms snaked around her, when he felt the soft warm skin of her bare back he moaned and his knees buckled. "Please Lorelai, I can't have every man in the place lusting after you tonight. I'm supposed to be a gentleman and if I see one guy even look at you I know I won't be able to contain my jealousy."

Lorelai smiled, "I just wanted you to see the full affect and know what is available for only you," and then she picked up a matching jacket off the hall coat rack and put it on. It was an Elizabethan style that had a stand up collar, full sleeves with lace at the cuffs and a short bustle style that covered her entire back. "Now if you care to notice this dress is the same color as that tie you complained about. So anyone could see that we are a matched set, right?" She smiled sweetly at Luke who only shook his head.

"The death of me, I swear." Then he looked at Rory, "You in on this?"

"I plead the fifth!" Rory was having a hard time keeping from bursting out laughing. She picked up the present for her grandparents and they left for the mansion.

When they arrived Lorelai wanted to hit the bar first so Rory took the present over to the tree area and Luke escorted Lorelai over to the bar. Lorelai ordered a martini and Luke asked the bartender, "I don't suppose you have any beer there do you?"

"Larger or ale sir?" the bartender replied. Luke silently blessed Richard and said, "How about a nice red ale?"

As he took the glass he escorted Lorelai over to an area where he could see if Emily advanced on them. "I don't think I actually told you how beautiful you look this evening," he whispered as he leaned over and nuzzled Lorelai's neck.

"Well, I did wonder since you were so adamant about making me cover up, I thought you were ashamed of me."

"Never. I haven't ever seen another woman who could carry off the style and grace you have in this beautiful gown as well as jeans and a t-shirt."

Just then Richard approached them and extended his hand, "Luke my boy, so good to see you here. Lorelai you look stunning as always. I thought I saw you two come in with Rory, but I apologize for not greeting you sooner. Luke I see you're trying that wonderful Irish ale we got, very hearty with a burnished taste to it. Lorelai, I've an extra present for Rory tonight, she mentioned that you are going to New York City this week and she wanted to stop by this Strand bookstore, so I got her a gift card."

"Thank you Dad, I know Rory will be very excited about that. She wants us to drive down so she can get more books. This may be the deciding factor," Lorelai laughed and turned to Luke who had noticed a couple in their early fifties walking into the room.

Luke turned to Richard and said, "Richard, why don't you go over and bring that couple over here to introduce them to your daughter and her boyfriend, I think you'll find them quite fascinating." Luke winked at Lorelai.

"So that's the famous Mr. & Mrs. Tom Rhodes?" Richard asked.

"Yep."

"If you'll excuse me I'll be right back.'

Richard introduced himself and brought Tom and Annie over to Luke and Lorelai. Luke shook Tom's hand and looking around gave Annie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tom, Annie, I want you to meet Lorelai and her father Richard, Lorelai, Tom and Annie."

Tom looked at Richard and lowered his voice, "I hope you realize what a wonderful man your daughter has found Mr. Gilmore, I've worked for many men who would cut their own family's throat rather then lose a dollar. Mr. Danes has always turned a profit and never at the expense of his workers."

Richard smiled at this man and once again thanked his lucky starts that Lorelai didn't marry Christopher all those years ago, "Yes, Mr. Rhodes, you don't have to tell me, I feel very comfortable with Luke taking care of my girls."

"And if I may overstep my boundaries Mr. Danes, you have indeed done well for yourself with Miss Gilmore. I can see that she is everything you've said she is." Tom offered his hand to Lorelai.

"Tom, I'd say we both lucked out with the women in our lives. Annie, you look radiant as always." Luke really liked Annie, she and Tom were very helpful to him when he first took on the job at B-D. "May I get you something to drink?"

Annie and Richard accompanied Luke to retrieve the drinks which left Lorelai and Tom alone. "Tom, I was wondering, why do you call Luke by his last name after all these years?"

Tom was a bit surprised at her forthright question, but figured that was one of the ways she was able to get Luke to open up. Over the years he found the direct questions would get his boss to answer directly, the subtle questions let Luke avoid an answer.

"When Mr. Danes inherited the Buech Corporation he was twenty three years old, he was twenty five when he hired me and took it over. A twenty-five year-old owner could be dismissed by more experienced and savvy business men. When he asked me to run the company I knew that others would key their attitudes off of the way I dealt with him."

"Mr. Danes has more natural talent for running corporations then I've ever seen, just because he doesn't have a degree doesn't mean that he's unaware of what needs to be done. His greatest gift is the ability to ask the questions that will effect the company long term; I know you're aware that he found the sixteen million dollar discrepancy and because of that we've found out that the Hayden company was very lax in their compliance that could've potentially cost us down the road."

"So while I initially called him Mr. Danes to encourage others to treat him with the respect that an owner deserves, I now call him this because I've great respect for him. I'm also very happy that he has you in his life. For many years it was as if he had no direction or purpose, just a great deal of responsibility. But since you have entered his life, I've heard him laugh for the first time since I've known him. You're very good for him."

Lorelai was actually speechless, that this man could care so much for Luke and she was humbled at what an affect she must have on Luke. Just then he came up with the drinks, "Lorelai, would you care to dance?" Luke held out his hand and as he led her away Lorelai looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He started to panic, "Are you OK? Did something happen with Tom?" He was worried, he couldn't imagine what Tom could've said to upset Lorelai, he respected the man so much.

Lorelai interrupted Luke's thoughts, "I just love you so much and I'm so happy I was wearing that sweater down by the lake." She leaned into kiss him. Luke, totally confused at this comment kissed her back and led her to the dance floor. He was happy to hold her in his arms while he tried to sort through what had happened.

As they were dancing Emily actually came onto the dance floor to admonish Lorelai and Luke for not coming to greet her. "Lorelai, I know I taught you to greet the hostess the first thing when you attend a party. Yet you've been here long enough to get on the dance floor and still you'd not greeted me."

"Mom, we saw Dad and were introduced to the Rhodes so we have been socializing, I just wanted to have one dance with my boyfriend, then I promise you we'll continue to mingle."

"Lorelai, I know I raised you properly, how you've slipped since you've left our house is a disgrace." Emily didn't even try to conceal the look of disgust she shot at Luke. "Straub and Francine are here, are you sure you're able to keep a civil tongue in your head?" She directed this comment at Luke.

"Yes, Emily, I promise that I'll not allow myself to be provoked again. I believe I've apologized for this before, haven't I?" Luke said gently.

"Yes," Emily getting caught in her own bad manners, "I was just wanting to give you fair warning if you run into him."

"Emily, Mr. Hayden and I are good. As long as he treats Rory well, I'll not say anything. Let's go find Rory and see what her dad's grandfather and grandmother brought her for Christmas." Luke led Lorelai off the dance floor, leaving Emily quietly seething.

As they were heading towards the living room they heard behind them, "Hey, nice dress, take it off." Without turning around to look, Lorelai thought, 'Christopher.' She felt Luke straighten with anger next to her.

But to all their surprise came the next voice, "Did your parents teach you to insult another man's date Christopher?" They all turned around to see Richard standing right behind Christopher.

"I was just joking Richard, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I would say that as Lorelai's father I was insulted and I can only imagine Luke's feeling about the subject. I never thought of you as a stupid man Christopher, but since you witnessed Luke's temper at the last gathering, I'd have to rethink that statement. Unless you are purposely antagonizing him to disrupt my party in which case I'd say you are showing Emily and me great disrespect." Richard had pulled himself up to his full six foot five inches as he towered over Christopher.

"I'm going to find my date and say good-night to everyone. I really didn't mean any disrespect, see ya Lorelai." Christopher took off and Richard watched him go.

"Lorelai, I'm quite certain that Rory received most of her intelligence from you." Richard commented. To which Luke threw back his head and laughed. This made Lorelai laugh as well, she loved to hear his laugh and after Tom made his comment she was aware of how precious that sound was.

They proceeded into the living room just in time to see Rory receive a package from the Hayden's. She looked surprised since this was the first gift that she'd gotten from them since she was born. "Thank you so much," she still didn't know what to call them, "may I open it here?"

"Please do Rory," Francine said.

It was a first edition of Alice in Wonderland from 1887 in mint condition. Rory knew this book couldn't be found for less than four or five hundred dollars. "Wow," she whispered. "Thank you so much!"

Rory walked reverently over to her mom and Luke, "Look what the Hayden's gave me mom." Her voice was hushed in awe.

Straub was actually touched that she was so moved. Children today want televisions and video games; he'd never met one who was impressed by books. "Well, Rory, I'm pleased that you like your gift."

Rory was struck by the fact he actually said her name. "Yes, thank you, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. This is a priceless gift, they will never make a first edition of this book again and now because of your thoughtfulness, I have one. Thank you so much."

Luke was pleased that this first encounter went well and that Paige suggested such a perfect gift for Rory. The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Luke was having the most fun watching Emily fall all over herself with Tom and Annie and making sure they were introduced to all the 'right' people.

With her occupied he was able to dance with Lorelai a few more times. Towards the end of the evening he risked running his hand up under her jacket to her smooth skin. "Is Rory at home tonight?" he asked.

"Funny thing, when I was buying this dress I asked Rory to see if Lane would allow her to spend the night there tonight and Mrs. Kim was in a very good mood so I am afraid it'll just be you and me at the house." Lorelai looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm wondering if I should ask this next question that has been on the very edge of my mind all evening."

"Would this question cause us to leave early?"

"I'm afraid it would."

"Then we need to find Tom & Annie and my parents and Rory before you ask it. Because I'll never lie to you if you ask me a direct question."

"Let's go."

After the proper good-byes and dropping Rory off at Mrs. Kim's shop Luke and Lorelai reached her house. Luke got out, opened Lorelai's door and led her to the front door. Going inside Luke took off Lorelai's jacket and gathered her in his arms. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, running his hands over her back, "while I love this dress on you I think I'm going to love it more on the floor." He started to kiss her neck as he walked her backwards to the stairs.

Lorelai laughed and turned to lead him up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom Lorelai locked the door and turned back to Luke. "Want a surprise?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Undo the collar at the back." As he did so her entire dress pooled in a deep blue puddle at her feet and she had nothing underneath. Luke sharply drew a breath feeling as though his heart had stopped. He stepped towards her and gathered her in his arms.

Afterwards Lorelai lay in Luke's arms and she quietly sang "Somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good."

Luke kissed her gently and said, "Merry Christmas." And Lorelai giggled.


	18. Better than Claude and Jacques

A/N You all are so nice to review like you have. Patience with Emily, it will be a bit before she find's out, but it will be worth it. Thank you to all the new reviewers it does make a difference to know that you appreciate the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**I own nothing**

Chapter 18 Better than Claude and Jacques

Luke was standing at the bottom of Lorelai's stairs Monday afternoon watching her struggle with her third suitcase. "Lorelai, what the hell are you doing? We are going to be gone three days and four nights. This means you have a suitcase for each day we are gone. Go back up there and condense this into one suitcase."

"Luke, we're going to be going to dinner with Liz and Jess tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow Rory and I are going shopping and to a musical, right?"

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow night we're all going out to dinner, right?"

"Yes." Luke sighed, he was seeing he wasn't going to be winning this argument so he held up his hand. "Fine, I suppose I should be pleased that you aren't bringing more than three suitcases."

"Now you get the picture, babe. You should be proud of me that I only needed three." Lorelai grinned while Luke rolled his eyes.

Luke picked up two of Lorelai's suitcases and put them out side the door, then he came back for her other one and looked at Rory with his eyebrow raised, "How many suitcases do you have?"

Rory looked at him with Bambi eyes, "One."

"You are a perfect child," Luke said as he patted her on the head. Lorelai's eyes popped and her mouth dropped.

"Yeah, ask her how many empty satchels she has for all those books she is going to be carrying home from Strands!"

"Tattletale!" Rory stuck her tongue out at Lorelai.

"Good Lord let's just get the hell out of here please!" Luke groaned.

He picked up Rory's suitcase and Lorelai's last one and stepped out the door. There in front of them is a stretch limo and the driver had already loaded the other two suitcases in the trunk. "Wow," Lorelai said, "I guess I assumed we're taking the truck or the jeep."

"Do you know how expensive it is to park a car in the city for four days?" Luke said. "We'll spend less money on the limos and dinner then it would be to park a car. That's how they pick people clean in the city."

The limo driver looked at Luke and said, "Mr. Danes, Mr. Rhodes called while you were inside and asked if you could call him on the way to the city."

"Thanks Henry, and thanks for getting the luggage." Luke looked at Lorelai, "Thank Henry, he also stopped by the diner and filled up a thermos with coffee for you before we left."

Lorelai grinned, "Henry you are the best."

"You're welcome miss."

As they piled into the limo Lorelai looked at Luke, "This is your car isn't it?"

"No, it's the company's car. I use it when I'm in the city for an extended stay because as I told you, it's cheaper than parking."

"You own the company. Therefore it is your car."

"Fine, this car belongs to the company I own, so it is my responsibility and on occasion my privilege to use the car."

Rory had been watching this interchange very carefully and she quietly said to Luke, "Luke, are you rich?"

"Rory, I guess the only truthful answer would be yes, but as I've repeatedly told your mom, this is a job I've taken on that comes with a lot of responsibility. The people who work for B-D depend on the upper management to make sound deals and good decisions so that they can have security in their lives."

"I've a lot of good people who work for me, including Tom who you met Friday night. They take care of the day to day stuff. On occasion I go into the city and deal with long term decision making and attend meetings. When we buy another company, which we've only done three times since I've owned B-D, I'll have to go into the city for two to three days to finalize the paperwork. That's what we're doing this week."

"A lot of people depend on us and so I really don't feel rich, I just feel responsible. Do you understand?"

Rory thought for a bit, "I guess it's like Metropolis, huh?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, you could say that. But I have to say that I'm happy that I get to share this time with you girls. The other two buy-outs were very boring and I probably got on a lot of the people's nerves because at the end of the day I just went back to my room and didn't have anything else to occupy my mind and I may've been a bit obsessed. But this time it'll be nice to go to dinner, and then I'm really looking forward to Thursday when we all get to go out together and enjoy New York."

"Huh," Rory was still trying to wrap her mind around what Luke had told her. He was really rich, but her grandparents didn't know did they?

"Do you two mind if I give Tom a call, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have requested I call unless it was really important?"

"Sure babe, this is a business trip after all, we're just along for the ride."

Luke picked up the limo's phone and dialed, "Hey Rick, it's Luke Danes, can I speak to Tom? Yeah Tom, what's up? You sure they found the right person? Is he still employed in any official capacity? Shit. No, I'll be at the office later tonight, OK? Yeah we're on our way to the suite and we'll have dinner with my sister and nephew then I could probably be there around nine tonight."

Luke laughed, "You know me too well, yes, if you're able to be there at five-thirty, tomorrow morning would be better for me. What time are they getting in? So we'll have about three hours? Well, it'll have to be enough. If there're any papers you want me to review have Paige or Rick run them over to the suite and I can look at them tonight. No, Tom, we aren't on vacation yet, don't worry about it. Thursday I may tell you to forget it, but tonight is fine. Thanks for the head's up. Bye."

Luke leaned his head back and sighed deeply. Lorelai had been watching him carefully, "Everything OK?"

Luke leaned over and cradled her in his arms. "I'm just REALLY glad you two came with me. I think this one is going to be more difficult then the others." He kissed her temple and leaned back still holding her, looking at Rory he said, "So tell me your day for tomorrow."

Rory got a big grin on her face and said, "Well, I think tomorrow we are going to Strand Bookstore."

"That's it? I thought you were going out to lunch, see a play, go shopping." Luke said,

"We are, but tomorrow is the bookstore and you can't rush that. I think we're planning on a play, but eighteen miles of books takes a lot of time."

"Good, Paige said she had gotten you tickets to two new musicals, tomorrow it is _Jane Eyre_ she thought Rory would enjoy it."

Rory squealed and Lorelai looked at him, "OK, so tomorrow I am going to stay in a bookstore for five hours and then see a depressing play about a woman who pines for a married man and in the end gets him as he is going blind? Yippee."

Luke laughed and said, "Strand has a nice coffee shop, with really good pastry, I'm sure it won't be that much of a hardship for you, and then tomorrow you can pick the place we eat dinner. I think you might enjoy the musical Paige got tickets for on Wednesday."

Lorelai looked at him skeptically, "What?"

"Something about a singing cat and a doctor and an elephant, I don't really know, but it sounded right up your alley."

"Are you talking about _Seussical the Musical_?" Lorelai was the squealing one now. She jumped up and down in her seat and clapped her hands.

"We get to see the Cat in the Hat Rory! You are so my favorite boyfriend, I told Claude and Jacques that you win hands down, they tried to fight me, but I said, nope, Luke is my favorite one of you all."

Luke laughed and held her against him, "I'm glad, I was a bit worried about Claude."

Lorelai snuggled against his chest; he was wearing the navy cashmere jacket he had worn on their first date. She had found out that Annie and Tom had given it to him a couple of Christmas' ago, so she was pretty certain that it was a real good cashmere. She wished she knew what Tom had said that upset him, but he didn't want to talk about it. Maybe when Rory wasn't with them he might open up.

They reached the building that housed corporate suites and the concierge had their luggage taken up while Luke and Lorelai received the keys and Luke got the packet that Tom had sent over. When they walked into the suite Lorelai and Rory stopped just inside the door. The main living area had a fireplace and seating for eight and a large screen TV. Off to the side was a dining area also able to seat eight. Behind a small screen was a nice sized kitchen and off to one side were three doors and to the other was another door.

Luke said, "Rory, there are three rooms you may choose from on the left, Lorelai, if you would care to share a room with me the master bedroom is on the right."

Lorelai ran to the door and opened it up to see a king-sized bed with a fireplace and a bathroom off to the right and to the left there was a small balcony with a table and two chairs outside the sliding glass door.

"Wow," she said, "We're so coming back here in nice weather!"

Luke laughed at her enthusiasm and whispered in her ear, "We can come back anytime you want. None of this means anything to me without you beside me."

Lorelai turned around and kissed him deeply.

Rory poked her head in, "Hey now you two, there's enough time for that later, we have to get ready for dinner. Luke, what's your sister and nephew like?"

Luke let go of Lorelai and smiled, "Well, Liz is best described as being born in the wrong era. She reminds me of the hippies in the sixties. She works in a vintage clothing shop in the Village. Jess kind of reminds me of you in some ways. He always has his head in a book and whenever I come to visit I get suckered into taking him to Strand's as well."

"Which is how you know there is a good coffee shop in the bookstore, eh?" Lorelai laughed.

"Yep, they actually have about thirty different herbal teas and I have tried them all, I'm well acquainted with the coffee shop. Jess is also very smart, I think Liz has let him run a bit too much; he has a difficult time with authority at times. But he is a good kid and I try to see him at least once a month when I come down here."

"Hey Luke, do you think he would want to go to Strand with us tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"I would love if you asked him Rory, but I know this is also special time for you and your mom."

"Yep, real special time to trail behind the human library and then go to see a musical about a persecuted young woman in love with a man who is unable to marry her and all the horrid things that happens to her. Of course I wouldn't want to share that." Lorelai pouts.

"I don't know if Jess would want to see a musical but I'm sure he'd relish a chance to go to Strand. I will tell you though Rory, neither Jess nor Liz knows about the company."

"Liz & my mother's father left it to me, but I make sure that Jess and Liz have enough to live on and Jess is going to private school here, I'll also pay for any college he wants to go to. As you'll see from meeting Liz, she doesn't make the best decisions and some of the guys in her life OK, all the guys in her life have taken advantage of her, I set up a trust-fund that'll allow her to pay the rent and support Jess and herself for as long as they live."

Later Lorelai, Rory and Luke were leaving the suite.

"Are you going to be able to walk in those shoes?" Luke was looking at the heels that Lorelai was wearing.

"What, we're walking? Why?"

"Because Lorelai, we're in New York City! No one takes a car unless they have to. We're going to take the subway to the Village and meet Liz and Jess at Trattoria Paolina. No cars, no taxi's. Just walking." Luke was getting ready to rant so Lorelai leaned in and kissed him.

"Hon, I have run up and down stairs in these shoes, for ten hours a day. I was just kidding, I only brought with me shoes I've broken in. Now I may buy some on Wednesday that wouldn't be usable here, but I will just transport those home."

She flashed him a huge grin and Luke just shook his head.

"I should know better, and yet, I get sucked in each time."

"Just when I think that I'm out they pull me back in," Lorelai said dramatically.

"OK Michael, let's get a move on shall we?"

Luke looped an arm around Lorelai's shoulder and led her out the door as Rory followed.

As they were walking towards the subway Lorelai saw Tiffany's across the street and she turned to Rory, "Oh, we should reenact 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' tomorrow before we go to Strand's. What time do you think they open?"

"Mom, can we do that on Wednesday so we can get to Strand before the doors open, please? I would be in a much better mood if I wasn't concentrating on all the books I might be missing out on."

"You do realize that this is a sickness right?"

"Yes, but what a wonderful sickness to have, huh?"

About half and hour later they get to Trattoria Paolina and Luke heads towards a woman with strawberry blond hair and a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. During dinner Luke said very little since his sister talked more than Lorelai. Jess and Rory hit it off well; they shared stories about their private schools and favorite authors. Lorelai noticed that Luke was nodding and appeared to keep up with the conversation but his mind was somewhere else.

When they got back to the suite Lorelai got into bed, but Luke was sitting up at the desk going over the reports that Tom had dropped off.

"Hey babe, the phone call from Tom upset you today, was it something you can share with me?"

Luke sighed, "Yeah, the person who screwed up the compliance in California was Rory's dad."

"Christopher!?!"

"Yep, he had a business that was funded by his father that was supposed to file compliance reports for a few companies, Hayden being one. Within the year his company had forgotten to file five separate reports that caused millions of dollars of fines to these companies. Needless to say his business went under and was sued by everyone except his dad. The fault at Hayden is that they didn't have any quality assurance in place that would watchdog this sort of problem. We'll have to re-educate their managers and have some of our people follow-up to make sure we are in compliance."

"All of this would normally not be a problem except that Straub had hired Christopher for their Boston office before the merger, which is why he's suddenly here all the time. Now Tom and I have to figure out how to make sure Christopher doesn't screw up things that are now our responsibility without looking like we are targeting him."

Luke was really not looking forward to the morning meeting, because if it were anyone else they would've been fired, but since it is Straub's son, it would get tricky.

Lorelai was taking all this in and then she started laughing. Luke looked at her a bit irritated, "I really don't see the humor in this! Rory is going to be upset, Straub is going to be upset, Lorelai, this isn't funny!"

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry, but I just realized that you got the shortest end of the stick with this merger and you didn't even know it. Not only do you own Straub, but you also own Christopher! He'll just die when he finds out that he works for you!"

Lorelai couldn't control her laughter, the irony was too much.

Luke shook his head and smiled at her enjoyment.

"I wish I could find the same pleasure you do, all I can think about is that Rory will be upset if I fire her dad and he isn't making it easy to do anything else."

Lorelai got up and pulled Luke out of his chair and wrapped her arms around him.

"Luke, you do what's best for your company, whatever Christopher did is his own fault. Rory knows that you try to do the best with all situations you're in and that you'd only do this if there isn't another way. Since I've found out the problem is Christopher, I refuse to let him take away any time that I have with you. Leave the reports and snuggle with your beeeauuuuteeefull girlfriend before you have to face those nasty accountants tomorrow."

Luke grinned as he followed her back to the king-size bed and started to remove the satin pajamas she had put on.

"You know it is so warm in here I think you have way too many clothes on."

"Think so eh? Well, perhaps you would also like to remove a few of yours'?" Laughing they fell onto the bed.


	19. Coffee will kill you

A/N Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Last chapter was a set-up for the future. This one is a bit more fun. Hope you are continuing to enjoy and so many secrets on the horizon.

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 19 Coffee will kill you

When Lorelai woke up the next morning Luke had already been at work for two hours. She wondered why she was awake, since the clock said it was only seven-thirty-seven. Then a finger poked her in the back and she realized that she was not alone. Turning over she saw Rory's huge Christmas morning grin and smelled a cup of coffee. Lorelai slowly sat up and sighed, "OK offspring, what is with the early bird imitation?"

"We're going to Strand today!"

"Good Lord, is this going to be like a fix to a junkie? I'm only going to the bookstore one day Rory, tomorrow we do normal things like shoe shop. Got it?" Lorelai grabbed the coffee out of Rory's hand.

"Well, I was talking to Jess last night and we thought that maybe you could go shopping on Wednesday and I could go back to Strand with Jess?"

"NO! You and I are here at the request of my boyfriend and we are going shopping together on Wednesday; today you get one day in heaven that's it. Make the best of it. Wednesday we need to go shopping for other things including a Christmas gift for Luke. Got it?"

Rory wasn't happy, but when Lorelai talked about shopping for Luke she knew that it was a good idea, if it wasn't for Luke she wouldn't be here now.

"Speaking of my boyfriend, were you awake when he left?"

"Yep, I was sitting in the living room waiting to wake you up and I think I scared him. He said not to wake you until after seven –thirty."

"So how long did you wait?"

"Seven-thirty-two."

"Nice restraint. Well, let's get up and get breakfast. Here's the drill, Strand opens at nine-thirty. We'll be waiting at the door, when is Jess joining us?"

"He's there now."

"WHAT?"

"Well, he's a bit excited too."

"Uh, yeah. Well, we need to get breakfast before we tackle books. Does Jess have a cell phone?"

"Yep, that's how I know he's there now."

"OK, so call him back while I get a shower and tell him we need a real breakfast place, a diner, restaurant, just no bagel place, or fast food. Then get directions to meet him. OK? I'm gonna change."

"Got it. By the way, Henry called up and said he's downstairs in the lobby."

"O-kaay, why is Henry in the lobby?"

"Luke's afraid we'll get lost so he asked Henry to get us to Strand and then the theater and home."

Lorelai sighed, "I really love that man, but there are days. Did he think of how we're to explain Henry to Jess?"

"Probably not. Is it unusual to have a limo in New York? Could we tell him it's part of the package deal?"

"Let's just try and avoid lying about this and avoid the subject all together. Give me half an hour." Lorelai got up and went into the shower. When she came out she noticed that Luke had left her a note on her dresser. He left a credit card asking her to pick up a gift card for Jess and letting her know that if she needed anything to just go ahead and use the card. She looked at the credit card and it had her name on it. She just shook her head.

Rory and Lorelai allowed Henry to let them off a block away from Strand and took the number of the car phone so he could get them to the theater on time. They walked up the street to the coffee shop Jess had told them about and went inside. He'd gotten them a booth.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai greeted him, "What time did you get to Strand?"

"About seven." Jess was as talkative as his uncle when they'd first met him.

"So, a little excited?" Lorelai asked, hoping to get something out of the boy.

"Yeah," Jess smiled, "When Luke comes down I can get anything I want. When it's just mom she puts a limit on it, usually one or two books. I've been wanting the reissued book by Chinua Achebe "Things Fall Apart." Also Strand has a signed first edition of Steinbeck's 'Of Mice and Men' I've wanted and when I talked to Luke last week he said he would try and get that for me. I really want to see if it's there. Is Luke going to meet us?"

"Oh, Jess, I'm sorry, he's tied up in a meeting today, but he told me to take care of what you wanted, so you and Rory can have the run of the place." Lorelai was really sorry because she realized that Jess was looking forward to spending time with his uncle as much as he was going to Strand.

Just then her phone started to ring, "Hey babe, we're just talking about you."

"Oh, really? Good things I hope?" Luke smiled into the phone, he really needed to hear her voice right about now.

"Always good things. Jess is here, we're meeting him for breakfast before the bookstore opens."

"Are you in a restaurant?" Luke was surprised she was up and about.

"I know I'll go out side so as not to disturb the patrons." Lorelai smiled at the kids and went out the door.

"Why is it that you never are that quick to leave my diner?" Luke chided her.

"Because part of the reason I wanted to go out is to talk to you without them hearing. Luke, Jess is really disappointed that you didn't join us today. I think he thought that you were going to be here. So I was thinking, what if we invite him to come along with us on Thursday, that way he'll get to see you and spend time with us as well. He and Rory seem to have a great deal in common."

"You know how much I love you? That's really one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. You know how important family is to me. I'd love to have Jess join us if you are OK with it?"

"Absolutely, not a problem. Can Paige get us another ticket if Jess wants to go to this sob-fest of a musical today?"

"I'm sure she can do anything, but call her if he wants to go. Tom is calling us back to the room, I'll call you around lunch time OK? I love you. Bye"

"Love you too. I can't wait to see you tonight. Bye" Lorelai walked back into the coffee shop and said to Jess, "What plans do you have for Thursday Jess? We're going to do the whole obnoxious tourist sight-seeing thing and we'd love you to join us, Rory, Luke and me. What'd you say?"

"That'd be great I don't have anything planned since we're on Winter break." Jess seemed to be happier knowing he'd spend time with his uncle as well.

"Well, then let's get on over to Strand and start shopping kids." Lorelai paid for the breakfast and they started to walk towards the big warehouse.

"I'm going to get some magazines and set up shop in the coffee shop. I want you to check in every hour OK? Jess you have a cell phone, I'd like that number incase I need to get a hold of you two, so don't split up. OK, now go have fun." Lorelai watched them take off and head for parts unknown. She went to get a magazine and coffee and sat in the most comfortable overstuffed chair they had.

Almost three hours later Billy the barista came up to Lorelai with another beverage, the fifth one in two hours. "Billy, didn't I tell you after the second one that I'm not interested in receiving coffee from any men who think that this is a single's bar especially since I'm not single?"

"Yes, miss, but this isn't coffee it's tea."

"Now why would you bring me tea since I've only been drinking coffee?"

"Because the gentleman at the counter said to tell you that coffee'll kill you."

Lorelai snapped her head to look at the counter and sure enough there was Luke in all his business glory. She smiled at Billy and said, "Well, I think I should go give this guy a piece of my mind." She got up went over to Luke and gave him a very passionate kiss. "Hey you." She purred, "I didn't think I'd see you until this evening, this is a wonderful surprise."

Luke continued to hold her in his arms, "Well, after you told me that Jess was disappointed I wasn't here I told Tom I wanted to take a real lunch break today, and he was thrilled. Usually I barrel through and we order in while we continue to go over the reports. Can you find the kids so we could go?"

"Actually I noticed them coming in when I came over to greet you. They are pretending to be invisible." Lorelai laughed, "I think I just wigged out Billy too, about five different guys have tried to give me coffee, and I told him to stop sending them over."

"You, turned down coffee? Really?"

"Yep, only room for one coffee pusher in my life now."

Lorelai leaned in for one more kiss before they heard, "Aw, jeeze, get a room," from Jess and Rory giggled.

"Hey Jess, sorry I wasn't here this morning, I had some meetings I needed to attend. Since you are the one so familiar with the area, why don't you pick the place we eat?"

"It's OK Luke, I'm glad you were able to come for lunch. Since Rory and I have a huge pile of books that we haven't checked out, why don't we eat next door, that way we can finish up before two o'clock and get to the play?"

"So they talked you into going to the musical? I'm surprised." Luke said.

"Well, I wanted to see this one since it's based on Bronte's novel. I'm not sure I'd want to see _**Seussical the Musical**_ tomorrow." Jess made a face.

"Gotta go with you there," Luke chuckled, "singing cats never've done it for me. The play we're going to see on Thursday is Lily Tomlin's, S_earch for Signs of Intelligent Life in the Universe_ they said it was a revival, so no music on Thursday."

"We're going to see _Intelligent Life _Thursday? I can't believe it! That is awesome!" Lorelai is jumping up and down.

"Ya know Uncle Luke, if I ever thought of you dating, I'm not sure I would've put you and Lorelai together." Jess laughed.

"Wait until you see her get him to go shopping," Rory said knowingly.

"Aw jeeze. Can we just order some food please? I need to get back to the office."

"How's everything going?" Lorelai asked discreetly. "Did you come up with a viable solution?"

"Yep, we decided that everything will remain steady for now and put stricter guidelines in to make sure any non-compliance won't cost us money. There is a failure to comply contract that'll be developed for all of the departments so it won't look like we're targeting, and a mentoring period where everyone will have a little buddy to make sure they know what is what. After that it'll be their choice if they want to continue with the company."

"Wow, that sounds complicated but very fair. Do you feel good about it?"

"I always feel better when we can help people to succeed, if they don't take the help, I can't do anything about it." Luke sighed, turning to Jess he asked, "So how is school and home life?"

"Well, I probably should talk to you about it more later, but I don't think I'm going back next semester."

"What!?! Why Jess, you were doing so well there, they challenged you and you were making all A's weren't you?" Luke was very upset, it had taken years to figure out that Jess was not being challenged and the reason he was acting up was that he was bored, but this school seemed to be working.

"Well, mom met this guy," Jess started.

"Shit," Luke said, "Say no more Jess, I'll talk with your mom and see what we can do. You're going to get a great education; you're too smart to just be dragged along on one of her hair-brained schemes that always ends in disaster. I don't want you to worry about it OK?"

"Thanks Luke, I really don't feel like going on the Renaissance circuit with her and Gary."

"Wait, you mean they are leaving the state? Did she even think to tell me about this? When did she make this plan and why didn't she say anything about it last night?" Luke was starting to move into a full blown rant when Lorelai stopped him.

"Luke, you have a lot to focus on right now, don't worry about anything, there are lots of options available for Jess and I'm sure you'll find one that's best for everyone. For right now you need to deal with the next two days and then we can all relax and have fun on Thursday right?" She was holding onto his hand and talking softly into his ear and just as one quiets a spooked horse, Luke started to calm down.

Jess looked t Rory and said quietly, "I've never seen Luke go from rant to peaceful in such a short amount of time. Wow."

"Yep, they've been friends for about five years now and mom has been able to calm him down better than anyone. Of course she's also the best person to get him into rant mode, you should have seen us trying to get out of our house yesterday, mom had three suitcases for a three day trip." Rory laughed and Jess joined her.

Lorelai felt a twinge for this young man who seemed to crave a normal family, she knew how she felt that growing up in a two parent family. She looked at Luke and whispered, "As much as I don't want to point out the obvious, I think you need to get back to the office so we can go to dinner at a decent time tonight."

"Yep, got to go listen to accountants and lawyers for a few more hours, but then we can have a nice evening together." He whispered back, to Jess he said, "Lorelai said you wanted that first edition of 'Of Mice and Men' if they still have it Lorelai has my credit card to get that for you. I'll see you for dinner too?"

"Sure, mom is out with Gary tonight, so it was just going to be leftovers. Thanks for everything Luke."

"Great, see you all soon. You're more than welcome Jess, you're my nephew." He kissed Lorelai and hugged Rory and Jess good-bye.

They went back to Strand to check Rory and Jess out so they could get to the theater. "Are we going to have to carry all these books with us?" Rory whined.

"I could say something about dealing with the disease, but I'll be the really nice mommy and call Henry." Lorelai teased.

"Who's Henry?" Jess asked.

"Henry is a very nice limo driver that Luke's let us use today and he's going to get us to the theater on time as well." Lorelai didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to give Luke up before he wanted to say things to Jess,

The musical was depressing, but Lorelai enjoyed the music and singing, the kids talked about it all the way back to the suite and Lorelai didn't even think before opening the door where Jess stopped and said, "Whoa."

"Hey Jess, come on in and have a seat, do you want something to drink?" Lorelai was trying to play this off as just a hotel room, nothing more.

"Sure, a soda would be good, whatever you have." Jess was walking around looking at the place. He turned to Lorelai and said, "Rory said that your parents are paying for her to go to Chilton, are they rich?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes Jess, they are rich. But you know sometimes people who're rich aren't as upfront about it as others. They see money as a way to serve people instead of making people feel they're better than others. My parents tend to use their money to feel better than others. But sometimes people who have money just want to do what's right."

"You mean like my Uncle Luke?" Jess said looking at the widescreen TV.

Lorelai's mouth opened a couple of times trying to figure out what to say. "Huh, Jess, I don't know what to say to that. Maybe you need to talk to Luke?"

Jess pulled out his wallet and from it pulled a piece of newsprint, for a second Lorelai thought it was another horoscope, but it was a page from the financial section ten years ago talking about Buech Corporation changing it's name to Buech – Danes Corporation and the owner Lucas Buech Danes.

"Yep, Jess, I'm pretty sure you need to talk to your uncle. Does your mom know?"

"Hah! If mom had access to this kind of cash she would blow it all in a heartbeat. I think Luke knows this and is one of the reasons he keeps such close tabs on her. I think she likes living a simple life, although she doesn't have to worry about money, I know Luke takes care of my school and the rent. All she has to do is get the food and sometimes I wonder about her being able to do that."

Just then Luke opened the door, "Hey everyone, man it's good to be outta there." He walked over to Lorelai and kissed her.

"Do they do that a lot?" Jess asked Rory.

"You don't know the half of it. Apparently Luke closes the diner a couple days a week for a few hours, no one absolutely knows what happens, but they make a fair guess."

"Oh My God! Where did you hear about this?" Lorelai was shocked that Rory knew about their special time during the mid-morning lull.

Rory was laughing, "Kirk told me because he was concerned about Luke and wanted to make sure he wasn't sick."

"Mean girl for keeping this from the mommy!"

"Maybe," Rory said still unable to control her laughter, "but until today I didn't have any reason to embarrass you."

"Those Strand bags are mine! All those books are going to go to grateful children!"

"No, mommy, please don't give away my books!"

Luke is laughing at the play before them and Jess is looking at them in wonder. "Do they always behave like this?"

"It's better than anything Broadway could ever put together, feel grateful you're now a part of it, I know I do. OK, ladies, let's get dressed so I can show off the most beautiful women in New York City this evening. Jess, do you want to call Liz and tell her you'll stay here tonight? I can get you a taxi home in the morning if you want to stay, there are two extra rooms."

"That sounds great Luke. Thanks." The ladies went to get changed to go to dinner.

When they returned back to the suite after dinner and all of them retired for the night Lorelai talked quietly with Luke, "You know Chilton is a great school Luke and Jess already knows Rory."

Luke looked at her, "Yes?"

"Well, have you thought about Jess coming to stay with you in Stars Hollow and going to Chilton with Rory?"

"Lorelai, I would love to have Jess stay with me, but what do I know about raising teenagers?"

"Luke, no parent knows a damn thing about raising teenagers even after you've raised them. Each one is different and you have the most important thing going for you already."

"What?"

"He loves and respects you even more than he respects his mom. He trusts you to keep him safe and knows that you look out for him. He has an article out of a New York City newspaper from about ten years ago that tells about Buech being taken over by Lucas Buech Danes, as owner of Buech-Danes Corporation." 

"Shit"

"He knows you pay for his school and his mom's rent. You said it yourself, he's a smart kid."

"Lorelai, I don't know what to do, you and Rory have to talk about this too."

"Why?"

"Well, Jess would invade Rory's territory at Chilton, also at Star Hollow and conceivably in the next few years, he could invade her territory at home, unless you've had second thoughts about someday making a more permanent commitment."

"Nope, no running here, I gave away my track shoes," Lorelai smiled, "but you are right, I need to talk to Rory about this too. If you bring Jess to Stars Hollow, and we combine homes, we would probably need a bigger house, of course we would've needed one if we had kids anyway, but this would make it a more urgent need."

"Well, if this works out with Jess I should get a house anyway, a kid shouldn't live above a diner. The question would be, should I just get any house and when we combine then sell that one, or would you want to look for a house together that would one day become home for us all?"

"Wow, I don't know. This was so not where I thought this trip was going to take us. These are things to think about and talk over with Rory. But I think you need to do what is best for Jess and you too. He really needs to have some normalcy in his life right now and maybe the lunacy of Stars Hollow's what he needs. We can figure the logistics out later."

Luke hugged her tightly, "You don't know how important it is to me that you're looking out for Jess like you would Rory. Every time I can't imagine loving you any more, you do something like this. You know that I don't want to leave you tomorrow and go to work, right? I would much rather stay here with you in bed and show you all the ways I love you."

"That is so sweet and I know that while you feel that way you will still get up at five-thirty tomorrow and go across the street to another day with accountants and lawyers. Because you are a responsible man who takes care of others, damn it, but it is also one of the reasons I love you."

"So tomorrow is Katherine Hepburn day?"

"Audrey Hepburn, breakfast at Tiffany's. Yep, then we'll do some Christmas shopping and lunch at Sardi's thank Paige for the reservations, and see the Cat in the Hat and back here for dinner. Thank you for giving us this opportunity, aside from getting to see you which is the best, I get to share New York City with Rory." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him gently.

"You bet."


	20. Two Sentences Away

A/N You all are so nice to review like you have. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**I own nothing**

Chapter 20 Two Sentences Away

The next morning Lorelai and Rory went to Starbucks to get coffee and then walked into Tiffany's to honor Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Lorelai and Rory were looking at a few items; bracelets, necklaces and earrings when a nice looking blond woman came up to talk to them, "May I help you two find something?"

"Oh, no, we're just browsing, I don't think we could afford anything although it would be fun to have something in the pretty blue box." Lorelai said.

"Well, my name is Julia and I'd be happy to show you anything you'd like to see, we're very slow today. Perhaps you'd like to see some rings?" They were standing in front of the case with cocktail and engagement rings.

"Oh, go ahead Mom, what the heck."

"Well, I might like to try on one or two, but if someone comes in that looks like they might buy something go right ahead." Lorelai started to try on some solitaire rings, a ten karat, a five karat, a five karat with baguettes on the side. And she and Rory were having a lot of fun.

"Would you want something that big mom?"

"No, Rory, I'd feel like my mother, I really want something simple and elegant. I can't see myself in anything larger than a two karat and that would be pushing it."

"Would you like to see a ring we just got in? A man ordered it about three months ago. He worked with one of our designers and came up with this ring," Julia pulled an emerald cut diamond, no more than two karats in a platinum band with a square deep blue sapphire baguette on either side.

The simplicity took Lorelai's breath away, "That is probably the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. That is one lucky woman, eh Rory?"

"Wow, mom, can you try it on?"

"No, honey, I wouldn't want to try it on, a ring like that only has one owner. But I do like the style of the stone. Do you have a similar solitaire I could try on?"

"As a matter of fact we have a beautiful platinum set emerald cut solitaire that is just over one karat, would you like to try that one?"

"Oh, yes. What do you think Rory? I really like this cut." Lorelai held her hand out for Rory to see.

She got real quiet and said, "Wow, Mom that would be a beautiful ring for Luke to get you. The square cut really looks good on you."

"Rory, Luke isn't giving me this ring, we're just pretending remember? But I'd look damn good in this cut." Lorelai grinned at her daughter. "Julia, what do you have for a man that cost less then two hundred dollars? I'd like to get Luke a Christmas present from Tiffany's maybe even in that box?"

Well, we have some key rings, one has a baseball theme, or we have the Tiffany ballpoint pen in sterling silver, there is a money clip," Julia was going to continue when Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"What was that about a pen? Rory wouldn't it be a hoot to get Luke a ballpoint pen from Tiffany's for taking orders at the diner? I love it let me see one of those!"

Shortly after Rory and Lorelai left Tiffany's with the famous blue box and a Christmas gift for Luke.

Throughout the day they went shopping and bought gifts for almost everyone on their list. Lorelai got Luke a royal blue baseball cap that was very close to the color of the dress Lorelai wore to the Gilmore's Christmas party and a navy blue wool overcoat that she found on sale at Bloomingdale's.

They got to Sardi's and were ushered right in. During lunch Lorelai brought up the idea that Jess might move in with Luke and go to school at Chilton. "So what do you think about that possibility? You seemed to like Jess well enough."

"What do you mean I liked him? I didn't like him, he's Luke's nephew and I was being nice to him. That isn't the same thing as liking him."

"O kaaay, so not the response I was expecting. Rory, we need to talk about this; barring some huge meteor crashing into earth, it's really looking like Luke and I'll get married within the next couple of years. If that happens it's also likely that Jess will be a ward of Luke at that time. This means that Jess and you will live under the same roof." Lorelai let that one settle for a bit.

"Mom, I do like Jess, and I'm not supposed to on so many levels. I'm dating Dean and Jess is Luke's nephew who will become my cousin at some point. Isn't that icky if not illegal? Then if we're living under the same roof, I'd see him all the time and he'd see me when I first wake up. No this isn't good, it's bad very, very bad." Rory looked at Lorelai with wide eyes.

"OK, Rory, tell me what I'm supposed to do about this? Do we tell Jess that he can't continue school because he'll have to follow his mother around the fair circuit? Are you telling me I can't marry Luke? Because you know he won't let Jess follow his mother around and not complete school, which means he'd take him in and you don't want to live in the same house as Jess. Or do I have to wait to marry Luke until you are in college? What about when you come home for breaks? Tell me what you are expecting here."

"Mom, I don't know OK? I know you and Luke love each other, I know in my head that you belong together, but I just met Jess two days ago and I already like him so much more than Dean. You've got to see that this is a problem, right?" Rory was really working towards a Luke size rant and Lorelai didn't know what to do about it.

"Sweets, calm down, we'll figure this out. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but let's look at a couple of things. First, Dean is your first boyfriend and with perhaps the exception of you, no one thinks that you'd get married, so there'll come a time when this relationship ends and hopefully you'll fall in love with someone else. Second, you and Jess have a great deal in common. You both are nutty when it comes to books, you're both freakishly smart, both of your dads are AWOL most of your life, Luke loves you both and Chilton will think Jess is solitary as well so it is natural that you would find him attractive." Lorelai laughed.

"Third, if you two live under the same roof, _nothing_ can happen for two and a half years until you go to college. If you tried anything before that, Luke will kill Jess and that'll be the end of your romance. So having an imposed friendship wouldn't be such a bad thing, right? As for dating your cousin, he at most would be your step-cousin, since there isn't any blood between you and you forget, I helped twin brides marry twin grooms last month, my acceptance of weird went straight through the roof."

Rory was digesting what her mom was saying, "Mom, could I at least make a pro-con list? Please? I know what you are saying, but what do I do with the feelings I'm having right now?"

"Rory, I think I'd like you to make a list of how you could make this work, the pro-con list was about Luke and me getting married. You like Luke, there are a great deal of pro's about us being married, this is a big con, but I think you need to tell me ways that you could deal with Jess in our lives. The only way of not dealing with Jess in our lives is if Luke and I don't get married. As for your feelings right now, I think knowing that Jess will only be a friend for a few years should help. You know that no matter what feelings you have for him only bad things would happen if you acted on them. Hey, as far as we know Jess only likes you because you are Luke's girlfriend's daughter. He may not see you as dating material at all, so no worries!" Lorelai ended with a big grin.

"Gee Mom, thanks for the support; is that what happened with you and Luke?"

"What?"

"Well, you were friends for so long before you started to date. I know you only asked me if you could date him a few months ago even though you two had known each other for five years. Did you just not find him attractive?"

"No, sweets, I think I always found Luke attractive, I just never knew what to do about it. He was our food supplier and if I screwed it up, which was a very high chance, well my lovely daughter pointed out the pitfalls. But once Luke kissed me I really didn't want to go back to the 'just friends' category. But I gotta tell you, sometimes I wonder if he realizes that we are in a relationship."

"What do you mean Mom?"

"Nothing, sweets, I just feel like we are being followed all the time and I look up and there is Henry." Lorelai tried to make light of a growing irritation.

"Mom, Luke loves you and doesn't want to worry that you are lost or safe. I think it's sweet."

"You're right babe, you ready to see the Cat in the Hat?" Lorelai grinned widely. They got ready to leave and Lorelai tried to flag her waitress down to get the check.

"Oh, don't worry about it ma'm, it's been taken care of."

"I really don't want to be indebted to anyone, could you please let us pay for our lunch?" Lorelai was hoping this was not going to turn into another coffee shop incident with some man she didn't know buying her food.

"I'm really sorry, but this was set up as a comp from the reservation desk."

"So, you're saying that this was paid for before we walked in the door?" Lorelai was trying to wrap her head around this.

"Yes, ma'm."

"Luke," Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "Fine thanks. Did he leave you a nice tip too?"

"Oh, yes ma'm." The young girls smiled widely.

"Well, that's good."

"Mom, that was nice of Luke wasn't it?" Rory was sensing a problem but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Yes, Rory, that was nice of Luke. I just wish he wouldn't do so much sometimes." Lorelai looked for Henry and he wasn't anywhere to be found. She opened her cell phone to call him and noticed that her battery was dead. "Well, we can't call Henry to pick us up because my phone is dead, so let's go hail a cab to take us to the theater, OK?"

After the musical they took another cab back to the suite and when they walked in the door they saw Luke pacing. Lorelai sensed that he'd been doing that for a bit so she didn't go right up to greet him. "Hey, babe, you got done early. Huh?"

Luke stopped and glared at her, "Yes, we got done an hour and a half ago and I called your cell to find out where you were, but it went directly to voice mail. Then I called Henry and he said he hadn't seen you since before lunch."

Lorelai looked at him and started to speak slowly, "I'm sorry you were worried Luke, but my battery died and so Rory and I just took a cab to the theater and then another one back to the suite."

"Your battery died?! You couldn't have figured out that it was going out last night and charged it? For God's sake Lorelai, what if something had happened to you or Rory, what would you have done? Don't you plan ahead?"

Lorelai is really getting ticked off now and responds with more than an edge to her voice, "I said I was sorry Luke, I know you were worried, but it isn't like I'm an irresponsible child here. I'm a grown woman and I'd hoped you could figure that out."

"Well if you didn't act like such a.."

"SHUT UP LUKE!" Lorelai shocked Luke into silence, "Look, you are two sentences away from Rory not having to worry about Jess living with her EVER, and I don't think either one of us wants that to be the case. So I'm going to take a shower and you need to take a breath and maybe get a beer. In half an hour we need to sit down and talk. I'll see you in the bedroom after I get dressed." Lorelai went through the bedroom door and let it close behind her.

Luke took about thirty seconds to process her words and his stomach started to turn. He sighed and looked at Rory. "How bad do you think this is?"

"Potentially? I'd say cut down on your coffee order for the next few months. However, if you listen more than you assume mom has a very high level for forgiveness. I don't know why but she is very upset about Henry following us around and she figured out you paid for lunch today."

"Who paid for lunch?"

"I don't know, it was taken care of when we went to pay and the server said it had been set up that way from the reservations." Rory looked at him sympathetically, "We assumed it was you."

Luke smiled slightly, "Well, don't assume." He went into the kitchen area and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "Wish me luck" he said as he went to the bedroom door. He walked in and sat in one of the chairs by the window. There was little he could do except wait.

Lorelai came out of the bathroom in what she had planned on wearing to dinner. Luke was sitting with his back to her and his head in his hands. She walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him. "Luke, I don't feel like we have a partnership going on here. I feel like I'm one more responsibility for you to take care of and I don't want a relationship like that."

"Lorelai, I don't feel you're a responsibility but I do want to take care of you, isn't that what you do with people you love?"

"Luke, I'm hardly an expert on relationships, but I think that while you do take care of each other, you don't act as if the other person is an idiot or incapable of thinking and that is how I have felt the past two days. I told you that Rory and I would pay for any entertainment we would do including shopping and lunch. Then yesterday I find you left your credit card on the dresser and it has my name on it. I felt like you didn't hear what I said. Then Henry has been following us around like we couldn't find our way out of Stars Hollow."

"Lorelai, I just want you to have everything you want. If I can provide that why is it such a big deal?"

"I've been providing for Rory since I was eighteen years old and we already have everything Rory and I want. If we have to save for a while to get something special that isn't a terrible thing, it helps to identify when something is worth the wait, right?" Lorelai smiled a bit for the first time this evening and the knot in Luke's stomach started to loosen.

"Babe, I want you to listen carefully because I think you are missing a huge part of this picture. If I wanted to be taken care of, to not be a full partner in my marriage, I would have stayed in Hartford and married Christopher or someone like him. You've been treating me like I'm still eighteen and not someone who runs a very profitable inn, has provided a home for her daughter for sixteen years and who traveled Europe when she was thirteen."

"Lorelai, I'm really sorry. You have to know that I think you're the most intelligent, imaginative, amazing woman I've ever met. I think I asked Henry to take you around because I was afraid something would happen to you and you'd get hurt or I'd lose you forever. I just want to share everything I have with you and I thought that the credit card would let you have some freedom to get whatever you wanted. I've known you and Rory for five years now and I know how tight things can be for you two. I never meant to treat you like the Hartford wives and I never thought of you like that." Luke was leaning forward as he expressed his feelings and Lorelai saw the truth behind the words.

"Luke, I've never lost my parents, so I don't know how that feels, and I had always hoped I wouldn't have to know how it feels to lose your first love, but if you're unable to deal with this fear you have that I'm going to leave you too, we're going to hit up against this wall time and again. Tell me what I can do or say to convince you that I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere?" Lorelai leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Luke's.

"I guess, just call me on it when I screw up and maybe it will sink through this thick skull that I can be happy in life. I'm really glad that you didn't just give up on me and leave. I know I don't deserve this, but I'm so grateful." Lorelai walked over to Luke, sat in his lap and kissed him deeply. His hands went up around her waist and his fingers went through her hair as he breathed in her perfume and soap. He realized how close he had come that night to losing this and his sob caught in his throat.

Lorelai was taken aback and she pulled away to look at him, but he held her tighter and buried his face in her hair. "Luke?" She whispered, "Babe, it's Ok, I do love you, I want to share your life, not just be part of it. OK?"

"God, yes!" Luke was calming down now, "Should we go for dinner or stay in?"

"Well, I would say that we go out for dinner and then come home as soon as possible. Sound good?" Lorelai caressed his cheek.

"Very good," Luke leaned in and kissed her gently. His heart was finally calming down and he had hope again. "I think Paige arranged the lunch payment today, not that I wouldn't have screwed that up, but I really didn't think about it."

Lorelai threw back her head and laughed. "Good to know." She leaned in and returned the kiss, "Let's go, you're buying dinner." She looked at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Luke said as he led them out the door to the living room.

"So Mom, what's the verdict?" Rory was waiting in the room.

"I'd say no dates for at least two and a half years." Lorelai grinned.

"Did she break up with Dean?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai leaned in and whispered, "This is more of a bedtime story."

"I know it'd give me sweet dreams," Luke muttered as they left.

"The second part is what will give you nightmares," Lorelai giggled as Luke looked concerned.


	21. Chapter 21 Family

A/N For those who are concerned about Luke, growth is part of the process, Lorelai retired her track shoes, and redemption is part of a healthy relationship. I hope to continue to give you an emotional connection to the characters, even if you don't like them sometimes. Thank you to all who have reviewed and read this story.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 21 Family

Luke wakes before six a.m. with Lorelai still in his arms. He remembers the night before when each touch was an absolution of his sin of omission. He mentally kicks himself for not remembering how wonderfully strong and independent Lorelai is; it's one of the things he fell in love with her for. To forget this even with the good intention of easing her life, devalues who she is and what she has accomplished.

As another bit of penance he kisses her neck just above her collarbone and her body responds with a small sigh. He knows he should let her sleep, but this sigh has awakened his desire. He picks another sensitive spot and kisses her as he applies a little suction and gets a small moan as his reward. He continues his gentle awakening of her body with a kiss here, a touch there, before her mind can catch up.

She is riding towards a very large release when she wakes with a loud moan calling his name. Her eyes spring wide open and Luke catches her scream in his mouth. Before she is able to fully recover from this crescendo Luke joins with her and she is rapidly gaining momentum again.

When they both lay still Lorelai catches her breath, "Oh my God, what a way to wake up in the morning. What has gotten into you Danes?" She says with a smile as she caresses his cheek.

"I was just aware of how thankful I am and I wanted to let you know how much I love you." Luke said as he held her to him.

"Glad to say I got the memo," Lorelai laughs, "Do I even want to know what time it is? It still looks dark outside."

"It's around seven now," Luke confesses, "the sun should be up soon. Would you like some coffee and breakfast?"

Lorelai laughed, "For you to have willingly offered coffee means that you are feeling guilty for something. What time was it when you started your wake up call?"

"Probably around six-thirty or so," Luke started to get out of bed when Lorelai's voice stopped him.

"Lucas Buech Danes in all the months we have engaged in this lovely activity, never in all that time have you been one to hurry through anything and now you are telling me that in less then half an hour you accomplished bringing me to a climax twice? Are we going for a world record or are you shaving your time sir?"

"OK, maybe it was closer to six o'clock. Would pancakes make up for it?" Luke looked at her sheepishly.

"You really have nothing to make up for babe, but I never turn down pancakes. Let me get showered and dressed. Should we wake Rory now or bring some back?"

"Well, you probably should put something on, but as far as going out I thought I'd make them here if that's OK?"

"Your pancakes!?! Absolutely, I love your pancakes! Did you get the ingredients yesterday?"

"Yep, I ran to the store at the corner but all they had was fruit, so we can have blueberry pancakes. They didn't have chocolate chips I'm afraid." Luke couldn't quite look Lorelai in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it, but blueberry works well too. Well, I'm going to get a shower, unless you're interested in joining me." Lorelai said with a leer.

"How could I turn down such a gentle proposition?" Luke laughed and they went into the bathroom.

Rory woke up to laughter in the other room. For a second she thought she was back at home, it was good to hear her mom and Luke laughing, after yesterday she was concerned. But she knew they'd always have a volatile relationship, even when they're just friends there were days when her mom and she'd go to Weston's for breakfast and Al's for dinner. It never lasted for more than a week, but those days sucked.

After yesterday Rory started to feel a bit more comfortable, at least they're talking when things hit maximum overload, and if she isn't mistaken she smelled food cooking not just coffee. That's probably why she thought she was home Luke hadn't cooked in the suite since he was gone before they got up. Rory got up and scuffed out to the kitchen area in search of coffee.

"Liar," Lorelai laughed, "there are chocolate chips in these pancakes!"

Luke grinned, "I didn't say that _I _didn't have chocolate chips just that the store didn't have chocolate chips and they didn't. I brought these from home since they could travel without spoiling." He leaned down to kiss her just as she put a large bite in her mouth, "Very attractive Miss Gilmore." And he kissed her anyway.

"All for you babe. Hey Rory, good morning! Did we wake you up? I'm sorry, we're trying to be quiet then Luke told me he didn't have chocolate chips and it turns out he's a big liar!"

Lorelai was way too awake for this time of the morning and Rory knew this. "OK, so how long have you been awake mom?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"For a while," Lorelai answered with a glint in her eyes, "but since you're awake now Luke will tell me what our choices are for today. He wanted you to be able to have equal say, bah!"

"Well thank you Luke, I think I'm going to need a few cups of coffee to catch up with mom before I answer anything. But what're the options?"

"Well, there's always the fall back standard of more shopping." He looked pointedly at Lorelai.

"Yea!" She raised both hands above her head.

"Or, we could go ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza, visit the Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum which just opened.."

"Oh My God! Think of all the celebrities we could get pictures taken with!" Lorelai was jumping up and down in her seat.

"OR," Luke continued, "We could go to the Museum of Television and Radio…"

"Yes! Like memorabilia of Lucy and Bewitched? That would be awesome!" Lorelai's now clapping her hands as she bounces and Rory's rolling her eyes.

"Or we could go to The American Museum of the Moving Image." Luke finishes and Lorelai jumps out of her chair.

"How did I not know there were so many amazing museums in New York? HOW?" She is starting to pace, "which ones are we going to see Rory? And now there's the added pressure of no shoe shopping, and ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza, I want to do it all, can we?" She looks at Luke as though she has hit her heaven.

Luke laughs, "How about we pick two things to do, since we're also going to the play tonight? Then we'll save the others to do when we come back. I have to be here for two days every other month, so if it works in your schedule we can do more later?"

"How late is the skating rink open? Cause we might be able to do that after the play tonight, I'd love to see the lights and the tree and all the windows in the area lit up. Would that be possible?" Lorelai looked like Rory on Tuesday before Strand's.

Luke laughed, "I think we could do that. Ok, so after the play we go skating, what else? Rory, you pick something."

"Wait, she picked Strand and that depressing musical the other day! Don't I get something?"

"Didn't you do what you wanted yesterday?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I get the next pick! I want to see the American Museum of the Moving Images. I think that'd be amazing!"

"Well, I guess that's Okaaay." Lorelai was trying to figure out what was wrong with this, since she really wanted to see that as well. "And I think the final pick should be Luke's since he's been cooped up in the office all this time. So what'd you want to do Hon?"

"Well, they're supposed to have some Red Sox players at Tussaud's so I'd like to go there if you're up for it?"

"That's so cool, I bet they have amazing celebs too. Think Rory, we could take our picture with Madonna and say we had lunch with her!"

"Mom, I think she's probably in costume, so I don't think she'd go to lunch like that."

"Bummer, well we could say we met her anyway!" Lorelai grins wickedly.

"OK, let's get dressed to go and I'll give Jess a call." Luke tries to get them focused.

They all went to The American Museum of the Moving Image first and spent hours walking through old sets and watching bits of movie reels. Lorelai and Rory counted how many of these movies they had seen, they stopped when they reached one hundred.

After the AMMI they went to lunch at a local diner and commented on how it lacked in comparison to Luke's. Lorelai had to order water because the coffee was so bad. "I now know how lucky I am to have my very own coffee provider," she grinned at Luke.

"Good to know where my value lies."

"I told you when we were in Mystic what made it impossible for me to leave and this morning you made that abundantly clear." Rory and Jess had no idea how this simple statement could turn Luke's face ten different shades of red, but knowing Lorelai they could've taken a guess.

After lunch they went to Madam Tussaud's and Lorelai and Rory took pictures with tons of celebrities. Babe Ruth was on tour at New York and Luke refused to take his picture with the Bambino because he blamed him for the Red Sox not winning the World Series for decades. "Luke, you don't believe in curses, right?" Lorelai asked.

"It's the principle of the thing. He left Boston on a sour note and I'm not having my picture taken next to him, end of story."

Luke did allow them to take his picture with Hank Aaron but that was all they could get him to do. "I just want to enjoy the sights do I have to interact with them?"

Luke was starting a rant and Lorelai was going to let it go when a gentleman stepped up to them and asked Luke, "Don't I know you from some where?"

"No, I don't think so, ever been to Stars Hollow, Connecticut?"

"Yes, actually, I have. They have a great diner there where they serve some of the best pie around. Are you the guy that yells at the other guy in the sweater? My wife says it's an act and that you are actually actors, is that why you're in New York?"

"No, I own the diner and I'm here with my family enjoying the city. I'm glad you liked the pie, I make it, but do you mind if you let us enjoy the museum in peace?"

"Oh, sure, sorry, great pie and coffee by the way."

"Thanks," Luke had his head down and said to Lorelai who was about to bust out laughing, "Not a word, not one word or we go home now."

"Yes, Luke. Not one word. Except that maybe we should submit your name to Madam Tussaud's and have a Luke Danes statue made, internationally famous for rants and pie." Lorelai was grinning and Jess and Rory were having a tough time keeping a straight face.

Luke just sighed and guided his small family out of the room. During this time Lorelai noticed that Luke reached for her hand or had his hand on the small of her back most of the day. She didn't know if her awareness of this was heightened because of the wake up call she had received this morning or if Luke was just needing to be more connected to her today after the fight yesterday, but she was finding herself becoming more and more distracted.

By the time they had returned to the suite to change for dinner Lorelai had a firm grip on Luke's hand and practically dragged him into the bedroom telling Jess and Rory they had to change. Barely getting the door closed Lorelai had Luke up against the wall.

"Lorelai, what are you doing, we have to get to dinner?" Luke was amazed to see Lorelai so possessed.

"Your fault, touches, caresses, all day, need you." Lorelai was having trouble concentrating on full sentences and taking off Luke's clothes at the same time.

Luke chuckled and gave into the madness that was unfolding, "Not a problem on my part, let me help. Sorry I didn't realize this was going on, I would have enjoyed it more," as he guided them to the bed.

"Less talking burger boy, pay attention and let's set a new record huh?"

Out in the living room Jess was watching TV as Rory was getting ready. He was thinking about how comfortable the day was. It really felt like a family and when Luke had mentioned that to the jerk at the wax museum Jess felt a pang that he wasn't going to be a part of it for much longer.

He figured that Luke would send him to a boarding school which wouldn't be so bad; he was a loner after all. But just spending these couple of days with Luke and the Gilmore's made him long for a real family.

He sighed and as Rory came out from her room they both heard Lorelai call out "Luke!" and a crash.

"Are they fighting?" Jess asked?

Before Rory could answer they heard Luke, "Oh, God, Lorelai."

Rory sighed, "Turn up the TV, Jess."

"Oh, Jeeze!"

Everyone must have decided to discreetly ignore anything that had happened between the Wax Museum and dinner and they all enjoyed the play immensely. The skating rink was still open and Rory and Lorelai were the only ones who actually went skating. Jess and Luke sat on the sidelines. The rink was only open for another half an hour after the play, but that was enough for the temperature.

After the Plaza the group walked around the center and saw the lights. They went by Bloomingdales and watched the window displays. A street vendor was selling hot chocolate and it took some convincing but Luke bought some for everyone.

While they were walking down the street Rory and Jess were walking in front of Luke and Lorelai and Luke leaned over to whisper, "Do you think Jess likes Rory, I mean in more than a friendly way?"

"For both our sakes you'd better hope not."

"Why? I mean I know she likes Dean, I just think that Jess is as good as Dean, so why should I hope that Jess shouldn't like Rory?"

"Well, do you remember what we talked about on Tuesday night, with Jess going to Chilton? And you said I should make sure that Rory was OK with Jess invading her space?"

"Yes, was she?"

"Well, she does like Jess, more than she is comfortable with since she has a boyfriend."

"But you're not OK with this? You think this Dean is better for her then my nephew?" Luke was starting to get worked up that Lorelai could possibly think that Jess isn't good enough like her mom thinks he isn't good enough.

"No, but I don't expect Dean to live with her in the next three years either."

Luke looked shocked, "Well, of course not!" and pieces began to fit into the puzzle, "Oh, shit."

"Welcome to my nightmare, Alice."

Luke increased his speed until he caught up with Jess and Rory, stepping in front of them he looked at both and said, "No dating for five years!" and strode off.

Rory turned and looked at Lorelai, "MOM!"

"I said nothing it was all his realization; I still stick with the two and a half years." Lorelai ran ahead to catch up with Luke.

"Do I even want to know?" Jess looked at Rory.

"No, trust me on this one."

"Of all of them here, I trust you the most." Jess smiled at Rory and she felt her insides melt. 'Oh I'm in trouble' she thought.


	22. Chapter 22 Finally Home

A/N Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and review.

**I own nothing**

CH 22 Finally Home

The next morning they started to pack up everything to go home to Stars Hollow. Lorelai was wearing her light blue hoodie sweater and form fitting jeans and Luke smiled when he saw her. He went up to her, pulled the hood over her head and kissed her. "Never gets old." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled back, "Why do you think I brought this? This is my magic sweater. Because of this sweater I'm no longer sitting at home alone eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Instead I'm using up thousands of calories each week in extra exercise." She grinned wickedly.

"Well I think you should write to this company and let them know what a wonderful product they've made and what wondrous properties it possesses." Luke grinned back at her as he held onto her waist.

"Could we possibly get out of here before I need more breakfast because I'm about to lose the one Luke made earlier." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Wait until you and Dean are being mushy, I get carte blanche." Lorelai said as she stuck her tongue out.

Luke blushed up to his ears and he asked Lorelai and Rory if they want to go across the street and see the offices. "It's not that big a deal, just a bunch of offices and people, the real work is done at different sites across the world. What we do here is just push papers."

Lorelai can sense that Luke would like to share this part of his life with them so she says, "I'd love to see where you go when you leave here. Do you have a big office?"

"Well, it was Randall's so yeah, it's big, but the view is amazing. I love just looking at the skyline from there."

So the trio went across the street to the building that housed B-D Corporation and when they went in the security guard said, "Good morning Mr. Danes."

"Good morning George, this is my girlfriend and her daughter, I'm just taking them up to see the offices." George tipped his hat at them as they walked pass.

They got off the elevator at the thirty-third floor and walked through the doors that said 'Buech –Danes Corporation.' Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Why's it called B-D when the full name is on the door?"

"Well, the full name is a tribute to my dad, but the initials are easier for people to remember," Luke said with a grin, "or so my marketing people tell me."

"I can't believe you have marketing people," Lorelai jokes and Luke just roles his eyes.

They walked pass a few people who were saying good-morning to Luke until they get to a very large door that says 'Private' on it. A woman is sitting in front of the area and Luke walks up to her, "Hey, Paige, this is my girlfriend Lorelai and her daughter Rory, thank you for all the help you gave us this trip, Lorelai, Rory, meet Paige."

Paige is a woman in her early forties who looks very urban; she is wearing a smart grey suit with black pumps and a crisp white blouse. Her hair is straight with bangs that are feathered to the right. It appears a natural auburn color and her make-up is also quite understated. Lorelai is feeling very awkward at the moment and she wonders if this woman is interested in Luke outside of the office. What saves Paige is her smile; it's warm and engaging as she welcomes Lorelai and Rory. "Well, it's wonderful to finally meet the women who have become such a mainstay in Mr. Danes' life. It was fun for me to make the reservations and get tickets for you, Mr. Danes tends to swoop into town and speed back out again so it was nice that you got him to experience a bit of the city life. Did you enjoy the plays?"

"Yes, they were wonderful and you did a great job in picking plays that we each liked. You're very good at that." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Well, after hearing Mr. Danes talk about both of you it was pretty easy to figure out what you might like, I saw _Seussical the Musical_ with my husband last week and I loved it. I thought you might enjoy it as well." Paige smiled.

"Thank you, it's wonderful, I was so surprised that Cathy Rigby was the Cat and that brother of the Backstreet Boy was in the cast. It's a wonderful time and Rory and I enjoyed it." Lorelai was feeling more comfortable with this woman.

Paige turned to Luke, "Mr. Rhodes asked to have some papers sent to you that need to be signed, would it be possible for you to take a few minutes to look at them now?"

Luke said, "Sure, if there are no changes except the ones we requested the other day I should be able to get those done in fifteen minutes. Lorelai, would you like to get some coffee; there is a lounge down the hall and to your right?"

Lorelai's eyes lit up as she nodded her head. "Come on Rory, want to go with me?"

Rory looked at her and said, "I think I'm good right now, Luke had mentioned that Randall had a rare book collection that I'd like to see."

"You really have to have someone else's genes, the affection you have for books is freakish." Lorelai went down the hall to find her coffee. As she was about to walk into the door marked 'Lounge' a man about forty walked out and stopped when he saw her.

"Well, Merry Christmas you must be new here," he said with a bit of a leer, "I know I've met all the beautiful women so how did you fly under my radar? Maybe you're my Christmas bonus?"

"Oh, I don't work here, I'm just getting coffee." Lorelai felt very uncomfortable with this guy.

"Well, let me help you," the guy walked back into the lounge with her and picked up a coffee cup, "now how do you like your coffee? Extra sweet like you?"

Lorelai tried to keep from rolling her eyes remembering that this is one of Luke's employees and she said, "Just black no sugar please."

"Well, I guess you'd be sweet enough as is. How about we go out and get some lunch?" he asked as he handed her the coffee.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a very serious relationship right now. In fact you might know him, his name is Luke Danes, the owner of the place you work?" Lorelai was getting fed up with this guy and was quickly losing her temper; surely even Luke would have had a problem with this guy,

"Now, now sweetheart, why'd you lie like that? Everyone knows that Mr. Danes isn't here. He was only here for two days this week and then he won't be around for another month or so. If you're dating him, I'd imagine you get very lonely." He started to move towards Lorelai who was getting a bit worried.

Suddenly Luke opened the door, "Lorelai, are you OK? I thought you might have gotten lost, Rory wants to show you some book she found, oh, I didn't know you were talking to someone. Do I know you?" Luke looked at the man and had a vague recollection that Tom had mentioned something about this guy earlier.

"I'm sorry Mr. Danes, I didn't realize that Lorelai was with you or I wouldn't have kept her so long. Excuse me I need to get back to work." The man left quickly.

"Who was that?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I think he works for you, but I didn't get his name. He was hitting on me, but he never asked my name or gave me his." Lorelai answered.

"It's that sweater; I'm never going to let you out alone in it." Luke grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Luke made a mental note to find out the guy's name and ask Tom what was going on with him. "You want to see my office? The view is amazing."

"Is that like asking me up to see your etchings?" She asked with a wicked grin.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Your daughter and my staff are in that room; 'I'm going to go with No Alex, for two hundred.'"

"Very nice pop reference babe, maybe later at home we can look at your etchings?" she winked at him. Lorelai picked up her coffee and took Luke's hand as they walked back.

"Wow, what a big office you have Mr. Danes, although I've known that for a while." Lorelai smiled seductively at him.

"Lorelai!" Luke did not look pleased so Lorelai let it go.

When Rory saw that they had reached the office she rushed up to Lorelai to show her a signed first edition copy of Jack Kerouac's 'On The Road.' "Jess would flip over this book, it even has an inscription not just his name. A book like this is probably thousands of dollars! Why would Mr. Buech keep such expensive books just laying around in his office?" Rory was overwhelmed with the amount of rare books Randall had.

"I guess he really loved books," Luke said, "Jess had to get it from somewhere and it surely didn't come from his parents or my dad, my mom loved to read though. She would read stories to us like your mom read to you."

"How did you know I read to Rory?" Lorelai had been watching this interaction between Rory and Luke and she loved how they related to each other, like a real family.

"When you worked late a few years back Rory would come in almost every night and it was slow so we would talk. I learned a lot about you from your daughter, mostly about what a great mom you were." Luke was holding Lorelai's hand and was rubbing his thumb across hers while he spoke.

At that moment Paige reentered the office and addressed Luke, "Mr. Danes I just got a fax that Chilton sent last night saying that they would be able to accommodate Jess for the Winter Semester. They are looking forward to having Mr. Buech's great-grandson in the graduating class of 2003." Paige had an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing that it isn't his 4.0 that they are happy about, or that he's in the top two percent of the nation in standardized testing. No, his Great grandfather happens to have been a son of a b…gun," Luke glanced at Rory who had the decency to keep her head down while a smile crept across her face. "That's why I can fast track him in four weeks."

"Luke, you know Jess will stand on his own merit once he's in there. Is this going to cause you any problems since Headmaster Charleston is going to know you are Randall's grandson?" Lorelai was thinking about her mom's relationship with Biddy Charleston.

"I've made the prerequisite that no one knows that about Jess' or my linage. I told Charleston that I would pull Jess if it got out, since he doesn't know. OK, didn't know but Charleston doesn't need to know." Luke grinned.

"So have you talked to Jess and Liz about this?" Lorelai was amazed that Luke had been able to get this done so quickly. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Luke shocked, "This is YOUR coffee, how did they get it so close to your standards!?"

Luke laughed, "I send a few pounds down a month and Paige knows how to make it, that's why I suggested you get some. About Liz and Jess, no, Jess knows that I'm getting him into another school, but I wanted to hear from Chilton before I approached them. I don't think there'll be any problem."

"Well, I'm very jealous that Paige gets to know your recipe and I don't!" Lorelai pouted and Luke laughed.

"Maybe someday if you're very good."

"I'm always very good," Lorelai purred suggestively and Luke blushed.

"All right, on that note we're leaving. Merry Christmas Paige," Luke handed her an envelope.

"Mr. Danes, I already got a Christmas bonus, a very generous one."

"Well, that was from the company and this one is an extra special thank you for all your help this week, we had a marvelous time."

"Yes," Lorelai echoed, "thank you for all you did for us, it was wonderful."

"Well, you're very welcome. I hope we get to see you more often, Merry Christmas."

When the trio returned home to Stars Hollow they split up, Luke had to check on the diner, Lorelai went to the Inn and Rory needed to see Dean. Later that night Lorelai was at home when Rory came into the house.

"Mom, how do you know when something is over?" she sighed and sat at the kitchen table with her chin in her hands.

"Oh, sweets, not the same with Dean eh?"

"No. I hoped that being away from him for a week would help, but he hasn't changed. I was talking about what colleges I want to apply to and he just listened. I asked him if he thought about what ones he was going to apply to and he said that he didn't think he was going to go to college. How can someone not even think about going to college? There is so much to learn."

"Rory, neither Luke nor I went to college out of high school and even though I'm going to business college Luke hasn't had the time to go."

"Yes, but there were circumstances that kept you out, not that you didn't think about it. Luke even had a scholarship to Yale."

"What!?! Luke was going to go to Yale? Why didn't he ever tell me about this?" Lorelai was floored that he never mentioned it to her.

"Well, I was talking to him when you were asleep last week and I told him that Chilton wants us to apply to at least six schools and I know how you feel about Yale because Grandma and Grandpa went there, but he said it wasn't bad to have a back-up, that he had been accepted there and when his dad got sick he had to turn the scholarship down, because someone else needed to use it."

"He said Jess wants to go to Yale or Columbia in New York. He said Jess can do anything he puts his mind to, I know he's right. Jess even challenged me when we were talking in New York. He's very smart." Rory had gotten that dreamy look on her face that Lorelai knew too well because she had seen it in the mirror herself when she thought about Luke.

"Well, it looks like Jess will be competition for you next semester, but remember Rory if you two start something Luke will send Jess to a boarding school for the next two years. Keep it friendly and no one gets hurt, cross the line and I may even send you to an all girls' school. Got it missy?" Lorelai ended half serious, but Rory got the message.

Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang and she jumped up to answer it, "Hey doll, miss me already?"

Luke laughed, "Gotta love that caller ID. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have to stay here tonight, lots of things to take care of since I was gone for so long. I'm planning on being at your house around three on Sunday, right? I'll bring food for dinner and then Christmas breakfast."

Lorelai was a bit surprised that Luke wasn't planning on staying over until Christmas Eve, even though it was only two days away, "Yes, on dinner and breakfast if that's OK. But I'm going to miss you. You sure you can't steal away even in the late evening to have a sleepover?"

Luke sighed, "I really want to, but I'm swamped with things I put off while we were in New York. I'll see you in the morning for coffee right?"

"Weeeelll, coffee yes, _Rory _and I'll be in for breakfast tomorrow, but since it's Saturday you're probably going to be busy all day, right?" Lorelai was suddenly aware that Rory was going to be home for the next two weeks and so there would be no mid-morning lull to fill.

Luke realized what she was implying too, "Huh, that's right and it looks like Jess is coming to Stars Hollow for the week after Christmas, I'm going down on Tuesday to pick him up and Liz and I'll visit with the lawyer to get the guardianship papers in order."

Lorelai was getting antsy already and the week wasn't even here yet. "I forgot to tell you, if we've plans for New Years Eve I have to work the huge party that Michel booked because his mother is ill and he's to fly to France."

Luke was suddenly upset, "You have to work!?! I thought you said Michel was taking that party!"

Lorelai was taken aback, "Luke, didn't you hear me tell you that his mom's sick in another country and that's why I have to work? We can still spend the evening together, I just have to be available at the party until midnight and then we can have the rest of the time alone." Lorelai was really surprised that Luke got so angry; it wasn't like him at all.

"All right, that's fine, as long as we can be together later. I know his mother's more important then our date. And I know that you're responsible for the party, I'll just need to make a few cancellations. What time will things be winding down so I don't get in your way?"

"I should have everything under control by ten o'clock, so we could have a late supper and there's a live band that we might be able to get a dance or two in." Lorelai was trying to put a positive spin on the night.

Luke sighed, "Sounds great, we can talk more about it later, OK?"

"OK, I'll see you in the morning, Sweet dreams babe, I love you."

"Yeah, you too, tell Rory good night." Luke hung up still sounding distracted, at least that is what Lorelai told herself since he didn't say 'I love you' back.

"Mom, everything OK with Luke?" Rory was a bit concerned with the way the conversation ended.

"Sure sweets, just a lot of stuff to take care of before Christmas I guess. Jess is coming to visit next week so maybe you and Lane could show him around? I might keep him from Dean until you can talk about Jess without that far away look in your eye." Lorelai tried to cover up her concern as well.

"Mom!"


	23. Chapter 23 Marry Christmas

A/N I know, two in one day, but it may be a bit until I can update again. Please continue to enjoy the story and thanks to all who are taking the time to read and review.

CH 23 Marry Christmas

On Christmas Eve Lorelai slept in because she was still concerned with how distant Luke had been the past two days. She figured it was because of Jess, so Saturday she had busied herself with wrapping presents and when she pulled out Luke's pen from Tiffany's she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if Luke was going to give her an engagement ring for Christmas.

Last night in the middle of the night Lorelai realized something. For the first time in her life she wanted to be married. To Luke. But just as she was ready to make that jump it felt like Luke was backing off. She supposed it was silly, he was away for most of the week last week, so there were plenty of things to keep him busy right now. She kept thinking of their fight in New York, they had made up, and it seemed like everything was good, but then he hadn't mentioned getting married since then. Damn Tiffany's! If she hadn't tried on engagement rings she probably wouldn't be so focused on this right now.

She heard Rory moving around downstairs and went down to help her decorate the tree. Rory handed her some coffee and Lorelai looked at her suspiciously after she drank some, "This is Luke's coffee, where did you get Luke's coffee?"

"From the man himself, he stopped by this morning to drop off the food and gave me a thermos of coffee, his only stipulation was to save you two cups." Rory said this last part studiously avoiding Lorelai's eyes.

"How many cups did he say to save me?" Lorelai looked directly into Rory's eyes.

"Ok, Ok, maybe he actually brought two thermoses over and said one was for you, but my mother decided to let me do most of the work on the Christmas tree because she wanted to sleep in so at least you got up when there were two cups left!"

"Evil child! Who raised such a mean girl!"

"My mommy taught me everything I know." Rory grinned wickedly.

Later that day Luke came over to start dinner. He brought with him a large bag that he sat next to the Christmas tree and then he went into the kitchen dragging Lorelai with him. Lorelai's attention was fixated on the bag in the living room and just as she turned to ask him what was in it he grabbed her in a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. "I've thought about that for two days," he sighed still holding her.

Lorelai was reeling from the kiss which had been as powerful as the first time and she could only grin goofily. "Hey," was all she was able to come up with.

"I missed you," she was finally able to get her mind working. "Didja bring me presents?" she grinned even wider.

"Aren't we opening them tomorrow?" Luke asked not letting her go. "First is dinner, then movie night, what are we watching by the way? And then tomorrow when we wake up at a reasonable hour, it's time for presents."

"Fine, well the movies on the agenda were all going to be Connecticut themed movies, but then we came across a rare classic and Rory and I knew we had to watch that one. First is Christmas in Connecticut, then Holiday Inn, and finally Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas." Lorelai's grin got wider on that one and Luke started to worry.

"I've found with you that the anticipation of a bad movie is much worse than the actual movie, so I'm going to wait to see what these are before telling you I'll never watch them again."

"These are classics mister! Barbra Stanwyck, Fred Astaire, Bing Crosby and of course Jim Henson and Frank Oz, how could you not like any of these classic movies?"

"If they're all classics how come I've never heard of any of them?"

"You've led a seriously deprived and sheltered life my friend. Thank your lucky stars that you've found me in time." Lorelai smiled up at Luke.

"You bet." He kissed her one last time and went about making dinner. After a wonderful dinner of delicious beef stew and Luke's fresh hot homemade bread covered in butter they retired to the living room where they watched the three movies with little complaining from Luke; on Christmas in Connecticut, "How could they think a woman didn't even know whether she had a boy or girl? You identified with this woman right, lack of cooking skills?"

"They weren't supposed to be bright babe, and what I lack in the kitchen I make up for in other rooms, right?"

Rory and Luke both responded with, "Aw, jeeze!"

On Holiday Inn, "Underhanded plots to make a woman stay never work, if she didn't want to be with him he should have just let her leave." Lorelai felt there may have been a resonating anger that had something to do with Rachel, but she felt it was best left unexamined.

The Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas brought out the full fledge rant, "Those aren't otter's they look more like beavers! And what the hell is it with this story! It's the story from the Gift of the Magi, blatant rip off without any real adjustment. Isn't that the green frog thing from the moppets? What is he doing in this story?"

"Luke, Hon, it's just a cute Christmas story and it's the Muppets he's the narrator. Now a lot of children who never read the Gift of the Magi will have the basic theme and know how people make sacrifices for those they love, right?"

"Hmm, I still think it's silly. Well, I've been up since a quarter to five and I know you aren't going to be able to sleep in tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. You be up soon?" Luke leaned down to kiss Lorelai good-night.

"Yep, I'll be up shortly."

"No looking in the bag," Luke called over his shoulder.

"Damn, he's good." Lorelai sighed and got up off the couch, "Well, nothing for me down here then. Night sweets."

Rory looked startled, "You mean you're not going to look in the bag!?!"

"Rory, I've known Luke for five years now, do you honestly think he wouldn't know I looked in the bag?"

"No, he probably has something on top of the presents that he will know if it's been moved."

"And if he sees that whatever it is that would tell him I looked in the bag, tells him I looked in the bag, what is the likelihood that he would return my present or at least make me wait longer then tomorrow morning to get it?"

"Pretty high I guess."

"Exactly, so instead of remaining here and being tempted, I'm going to go to bed and do some tempting of my own." Lorelai grinned evilly.

"Ewwww, gross. Go, scaring the daughter, go, go."

Lorelai sneaked into the bedroom where Luke was already breathing evenly. She removed her clothes and crawled into bed, right over Luke. "Luke," she said seductively, "are you awake?"

Luke wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer but didn't wake up. Lorelai thought about how he had woken her up on New York but she decided to wait until the morning and give him an extra Christmas present. With evil thoughts dancing in her head, replacing visions of sugar plums, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lorelai woke up to an empty bed. She's stark naked and the man got out of bed and left her! She looked at the clock and it was just past six in the morning. Would Rory be too upset if she woke her now? Maybe with breakfast and coffee she'd be OK? Lorelai got out of bed and put some Christmas pajamas on and padded down the stairs. Luke was in the kitchen making coffee and chatting with Rory.

"Well, how is it I'm the last one out of bed? And why am I out of bed?" this last part was directed at Luke and he dipped his head as he blushed.

"Well, I was just sneaking down to bring in your last present when Rory heard the front door and she got up so I offered to make her coffee if she didn't wake you." He leaned to whisper in her ear, "It took everything I had to leave just for a bit, my plan was to come back and give you a proper good morning."

Lorelai's eyes lit up and she snaked her arms around Luke's neck and whispered back in his ear, "After we're finished here could we have some private grown-up time; Rory is going to Lanes later?"

Luke kissed her lightly, "Let's deal with details later, OK?" his blush told Lorelai he wasn't wanting to talk in front of Rory.

Properly fortified with coffee for the ladies, they all retired to the living room for opening presents before breakfast, the two Gilmore's ganged up on Luke since he felt they should eat first and then open. Lorelai noticed two huge blanket covered presents in the room that hadn't been there the night before. One was tall and had 'to Rory from Luke' on it and the shorter rounder one had 'to Lorelai love Luke' on it.

Luke gave Rory a medium sized box and said, "Open this it's from Jess and me." Rory looked at Luke and said, "I didn't get Jess anything."

"Yes you did and when you open this you will understand." Rory opened the box to find a three volume 1813 leather bound first edition 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. "I'm giving Jess the 'On the Road' you said he would like. I called him to ask him what would be a good book for you and he mentioned this one and Randall had a copy, so I figured someone who loves books would love this one more than I would."

Rory was handling the three volumes with utmost care she spoke in the hushed tones of the Christmas party when Straub gave her the Alice in Wonderland. "Luke I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Never in my lifetime could I afford such a luxury. This is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. The fact it came from you is even more special. Thank you seems so inadequate." Rory's eyes never left the book as she talked to Luke.

"Well, there are a few other things that have your name on them missy," Lorelai was overwhelmed that Luke would pick such a perfect gift for Rory and she was fighting from letting the tears fall.

Rory finally looked up and said, "Can I at least put this in my room so it won't get damaged?"

"Sure, and while you're gone I'll give Luke his first present." Lorelai grinned. She picked up the first package and handed it to Luke, "This is for when you get tired of the one you have."

Luke looked cautiously at her as he unwrapped the navy blue overcoat she had gotten at Bloomies. Luke tried it on and grinned, "Do you know that since I saw your dad wearing a navy coat I've felt underdressed each time we go to your parents? It's like I'm out of the loop and I know your dad never sees my coat, but each time your mother meets us in the entry way, I feel she is thinking, there is that camel coat again."

Lorelai laughed, "I know what you mean, she has that look, well now babe you can change it up a bit."

"Thank you," Luke leaned down to kiss her as he tried on his coat, "Fits perfectly!"

Rory rejoined them and admired Luke's coat, "OK mom, your turn."

Luke gave Lorelai a large coat size box and she ripped open the paper, Luke laughed and said, "At least make sure you leave the box."

Lorelai shot him a glare as she took off the top. There in front of her was a mound of pure white velvet. She ran her hand over it and it felt like water under her fingers. She stood up and the velvet became a full length cape with a hood. It looked like a snowfall as it unfurled and inside was a light barely blue faux shearling lining that allowed it to be worn outside in the winter. Lorelai and Rory both gasped as Lorelai put it on. She had never felt anything so soft and she felt so beautiful in it.

Luke looked at her and whispered, "You look beautiful." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for this, I've never owned something so amazing." She was starting to tear up again.

Luke chuckled, "I was hoping you would wear it on New Years Eve, I was thrown when you said that Michel would be gone, I thought initially that we weren't going to be able to spend the evening together and I had imagined you in this and how beautiful you would look."

"Good to know, you surprised me with how upset you were. So I'll be the most well dressed woman working at the Inn that night." Lorelai grinned.

"You're always the most beautiful, I also got you this," Luke held out a small box that looked like it was just big enough to contain a ring. Lorelai drew in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" she asked, could it be? Is this the time he'll propose? She gently opened the package and it was a jeweler's box. She held her breath and opened the box. Inside were two perfect diamond snowflake earrings. She let out her breath and said, "They're beautiful Luke thank you."

She leaned in to kiss him and felt funny to feel let down. The earrings were thoughtful, beautiful and perfect, but they weren't an engagement ring. A tear slid down her cheek and Luke looked at her, "Are you OK?" he was getting concerned.

"Oh, yes, Luke, I'm just overwhelmed that's all.

"Well, I have one more thing for you and Rory. Rory, the tall gift over there is for you, if you want to unwrap it." Rory looked again at her mom, she knew there was something going on, but she couldn't tell what it was. She got up and tore the blanket off the item and found a beautiful maple five shelf bookcase.

"Oh, Luke it's gorgeous! I know exactly where I'll put it! Thank you so much." Rory hugged Luke and looked closer at the case.

Luke looked at Lorelai with concern and said, "Can you handle one more? I'm a little concerned that I screwed up and I don't know how."

Lorelai felt bad that Luke who had given her two extremely perfect gifts was feeling like he missed, said, "Oh babe, these have been perfect, I guess I'm just emotional since this is our first Christmas together and I can't believe that you know me so well."

"Well, that's good, I was worried for a bit, and even though this is our first Christmas as a couple, you've been my friend for five years, I did notice a thing or two even when we weren't dating you know." He grinned. "Now, the lumpy one is for you if you want it."

"Of course I want it!" Lorelai squealed and jumped up to pull off the cover. There sitting in front of her is a beautiful round-back maple rocker. Lorelai is again speechless and she sits in it. "This feels like it was made for me! I've never felt a rocker that is so comfortable! Thank you Luke." She sprang up from the chair and kissed Luke.

He whispered in her ear, "It was made for you; as I carved out the seat I had very vivid memories of that part of your anatomy so I was able to shape the contours to fit very well I hope." He grinned wickedly at her.

"You made this for me?!" Lorelai squealed, "and Rory's bookcase too?"

"Yep. That was what I needed to finish up these past two nights."

"Oh, Luke! No one has ever made me anything before. It's like always having a piece of you with me."

"There are so many places that that sentence could qualify for a dirty, I'm going to leave it alone." Luke laughed, relieved that Lorelai loved what he made for her.

He also loved his new hat and while he was pleased with the pen she had gotten him at Tiffany's he wasn't sure why Rory and Lorelai found it so funny to imagine him taking orders with it.

Finally, Rory gave Lorelai her gift, She had gone through the boxes of pictures they had through the years and made a scrapbook of their life with Luke before Lorelai and he had become a couple as well as some of the pictures they had taken since. There were a lot of pages in the back that were still empty. "That's for the future when we become a family."

At that Lorelai could no longer hold back her tears and she whispered, "Thank you Rory, it's beautiful." As she looked at the blank pages she felt just as empty.

Luke made breakfast and then got a call from Caesar who said there was a problem with one of the fryers and he couldn't fix it. So Luke had to shower and head on out.

Lorelai was sitting in her rocking chair with her cape on her lap holding the scrapbook and the closed jewelry box staring out into space. Rory sat near her and said, 'Mom? What's wrong, you've been very odd all day. Luke gives you the most spectacular gifts and you look as though you're going to cry. Then I give you my gift and you do cry."

"Oh. Rory, I just feel like we're never going to get married. I think I blew it when I got mad at Luke in New York. Now he probably thinks I don't want him to take care of me at all, so he thinks I don't want to marry him."

"Oh, Mom, you thought he was going to propose today didn't you?"

"Well, it would be out of the questions would it? I mean Christmas would be a natural time if he were going to do it. I can't believe I've become one of 'those women' who can't wait for their fella to marry them."

"Mom, Luke loves you, look at what he did give you for Christmas; those are all very unique and thoughtful gifts. If he gave you a gift-card maybe you would need to worry, but I think Luke has a lot going on right now. You'll see."

"Maybe, but you know he hasn't stayed over but last night and he was asleep before I got there and gone before I woke up. I don't know Rory, I'm being silly, maybe you're right. I mean, I know Luke loves me," Lorelai forced a smile, she didn't want to worry Rory, but she felt while Luke did love her, she wasn't sure he wanted to marry her any more. It felt like her happiness was slipping out of her fingers and she didn't know how to get it back.


	24. Chapter 24 Paige Turner

A/N I was able to finish this part of the story quicker than I thought. Some days it seems to write itself. Thank you for all who read and reviewed.

**I own nothing**

Ch 24 Paige Turner

The next week Lorelai is still unable to connect physically with Luke. Jess came back with him to Stars Hollow on Wednesday and the four had dinner at Luke's apartment. Then on Thursday Rory and Lorelai went shopping for a dress for Lorelai to wear on New Year's Eve.

"Mom, we have tried on every dress in this mall, can't we go home? Please!?!" Rory is ready to drop, every dress is either not sexy enough or makes Lorelai look fat, like that was a possibility.

"Please Rory, we need to find my dress, it needs to go with the cape Luke got me and this dress needs to make him want to see it on the bedroom floor. It has to be here somewhere." Lorelai felt an added pressure to find the perfect dress. Luke hadn't seemed to mind the distance at all and she was concerned that he was drifting away from her. She stopped in front of a store and in the window she saw her dress; a three quarter length, powder-blue knit long-sleeve dress with a deep v-neck in the front and in the back. It's simple and formfitting and Lorelai fell in love with it. "Rory, this will look amazing with the cape Luke got me."

"Oh, Mom, it's gorgeous!" Rory could just see her mom in the dress and she pushed her through the store door, "Go try it on and buy it! I don't think we'll find a more perfect dress anywhere."

Lorelai had the dress on in a second. She really fell in love with it because her normal size turned out to be too large so she had to go down one size. "What a marvelous dress this is! I feel ten times better already! What do you think Rory?"

"It's beautiful Mom. Luke will be speechless. Oh! Wear your new snowflake earrings with it and no other jewelry that would be amazing!"

"By George I think she's got it!" Lorelai giggled, the first real feeling of hope she has had in almost a week. "Snowflakes and the dress and the cape, what I need now is something spectacular underneath as well. Rory, go to Borders and keep yourself busy, I'm heading into Victoria's and I don't want too scar you any more than I already have." Lorelai grinned wickedly.

"Say no more, that's enough information, thank you!" Rory left her mom and headed into the bookstore.

Just under an hour later Lorelai and Rory were heading back to Stars Hollow. Rory asked her mom, "Do you think I could stay with Lane New Year's Eve? Dean wants to go out, but I'm really still concerned about the situation so I told him I might stay with Lane to keep her company."

"Rory, are you sure you want to cut ties with Dean so soon? You've only been going out for a couple of months and to subject yourself to Mrs. Kim's church group on New Year's Eve seems kind of drastic."

"I know Mom, but I just feel like I need some space. I know you don't think I'm going to get married to him but it seems kind of futile to date someone when you know there isn't a chance of going forward, right? Isn't that why you stopped after the first date with ALL those other guys?"

"Sweets, you're not me and I just don't want you to put your hopes on a relationship that can't advance for some time. Are you going to put your life on hold while you and Jess live in the same house?" Lorelai was concerned that Rory wasn't thinking about what that would mean.

Rory didn't want to hear about this and she lost control, "For heaven sake Mom I'm not pining for Jess! This has nothing to do with that situation and even if it did what's to say that you and Luke are really getting married anyway? You yourself said he probably doesn't want to marry you anymore so why should I worry about living in the same house with Jess?"

Rory realized what she had said to her mom and looked at Lorelai whose eyes were filling up with tears, "Mom, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean that. You know Luke and you will get married and we'll all live in the same house. Please say something Mom, please?"

"Rory, I can't right now, OK? I know you didn't mean to hurt me and you were upset, but I can't talk to you right now." Lorelai's tears continued to slip down her cheeks and her small cup of hope crashed to the floor in a million pieces. Rory was right, Luke wasn't going to want to marry her so Rory and Jess didn't have to worry. "Tell Lane you can stay over."

When they got back to Stars Hollow Lorelai went to the Inn and told Rory not to wait up for her. "But Mom, aren't we going to Luke's for dinner?"

"You go ahead, I need to get some work done at the Inn. Tell Jess I'll try and stop by before he goes back to New York." Lorelai left and when she got to the Inn she told Tobin to hold all her calls no matter who it was. She was going to get some paperwork done.

Rory got to the diner about seven o'clock and Luke looked pass her shoulder expectantly. "Hey Rory, how's everything? Your mom coming by later?"

Rory's eyes filled with tears and she looked at the ceiling tile as she said, "I don't think so Luke. We had a pretty big fight and I said something to really hurt mom, so I don't think she wants to see me right now."

Luke knew that when these two fought it was big, so he did the only thing he could, "Well, you know fights with your parents automatically gets you a brownie ala mode and coffee."

"Thanks, Luke, but I don't know if I could eat it right now."

"Even if you don't eat it you get it, I don't make the rules, I just carry them out." Just then Jess came down from the apartment. "Jess, why don't you keep Rory company while I fill her order and then I need to make a delivery, so if you could keep an eye on the place."

"Sure Uncle Luke," Jess grinned wickedly as Luke sighed.

"Jess, it's just Luke, you know this, and yet you insist on baiting me don't you?"

Jess laughed, "Gotta go for some entertainment in Pleasantville, _Uncle_ Luke."

"Fine, you have the floor?"

"Got it."

"Then I'm out." Luke was carrying another brownie ala mode and coffee and got into his truck. He called Lorelai's home and got the machine then he called the Inn and asked for Lorelai, Tobin told him she wasn't taking any calls, so he knew she was there. He reached the Independence Inn and at least this Tobin guy wasn't the putz Michel was, he let Luke go back to Lorelai's office. He knocked on the door and Lorelai's voice greeted him.

"Tobin, please go away, I really just want to be alone right now, OK?"

He tried the door and it wasn't locked so he stepped in, "It isn't Tobin, I was informed that you and your daughter had a fight today and that automatically calls for brownie ala mode and coffee so I brought yours here."

Lorelai sighed, "Thank you Luke, but I'm not hungry right now. Did Rory tell you what we fought about?"

"No, do you want to tell me what you fought about?"

"No."

"Lorelai, please, I know I haven't seen you that much since Jess got here, but I'm here for you and I want you to know that."

"Luke, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone except Rory. Now the person I loved the most has said things that she will never be able to take back because they were said in the heat of the moment. I don't want to do that with you. So please don't push this OK? Let me deal with it and there may come a time when I tell you what's going on with Rory, just not now and not today." Lorelai couldn't look at him while she was talking, she knew if she did she'd tell him and it'd just put him in an awkward position of reassuring her even though he may not mean what he'd be saying.

"Lorelai, I love you too and it pains me to see how much you're hurting. What hurts me even more is the fact that I know I've done the same thing to you that Rory has today. I'll never be able to take back things I've said to you and I know I don't deserve the forgiveness you've given me. I have to believe that Rory regrets her words as much as I do mine and she'll have a hard time living with this memory because it caused you so much pain."

As he's been speaking Luke has picked up Lorelai's hand and gently pulls her up out of her chair. As he envelops her in his arms Lorelai starts sobbing into his shirt. He continues to hold her as her sobs get louder and more violent, racking her body from the very depth of her soul. He knows that there is something more to this than just the fight with Rory but he can't figure out what it might be. He knows they haven't made love in a week and that realization shocks him. Could he've been so preoccupied with getting Jess situated that he didn't realize that they haven't been alone in a room since New York? 'Jeeze Danes, what an idiot you are!' Lorelai's sobs are decreasing and becoming small whimpers.

"Lorelai, do you think Jess and Rory would want to see a movie while you and I spend some grown-up time together?" Luke kisses the top of her head.

Lorelai still has her head buried in Luke's shirt and says, "I'm sure Rory would enjoy that, I just don't know how good an idea it would be to encourage that."

"Well, Jess and I had a talk and he knows that Rory is off limits or else he is going to a boarding school the second something starts. I figure that since we didn't start anything for five years it shouldn't be impossible for him." Luke grins.

Lorelai sighs, "So he does like Rory huh? Damn it. It would've been so much easier if he didn't."

"How could he not fall for a Gilmore girl? It's part of the Danes' genes. So, do you want to spend some grown-up time with me?" Luke held her even tighter rocking her back and forth.

"Where were you thinking?" Lorelai was starting to relax in Luke's arms and his gentle rocking was having a calming affect.

"There is so much to choose from," Luke grinned, knowing that they were moving in the right direction, "but I'm going to suggest that we look upstairs." He lifted her chin so he was able to kiss her gently, she returned the kiss and it rapidly deepened. Lorelai moaned with desire and Luke broke away breathless, "Call Rory and Jess and I'll take care of the room."

After all the logistics were taken care of Luke escorted Lorelai up the stairs. When they had reached the floor they were staying Luke swept Lorelai up in his arms and as she squealed he carried her to the door of their room. "You do realize that these rooms aren't meant for this sort of thing?" Lorelai teased.

"I would think it would be a very profitable side line for Mia, do ya think you could pitch it at the next staff meeting?" Luke teased back. He set her down inside the room and kissed her passionately. Slowly his hands crept up under her shirt and when he touched her warm skin Lorelai trembled.

"Luke I've missed you so much." She whispered in his mouth.

"I'm an idiot," Luke replied, "Having a beautiful woman in love with me and what do I do? Ignore her and leave her alone for an entire week. I can't believe that you waited for me." He was steadily working his way down her neck as he eased her onto the bed.

"I'd wait a life time for you Luke, but please don't make me." Lorelai didn't mean to let him see her so vulnerable and Luke was shocked by the plea in her voice.

"Lorelai, I'm here. You don't have to wait for me, I'll always be here."

"Really?" Lorelai wanted to believe that Luke meant it, but a small part of her still doubted.

"Dear God Yes!" Luke didn't know what to do to convince her, so he did what he did best.

Afterwards Lorelai sighed, "Actions speak louder than words, huh babe?"

"Are we good Lorelai?" Luke was really concerned as he held her in his arms.

Lorelai reached up for his cheek, "We're good, Luke. I love you."

"I love you too, more than you'll know." Luke stroked her hair out of her eyes. "Did I mention I was an idiot?"

Lorelai laughed, the first laugh she had let go of in four days, "Once or twice, but be kind to that idiot, he's my boyfriend."

"Thank God."

"Luke, I think my ice cream's melted."

Luke had to take Jess back on Friday and they were lucky to have gotten that little chunk of time before Sunday rolled around.

Sunday night Lorelai got dressed and Rory was getting ready to go to Lane's. They had reestablished a tenuous relationship. Lorelai wanted to let her guard down, but it was the first time Rory had used intimate information to hurt Lorelai and it reminded her of her mother. She wasn't sure what to say to Rory, but she wasn't mad any more, just hurt. As she added the finishing touches to her outfit she heard a sound and turned around to find Rory. "Oh, Mom, you look beautiful."

The powder blue dress clung to Lorelai's curves and the snowflake earrings caught the light so that it added a luminescence to her face. She has left her hair down and loose because Luke liked it that way. She picked up the cape and when she put it on she heard Rory catch her breath, "Mom, you look like a bride."

Lorelai looked in the mirror and the pure white over the light blue did in fact look very espousal. "Thank you Rory, I feel very free tonight. I've decided that whatever way I'm with Luke is better than not being with him at all. So if we wait years to get married, or just end up living together, I'm OK with that, because to not have him in my life just isn't an option. There are very few people who I'd say that about. He's the only person that I feel as though I need him in my life, I guess there's really no choice."

Rory wanted to make up in someway and she wasn't too sure how Luke would feel if she told her mom, but she needed something, "The first day Luke and you kissed, when I went to him to see if he could just go back to being friends and not go forward with your relationship he said, 'no, it's like breathing, I've no choice if I want to live.' He loves you mom, I'm really sorry that I said that about you two, I know Luke wants to marry you, he told Jess that he had to be ready to live in the same house with two coffee crazed women." Rory smiled tentatively at her mom.

"Thank you Rory," Lorelai went over to hug her daughter, "I know Luke loves me, I think he's had a hard time focusing on two things at once and it scared me. I think it'll probably be sometime after Jess gets settled before we talk engagement. So I'm going to go to work tonight and welcome the New Year with my fella. Have fun with the prayers circle at Mrs. Kim's."

"Night Mom, and Happy New Year," Rory hugged her back and then went downstairs to get her stuff to go.

At ten o'clock Luke enters the Inn wearing his navy suit and a navy and dark green tie with a crisp white shirt. He is carrying his new overcoat that Lorelai got him when he sees her across the floor, her back to him. She is breathtaking in her light blue dress, the curves of her body outlined so perfectly. Her hair is soft and fluid; he has an urge to run his hands through it at this moment. As she turns her head he sees the earrings he gave her and he smiles.

He's still concerned though, her posture is not the normal confidant stance she usually portrays, this one's more tentative, her arms wrapped protectively around her body, head slightly down, tipped to one side. His concern is that he's contributed to this, in some small way, and he makes a mental note to work on his awareness. Brian comes up and greets him, Luke tells him Lorelai and he are eating in the dinning hall and Brian takes his coat to the table while Luke goes up to get Lorelai. He slides up behind her and whispers, "Hey," before he wraps his arm around her covering her arm with his own.

She leans back into him and whispers, "Hey you. I was hoping you'd be your punctual self. This party's really taking care of itself so my job's been very minimal." She turns and leans in to kiss him. "Did I tell you that Rory is staying at Lane's tonight?"

Luke smiles and says, "I think someone mentioned that fact along the way, are you ready for dinner?" he says as he rocks her much like he did in her office the other day.

Lorelai leans into him and snuggles, "Hmm, we could or we could just stay here and pretend to dance as we hug." She smiles.

"Or, Brian is holding a table for us right now, how 'bout we come back and dance later?" Luke takes her hand and leads her into the dinning hall.

After dinner they danced a few slow dances where Luke was able to hold her tight until he felt her heartbeat through his shirt. As midnight approached Luke whispered, "Why don't we get our coats and go for a walk? I want you all to myself at midnight."

Lorelai got her cape and Luke had to catch his breath. "My God I'd no idea that it would be that beautiful on you. It's like the dress was made for it. Oh, Lorelai, what'd I do to deserve you?" Luke gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Luke, you sure you want to go for a walk?" Lorelai grinned, "'Cause there seems to be growing evidence contrary to that."

"Give me a moment and, dirty." Luke laughed. "Yes, I want to go for a walk, with you alone, away from everyone. Clear enough?"

Lorelai laughed, feeling lighter than she had in days. "Lead on big boy, and do not say it, too easy." She shook her finger at him.

Luke took her hand as they walked out back and after a time they found themselves at the lake. Luke turned to Lorelai and reached for her hood, pulled it up and said, "Lorelai, whenever I look back on my life there are three moments that will stand out for me. One is the day I pulled up your hood to protect you from the wind and saw the love I had for you reflected back in your eyes for me. I was so taken with that look I didn't even think, I just leaned in and kissed you," Which Luke did again at that moment. "At that moment I knew I wanted to spend everyday waking up and kissing you good morning. I even wondered if you thought it would be possible to get married the next day." Luke laughed and Lorelai joined him, not sure where this was going.

Luke took both Lorelai's hands in his and held onto them, "Then I did a stupid, stupid thing, I tried to keep a very painful part of my life from you and I said things that hurt you,"

"Luke it's OK," Lorelai tried to stop him.

"Shh, no, I know I could've lost you that night and I'm not sure you know how much that scared me. When we went to New York it was another looks good on paper but when I looked at the reality, it also scared me. I really didn't put together that I was going to be in meetings all day so I wasn't going to be there to protect you. I'm not sure I could survive losing you Lorelai, of my own stupidity or by someone else's hand. So I went overboard to keep you safe, you interpreted it as controlling like your parents, and I'm not sure you were that far off. I think Emily and I have that in common, shock, I know." Luke grinned. "But I was so afraid of losing you, I wanted to know where you were all the time and that's why I asked Henry to take you around. At least I felt he could call for help even if he wasn't able to actually protect you."

Lorelai broke into his rant, "Oh, Luke, I've forgiven you and I know you didn't do it intentionally, I guess it really felt like an Emily move and that is what set me off. I do need you and I think that scares me too. This past week I have felt so vulnerable and that terrified me, I've always taken care of Rory and I never needed any one person like I need you."

"Well, that makes the next part easier for me," Luke grinned, and took Lorelai's left hand in his. With his right he brought out a ring from his pocket. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you, I want to have children, grand children and grow old with you by my side. Would you make this the second moment that I will always remember by agreeing to be my wife?" He took the ring out and placed it at the tip of her finger.

Lorelai gasped, "Yes, Luke, my answer is yes!" It was just like her dream, they were by the lake where they first kissed, and then Lorelai started to sob and collapsed into Luke's coat.

"Lorelai, if you don't like the ring we can take it back, are you all right? Lorelai, please answer me, I'm at a loss here." Luke was very confused, she had said yes, he thought, but now she is crying and not happy tears.

"Oh, Luke I'm such an idiot, I am so happy right now and I spoiled Christmas because…because." Lorelai was starting to hiccup and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh, my God, Lorelai! You thought I'd propose at Christmas didn't you?" Luke cradled her in his arms. "That was why you seemed disappointed in what I got you right?"

"Maybe." Lorelai felt like a fool at this point. "Christmas is a time when a lot of couples get engaged, so I guess I thought you didn't want to marry me any more, maybe a little bit."

"Oh, Lorelai, Christmas is a time for presents and an engagement ring isn't a present it's a promise. This is our promise to each other for our future. I'm so sorry if I'd had any idea I would have given you this in New York. I just wanted it to be a special moment that we could share like our first kiss. I never meant to put you through this."

"Luke that was so beautiful and this night is magical, but when we tell the story can we keep the Lorelai's an idiot part a secret?"

"Hey, be careful who you call an idiot, that's my fiancée. You are my fiancée right?" Luke was still holding the ring in his hand waiting to put it on Lorelai's finger.

"Dear God YES! Wow, I have a fiancé. I've never had one of those before." Lorelai grinned widely as Luke slipped the ring on her finger.

"I've never had a fiancée before," chuckled Luke as he kissed her passionately. The kiss deepened and his hand found its way under Lorelai's cape and as his fingers dipped past the open neckline of her dress, they caressed the swell of her breast and Lorelai moaned Luke's name. "Lorelai, if we don't get to our room I'm going to make another memory for us out by the lake and I would rather be in a warm room when this happens." Luke looked at her wickedly.

"Luke, there aren't any rooms for tonight, it's New Year's Eve, remember? We're booked solid."

Luke produced a key to one of the rooms with a grin as he grabbed her hand. "Paige booked it for me when you said you had to work. I really need to get you inside, so let's get going OK?"

"Luke I didn't see a Paige Merriweather on the roster."

"She used her husband's card, Dan Turner. Come on, let's hustle." Just then Lorelai hit a dead stop.

"Your secretary's name is Paige Turner?"

"Now you know why she kept her maiden name." Luke, being impatient scooped Lorelai up, who squealed and carried her the rest of the way to the Inn. "Have I told you how much work you are?"

"But so totally worth it right?."

"You bet."

**A/N Hope this helped put a bunch of stuff together. Thanks for those who have hung on. Hope it's been worth it. Peace. Sorry about the pun, it just came to me when I was trying to figure out Paige's last name.**


	25. Chapter 25 Silence is Golden

A/N Thank you for all who wrote that they enjoyed the pun. This was going to be part of the last chapter but became too long, so enjoy this one. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks to all who read and review.

**I own nothing**

Ch 25 Silence is Golden

Running back to the Inn Lorelai squealed to Luke to stop. "Good God Lorelai now what!?!" Luke was frustrated and wanted to get somewhere private.

"Look Luke, it's snowing!" They'd reached the Inn's back porch so Luke set her down and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth and received him like a drink of life-giving water. As they broke she whispered, "This is a very good sign."

"Lorelai you're the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman I've ever met, the fact you said yes's a very good sign," Luke chuckled and led her in the back door up the stairs to the room he had reserved.

Stepping in the room Luke removed her cape and his coat and jacket. Then he ran his hands down the front of her dress slightly dipping into her dress. He caressed her hair with his left hand while he drew her to him with his right. He leaned in to capture her lips saying, "Can you feel how much I want you? How I want to possess you, to feel you envelope me and to taste what no one else has? All night I've wanted to gently pull on these sleeves and see you." Luke tugged at Lorelai's sleeves and pulled them off her shoulders so that her breasts became exposed.

Lorelai has been standing with her eyes closed as Luke has been speaking, as her breasts feel the cool air of the room she looks up and sees Luke looking directly into her eyes, his own filled with desire and want. He pulls her dress down further and it falls to the floor.

Lorelai hears his sharp intake of breath and she smiles, she is wearing a white lace garter belt with natural color stockings and a white thong, she's still in her powder blue high heel stilettos. She makes a move to remove the heels and Luke whispers, "No, don't move."

Luke realizes that in order to remove the thong, the garter belt will have to come off first. Luke studies her body as he ponders the situation. "How attached to this thing are you?" He looks at Lorelai as he hold's the elastic of the thong away from her body?

She isn't capable of making coherent words right now so she just shakes her head. Luke gets a glint in his eyes and pulls out his Swiss army knife. Opening the blade he brings it towards her hip, Lorelai is even more aroused as Luke cuts the elastic on the left side then the right side and slowly removes the thong from her. Luke gathers her into his arms and let's his hands move over her slowly. "Lorelai," he whispers to her, "do you trust me?"

"With my life," she whispers back. Luke chuckles and Lorelai can feel the vibration all the way down her spine.

"Well, I'm not going to take your life, but if you let me I maybe able to cause a little death." Luke leads Lorelai over to the fireplace where there are a group of pillows. He helps her down and stands up to remove the rest of his clothes.

After they have finished, Luke picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Lorelai, are you alright?"

She nodded her head and kept her eyes closed. Luke went into the bathroom to get a washcloth. He ran tepid water over it and brought it out to cool her off. As he gently put the cloth on her thigh she swatted his hand away. "Lorelai, I'm not going to do anything but cool you off, I promise." But Lorelai shook her head. Luke realized that she probably was overly stimulated. He wanted to help her reach a balance but he knew he had to be careful. He gently removed her shoes and then undid her garter belt. Lorelai made a guttural sound when he touched her skin, but he was able to remove it and her stockings with little discomfort.

Leaving her on the bed he went into the bathroom and drew a bath using the lavender bath salts that the Inn provided. Wrapping a towel around himself he went back into the room and picked Lorelai up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down on the floor and helped her sit down in the tub.

He rolled up a towel and placed it behind her head. Lorelai had no energy to do anything, so she lay there allowing the water to sooth her nerve endings. Luke drew a glass of water and gave it to her, "You lost a lot of fluid so I'm sure you're dehydrated right now." He held her head up and helped her drink as Lorelai tried to chuckle, but nothing came out.

"Lorelai, did I go too far? Did I hurt you?" Luke was concerned that what he had thought was pleasure were actually painful screams.

But Lorelai shook her head and mouthed, "John Mellencamp said it best, it hurts so good. That was amazing Luke, I don't think I want to do this every time, but just, wow."

Luke felt much better, he had wanted to give her a night she would remember and he didn't want it to be a bad painful. He sat by the tub and scooped water over Lorelai's body to help sooth her frayed nerve endings.

"What was that anyway? Had you learned that from someone?" Lorelai croaked, her voice was going to be gone for a while.

"The technique is a combination of things, but the experience you had is called la petite mort, or the little death. I've never experienced it in that level of intensity with anyone before. It was something I'd hoped we would be able to reach; as you figured out, it takes trust in your partner to get past that last wall. I'm sorry I didn't think about our last position being a cause of over stimulation. Are you starting to feel better?"

"Yeah, but no more rounds tonight OK?" Lorelai lifts her left hand to hold Luke's and she sees her engagement ring, "Oh My God!" she croaks, "This is the Tiffany ring! But the saleswoman said the man had ordered it over three months before, we hadn't even gone out had we?" There on her hand was the emerald cut diamond with a square blue sapphire baguette on either side. "This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!."

Luke laughed, "You hadn't even looked at your ring before this? I ordered it the day after our first date. I'd have ordered it after our first kiss, but we were able to get a date in before I had to go to New York City."

"I was a little preoccupied before this thank you, I didn't really care if you had given me a ring you had gotten out of a gumball machine. I was just happy we're engaged." She smiled up at Luke.

Luke held out his hand to her, "Do you think you can stand having me near your body yet?" he grinned wickedly.

Lorelai whispered, "Yeah, feeling sort of proud of ourselves are we? Well I think I could stand a little cuddling now." She held out her hand so Luke could help her up. He wrapped her in a soft towel and kissed her deeply.

"All I can say is thank God the band was loud tonight or Tobin will be having lots of complaints tomorrow morning." Luke chuckled.

"Oh, no. I didn't even think of that. Was there anyone from town here tonight?" Lorelai looked horrified.

"I didn't see anyone, all the people seemed to be from out of town." Luke curled up with Lorelai and kissed her gently. "If they hear about it, I'll just tell them I was celebrating our engagement; that's a bigger story for this town anyway."

"Hey, when can we get married?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"When do you want to?" Luke asked expecting her to say, June or May.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Lorelai, we can't put a wedding together in twenty four hours!" Luke was shocked, "Don't you want a wedding with all your friends and family?"

"Do you?"

"But you actually have friends, my best friend will be there no matter when we get married. And your mom and dad will want to be there as well as Rory. Right?"

"Are you saying you're my best friend? Aw, Luke, you know you're mine too? I mean Sookie is a really good friend and so is Rory, but you've always been the one I could tell everything to." She whispered.

"Thank you, but about the wedding, I think May or June would be good, it's really before the tourist season so both of our businesses shouldn't have a problem with us being gone."

"Now is good too, we only really have the townies and as you are insisting on an actual wedding they could be there in a very short time."

"Lorelai, please let's set a date that is far enough away. I don't want to worry about you stressing out on work and wedding details."

"Luke, it would only be a stress if I cared about colors or styles or food, I just care about being Mrs. Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai grinned wickedly.

"We still have to tell your family and friends about this, I know your mom is going to have some timeline about everything, so humor me and set a date that will actually keep people from giving us a hard time. OK?"

"Arhg!" Lorelai started to get out of bed and scream but then the pain of her throat reached her brain and she collapsed back onto the bed.

Luke was immediately concerned and said, "Lorelai are you OK? What happened?"

"Rory" she mouthed, "I've got to tell Rory about this!"

"Lorelai, it's after three o'clock in the morning and I'm sure she's asleep. Besides, Mrs. Kim won't let her take a phone call at this time of night even if you were in the hospital!" Luke was trying to get Lorelai to calm down and rest her voice. "We'll call her first thing in the morning OK?" He was rubbing her back to try and get her to relax. Lorelai nodded her head and laid back in Luke's arms.

"Since we are talking marriage in the very near future,"

"Not soon enough" Lorelai croaked.

"Very near future," Luke gave her a stern look, "Jess and I saw a house last week that I think would be good for all of us, do you want to go see it tomorrow?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded her head vigorously. "Where?" was all she was able to get out.

"It's still in Stars Hollow, about ten minutes out of the square. Really beautiful place, about ten acres, a pond almost lake, stables for a couple of horses and a guest cottage for those people who we really don't like but decide to visit anyway." Luke chuckled.

"Like my relatives," Lorelai mouthed.

"Or mine, don't forget that Liz will probably drop by from time to time. It also has six bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. I thought we could designate one for us, one for Rory and one for Jess, which might diminish the possibilities of running into naked bodies considerably." Lorelai made a face. "Yeah, I didn't want to think about that either, but it is a fact we need to live with. Not that you care, but it has a really nice kitchen that I'll enjoy cooking in, and I thought that one of the rooms would make a good workroom for you. So does it sound good?"

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him, "Perfect," she whispered in his ear.

"Ok, I'll call the realtor on Tuesday and maybe we can go drive by when we wake up?' Lorelai nodded as she was drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Lorelai's voice's still gone and she feels as though she had run a marathon. Luke goes downstairs to get coffee and some breakfast and Lorelai picks up her phone to call Rory. She tries the house and Rory answers. "Hello?"

Lorelai can't make any real noise, just some squeaks. Rory is angry, thinking that it is some prankster, "Look, whoever you are, I don't think this is funny!" She hangs up as Luke comes in the door.

Lorelai is holding her phone looking upset and Luke panics, "Lorelai, did Rory get upset with you?"

Lorelai shakes her head and points to her throat. "Can't talk" she mouths as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Do you want me to call Rory?" Luke asks. Lorelai nods her head.

Luke dials her phone and Rory answers very angry, "What!"

"Rory, it's Luke."

"Wow, Luke I'm sorry, someone has been pranking me this morning. How are you? Is mom with you, she isn't home?"

"Yeah Rory, your mom's here, she just lost her voice last night and she wanted to give you some news. I'm going to translate if that's OK?"

"Uh, sure Luke, what's up?"

"Your mom says to tell you we got engaged last night."

Rory shrieks and Luke holds the phone away from his ear. Lorelai puts her on speakerphone. "Oh, my God! That's great! Ask mom what the ring looks like is it like the one from Tiffany's?" 

Luke chuckles as is surprised that Lorelai shakes her head no. "She's telling me to tell you no it's not." Lorelai mouths, 'not like the one, is the one.'

Luke laughs, "well apparently I'm caught, she said to tell you it isn't like the ring it is the ring."

Rory squeals again and says, "A ring like that has only one owner. I'm so happy for you guys! When are you getting married?" Lorelai shot a death glare at Luke.

"Well, we're in negotiations on that one, but today we're going to see a house Jess and I saw that might work for all of us. Would you like to go on the initial drive by?"

"That would be great! When are you leaving?" Luke looks at Lorelai who holds up two fingers.

"I think your mom thinks we will be able to pick you up in two hours?" Luke looked at Lorelai who nodded her approval.

"Sounds great, I'll be ready. So, Luke, having a silent mom will be novel for a bit eh?"

"Oh, yeah, too bad it won't last." Lorelai slapped his arm as he laughed and hung up the phone.


	26. Chapter 26 Divine Comedy

A/N I hope you are still enjoying this story, I'll assume that you are and continue to allow it to be told. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. FYI, for those of you who have not read the Divine Comedy, the 3rd level contains gluttony and the ninth level is for traitors.

**I own nothing**

Ch 26 Divine Comedy

Lorelai and Luke returned to her house and as Luke drove up Rory came running out of the house, "Let me see, let me see Mom!"

Lorelai excitedly held out her hand and Rory looked at the diamond ring that Luke had given Lorelai. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" Rory and Lorelai hugged and then Rory hugged Luke and said, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Just then Babette came out on her porch and said, "Hey, sugah, whatcha got there?" Lorelai walked over to her and held out her left hand, "Oh mah Gawd! Maurey! Ya gatta come see this! Lorelai and Luke are gettin' married!" Babette started to run back into her house and then she came back out, "Who knows 'bout this?" Lorelai just shook her head. "No one? I got the scoop on Eastside? Maurey I'm gonna tell Tillie! See ya later doll!"

With that Babette ran off to tell the whole town. "Well, that's taken care of," Lorelai whispered.

"Mom, you've really lost your voice? What happened?" Rory was looking at the two.

Lorelai looked pointedly at Luke who turned seven different shades of red and he said, "Loud band last night," Lorelai snorted.

"So are you two up to see the house Jess and I found?" Luke was ignoring Lorelai's reaction and tried to change the subject.

"Sure, I'd love to see the house, but I don't understand how a band being loud would make mom lose her voice?"

Lorelai whispered to Rory, "Hon, let it go, my voice is already coming back, I just used it too much last night."

"But I don't underst," Rory looked at Luke who was now turning even more shades of red and said, "Maybe it's better if I don't understand huh?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' that would be good," Lorelai chuckled. "Let's go see the house, OK?"

"Good call," Luke replied. "Why don't you go change into the outfit you want to wear today and we'll run over there?" Before he had gone to the inn last night, Luke had stopped at her house and brought Lorelai some clothes to wear today, but he knew they weren't what she would have picked out. Lorelai just smiled at him and ran into the house.

"So, how was New Years with Mrs. Kim?" Luke asked.

"Very quiet, I'm not sure I would do that again. So tell me about the house? Is it big enough for all of us?"

"Yep, I'm thinking it'll be big enough for more of us if that happens and it should hold any extended family as well. It's got a lot of room for us to grow and I really hope you two like it."

"Wow, you and mom really talking having more kids?"

"Yeah, is that OK with you?"

"Well, as long as I don't have diaper duty, I'm good." Rory laughed.

Luke laughed too, "I'll keep that in mind." Then Lorelai came running down the stairs and grabbed Luke's arm, "I think someone's in a hurry," he laughed.

Lorelai and Rory and Luke got into the Jeep and drove the short distance to the house. They walked around the outside and Lorelai and Rory were like two kids discovering all sorts of things, it had a large wrap-around porch, all the things Luke said as well as a large garage, Lorelai turned to him, "Luke, this would be great for a workshop for you, so you could do woodworking!"

"'Cause God knows why you would put a car in a garage, right?" Luke asked to no one in particular.

"Look Mom, there's a stable too! We could have horses like you always wanted!" Rory went in the direction of the stable and Lorelai and Luke stayed behind for a second.

"Well, what do you think? Should we do a walk through tomorrow? The house has been on the market for a while so the owners are already moved. If you like it we could own it by the end of the week."

Lorelai was shocked, "Really? Why has it been on the market for so long?"

"Well, the price is out of most folks range, or if they can afford it they want to live closer to Hartford. But I think it's a good investment, I like the idea of maybe starting a homestead here, where our children and grandchildren can visit and have a home forever. What do you think?"

Lorelai starts to tear up and hugs Luke, "I think that sounds wonderful. You said there are ten acres, could we go walking in them?"

"You bet, let's get Rory and do some exploring, eh?" Luke put his arm around Lorelai and led her to the stables.

They found Rory and went walking on a path through the woods. The fresh snowfall made everything shimmer in the sun and the crisp air supported the feeling that anything was possible. Lorelai couldn't believe that so much could happen in just four short months. They'd been walking for about fifteen minutes and they came across a run down house that looked familiar to Lorelai.

"Luke," she whispered, "why does this place look familiar?"

"Well, it belongs to the Weston's I think it used to be a boarding house or something. I think it was called the Horseshoe, or Horsefly,"

"Dragonfly." Lorelai whispered in reverential tones, "This is the old Dragonfly? I've seen pictures of it in its prime; it was the most beautiful inn I ever saw. How sad that it's in such disrepair. Wait, Weston's like Fran?"

"Yep, her family has owned it for generations, Fran is the last one, never married, no children. I don't know what'll happen to her bakery when she's gone either."

Rory looked horrified, "Is there something wrong with Fran?"

"No, just saying that she's the last of her family, no one to carry on the name when she's gone." Luke had slipped somewhere else while he was telling the story and Lorelai could tell he was thinking about his own dad.

"Well, if we get married quickly we might make sure to bring some more Danes' bloodline into the world so it won't die off." Lorelai smiled evilly up at Luke.

Luke kissed her forehead and smiled back at her, "Jess is already carrying on the bloodline, so we've all the time in the world to plan our wedding and start having children."

"So when do you want to get married?" Rory asked the couple.

Simultaneously they answered, "May or June," "Tomorrow."

"Whoa, I'm thinking there is a bit of difference in those answers." Rory said, "How about where would you like to get married?" Thinking that might be a better place to start.

Lorelai said, "We really hadn't talked about that, do you have someplace in mind, babe?"

Luke blushed and looked at Lorelai, "Well, is there any way we could get married by the lake?"

"At the inn?" Lorelai was stunned, "Luke I never knew you were so sentimental. That does sort of answer when for us too."

"Well, it was where we first kissed and where you said you would marry me," Luke took Lorelai's hands in his as he leaned in to kiss her. "You said that the where gives us the when, what do you mean?"

"Well, we have to see what weekends are open at the inn to tell when we could get married. I can skip over there this afternoon and get the open dates, then we could meet at the diner to pick the best one, OK?"

"Yep, it sounds great."

"Getting married at the place you shared your first kiss that is so romantic!" Rory gushed, "Now comes the big question, when are you telling Grandma and Grandpa?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "We need to tell them soon, Emily will have my head if she isn't told soon. Your dad already knows I was going to ask you, but I doubt he told your mom."

"My dad what?" Lorelai shrieked and immediately regretted it. She tried to continue but could only mouth her question, "How is it that my dad knows we're getting married but I just found out last night?"

Rory decided this would be a good time to scout around the Dragonfly a bit.

"It's good manners to ask for the father's blessing on the union and I knew Emily wouldn't give it, but I was pretty sure your dad would, so when I went to talk to him after Thanksgiving one of the things I went for was to ask for his blessing and let him know my intentions."

Lorelai looked at him like she wanted to throttle him and she leaned very close to whisper in his ear, "Many people would say that you are an old fashioned, proper kind of man, although after last night I could let them know how wrong they are. But I like keeping my secret." She smiled at him.

Luke blushed very red and whispered in Lorelai's ear, "Just because I want to make sure my fiancée is very happy doesn't mean that my father's values have left me. If we have a daughter I would expect her boyfriend to ask me for her hand just like I expect Rory's to ask you. It's the right thing to do."

Lorelai giggled wickedly, "Dirty, and you made your fiancée very, very happy last night. I like the different Luke's I have, my coffee provider is very brash and gruff and my friend Luke is always there for me and my sexy fiancé Luke is beyond anything I ever imagined. You love me with more depth and passion then I ever thought was humanly possible. Lucky me."

Luke kissed her deeply, hugged her to him and whispered, "Lucky me too. You're beyond everything I imagined. Right now I think we had better go back to the house or Rory is going to be scarred for life and I know you wouldn't want that, right?"

"Are you staying over tonight? We've had so little time together, I was hoping to spend a little quality time with you before everything starts getting crazy."

"Sure, I have early deliveries but I'm gonna to have to get used to not living above the diner when they occur anyway. That means I have to be in bed by 8 p.m. though."

"Well, I guess we've got to get used to that too, since we'll all be living together sometime in the next year, right?"

"Lorelai, I promise that we'll have our wedding before Thanksgiving, OK? Promise."

"Babe, if I'm not married to you by Thanksgiving, I'm not really sure you'll have to worry about marrying anybody, understand?" Lorelai was semi-joking.

Luke gathered her close and said, "If I let you get away I deserve anything that happens to me. I swear I'm not really an idiot, and if I start to act like one I expect you to tell me so, OK?" He leaned in for a quick peck right as Rory was coming around the building.

"Mom, they even had a small guest cottage in the back like the house you and Luke are looking at. Didn't anyone want people to stay with them?"

Lorelai laughed and whispered, "Rory, the building behind here is probably the honeymoon cottage and the guest house we saw at the other house was probably the stable-hand's or the gardener's cottage. These buildings were built maybe a hundred and fifty years ago."

"Wow, that's amazing! Won't there be a lot of maintenance on the place?"

"Well, that's why they've had a hard time selling it as well, since I can do a lot myself it wasn't a bad point for me." Luke told her.

They headed back off to town and Lorelai found out that the only free weekend after May first was August 19th or the 20th if they wanted to get married on Sunday.

"Luke I don't want to wait that long to get married, why don't we look at something in March or April?"

Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the diner on Sunday of that week. They told her parents at Friday night dinner and Emily was predictably upset but Richard was overjoyed. Emily was pleased that they were waiting to get married until the proper season for that, but she really wished that Lorelai would reconsider Christopher, although she didn't use those exact words, "Well, Lorelai if you must get married at least make sure that you won't do something you'll regret later." Luke held her hand tightly so she wouldn't throttle Emily and they retreated as soon as possible.

"Lorelai, you're in school at that time, I would like to give you a really nice honeymoon, not a night at a Motel 6 and back home to work the next day. August 19th will give us a week where we can have peace, if not quiet," Luke leered at her and Lorelai actually blushed.

"Well, I just don't understand why you now are moved into the pretty new house and I have to wait seven months to move in with you. Those are seven months that we could be making a baby, and if we don't conceive before January of next year we'll have to wait because I can't leave a baby less than six months old to take my high school graduate to Europe and Rory wouldn't forgive me if I don't take her. OK, she would forgive me, but I wouldn't."

"Trust me that everything will work out fine. We'll do what needs to be done, OK? Now go book the 19th." Luke kissed her and sent her out the door.

They had moved his meager possessions over to the house yesterday, leaving the bed and the kitchen table for his office. This morning they had gone furniture shopping and Luke was certain they were descending into Dante's third circle of Hell and nothing was going to save him. Then they got to the bedroom furniture to buy a set for Rory, a set for Jess, the Guest house and their bedroom. Lorelai leaned next to him and whispered in his ear, "We need to make sure the bed we buy is sturdy and not too large that you could get away from me in the night."

That made Luke's day; that one statement made all the hours before and after worthwhile. He smiled as he thought about them testing out their new furniture. He was so damn happy he couldn't contain himself, the diner was empty as he thought about his future and wiped the counter top, wearing the biggest damn smile on his face. He had the woman he loved, a wonderful step-daughter-to–be, his nephew was doing good in school and would be at Stars Hollow in a week or so, yep, life was good!

The bells over the door jingled and he heard a voice ask, "Hey, how's it goin'?"

He went from Paradise to the ninth level of Hell in less than two seconds. The only line of Dante's that he remembered from Freshman Lit was 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.' Crap.


	27. Chapter 27 The Muse

A/N Yes you clever people, you guessed the visitor. Thank you for all the nice reviews, it helps to know you are enjoying the story. Another secret is going to be revealed in a few chapters. To give you a hint, it isn't Lorelai's. Thank you for your time and hope you continue to enjoy reading and reviewing.

**I own nothing**

Ch 27 The Muse

Luke really never asked why in his life, his mother died when he was ten and left him and his dad to try and raise Liz. When he was eighteen his dad got sick and he was left to try and corral Liz into finishing high school and he failed. He also lost his chance to go to Yale and get a college education because he had to take care of his dad. Then four years later when his friends were graduating from college his dad died and Rachel left him within six months. Just a few months later he found out he was responsible for thousands of people's livelihoods and he accepted that responsibility without question as well.

Since he had met Lorelai his life had changed and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight. "Why are you here?" Luke asked with an edge to his voice and holding onto his counter.

"I was in Chicago waiting for a flight to Miami and saw the flight to Hartford was leaving in half an hour. So I changed my plane ticket and here I am," the woman smiled brightly at Luke either oblivious to his demeanor or used to having to cajole him in the beginning.

She was just as beautiful as she'd always been, her strawberry blond hair settled around her shoulders in tight waves, her smile lit up her face and her body always was something out of a boy's fantasy. But when Luke looked at her he saw Medusa, his perfect life would come crashing to the ground and this time he wasn't going to let it.

"Where are you staying?" he knew the answer before he asked the question.

"Well, I thought I could stay here if that's all right?"

"No."

"No?" she was taken aback, he had never denied her before.

"No room, I turned the apartment back into an office." He was short and concise.

"Huh, well, I guess I'll just find somewhere else to stay then." She picked up her bags and started to back out the door. "You look good Luke, real good. See ya around town" She lingered on his face for a bit and then turned to leave.

As she left Luke felt a tremendous weight lift off his chest, he had adverted that crisis, and then he remembered her last statement. There was only one place in town that housed outsiders. "Crap!"

Luke picked up the phone to call the Inn and Tobin answered, Lorelai wasn't at her desk or in the kitchen. "Crap."

He hung up and called her cell phone, straight to voicemail, "Crap."

He called the house and Rory answered, "Hey Rory, is your mom home?"

"No, Luke, she's working until seven tonight," Rory was confused, Luke knew this, he was making dinner at seven instead of six because she was working late.

"OK, if you see her before I do tell her I'm looking for her, OK?"

"Sure Luke.' Rory was very confused. "Bye."

"Crap," Luke decided to run over to the Inn to try and find Lorelai and hopefully keep himself engaged.

Lorelai was coming back to the Inn from the doctor and came up behind a beautiful young woman in the lobby carrying what looked like a camera bag. "Good afternoon, can I help you?"

"Hi, I just checked in and I thought I'd get some lunch before I went out and took some pictures. Could you tell me which way the dinning room is?"

"Sure, I'm the manager here so I'm supposed to know these things. Are you traveling by yourself?"

"Yes, actually I'm between jobs right now and I thought I'd stop by Stars Hollow to reconnect with a few old friends so I may be here for a while."

Lorelai led them to a table and John came up with a cup of coffee for Lorelai. "John, I want you to steady yourself, but I want you to take this back and get me a glass of water." John looked at her like she had just grown two heads, Lorelai addressed her companion, "Would you like something to drink as well since John has to catch his breath?"

The woman laughed and said, "I take it you normally drink a lot of coffee? I'll have some Ice tea myself."

"Normally I inhale coffee, but I'm getting used to adding more water into my diet and less caffeine. You mentioned that you're wanting to reconnect with some old friends; you used to live here?"

"Yes, I used to live here off and on for a few years, it's a wonderfully odd town with so many interesting people. Have you lived here for a while?"

"Yep, I came here with my daughter almost fifteen years ago, the first ten I pretty much stayed here, we lived out back so I didn't get to meet many people until we bought a house a few years ago. I wouldn't live anywhere else."

"Wow, so you must've been really young when you had her, is her father the one you're engaged to? I'm sorry, I just noticed the ring, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you, no, this is very recent and he isn't her father, although he cares about her like she was his own, we were friends for five years before we started going out and," Lorelai looks up to see Luke enter the lobby, "Well, speak of the devil himself, excuse me, Luke rarely has time to get away from the diner so I need to see what's going on." Lorelai turns and leaves as her companion spits ice tea across the table.

Luke turns as he hears her footsteps and looks beyond from where she came, "Shit."

"Hey you," Lorelai purrs, "What a nice surprise,"

She leans in to kiss him and he takes her elbow, "Can we talk in your office?" he is looking very worried and Lorelai becomes concerned.

"Sure babe," she leads them into her office and locks the door. "Luke you're scaring me a bit, what's up?"

Luke leans into kiss her deeply and to Lorelai it feels like the kiss outside the diner in the alley. Luke is still holding her to him breathing in her shampoo and perfume scent. He runs his hands up her thighs and reaches the hem of her skirt. He isn't sure how to approach the subject, but since she hasn't said anything, he figures she hasn't talked with his visitor. His fingers reach higher as he kisses her again and he realizes that he isn't encountering any other material. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, one eyebrow raised.

Lorelai blushes and whispers, "Laundry day."

Luke knows he needs to talk to her but this information sends him over the edge.

Outside the door Tobin politely tries to give a couple information on the Firelight Festival that will take place the following Friday. He is ignoring the low moans that are coming from behind the door when the young woman who had just checked in steps up to his counter, "I'm looking for the manager of the Inn, I saw her head this way, but I don't know where she went."

Tobin blushed and inclines his head towards the door, "It appears that Miss Gilmore is engaged at the moment, perhaps," a louder moan and a 'shush Lorelai,' comes through the door, "there is something I could help you with?" Tobin tried his best to ignore the noises that were difficult to attribute to anything else.

"Um, no, that's fine. Does this happen quite a bit?"

Tobin looks like he really doesn't want to answer and finally settles on, "It isn't the first time. Are you sure I can't help you?"

"No, really, I'm fine, just surprised, I just never imagined Luke.."

"Madam, none of us did. Enjoy your stay." Tobin discreetly walked away from the counter.

Back inside the office Luke and Lorelai were adjusting clothing, "Well, that was a wonderful surprise," Lorelai purrs as she snakes her arms around Luke's waist and kisses him.

Luke blushes and says, "Yeah, I really didn't intend on this when I got here, I just got sidetracked," he holds her hands in his and says, "Lorelai, something happened today that I want you to know about. I got a visitor and I need to talk to you about it."

Lorelai sits on the couch and is very concerned, "What's up Luke? Was it someone from Chilton?"

Luke sits down next to her and says, "No, it's Rachel. She's in town and she's going to stay for a while I think."

"Rachel?"

"Yes,"

"Your Rachel?"

"Yes and no, she's not 'my Rachel' anymore, I really don't know if she's anyone's Rachel at the moment and if she is I'm sure that's going to change soon. She rarely stays anyplace for any amount of time. "

"You're ranting Luke. Where is she?"

"Well, last I saw of her she was having lunch in your dinning hall."

"WHAT!" Lorelai comes back to a whisper, "That's Rachel? Good God Luke that woman is gorgeous, what the Hell were you thinking in letting her go?"

"This wasn't exactly the conversation I'd anticipated having with you about this subject. Do you want to break up with me?" Luke was very confused.

"Oh, no, babe, I'm just surprised, that's all. I felt like such a boy next to that woman and then to hear you tell me that she was your ex, it surprised me that you would go from that body to this one."

"Lorelai, I love your body, I love how it responds to my touch, I love how it looks when you walk naked from the bathroom to your closet, I had to send Ray out to wait on you twice this week because I had very vivid memories about how our bodies looked joined together on New Years Eve and it made it impossible for me to be close to you with out violating several health codes. Lorelai, the love I have for you is much deeper than just your body, I love everything about you and I trust you with my happiness. I was never able to get to that level with any other woman including Rachel." Luke was looking at her with an intensity that Lorelai had never seen before. "I refuse to let anything especially anything that is over and dead get in the way of that happiness now. I love you and I want to marry you, nothing's going to change that, got it?"

"Got it," Lorelai put her head on Luke's shoulder, "at least I should thank her for motivating you to visit me this afternoon, I almost told you I needed to do laundry when I saw you earlier but I thought that was an unfair tactic, since I know you need to pay attention to the diner, so I was very happy to see you step into the lobby, whatever the reason that brought you."

Luke held her tightly, "I need to get going I'm making dinner tonight right?"

"Yep, I should be home around seven. Thanks for the visit and I," Lorelai's eyes got big, "Oh Luke, I think I told Rachel we're engaged, she saw the ring right about the time you walked in the door."

"Lorelai, It's fine, I'm very proud that we're engaged and that you agreed to marry me, besides, the second she runs into Miss Patty or Babette they would've given her the news anyway." Luke grinned.

"I know she did a terrible thing breaking your heart Luke, but I can see why you were attracted to her, besides her body, she is really very nice, at least she was until she found out I was engaged to you, I guess we'll see how everything plays after this, huh?" Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai, I never thought I'd have to say this, but I really would rather you and Rachel not become friends, OK? I don't like the idea of you two…,"

"Comparing notes on Luke?"

"Yes."

"Fine Hon, I'll be nice but not too nice. Besides, I'm the one with the ring on her finger." Lorelai laughed.

"You remember that." Luke leaned in and kissed her, "I've got to get back to the diner. How many people do you think will be outside the door today?" He had his hand on the doorknob.

"Well, Tobin is much more discreet than Michel, so probably not a lot." They opened the door and even Tobin had disappeared.

"You know I never would've done this before," Luke sighed, "I sometimes can't believe what you inspire me to do."

"I'm your own personal muse," Lorelai giggled.

"You bet," Luke kissed her and headed out to the diner.

Rachel had gotten to the diner almost a half an hour before Luke and did she get filled in, everyone was happy to tell her how wonderful for Luke Lorelai was, how she opened up new experiences for him, Rachel was painfully aware of one particular experience they engaged in. When they were together she'd had to almost get Luke drunk to get him to experiment with anything new other than the missionary position and even then it wasn't more than once a week. From what she was hearing with Lorelai it is at least three times a week that the diner gets shut down. Babette said she heard them most nights as well. Rachel was floored, what had gotten into Luke?

Patty was inviting Rachel to a baby shower for one of the elementary school teachers on Saturday. While the poor woman who was having the baby wouldn't be drinking, Miss Patty said that there would be enough Founder's punch left over that the other non-pregnant women could imbibe. "Sure Patty, why not? I don't have to be in Miami for three weeks, I could stick around for a bit."

Luke got back and avoided Rachel's glance as he sent Ray out to wait on the people and he went in back to cook. Rachel outlasted most of the patrons and Luke had to take over the front when Ray's shift ended. Rachel was sitting at the counter when Luke came out.

"So, any big news to tell an old friend?" Rachel smiled at him.

"I'd bet you've everything that has happened in my life these past four months already covered Rachel. What do you want me to tell you?" Luke was wiping down the counter and avoiding her eyes.

"Well, you could tell me why you want to tie yourself down with a woman who had a kid so young."

"Rachel, here's the reason I'm marrying Lorelai. When I told her you were in town her response was that you seemed like a very nice woman and that she had enjoyed her conversation with you. You on the other hand take the first opportunity to take a verbal swipe at her. Lorelai and her daughter are a package deal, I love both of them and I'm flattered that Rory looks to me for advise and comfort like I was a real parent."

"I'm just surprised Luke, you're always the one who ranted about jam hands on kids and never seemed to want to talk about having any when we were together."

"And who would've raised these kids Rachel?" Luke's voice shot up to anger mode very quickly, "Their mom would be off taking pictures of God knows what and I would've been left to raise them on my own with you popping in and out? Lorelai is the best mom I've ever seen, she made sacrifices for Rory that you'd never have considered. I would be grateful beyond belief if we're able to have any children, because I know she will be a full partner with me in this. You, I'd have been lucky if you came back for birthdays and Christmas." Luke threw the rag on the counter and walked in the back to cool off.

Rachel decided that the shock of seeing her again after seven years wasn't letting Luke appreciate her presence. She decided to take some pictures and go back to the Inn. She'd see him the next day.

That night Lorelai came home to a wonderful smelling kitchen and the sight of Rory washing clothes. "What a wonderful daughter I have! Are you doing mommy's laundry?" Lorelai noticed that the basket was from her bathroom.

"Yep, Luke let me pick the dinner if I'd do one load of laundry for you." Luke was turning a deep red.

Lorelai laughed and whispered to Rory, "Let me guess, it's my underwear?"

Rory just laughed. Lorelai looked at Luke who leaned in and whispered to her, "Self preservation, you're going to want coffee tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to serve you with the knowledge you gave me today, so now I know you have an option I can convince myself you took it."

"Until I take you into the storeroom and inform you otherwise, right?"

"Lorelai!"

"A muse's work is never done."


	28. Chapter 28 Click

A/N Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. The big difference in Rachel that I see is that she cares about Luke and expected that everything is the same, he'll take her back, then she finds he's engaged and she is working through this so she may not be as nice as she was in the show, but she really isn't mean. Thanks for your commitment to the story.Please continue to read and review.

**I own nothing**

Ch 28 Click

Lorelai and Rory dashed into the diner the next morning. Lorelai was dressed to the nines wearing her black stilettos and light blue suit with the micro-mini skirt that has the flippy hem. Neither noticed Rachel sitting in a corner table by herself taking pictures of the crowd. Lorelai sauntered up to the counter and hopped up on the stool. Luke came out of the kitchen, delivering plates to a table and when he turned around he saw Lorelai and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at her, tipped his head to one side and stood with his hands on his hips. Lorelai was smiling wickedly at him, "Hey burger boy, how about a cup of coffee?"

Luke strides over to the counter and leans to whisper in her ear, "I'm not going to ask and I don't want to know."

Lorelai throws back her head and laughs, "Aw, come on babe, you know you want to ask, and you really want to know, it's going to bother you all day, isn't it?"

She leans in to whisper, "Tell you what, we go up to your office, you get your answer, if I am, you can serve me an extra large to go." Lorelai leers at Luke.

He whispers, "and if you're not?"

"You can just service me." She whispers back.

"Aw, jeeze!" Luke turns a deep red and grabs Lorelai's hand and drags her behind the curtain. Click.

Miss Patty and Babette are sitting near Rachel. "Well, how long do you think they're going to be today?" Miss Patty is whispering to Babette.

"With a man like that they could be gone most o' da mornin'." Babette offers, "'Course its gonna be what they's doin' that'll tell. 'Member when Lorelai got 'im all worked up and then took off? Luke was so mad that day," Babette was laughing, "Youse should a heard the night they had, 'course Rory was out a da house."

Rachel was very confused, she had never seen Luke lose control like they were saying and he almost dragged Lorelai through the curtain. How could he have changed in such a short amount of time?

Upstairs Luke was kissing Lorelai passionately slowly working his hands up her thighs. Lorelai was moaning into his mouth, "God Luke, you feel so good." She smiled as his hand got to her very society proper panties and he ground into her.

"So your completely covered up today, huh? Guess you think you get your coffee to go?" Luke looked at her suggestively.

"Yep, I actually have three meetings this morning, but if you happen around the inn this afternoon there's a seventy-five percent chance that these proper panties will have found their way into a paper bag I have for just this occasion."

"Lorelai, if I visit you this afternoon and find out that those proper panties haven't found their way into the bag before I get there, there's a hundred percent chance they'll be in the bag when I leave." Luke kissed her passionately.

"I'll be in my office after three today, just to let you know," Lorelai cooed.

"Well, I may be by to fix your porch."

"Dirty" she giggled and led him down the stairs.

Luke poured a to-go cup for Lorelai and put a couple of Danish in a bag to go. He kissed her and gave her the coffee and bag, "See ya later."

"Bye Hon, bye sweets."

Click. Rory looked at Luke who was smiling to himself, "She certainly won't let you live a boring life Luke."

He looked up a little startled and said, "No, Rory, it will never be boring. Hey, did Ray get your order?"

Rory laughed, "Luke you always take care of us, I hope mom doesn't only take from you"

"You know, I've never felt so cared for Rory, she makes me laugh and she keeps me out of my head, calls me on my crap. And I know she does it because she loves me, so yes, she takes very good care of me. I feel honored that I get to do a small bit for you both. How's about some pancakes?"

Rory smiled, "Sounds great."

Miss Patty and Babette had left and when Luke went in to make Rory her pancakes Rachel went over to sit at the counter, "So that's your mom huh? She seems to have won Luke over."

"Yeah, I guess. They're getting married this year so I guess she won him over."

"Do they always act like that? You know, like they're already newlyweds?"

"I guess, they've been best friends for about five years or so, and they've always flirted and argued until they went out a few months ago. Luke says mom keeps him in line, always keeps his life exciting."

Just then Luke brings out Rory's pancakes, "Rachel, I thought you'd left. Do you want something else?"

"Rachel?" Rory looked at her.

Rachel said, "Yeah, I'll have another tea. Hey, Luke, since Lorelai's cutting down on her coffee why'd you give her a large to go cup?"

"What'd you mean cutting down? Lorelai would have to be on her death bed before she'd voluntarily cut back on her coffee intake." Luke answered Rachel a bit curtly.

"Well, maybe I misunderstood. Why don't you make that tea to go?" Rachel stood up and took off.

Rory had stopped eating her pancakes and was looking down, Luke noticed and asked her, "What's wrong Rory?"

Rory whispered, "Mom didn't have any coffee this morning before we left, Luke. The only coffee she had was the to-go cup you gave her. And she took a pill that I hadn't seen before." She looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears, "Do you really think something is wrong with her?"

"Rory, if there was anything wrong with your mom she'd tell us, I'm sure it's nothing. Tell you what, I'm going over to the inn later today and I'll ask her about it. OK?"

"OK, Luke. You know one of the really nice things about you marrying mom is that I don't feel like I'm the only one watching out for her anymore."

"Rory, I know your mom would be upset if she thought you worried about her so much, why don't you let me do that now?" Luke leaned over and put his hand over Rory's and he was surprised to see a tear fall from her eye.

She whispered, "Thank you Luke, sometimes it's a bit overwhelming."

"I gotcha covered," Luke winked at her.

Around Noon Luke went to the inn carting a burger, fries and coffee for Lorelai, she sees him coming in the door and coos, "I thought we're meeting later, I've still got two society brides to meet before three today."

Luke kissed her cheek, "I just wanted to make sure my fiancée was properly fed, and it didn't sound like you would have time for lunch. Could we go someplace and talk?"

"Sure babe, let's go into the dinning room, there's an alcove we can use." Lorelai sees that Luke is concerned "Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure, Rory is worried because she said you turned down coffee at the house this morning and then she remembered you were taking a pill. Are you OK Lorelai?" Luke took hold of her hand and Lorelai smiled at him.

"Oh, Luke, I'm fine, I just went to the doctor yesterday because I'm starting a new birth control pill and we talked about you and me getting married and wanting to start a family sometime soon. She said I should start cutting down on caffeine; no more than four cups a day for me, and add water to my diet. She also gave me some vitamins that contain folic acid that helps prevent birth defects. This way when we start to try for a baby we have a better shot. You know I'm twice as old now as when I conceived Rory and it may take up to a year for us to get a baby."

Luke was looking at her with such admiration, "Lorelai, you're voluntarily cutting down on your caffeine in order that we have a better shot at conceiving?"

"Yep."

"I love you so much, I know what a sacrifice that is for you and I'm so proud of you for sacrificing for our children." Luke took her hand and kissed her palm "You know Rory asked what you bring to my life and I don't think I could ever name all you do, but this is just one more. Thank you."

"Hey babe, it's OK, although you and I might want to talk about all the things that'll change when we start trying to get pregnant and then what'll happen when we do get pregnant. I've been on the pill for a few years because I get really bad cramps and they'll probably return until I conceive, then there're all the fun things like, morning sickness, weight gain, mood swings, cravings and of course the little fella doesn't come with a zipper, the way he or she goes in is the same way they come out. With me it's equal amounts of screaming." Lorelai looked at him wickedly.

"If anything goes wrong and I don't do everything I can to bring a healthy baby into our family, it'll be my fault. I know that this isn't going to be easy or fun all the time, but the outcome is really worth it, so while I appreciate that you're happy about me cutting back on coffee, it isn't really altruistic, I just want to avoid any guilt that'd occur if there's some difficulty with the baby."

Luke is starting to look a bit green around the gills. "Lorelai, I never thought about all the pain you'll have to go through for us to have a child. You don't have to do this, I can't ask you to do this. I don't want to see you go through all this."

"Luke, I want to, I can't think of anyone who I'd want to do this with except you. And when this short amount of time is finished we'll have a beautiful baby. I'm really looking forward to having a partner with me this time."

"Wasn't Christopher there for you before?"

Lorelai laughed, "Christopher was still going to parties while I was kept in the house like a leper. He didn't go to any of the doctor's appointments because they were during his crew training."

"He worked for McDonalds'?" Luke was confused.

Lorelai threw back her head and it took a good thirty seconds for her to stop laughing. "Good God no, although it probably would have done him more good, crew is the sport of rowing, very big in Ivy League colleges."

"So he missed his daughter's doctor's appointments because he wanted to row a boat around? Man what a putz." Luke was really trying to keep his anger in check, here was Lorelai going through all this alone. He held onto her hand tightly, "I can't help if this makes me love you more, OK?" Click.

"Not a problem babe, always glad to find more to be adored. Luke my Bridezillas will be here shortly. Are you going to be able to make our three o'clock appointment?" Lorelai grinned wickedly.

Luke sighed, "No, the store called and they're delivering all the furniture we bought on Saturday today, except the overstuffed chair because you special ordered it. The mattresses won't be at the house until Friday. Maybe we can all stay over for the weekend and Rory and you can set up your bedrooms?"

"Well, I'm happy the furniture is getting there before Jess is, I'll talk to Rory and see about setting up the house. However I was looking forward to our meeting Mr. Danes." Lorelai stood up and Luke took her in his arms.

"I'll just have to make it up to you tonight." He smiled and kissed her gently. Click.

Rachel didn't mean to stalk them, she was just having a tough time understanding how Luke had changed so much in just a few years. From what everyone was saying it'd really only been drastic in the last five months, maybe it was just temporary.

Rachel learned everything she needed to know through the lens of her camera. When her dad was cheating on her mom she first saw it in the holiday pictures she took, the way he didn't stand close to her, how he couldn't look at her in the candids. She knew the day the Senator took a bribe because he stopped looking into the faces of the voters. She really just wanted to see if this was just a passing fancy or if she really had lost Luke for good. She also wanted to know if Lorelai really loved Luke, or was settling. The pictures would tell her more than anyone could.

Over the next few days she didn't really follow them but Stars Hollow was such a small town that she happened to be where they were quite a few times. Finally on Friday she stopped into the diner at the afternoon lull, Luke was alone and Rachel sat at the counter.

"So, are you and Lorelai going to skip the festival tonight?" she knew how Luke hated those festivals.

"No, Rory is going out with her boyfriend and we're going to go after a prior commitment. Lorelai loves these things." Luke smiled to himself.

"I'm just surprised that's all, you always hated them. I guess some things do change, huh?" Rachel smiled at Luke.

He didn't return the smile when he said, "And some things never do Rachel." He went into the kitchen to start prepping for the dinner rush.

Rachel followed him into the kitchen, "Luke, I'm sorry you're still angry about what I did seven years ago. I only hope you're never put in a position where you really screw up and Lorelai has the power to forgive you. Because when you find out she can't it'll break your heart."

Luke has kept his back to her, "It isn't that I don't forgive you Rachel, I just couldn't trust you anymore and now I'm afraid of what you could do to my life today. I'm happy, really happy for the first time since I can remember and you are a threat to that happiness."

"Luke, I couldn't disrupt what's real, if there're problems on the horizon, I didn't put them there. I just want to make sure that you're really set. If you ever need me, I'm here."

"Like stone Rachel, I'm set like stone." He turns to face her, "I don't know why, but Lorelai loves me more than anyone else ever has. I trust her with everything I have, she loves this town, she loves the life we have together, she isn't looking to change me. Could you say the same Rachel?"

Rachel takes this in and turns to leave, "See you tonight Luke."

Luke and Lorelai are walking through the square on the way to the diner, they are still dressed for Friday night dinner and it'd been a pretty nasty one. Emily decided that it was a good idea to invite Christopher even though Rory wasn't there. Richard ended up not talking to her and no one except Emily was talking to Christopher.

Luke and Lorelai skipped the dessert so Lorelai was begging for pie, "Come on Luke, pie and coffee, please? I saved one cup of coffee just for after this night because I knew it wasn't going to be good without Rory. Please?"

Luke had his arm around Lorelai holding her close, "Lorelai, you know I'll never be able to deny you coffee again, at least until we are through with children, 'cause I know you're already limiting yourself. Let's go." Click. Lorelai began bouncing in front of him on her toes, like a little kid. Luke stopped and pulled her coat closer to ward off the chill. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and stood there drinking her in. He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you." Click. Then they went towards the diner.

Rachel saw Lorelai with this man in a very expensive overcoat, suit pants and expensive shoes. The way he walked and the way he carried himself, he looked like every business man she had ever seen in corporate America. He was holding her tightly as they walked across the square. Just before going to the main area he stopped as she turned towards him and he kissed her. 'So much for her undying love for Luke.' Rachel hurried back to her room at the inn to develop these pictures, the gall of that woman to parade this guy around the very town that Luke lived in. Well, she was going to show Luke a few pictures tomorrow and let him see how set in stone his little Lorelai was.


	29. Chapter 29 An Unforgivable Act

A/N If you have read this story all the way through you know that there are some chapters that are not happy and some that are. We get to happy chapters with the motivation of unhappy chapters. The next one will be happier. Thank you all for your commitment to this story and all the people who have taken the time to read and review.

**I own nothing**

Ch 29 An Unforgivable Act

When Luke and Lorelai got back to her house Rory was in her room packing boxes. Lorelai walked into her room and asked, "Rory, aren't you home early?"

"Well you know I've got to get these books packed so we can take the bookcase over to the new house tomorrow. Then I've got to wash all the bed linen that I want to use in my new room, and I may as well start taking down my Harvard decorations, you know, move them over. I just love to find new ways to decorate, you know." All the while she has been a flurry of non-stop activity.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed, "Did something happen with Dean tonight?"

"Why would you ask if something happened with Dean? Is that all you can think about, if I'm not doing things exactly as you think I would it must be something with Dean?"

Luke was watching all of this from the hallway and decided to go on up to bed; this was escalating quickly. Lorelai sat on Rory's bed holding Colonel Cluckers and watching her daughter flutter around. "Rory, are you and Dean still going out?"

Rory dropped the book she was holding and quickly bent to get it. "No." She whispered, "He told me that he loved me mom." She looked at Lorelai with huge tears in her eyes, "How could I continue to go out with him when I know I'll never love him like he deserves? I told him I was sorry. He tells me that he loves me and I say, 'I'm sorry.' How horrid is it for a guy to put everything out there and have his girlfriend break his heart? I'm a horrible person, I shouldn't even be allowed to date anyone. Bad, bad, bad, that's me. I deserve to spend countless nights alone with nothing to do, no movies, no books, no food, no company. You and Luke should just leave me here alone to be by myself, I don't even deserve to move into the new house."

Lorelai had tuned out half-way through her rant, it amazed her once again how Rory and Luke could be so similar even though they didn't share one genetic marker. The 'not move into the new house' brought Lorelai back, "Sweets, I know it's difficult to tell people the truth about the way you feel, your dad still thinks we're in high school and I have so moved on. But if I pretended that I loved him I'd never have found Luke and been so happy, right? So sometimes it's good to tell people what you feel, even if it might hurt them. I know it's going to hurt for a while, but in the long run it's good you told Dean the truth." Lorelai got up and hugged Rory who hugged her back fiercely.

"Mom, will you tell Luke? I don't know how to tell him I broke a boy's heart and since he is one and if he ever had a girl tell him I'm sorry when he told her he loved her, he'll hate me. I couldn't stand it if Luke hated me." Rory was heading off on another tear when Lorelai stepped in.

"Hon, Luke could never hate you, I promise he'll be more worried about you then he will about Dean." Lorelai was thinking that Luke will be dancing a jig about this one. "But I'll tell him for you. Why don't you pull back on the packing and get to bed, OK? We'll finish up tomorrow." She kissed her forehead and Rory hugged her goodnight.

Lorelai went up to bed to tell Luke about the Dean situation, she started out by telling him that Rory and Dean had broken up that night, "What, the kid thinks he'll do better then Rory? Stupid punk, I knew he was a punk kid the second I laid eyes on him!"

"Luke, Rory broke up with him, he told her he loved her and she knew she wouldn't ever feel the same, so she just told him she was sorry it wasn't going to happen."

"Wow, that's rough, how's she dealing with this? Is she OK?"

"Yeah, I think she feels bad about hurting Dean's feelings, she's even concerned about your feelings incase you told some girl that you loved her and she didn't say she loved you back."

"Well, the only girl who did that to me eventually made up for it." Luke grinned.

Lorelai looked confused, "Who? How did she make up for it? Or don't I want to know?" Lorelai looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Luke gathered her in his arms, "Well, she eventually said she'd marry me."

"Oh, my God, I didn't say it back for a few weeks did I? I guess I just love you so much I forgot about a time when I didn't realize it. Oh, babe, were you OK with that?"

"Well, it wasn't my favorite time, I'd a good idea that you felt that way, but the night I came home from New York and you actually said it was much better." Luke chuckled. "So I appreciate Rory being concerned for my feelings. Hey, how's about tomorrow I make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast before we go over to the new house?"

"I know Rory would love that, you're the best. I'm so glad I finally realized that I can't live without you." Lorelai snuggled down into Luke's arms.

"Right back atcha."

The next morning they all took a few truck loads of clothing and furnishings to the new house, since they weren't going to officially live there for a few months Lorelai only took casual clothes, because she said her work clothes didn't want to be separated.

Luke and Lorelai had both taken the day off to get the house in order; Jess was coming the next day. The mattresses had been delivered the previous day and they set up all the beds, including the guest house incase Liz brought Jess. They filled the small fridge with water and soft drinks, Lorelai made sure there was a coffee maker in the main kitchen as well as the guest house, Luke rolled his eyes. The big dinning room had a large table that both kids could do their homework at if they didn't feel like being locked in their rooms. Rory was excited to see a nice sized desk in her room and there on top of it was a blueberry ibook. "Luke! What did you do? This is great, Mom, look at what Luke got me!"

Luke looked down at his feet and said, "Jess needed a laptop as well and the guy at the store said that this was a good one. I didn't get Jess the blue though." He smiled.

Lorelai hugged him, "You're such a good guy. You know you don't need to get Jess and Rory everything the same, they're big kids, they can handle it."

"Well, I know how much Rory uses the computer at school and Jess will need one for Chilton as well." Luke shrugged.

After dinner Lorelai headed out to the baby shower for Janet the elementary school teacher. "I'm steering clear of Miss Patty's punch tonight, so I shouldn't be late and I won't be hung over tomorrow."

She leaned over the couch to kiss Luke who was watching TV with Rory, "Make sure you only drink from bottles or cans you open," Luke warned, "I remember when Miss Patty forgot to make a punch without alcohol one year, half the town got blitzed without intending to. Worse hang over I ever had."

Lorelai chuckled. "Well, I'll see you party hounds later," they waved their hands without looking back at her. "Nice to see how much I'll be missed," she muttered as she went out the door.

At the party Miss Patty and half the group had already had a few glasses of punch. Either that or this was left over buzz from last night's festivities. Lorelai saw Sookie and went to sit with her, what she hadn't realized was that Rachel was also sitting with the group. Some of the group who had children were swapping war stories in front of the poor teacher.

Annie said, "I think the worst thing about being pregnant was having an incubator attached to me, I couldn't sleep at all after the fifth month, I spent the entire time taking covers off, pulling them back on, taking them off." A few moms murmured agreement.

Sarah said, "No, the swelling was worse, I had a single pair of shoes that I could wear from the sixth month on; once they got on my feet they didn't come off until I got home. When Lucy was born and I was able to wear different shoes I burned those damn things." A rousing cheer accompanied her statement.

Deborah argued, "No, I've got it, I had morning sickness every single freaking day for four solid months, and it didn't only show up in the morning, unless that child was on an around the world trip and was hitting different time zones without me. First trimester only my ass."

Quite a few women nodded in agreement and Lorelai noticed that Rachel was one of them. Miss Patty, who wasn't too far gone to notice as well, said, "Rachel dear, have you ever been pregnant?"

Rachel, who had a few too many glasses of Miss Patty's punch answered right away, "Oh, yeah, about eleven years ago, but the father and I decided it wasn't a good time for that."

That's all she said, but Lorelai knew what she was implying. Eleven years ago. Rachel was with Luke eleven years ago. Luke who was so excited about having a baby already had one, but it wasn't convenient so they 'decided' not to have it. Lorelai didn't say anything but gathered her coat and left. She was so stupid, how could she have agreed to marry this man who she clearly didn't know at all?

She entered the front door and slammed it behind her, looking at Luke she said, "Kitchen now." Luke was dumbfounded but followed her and closed the pocket doors to separate the kitchen from the rest of the house and Rory's ears. Luke sat at the new kitchen table watching Lorelai stalking around, ranting, "I can't believe that you've gone on and on about having children, making me think you actually realize what a gift ANY child is and then I find this out! How stupid am I? Your first child wasn't convenient so you decided not to have it? So if a child of ours comes at an 'inconvenient' time you'd want me to 'decide' not to have it? For God's sake Luke, I was sixteen and alone, how convenient do you think it was? But once I found out I was pregnant I NEVER considered not having Rory for a second, it wasn't even a passing thought!"

Luke grabbed Lorelai by the upper arms and looked at her, "Lorelai, what the hell are you talking about? I've never had a kid or the option of a kid before, where's this coming from?"

"Rachel was at the baby shower and she said she had an abortion eleven years ago and she and the father 'decided' not to have it. Well she was with you eleven years ago wasn't she Luke? So you'd be the father who 'decided' not to bring his child into the world! I can't believe that you'd do this and that you didn't think it was an important thing to tell me."

Luke let Lorelai go and looked as though someone had punched him in the stomach. "Lorelai, I have to talk to Rachel, where was this party?"

Lorelai was stunned, "Miss Patty's." She was shocked that Luke wouldn't have known. He turned and opened the kitchen door and left the house.

Rory came up to her mother, "Mom, is Luke OK?"

"I don't know sweets, I guess we wait and see. I think he just found out some news that may devastate him and unfortunately I was the one who told him."

"Will you guys be OK?"

"Oh, I hope so Hon, I really hope so."

About half an hour later Rory and Lorelai were sitting at the kitchen table when they heard, Thwap, crack, silence, thwap, crack, silence, thwap, crack, silence. This goes on for ten minutes and then they hear: thwap, crack, thud, silence, thwap, crack, thud, silence. Lorelai gets up and goes to the back door; in the back yard in front of the guest house, under the work light is Luke without his coat splitting wood. He sets up a piece of wood on the stump, swings the ax and then splits it in two, he then throws both pieces on a growing pile between the two houses. "Mom, why is Luke splitting wood?"

"I think it's because he's committed to us and doesn't want to go fishing, but he still has to work whatever he found out, out. You know he goes inside himself when he is trying to figure things out."

"Yeah, how long do you think he'll be splitting wood?"

"Well, there's two cord of wood there, so it could be quite a while. We just need to give him his space and let him deal with this the way he needs to."

"But Mom, it's thirty degrees out there and Luke doesn't have his coat on."

"Rory, there isn't one word I could say to Luke that would change his behavior at this moment. When it's time I'll make sure he gets warm and dry, but right now I would bet he isn't feeling anything and I think that's the point." Lorelai was standing by the door just watching Luke. She turned to go upstairs, "I'm going to get some pajamas for him and a couple of towels, when he's ready he may want to stay at the guest house tonight."

"Is there anything we can do for Luke?"

"Not right now sweets, maybe later when he's ready to communicate. I really don't know what he is struggling with; I don't know what Rachel told him." Lorelai gathers his sweats, boxer-briefs, a t-shirt, a flannel incase the house is cold and two towels.

She stands by the back door for three solid hours watching him split wood. Finally he falls on his knees just to get back up ten seconds later and he splits wood for another half an hour and he falls a second time. He is struggling to get up and Lorelai walks over to him. Without saying a word she leads him into the guest house and strips off his flannel which is soaked clear through. She peals off the t-shirt underneath and leads him to a chair to sit down. She kneels in front of him and takes off his shoes and socks. Then pulling him to his feet she removes the rest of his clothes and gets him in the shower.

She turns on the water and Luke just stands there with his head down, not moving. Lorelai strips and gets in the shower with Luke, washing him like a child; he is still unresponsive. She gets out and pulls one of the towels around her and starts to dry off Luke's back with the other. She works her way down his backside and up the front of his legs. She notices that he has become excited from the stimulation, but he still has his head down and isn't aware of anything around him.

As she works around his waist her own towel drops and she reaches down to pick it back up. This movement has seemed to have captured his attention. He picks up Lorelai and carries her to the bed. Spreading her legs he enters her without any foreplay and she gasps as she adjusts to him. He quickly finishes then rolls to his side with his back to her. Lorelai is stunned; Luke didn't even touch her, kiss her or acknowledge that he was engaging in a sex act with her.

Her stomach lurches and she realizes that for the first time in her life she's been fucked. He didn't have sex with her, her _really_ didn't make love to her, she could've been any person or even object and that thought makes her feel like she needs to take a shower. She gets out of bed and picks up the clean flannel shirt she brought with her and her towel.

It isn't until Luke hears the shower running that he snaps back to reality. In all the time they have been together, Lorelai has never gotten up out of bed to take a shower until they are ready to leave. The fact she's doing this now makes him think she wants to wash him off of her and tonight he can't blame her. He gets up out of bed and sees the pajamas she brought for him; he puts them on and gets back into bed. How could he do this to this amazing woman?

She leaves the shower and climbs back into bed with him her back to his. Luke feels her distance and he wonders if this is the unforgivable act that Rachel warned him about. He feels his heart shattering in a million pieces.


	30. Ch 30 A Priceless Pardon

A/N Thanks for sticking with the story, here is the rest of the last chapter, it was too long for one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**I own nothing**

Ch 30 A Priceless Pardon

The next morning Lorelai wakes up to the lovely feeling of being on the brink and she focuses on fingers and kisses on her body, she moans with delight and rides it out. As she is coming down the gentle touches and mouth on her body starts up again and she is waiting for him to join her, but when she reaches for him she realizes that he is still clothed and last night comes rushing back to her. Taking Luke's hands off her she says, "No, Luke," and sits up, pulling the flannel around her. "I need coffee before we start and we aren't leaving here until we get whatever this is settled. Damn I need coffee."

Luke gets up and pours her a cup, afraid to say a word.

Lorelai drinks half the cup and looks at him, "OK, I get the Neanderthal part of last night, something happened that was too much for you to deal with, and so you shut down. I wasn't really happy about being used, but if you let me know what happened I might be able to process it. But bringing me to orgasm as if you're a sex toy is just as bad as what occurred last night."

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please forgive me." Luke couldn't even look Lorelai in the eye and he again hung his head. "I'll do anything to make this up to you, anything you want. You want me to go to festivals for the rest of our lives you got it, you want chocolate chip pancakes without complaint just ask, please, tell me what I can do to erase this horrible mistake. Please."

"OK, let's start with what happened when you left last night?"

"Well, I went to Miss Patty's and Rachel was still there, a little worse for wear. I asked her if she had," Luke chokes a bit, "aborted my child and she said no."

"Luke, I heard her and so did everyone else." Luke held up his hand and Lorelai stopped.

"It wasn't mine. About three months after dad died Rachel got an assignment from a scientific magazine to photograph some animal and their mating pattern for a month in the rainforest of Belize. She was going with a writer named Sandy Chapman, me being a naïve idiot, I thought Sandy was another woman, turns out he was married and they waited a whole week before starting their affair. She returned to Stars Hollow for another six weeks and then left for good for the first time."

"Sandy didn't want the baby, and she couldn't see herself in the role of mother, apparently she could see herself in the role of adulteress, just not mommy."

Luke started to laugh, a dry, forced laugh, "Here's the kicker, she said you weren't any better than she was. Last night she showed me a couple of pictures she took at the Firelight Festival and showed me how you were cheating on me yourself."

Lorelai yelled, "What!"

Luke calmed her down, "It was a picture of us after your parent's dinner. She didn't recognize me in the corporate uniform so she thought you had picked up some guy and were flaunting him in my territory. Last night when I realized that you were standing naked in front of me that little bit of misinformation had become this huge doubt and somehow you and Rachel got twisted up in my mind and a whisper that she was right played into my being incredibly selfish."

"Jeeze! What the hell did I ever do to this woman?"

"Apparently you agreed to marry me, does that hold true today?" Luke didn't want to ask that last question, but he had to know how badly he screwed up. "How can I make this up to you? Please Lorelai, tell me."

Lorelai sighed, "Luke, I don't want to say this, but there is nothing that you or I can do to undo your act last night. What's the cliché? You can't unring a bell? It happened, I'm not pleased, but I realize that you weren't you at the time."

"Lorelai, I need to do something to stop feeling this horrible. Please let me do something, anything that might help."

"Hon, what we have together is so amazing, that to not seek to pleasure each other as well as ourselves will feel horrible, out of balance. But there is something I want that you can give me."

"Lorelai, if you wanted the moon I'd find a way to give it to you. Anything you want."

"Well, George, I don't want you to lasso the moon, but I want you to marry me."

Luke gathered her in his arms for the first time since before dinner last night and held her tight. "Lorelai I'm going to marry you. I'm so happy you still want to marry me."

"Wait, babe, I want to marry you March 24th. That weekend at the Inn is open and it's the week of Spring Break so no Motel 6 and home. A full nine days for a honeymoon and we can go anywhere you want as long as we don't go out of the room."

"Lorelai, that's about eight weeks away. Why do you want to get married so soon?"

"Well to quote When Harry Met Sally, 'because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.' If we wait until August that means there are going to be nights we spend apart because both of us will have teenagers we have to be responsible for and not living in the same house will mean sleeping in two different beds. I want to have kids with you and if we wait until August there are five months we will miss. Besides that, you said, whatever I want and I want this." Lorelai kissed him deeply.

Luke responded and led her to the bed. "Lorelai, would you let me make love to you?"

"Dear God yes!" She laughed throatily.

Luke took his time, murmuring words of repentance and love with every kiss, bringing Lorelai to the brink but waiting until he was also on his way to send them both over. Afterwards they lay together Luke holding Lorelai in his arms. "March 24th huh?"

"Hee hee, yep." Lorelai is feeling a hundred percent better sense they regained their balance.

"Now I would like you do to something for me, please?"

"Uh, huh, what?"

"If there is any way that you could use someone else to help plan the wedding would you please do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Sookie will probably do the food,"

"And cake,"

"And cake, but I know you, are you going to look for your dress or make it?"

Lorelai looked at him, "What if I say I'm going to make it?"

"Then I'd ask that you use a pattern maker and seamstress to help you put it together, still your design, just less stress and you're still taking classes at the business college. Please?"

"I'll think about it, do you have any other suggestions?"

"Not at the moment, I think I'm just so damn happy that you're able to forgive me, no matter what Rachel said."

"OK, what the hell did that mean?"

"Rachel said that someday I'd really screw up and you wouldn't forgive me. Last night I thought I had done it, an unforgivable act. To treat what we have so callously, as if it didn't matter, I didn't know how I was ever going to make it up to you, and I guess I won't, huh? But you do forgive me?"

"Oh, Luke, absolutely I forgive you, I was so upset earlier when I thought you had hid this information and I felt so bad when I realize that you had no clue, so, we both have things to be forgiven for."

"I hate to take this into the real world, but we need to get up and moving, Jess is coming in today and it might be nice for us to be there."

"Yep, and I have to let my mother know that we are moving the wedding up." 

"You know she'll think I got you pregnant already." Luke looked at Lorelai concerned, "This won't make her like me more."

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, but since it's so soon it might keep the reigning Lorelai from attending, so she should love you."

"Who?"

"My grandmother, Lorelai Beatrix Gilmore, Gran to me, Trix to everyone except my mom, who has to call her Mom Gilmore, not even my dad calls her Mom, he calls her Trix."

"Your mother doesn't like her?" 

"Makes your relationship with my mom look like a love affair."

"Wow."

"Yep, so we may be able to sell it on that note alone. Or, it will give Gran one more thing to criticize my mother on, which case it will be fun to watch." Lorelai kissed his cheek as she picked up her clothes from last night and got dressed.

Lorelai and Luke went back up to the main house, it was only seven o'clock and Lorelai looked at Luke, "We've been up for at least an hour, right?"

"Yes."

Lorelai smacked him on his arm, "Ouch! What was that for?" Luke rubbed his arm.

"I got up at six o'clock on a Sunday!"

"I take it that isn't something you're going to want to do on a regular basis?" Luke laughed.

"You are so making chocolate chip pancakes mister!" Lorelai laughed and went up stairs to shower and change.

As she went up Luke whispered, "With pleasure, every day of my life."

About an hour later Rory got up to the sounds of Lorelai teasing Luke. "Some days I feel like I live in a psych ward filled with bipolar patients. So what is the manic phase of this day?" She asked as she gathered a cup of coffee.

"We're getting married." Lorelai giggled.

"Hey Morse, even the telegraph is slow sometimes, got that memo, what's new?"

"We're getting married March 24th." Lorelai let this sink in and it took three seconds for Rory to respond.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Aw, jeeze! See everyone will think that!"

"I don't care, I got my wedding day fair and square, I don't care what people think. When we don't have a baby seven months later, they'll figure it out."

Suddenly Rory's coffee kicked in, "Oh, My, God! We have so much to do! How can you just sit here calmly and not be freaking out?"

"Because quite frankly if we show up in jeans and are married by a justice of the peace I don't care, as long as we're married." Lorelai was just happy to know she had a wedding date that actually felt like a wedding date.

Luke was going to wait for Jess and Rory was going to study at the new house. Lorelai had her suspicions about why she was waiting at the house, but she felt like focusing on happy times today. She headed in to the Inn to tell Sookie about the new wedding date, "Hey Sookie, have you come up with any ideas about the cake yet?"

"Well, a few preliminary sketches, but we have what seven months?"

"Try eight weeks."

"What! What happened?"

"We moved the wedding date up to March 24th."

"Why? Oh, Lorelai! Your pregnant!"

"No, Sookie, I just want to get married and August is too far away. Luke finally agreed to get married on the week I go on Spring Break, that's all."

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm so happy for you! Oh, did Luke tell you what happened after you left? He came to see Rachel and apparently they got into a screaming match in the middle of Patty's dance studio." Sookie dropped her voice and got even more excited, "Rachel left this morning, she dropped off an envelope for you though. It's on your desk."

Lorelai grabbed a bottle of water and went into her office. There on her desk was a large manila envelope with a note attached.

The note read, "Lorelai, I found this roll of film in the bottom of my case this morning, I hadn't developed it or I wouldn't have worried about Luke. The camera sees things the human eye tends to miss. The amount of devotion you have for each other is evident in this picture. Keep it in view and never let this go. Tell Luke I hope he'll forgive me someday. Thanks for the hospitality and sorry for the hostility, Rachel

Inside was an eight by ten of Lorelai and Luke at the table in the dinning room the day he asked her about her cutting down on coffee. The love for each other and devotion they had was hard to miss. Lorelai was speechless and she decided that she would keep the picture in her office for a bit until Luke got some distance from his pain. It was a beautiful picture and a good reminder of what she didn't want to lose.


	31. Chapter 31 No Really I'm Not

A/N Sorry if the updates are too quick, this story just keeps writing itself. I'm glad so many seem to be enjoying it. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 31 No Really I'm Not

Lorelai returns to Luke's house later in the afternoon on Sunday and hears laughter coming from inside. She opens the door to find Jess and Rory in laughing fits on the floor and Luke looking confused. "Rory was right, this is the psych ward, what are you two laughing about?"

Luke shrugged and said, "All I asked was what Jess wanted me to pack in his lunch for tomorrow."

Lorelai started laughing as well; Luke was confused and asked, "Why is that so funny? Lunch isn't funny, lunch is to be eaten."

"Oh, babe, if you want Jess to walk in the door looking like geek central send him in with a paper bag lunch on his first day at Chilton."

"Or, better yet a Scooby Doo lunch box," Rory added.

Jess upped them all with, "No! Make it a Star Trek!"

"Hey!" Luke shouted.

"Oops, a step too far," Lorelai whispered to the kids, to Luke she said, "Luke, Hon, I'm sorry to laugh at your good intentions, it's just that these kids are ruthless, even when they buy their lunches what they pick can brand them for the entire year."

Rory nodded knowingly, "The first time I picked up a grilled cheese sandwich kids asked if I wanted my mommy to walk me to class. They asked me each day for an entire month. To this day I can't look at a griddle." She looked scared and her eyes wide open.

Jess added, "My first week at Harrington a kid ordered a salmon patty and he was tormented by the fish head song for the rest of the semester. These kids are killers Uncle Luke, please don't brand me before I even open my mouth," Jess was on his knees begging Luke his hands folded together.

Rory joined him on the floor in the same position with her hands also folded, "Please Luke, don't brand Jess a geek from his first day, have pity on him."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Jeez."

Lorelai looked at the pair on the floor, "Melodrama much?" They laughed at her "Good to have you here Jess, I know Rory will love having someone at Chilton that she can actually talk to."

Jess helped Rory off the floor, "Thanks, Lorelai, I'm looking forward to it, thanks for suggesting this to Luke. I still have to unpack, hey Luke, mom only got me one blazer for Chilton, could I get another incase something happens to the one?"

"Sure Jess, you need anything else?"

"Hey Jess, Rory could take you shopping for school supplies, she gets very excited by Staples." Rory shoots Lorelai a death glare.

"You get excited by a stapler or just the staples themselves?" Jess really looked confused.

"No, the store where you can buy serious paper and school products, no more daisies for her, serious yellow legal pads only." Lorelai is getting way too much fun out of this and Rory is trying to kill her with her thoughts.

Jess smiles at Rory, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Well, maybe after I find out what Biff and the gang carry I'll take you up on it. What time's dinner Luke?"

"In about an hour, tomorrow I have to take you to meet the headmaster and sign the paperwork to get you transferred. If you need to do laundry we have to do it at Lorelai's; the washer and dryer are being delivered next week."

"No, I'm good for tomorrow, I may need to take you up on that later though."

"Hey Jess, how about we get you enough shirts and pants to get through an entire week at Chilton so you don't have to worry about doing any laundry during the week and you can concentrate on studying? That's what we've done with Rory."

"Actually that's what Grandma did. Speaking of Grandma, when are you telling her that you've moved the wedding date up?"

"How about March 23rd?"

"Mom!"

"Too early?"

Jess was a bit confused, "You moved the wedding date up?"

He looked at Luke who threw up his hands and shouted, "She's not pregnant!"

Jess looked innocently and said, "Did I ask?"

The next morning Luke and Jess picked up both Lorelai at the Gilmore's and they all drove to Chilton in the elder Lorelai's jeep. Luke and Jess walked into the Headmaster's office and Lorelai waited outside in the hallway. A short period of time later Headmaster Charleston stepped out with them and saw Lorelai in the hallway, she was wearing one of her suits for work because they were on their way to see Emily and Richard after this.

Headmaster looked at Lorelai a bit puzzled, "Miss Gilmore, did we have an appointment today? I must say that your attire is a bit more appropriate this time." Referring to her cowgirls outfit that she wore Rory's first day, of course he wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for her mother insisting that she take her coat off.

His attitude was really honking Luke off and he noticed how his words were affecting Lorelai so he did what he swore he wasn't ever going to do, "Headmaster, I don't think you've actually been properly introduced to Miss Gilmore, she is my fiancée and soon to be Jess' aunt. I'm sure you didn't intend any insult, but I have to say I'm afraid I've taken your comment in that manner." Luke actually smiled at him and Lorelai and Jess are shocked.

"Of course I'm quite sorry Mr. Danes, it was inappropriate of me and I do apologize for any ill feelings, Lorelai. Mr. Mariano, I trust you will do Chilton proud your scores are some of the best we've seen. Hurry along to class and we will meet again at a later date. Congratulations Mr. Danes, Miss Gilmore. If you will excuse me I must get back to the task at hand."

As his door closed Luke muttered, "Putz." He turned to Lorelai and Jess who were both staring at him in awe, "What?"

"Who are you and what've you done with my fiancé?" Lorelai narrows her eyes at him. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Luke shifts uncomfortably, "What?" He won't meet her eyes.

"That society; 'let me stab you in the back while I look at you with Bambi eyes' and they actually back down and apologize? Quite frankly it reminds me of my mother."

"I guess it comes from ten years of being one of the youngest owners of a huge corporation and having people constantly assume you don't know your ass from a hole in the ground. You learn how to tell 'em to f.." Luke suddenly remembered where he was, "to go pound sand without actually using those words, but they get the idea." As they were walking down the hall Luke puts his arm around Lorelai and whispers, "Having a lot of clout doesn't hurt either." Lorelai threw back her head and laughed. "Don't ever tell me that I remind you of your mother in anyway. Got it?"

"Aye, aye captain." Lorelai saluted and Luke pinched her butt, "Yipe!"

Luke and Lorelai walked with Jess and when they got to his room Luke shook his hand, "Good luck, Jess, you riding the bus home with Rory?"

"Yep."

"Have lunch money?"

"Yep." Jess grins.

"See you at home."

"Yep."

"The scintillating conversation you two have constantly astounds me." Lorelai whispered to Luke who just rolled his eyes.

After dropping Jess at his class they headed to Hartford and 'Lorelai's personal tour of Hell' as she referred to it again and again and again.. "One more time and we're getting married in August!"

"Funny boy. Idle threats babe, and you know it." Lorelai chuckled. Luke sighed, yep, she was right.

Luke rang the bell as soon as they walked up, knowing that Lorelai would have prolonged it and he just wanted to get this over with. He hoped Richard had been able to change his meetings so he could join them. The maid opened the door and Lorelai said, "Just two for the disemboweling today."

The maid wasn't too sure so Luke said, "We're here to see Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore, daughter and fiancé."

They were led into the living room and Emily was having tea. She looked up and said, "Well, I'm surprised you're on time Lorelai, mornings aren't usually your strong suit."

Before anything else can be said Richard is heard entering from his study, "Lorelai, Luke, m'boy, good to see you both this morning. I've been working on this new account, the company that bought Hayden; B-D Corporation? Fascinating company. Their accident rate is the lowest in the nation for the type of work they do, but the insurance packet is the best for their employees. The owner could boost profits by at least four percent if he would lessen the benefits, but he's one of those morally bound do-gooders who feel that the people make the company and absolutely refuses to budge on this point." Richard was taking great delight in ribbing Luke in front of Emily and Luke was grinning as well.

"Isn't it a shame when there're people who won't strip the benefits of the common worker just so they can have another island home? What _is_ this world coming to?" Luke was surprised to find one of the amazing benefits to marrying Lorelai, and there were so many, was getting a relationship with Richard that was much like the one with his father.

Richard could be hard headed, they actually did go a few rounds on the phone about the benefits issue, but he took great delight in Luke's success and was able to take Luke's answer as the final word. Then he found another company that would give the employees equal benefits at a savings of 2 percent, which Luke passed on to the employees by lowering their co-pay.

"Richard, Lorelai and Luke wanted to tell us something, that's why they're here. Let's not keep them too long, shall we?" Emily had a vague notion what Lorelai was going to say and she just wanted it over with.

"Right, well you two, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"Well, Mom, Dad, Luke and I have decided to move our wedding date up to March 24th and we.."

"I knew it she's pregnant!" Emily shouted.

"Damn it Lorelai I told you!" Luke was beside himself.

"Really? Well, congratulations are in order then," Richard was a bit disappointed in Luke, he had hoped for more grand children but wanted them to wait until they were married.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Lorelai shouted.

"Wait," Richard said, "you're not pregnant? Emily why would you say she is if she isn't?"

"Well why would she push the wedding up to just two months away if she isn't pregnant? Obviously she is; she hasn't had any alcohol at dinner for weeks, she only drinks coffee with her dessert and she's been drinking more water than a fish. Deny it all you want but you can't fool me."

"Lorelai, I told you they would think this, now your dad must think I'm a rake. Tell them you're not pregnant!" Luke was really concerned because he knew how he would feel if it was his daughter.

"Mother! I really am NOT pregnant. I just want to be married to Luke and a weekend at the Inn opened up that is the same week as my Spring Break. I've been drinking less coffee and alcohol and more water, I'm also taking vitamins to increase the chance that we can have a baby, AFTER we get married." She suddenly looks at Luke, "A rake? What are we suddenly in the middle of a Jane Austen novel?"

Emily isn't letting go of this easily, "Why do you need to get married so soon? You haven't even been dating a year yet. You must be pregnant, otherwise why would you feel the need to marry this hooligan so quickly, although you didn't feel that pressure with Christopher."

"Emily! That's enough! Lorelai says they aren't having a baby, why would you insist they are? Lorelai and Luke love each other; they've been friends for years now, if they feel it's better for them if they get married sooner than later, why would you fight them on this?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake Richard, Lorelai doesn't know what she wants, look how she's lived her life."

"Mother I'm right here! I can actually hear you, surprise! I do know what I want and I want Luke and I want to be married to Luke and I want children with Luke! That is what I want. Do you understand?"

"I want a prenuptial agreement." Emily came out of left field with that one.

"What?!" Both Lorelai and Richard say this together.

"Not a problem," Luke has been waiting for Emily to pull this card for some time.

"NO!" Lorelai is in shock, "No pre-nup."

"Lorelai, if it makes your mother feel better I'm fine with it. You and I both know we love each other. The only validity a pre-nuptial has is when the marriage ends and I'm not letting you go." Luke was looking directly into Lorelai's eyes and trying to get her to see that if Emily needed this to feel comfortable with their union he was really OK.

"O –Kay, then I want one too." Lorelai looks at Luke. He is looking a bit confused and Emily is sitting looking like she has won her battle.

"Lorelai, the one your mom is asking for would be yours." Luke said trying to figure out where he took a left turn.

"No, I want one for you, keeping any assets you have from me if we divorce."

"No. I don't want to put anything like that in writing. I'm not divorcing you and that's final." Luke was starting to get a good head of steam up. "If your mom needs this to be comfortable with our marriage then I can live with it. I see no reason to draw one up for me as well. I have no doubt that we _will_ stay married, I don't want to pay my lawyer anymore than I have to in a year."

"Fine, then I won't have one either."

Emily rose up out of her seat, "Oh, yes you will!"

Richard finally put his foot down, "Emily I have had enough! Luke and Lorelai will be married in March and we will support this union. I refuse to have a pre-nuptial put together for Lorelai and I agree with Luke, we need to focus on the marriage working out, not ending. Luke is an honorable man who wouldn't do anything that would be harmful to our daughter. If we are blessed to have more grandchildren we'll welcome them too. At this time I believe Lorelai and Luke when they say they're moving the date up simply because they wish to be married. This is the end of the discussion." Richard had risen his full six foot five stature and Emily could see he was serious.

"Fine. I assume we will get an invitation in the mail?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and at that moment she hated that sometimes they could read each other's minds. She rolled her eyes at him and then looked at Emily, "Mom, would you like to help Sookie and me plan the wedding?"

Emily looked at her warily and then softened a bit, "I'm pretty sure that I could find some time on such short notice. When were you thinking?"

Lorelai chuckled, "As you pointed out, it is coming up soon so I was wondering if you could meet Sookie and me at the Inn on Thursday? I have free time in the afternoon."

"I think I could fit that in."

Luke stood up, sensing that since no one was yelling at each other it would be a good time to leave. "Thank you Richard, Emily, we appreciate you taking the time to meet with us today. We need to get back to our jobs as well. We'll see you on Friday Richard. Emily thank you for helping Lorelai with the plans."

Luke went to gather their coats and Richard followed him, "Thank you Luke for everything, Lorelai listens to you, I know it was your idea to have her invite her mother to help with the planning." Richard shook Luke's hand.

"I can honestly say Richard, I never said a word to Lorelai about it, it was all her doing." Luke smiled at the man about to become his father-in-law.

"You don't mind if I don't believe you?" Richard smiled back, just then Emily and Lorelai walked up and Luke helped her on with her coat.

"Thank you Lorelai, I look forward to seeing you on Thursday." Emily said.

Luke and Lorelai went out to her jeep and sat in the car for a few minutes staring straight ahead. "I asked my mother to help plan my wedding. Voluntarily asked her. I'm beginning to believe Rory when she says we live in a mental hospital." Lorelai grinned and looked at Luke who was staring at his hands.

"Your dad said I was an honorable man and I'd never hurt you." He said in a low voice, "I can't stand that I've already let him down."

"Oh, babe, how have you already let him down? You are an honorable man and you wouldn't hurt me intentionally." Lorelai put her left hand on top of his and stroked it with her thumb.

Luke looked at her and softly said, "How is it you can forgive me so easily? I don't deserve it."

Lorelai smiled, "When Rory was just a child my mom gave me a crystal vase that had been my great grandmother's and I loved it. One of the only things my mom has ever given me that I actually loved. When Rory was nine and we were getting ready to go to our first amusement park ever, she was so excited that she knocked into the table that had the vase on it and it fell and shattered."

"While I was upset, the look on Rory's face when she realized that she had broken it was enough to stop my anger. She was so upset with herself that she refused to go to the park and when I pointed out that that meant I couldn't have fun either she said she would go but she wouldn't have fun, only I should have all the fun." Luke chuckled knowing Rory as he did, he could see this play out in his mind.

"Luke, you had that same look on your face Sunday morning. Nothing I could say or do would punish you more than you were already punishing yourself. I love you, I know you love me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose; you're not vindictive. So it was never a question of forgiving or not forgiving, that possibility went out the window when I fell in love with you." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke reached over to capture her lips and let his hand linger on her cheek, "I know I don't deserve this, and I'll work very hard to let you know how much I love you. Thank you." He kissed her forehead and drove towards Stars Hollow.

About a quarter of the way there Luke looked over at Lorelai and said with a grin, "I can't believe that you voluntarily asked your mother to help plan our wedding."

Lorelai slapped him on the arm.

**A/N **_**Fish heads, fish heads, rolly polly fish heads. Fish heads, fish heads, eat them up Yumm!**_** (Dr Demento)**


	32. Welcome to the Monkey House

Ch 32 Welcome to the Monkey House

The days settled into a nice pattern except for one thing, the nights were exceptionally long. Luke woke up at three in the morning alone in the nice queen sized bed that Lorelai and he had picked out. He got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He did this at least four times a night, get up and wander downstairs. It had taken him a couple of nights to figure out what was going on; he missed Lorelai in his bed. Not necessarily the sex, they had rekindled the mid morning lull now the kids were back in school, although now they came to the house and Caesar kept the diner open; but just having her here where he could reassure himself it wasn't a dream and she was really with him.

It had been a while since these thoughts had haunted him, he wasn't sure if they went away because he was sleeping at the Gilmore's almost every night, or because he had allowed himself to become comfortable in the thought he couldn't lose her. All that was shot to hell the night he split enough wood to get them through the next ten winters. It was also the last time they were able to spend an entire night together because of the kids. Lorelai and Rory will stay the weekend, but that would only be two nights and then they'd go back to their house. He picked up his phone and dialed her cell. If she was awake she would hear his ring, if she wasn't she'd sleep through it. He did this each night, but so far she'd only answered one.

"Hey you," she answered sleepily, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Felt the need to tell you what a very smart woman you are."

"Always nice to hear that care to elaborate a bit?" she cooed.

"If you hadn't pressed moving up the wedding I'd be looking at five months of the kids in school and you in my bed only two nights a week."

"Yeah, I'm brilliant like that." she smiled into the phone. "You're farther away from me now then you used to be. I really can't throw on a coat and run over for a little snuggling and then get back before Rory wakes up."

"Yeah," Luke sighs, "at least it's only going to be seven weeks and not seven months. I miss waking up and finding you draped across my shoulder with your hair in my face. I love the smell of you on my shirt when I go in to take a shower."

"The mornings you get up wearing a shirt." She grinned.

"Yep, the other mornings are good too." He chuckled, "Lorelai I miss you. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Yep, I miss you too babe. Won't be long now, Rory and I'll be there day after tomorrow. We can all suffer through Friday night dinner together. Did you warn Jess about my mother?"

"Yeah, I don't think he really believes me."

"Well, we'll shelter him from her for as long as possible. Maybe he can avoid dinners before the wedding, but once Emily finds out he's living here it's going to be part of the package."

"I'm sure that will thrill both of them," he said with a chuckle. "You need to get back to sleep, I'm sorry I called, I just needed to hear your voice. I'm getting ready to go in, early deliveries today. Are you going to stop by for breakfast?"

"Don't apologize, I miss you too. I'll try for breakfast, today is the invasion of Emily at the inn so I'll need fortification. It's going to take a great deal of control not to down a pot of coffee to get through this meeting."

"That's right I forgot, well come by and I'll give you eggs and pancakes. If you promise to go easy on the coffee later I'll give you a cup in the morning." Luke chuckled.

"Oh, I promise, babe. You can trust me." Lorelai smiled into the phone. "Really, I've told Sookie to only serve water and tea. That way I won't be tempted to drown myself in caffeine."

Pause. "I don't want to hang up, I want to come over and hold you until I go back to sleep."

"Babe, you get no argument from me," Lorelai laughed, "Say the word and we harass Taylor into giving us a license today and we get married by a JP this afternoon. I'm really good with this."

"Tempting, but I can just imagine the discussion with your dad about that change. That does remind me though, we need to get blood tests and apply for the license the beginning of February. That way we will have the documentation ready. Argh! Lorelai, you need to go back to sleep and I need to let you. Thank you for talking to me this morning, I love you and I'll see you soon"

"OK, babe, I love you too." Lorelai held onto the phone as she heard Luke hang up. She knew that he was concerned about them being separated and she wanted to reassure him that they were good, but he had to work through it on his own. She needed to get more sleep, Emily was going to have her own ides today and Lorelai had to be alert enough that they didn't end up getting married in a country club surrounded by people she'd never met.

At two o'clock that day Sookie came to her office and let her know that Emily had arrived and they were setting up in the dinning room. Lorelai took a deep breath and walked out to meet her mother.

"Hey, Mom, I'm glad you were able to help out with this. Why don't we have a seat?"

"Thank you Lorelai, so why don't you tell me what theme you've picked out?" Emily asked expectantly.

Lorelai looked at her a bit confused and said, "Theme?"

"Yes, what is the focus of the day?" Emily was amazed Lorelai didn't understand what she was asking.

"Um, to be married by the end of it?" Lorelai asked hoping that was the right answer.

"Lorelai, there should be a continuity to the day; you've planned enough of these to know that!"

"Mom, I really don't care that much about the actual day, my goal is to be married to Luke. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life before; I get excited when I think about him coming over. I can't wait to see him at the diner; he is the last person I want to speak to in the evening before I go to sleep and the first person I want to see in the morning. When something good happens I can't wait to share it with him and when I need a shoulder to cry on his is the one I want to go to. Do you have any idea what I'm saying? Do you have a clue as to how I feel?" Lorelai was working up to a Luke size rant.

Finally the realization of the depth of love Lorelai and Luke share began to dawn on Emily. "Yes, Lorelai," she replied quietly, "I think I do know how you feel. It's the same way I felt about your father before we were married. I guess I always hoped that you'd want the same kind of life your father and I have, but you don't do you?"

"Actually Mom, it sounds like I do. You and dad have a partnership, I found that with Luke. I know without a doubt that he loves me more than I ever thought possible. And he loves Rory like she was his own. I never thought I would find this, but I knew what it looked like because of you and dad. I just don't want the life of a society wife, it doesn't fit me like it fits you, not good or bad, we're just different in this way."

"I know Luke makes you happy Lorelai, I just wanted more for you I guess. Your father keeps insisting that Luke is a good man; I guess I'll need to look for that as well. Now how about we set a theme? What do you have in mind?"

Lorelai knew that this was as much of a concession as Emily would make, she would take what she could get. "Well, usually the bride comes in with a box much like the one you have and let's me know her ideas and then we work from there, I've never had to plan one from the ground floor before."

"Well, lucky I'm here then, I have some wonderful ideas that I think will be perfect for a March wedding." Lorelai mentally rolled her eyes.

"OK, then let's get at it."

Emily was very excited as she pulled the large box out from under the table, "Here are some of the ideas I had when you were growing up, my favorite was a Russian winter wedding like something the Romanov's would've had."

"The ones that were executed in the early twentieth century?" Lorelai was already regretting inviting her mom.

"Lorelai, I meant the style of the wedding, not the actual people, it focuses on snowfall, I'd think that would please you."

"O-kay, how would the snowfall play out?"

"Well, there would be twinkle lights in all the trees,"

"Because that was the rage in the early twentieth century," Lorelai interjected.

Emily straightens up her back and said, "Never mind, I can see this isn't an idea that you are open to. Probably because I suggested it; if that horrid little man out at the front desk came up with it you would think it was the most brilliant idea since the marshmallow."

"I'm sorry Mom, you're right, I haven't heard the entire idea and twinkle lights in the trees would be very pretty, it even sets the time for us to be married in the evening. What else were you thinking?" Lorelai knew Luke would want her to at least hear her mother out, even if she was going to go over the top.

"Fine, well, I thought that the flowers would all be white, white Calla lilies, white roses, white African daisies, white sweet pea. Then the chairs are all covered in white, and the end of the rows would have white tulle bows. The orchestra would play the wedding march and your father would escort you down the aisle and give you away. You would be wearing a beautiful wedding gown in satin and lace, with a ten foot train that had your husband's family crest embroidered. After the ceremony you would be carried to the reception in open horse drawn sleighs, the horses draped in white blankets with white roses entwined in their manes."

Emily was starting to swoon and Lorelai was overwhelmed at the detail her mom had developed for her wedding, "Wow. That is something all right." That was all she could think to say at the moment.

Emily came back to earth and looked at Lorelai and said, "You hate it."

"Noooo, not all of it, some of it just isn't Luke and me, but you have given me some good ideas, I like the idea of snowfall, the twinkle lights, with white flowers, maybe some light blue sweet pea as accent, and the bridesmaid dresses could be in a sort of the palest light blue shimmering material giving the impression of ice. I like the white chairs and maybe bouquets of white flowers at the ends of the rows."

Lorelai was amazed that it seemed to be fitting together, "If we have music for the processional it would at most be a string quartet if I could avoid having Drella play; we don't have a need for an orchestra. I would love dad to escort me down the aisle, however, I think both Luke and I are a little old to have me 'given away.' Since the reception will be here we wouldn't need to ride anywhere. Luke wants to be married out at the lake so we'll need a tent and heaters for the actual ceremony." They continued to work on the details for some time until John came to ask Sookie if there was anything he needed to do for the dinner crowd.

When Sookie took off to start prep for dinner Emily turned to Lorelai and said, "Your father and I would like to buy you and Luke a house. You're going to need one whenever you do have children," by her look Lorelai knew she still didn't believe that she wasn't pregnant.

Lorelai told Emily, "Rory and I are moving into Luke's after the wedding, but thank you for wanting to do this."

"You're moving above the diner!?!" Emily almost shrieked.

"No, Mom, Luke has a house, we're moving there." As soon as Lorelai said these words she regretted them, she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I thought you said Luke lived above the diner? When did he buy a house and where is this house located?" Emily wasn't convinced that Lorelai just didn't want her parents to buy her a house. She was sure she was just making it up.

Lorelai knew what she was thinking and knew that there was only one way to convince her mom. "Let me make a call to Luke to make sure the house is in order and then we can go over to see it, OK?"

"Fine."

They drove over to the new house and Emily is speechless. The grandeur of the grounds surprised her, "How long has Luke lived here?"

"He moved in about a week ago. I don't know how long he's owned it." Lorelai was trying not to lie, but also wanted to keep her mother from asking too many questions.

They walked around the outside and saw the guest house, the stables and much of the grounds. "Do you want to go inside?" Lorelai really didn't want to bring her mom inside, but she didn't know how to keep that from happening.

"Yes, Lorelai, I would like to see the inside. Was this in Luke's family for sometime?" Emily couldn't understand how that diner man could afford such a large estate.

"I'm not sure how long it's been in Luke's family, but I do know that Luke is looking to make this into a homestead, where our children and grandchildren can have a base. There are ten acres that can be built up." Lorelai was envisioning their future as she talked with her mom.

They reached the front porch when Rory and Jess came up the walk. Lorelai could see Rory hesitate a bit, but Jess was oblivious. "Hey, Lorelai."

"Hey, Jess, hi sweets. Jess, I want to introduce you to my mother, Emily Gilmore. Mom, this is Jess Mariano." Lorelai was bracing for the next few minutes, it was like those old movies, where the damsel in distress is tied up on the tracks and can see the train heading right for her. Only for Lorelai there was no hero waiting in the wings to save her.

"Hello, Jess, I see by your blazer that you go to Chilton. Is that where you and Rory met?"

"No, we met in New York City when Lorelai and Rory went there with Luke."

"So you know Luke then?" Emily was getting very confused. "How is it you know Luke?"

"He's my uncle. I'm living here with him while my mom is out on a Renaissance Faire tour. Uncle Luke got me into Chilton so I could continue my schooling since it would be difficult to maintain any stability in my schooling with my mother."

Lorelai was feeling herself getting much smaller as Jess talked. She knew what was coming next; the icy wind off of Emily could have restored the polar caps by itself.

Emily pulled herself up into her full height, "Lorelai, I will inform cook that there will be six for dinner tomorrow. We shall discuss this oversight at a later date. Perhaps sometime in the near future your father and I will be invited to tour your home. Right now I need to get back; I have a meeting with my stylist."

Lorelai cringed inwardly, "Sure, Mom, when Rory and I move in we'll invite you and dad over for a dinner that Luke will cook, since, you know I can't and I haven't been allowed near the stove since I set Luke's curtains on fire at the apartment, of course it's his own fault because I told him only bad things could happen from me stirring a pot, but he didn't believe me."

"Lorelai, you're rambling," Emily said coldly, "We will see you all at dinner. Jess, it was a pleasure meeting you, I look forward to hearing all about you tomorrow."

Emily left and Lorelai turned, sighed and looked at Jess, "To be sacrificed so young."

Jess looked at Lorelai, "Luke wasn't exaggerating was he?"

"Welcome to the Monkey House Jess." Rory looked at him with pity.

Jess replied, "Feels more like _Harrison Bergeron_ then _Monkey House_."

Lorelai looked at both of them, "That would make my mother 'Handicapper General'." She sighed, "Well, let's get going."

Jess asked, "Where are we supposed to be going to?"

"To get you a suit."

"You're kidding, right?" Jess looked at Rory for confirmation of Lorelai's joke.

"Just think of the tie as a precursor to a noose." Rory grinned.

"A TIE!?!"


	33. Chapter 33 Tiger

A/N Hope you enoy this one. In the next couple of chapters Emily will find out. Thank you to all who have reviewed the story and are enjoying it. It does help to know when you have read it.

**I own nothing**

Ch 33 Tiger

All four stood in front of the Gilmore's mansion the next night. "I still don't see the reason to get dressed up just to eat dinner," Jess had been grumbling since yesterday afternoon when Lorelai and Rory had taken him out to get two suits and a few shirts.

Luke'd had enough and turned to Jess, "Look, I tried to warn you about this but you just thought I was being overdramatic. Well, now you get to suck it up and realize that I'm not an idiot who likes to hear myself talk. It's going to be yes sir, no sir, yes ma'm, no ma'm. Got it?"

Jess saw he had gone just a bit too far, Luke was really not finding humor in the situation. But, being Jess, he had to push it just a little farther, "Yes sir, Uncle Luke." Luke shook his head and sighed as he rang the bell.

Another maid opened the door, Lorelai started to notice that when there was a life change or a particulally bad Friday night they encountered a new maid the next Friday. She leaned over to Rory and said, "Don't bother with her name, she won't be here next week." Rory looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

Richard and Emily were in the living room and Richard approached Jess first, "Well, who do we have here?" He looked expectantly at Lorelai and she realized that her mother hadn't told her father about their guest.

"Well, Dad, this is Jess, Luke's nephew who is living with him for a while."

"Really? Well, that is exciting then, what brings you to Stars Hollow Jess?"

"Well, _sir_" Jess stressed the sir for Luke's benefit, "my mother decided that she would like to try her hand at making jewelry and selling it at Renaissance fairs. This means that I'd have to travel around with her and it would disrupt my schooling. So Uncle Luke offered to allow me to live with him so I'd have stability in my life. And Aunt Lorelai has agreed to it as well" Luke rolled his eyes at Jess' reference to Lorelai.

"Well," Richard responded, "how do you like Stars Hollow High so far?"

"Actually I'm going to Chilton with Rory, _sir._"

"Really?" Emily watched as Richard discovered what she had discovered yesterday. "Then you're smart I take it?"

"Very Grandpa, Jess's only been at the school for a week and already has Paris shaking in her shoes." Rory was concerned that her Grandmother was going to jump in with some comment.

"So how long had you been planning on going to Chilton Jess?"

"Well, my mother decided just before Christmas and Uncle Luke offered shortly after that so about two to three weeks."

Emily looked up a bit shocked, "Chilton is very difficult to get into, how did you manage in such short order?"

Luke spoke up, "Well, Jess has a 4.0 and is in the top two percent in the nation in standardized testing, so Chilton was lucky to get him."

Emily had a sudden thought, "Luke, I imagine that with the new house payments and Jess' school tuition, any additional payments would be a strain on your financial situation." She looked quite pleased with herself.

Luke held Lorelai's hand when he felt her start to go for her mom, "Emily, the house is fully paid for, so there're no house payments and Harrington was much more expensive than Chilton, so I'm really saving money with Jess being here." Luke smiled at Emily.

"Harrington the private school in New York City?" Emily was surprised, "That's a very difficult school to get into. You almost have to get placed as soon as the child is born."

"Well, like we said, Jess is very smart. Maybe that's why Chilton accepted him so quickly." Luke offered thoughtfully, avoiding the fact that Jess was a Buech by blood.

At this time the maid announced dinner and the six sat down at the table, Luke and Lorelai on one side, Jess and Rory on the other and Richard and Emily at the heads.

The dinner chatter continued with the everyday information until Emily turned towards Rory, "Rory, how is that little boyfriend of yours? You weren't here last week when you father was because you were on a date, right?"

Jess looked a little shocked, they hadn't talked about Rory having a boyfriend and she must've had him when they were in New York. Rory realized this too and looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, we broke up that night Grandma. It just wasn't working out."

Emily looked like she was processing twelve things in her mind in a split second. She answered, "Well, fine." She stood up, "I'm going to see if cook has any more tea, Lorelai come with me."

"Mom, I don't drink tea."

"We'll get the coffee as well." Emily snapped. Lorelai shot a look at Luke before following her mother into the kitchen.

"Lorelai, you can't have that young man living in the same house with Rory. It's unacceptable." Lorelai was floored, in one small evening she saw how Rory and Jess were attracted to each other.

"Why mom?"

"Because, boys are dangerous at that age."

"Mom, I assume you've figured out that Rory has a small crush on Jess, she knows that if anything, even hand holding happens Jess will be sent to a boarding school. She cares enough about Luke if not Jess to not make Luke take this action. I trust her and Luke trusts her and Jess."

"Fine, but mark my words if something happens and you have to deal with a pregnant teenager. Besides it was Jess that I saw had a crush on Rory." Emily snapped and then turned around to go back into the dinning room leaving Lorelai to pick up the tray while she rolled her eyes.

The drive home was very quiet. Luke looked at Lorelai who was driving and she kept looking in the rear view mirror at the two teens who were ignoring the elephant in the back seat.

"So, Jess, how'd you survive your first Friday night dinner? All body parts intact? Did mom leave you enough blood to regenerate this evening, be good as new tomorrow?" Lorelai was trying to lighten the mood and the look of evil from her daughter said she has failed miserably.

"I'm fine Lorelai, thanks for asking. I've a lot of homework to get done by Monday, so I should get right on it when we get home."

"Me too, mom, I should stay at our house tonight since all my reference books are there." Rory didn't want to deal with this and Lorelai realized that no Rory at Luke's meant no Luke. Lorelai pulled into a side road and slammed on the breaks and turned around to face the two young people, her eyes blazing.

"OK, we're dealing with this and we're dealing with this now! You two have got to learn how to live with each other even though there is tension. Go into your rooms and slam the doors like all teenagers, give Luke and me the silent treatment or here's a novel idea, TALK TO EACH OTHER about what's wrong! But I'm not having my family split up on the few occasions we can actually be together. Does everyone get the message!?!"

"Yes, ma'm," Rory and Jess said together. They are both looking at Lorelai with wide eyes, Lorelai has rarely yelled at Rory and Jess has never heard her raise her voice. No wonder she was able to keep Luke in line, Jess thought.

Lorelai pulled into the driveway at the new house and Rory and Jess went up the stairs as Luke pulled Lorelai to him. "Quite a little tiger you were back there," he chuckled. "How often do you pull that stunt?" 

"Remember when I told you that even a parent who'd raised teenagers didn't know how to raise teenagers? That's a very good example, the only thing I was thinking of was that we have a chance to wake up together tomorrow and they're going to blow it. How selfish is that?"

Luke gathered her in his arms and held her, "I'm so glad you did though. I can't go through one more night without you." He kissed her gently and led her into the house. As expected the teens were in each of their rooms so they headed up to bed.

Rory was trying to study and was failing miserably. She needed a cup of coffee so she headed down to the kitchen. As she got there she smelled the coffee brewing and smiled, her mom probably needed a cup as well. She'd take this time to apologize. Just as she was thinking this she turned the corner to find Jess sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand.

He looked up and offered her a cup, Rory took it and started to leave the kitchen when Jess said, "Stay, please."

Rory turned around and sat at the table looking at him. She didn't know what to say so she just kept quiet. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Jess asked, "I know you didn't owe me anything, but I thought we're getting along and if I was seeing someone I'd have told you."

Rory was feeling her heart in her throat and she slowly said, "I was afraid."

"Of what? Of me?"

Rory took a swallow of coffee and said, "No, of me. Here I was dating this great guy for almost three months and all I could think of when I was with you was how I didn't care for him the way he cared for me. What kind of rotten person am I? Then last week we went out and he told me," tears started to slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "he said he cared for me in a specific way."

Jess leaned over and touched her hand and said, "He told you he loved you?"

Rory looked at him, his touch had been electric and her eyes were wide, "Did Luke tell you?" She was shocked that Luke would have shared this.

Jess chuckled, "No he'd have been a damn fool not to." Rory gasped at this.

"I couldn't say it back and I told him," Rory looked at her coffee cup and the tears began to fall again, "oh God, I told him I was sorry. I let him get so involved that he puts it all on the line and all I can say is 'I'm sorry!' Horrid, horrid person. He was my first." 

"First what?" Jess was a bit surprised, he thought Rory wasn't experienced, according to the guys at Chilton.

"First hand holding, first date, first kiss and first boyfriend." Rory said quietly, Jess released a sigh, not what he was thinking, thank God.

Jess squeezed her hand and said, "Rory, you can't dictate the way you feel about someone. It would've been worse if you strung him along. Just like I can't dictate how I feel about you."

Rory's eyes got big, "No, Jess, really, no! You can't have feelings for me. Please don't say that."

Jess was rally confused, "Rory, I thought we get along really well and I kinda thought you felt something for me as well. Am I wrong?"

"I wish you were wrong, boy do I wish you were wrong."

"O-kay, fill me in on the problem?"

"Boarding school and a convent, that's the problem." 

"Oh, come on Rory, Luke was kidding, right? They wouldn't send us both away if something happened?"

"Jess, remember my mom when it looked like we wouldn't be staying here for one night? That was not the look of a rational thinker. She and Luke love each other beyond reason and I think if you or I threaten that relationship we'll find many unpleasant consequences for our actions. Yes, I believe that we'd be sent away to school, without hesitation."

"Wow, harsh."

Rory sighed, "I wish I could say it was harsh, but I understand. Mom sacrificed everything she had for me for fifteen years and I mean everything. She didn't date during the entire time I was growing up, I" she sighed again, "I even tried to get her to not date Luke because it would've made my life difficult if they didn't work out. So, I can understand not wanting kids living together under one roof dating. I'm sorry Jess, I really like you, but I can't do this to my mom."

Jess got up to get her more coffee, "So, this is it? Even though I like you we can't date ever?"

Rory smiled, "Well Luke said five years, but mom said until we go to college."

Jess laughed, "Where would Luke have gotten five years from?"

"That's how long he waited for my mom, I guess."

"Wow, really? Why did he wait so long?"

"I don't know, he could've been scared, but I don't think mom was ready for the intensity of their love until then. I think it would've scared her if they hadn't been such good friends before."

"So with precedence set, we become good friends and after high school if it is a natural development we become the next generation of Gilmore Danes?" Jess smiled and Rory's heart melted.

"Sounds like a plan," Rory stood up, "thanks for the coffee, I need to get back to work."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Jess went back to his room to think this through. He wasn't used to self discipline when it came to girls. Something told him that Rory was worth it though. Yep, gonna be a long night.

Luke woke up with a start and looked for Lorelai next to him. This past week when she hadn't been there he hadn't been able to go back to sleep, but tonight she was right beside him. He took her in his arms and she snuggled up against him. He was just drifting back to sleep when Lorelai said, "I'm glad I'm here too."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Go back to sleep and when we wake up I'll make you breakfast."

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon and ..," 

"Yes, but if you continue your list your going to want that now and I want to snuggle with my fiancée."

"'Night babe," Lorelai smiled with her eyes closed.

"It's a very good night," Luke closed his eyes and smiled too.


	34. Chapter 34 Satisfied

A/N It's so nice that so many of you are enjoying this story. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks again for your time and energy.

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 34 Satisfied

Luke woke before dawn and happily held Lorelai in his arms. He considered waking her but decided to just enjoy this time watching her sleep. It scared him how much he needed her in his life. The short week they'd been apart told him he couldn't live without her. Lorelai shifted in her sleep and her neck was exposed just inches from Luke's lips. He gently brushed her skin and received a small sigh from her in return. He leaned in a little further and made firm contact with her neck and she moaned in response. He pulled back not wanting to wake her, she also needed her sleep. He settled back into his pillow and closed his eyes when he felt her raise her head. Luke opened his eyes to see one of hers looking at him.

"OK, burger boy, you want to finish what you started?"

"I really didn't mean to wake you, it was just too tempting," Luke grinned.

"Yeah, you not only woke me up, you got me aroused, so whatcha gonna do about it?" she leered at him.

Luke sighed, "Hmm, if I must, I must." He grabbed Lorelai and rolled her under him as she shrieked.

"Lorelai, you'll wake the house if you're not quiet," he grinned wantonly.

Downstairs in the kitchen Jess' awake and reading some of his homework. Chilton's turned out to be more challenging than he thought it'd be and it's really more enjoyable than Harrington. How much of that has to do with a certain blue-eyed brunette could be debated, he smiled to himself.

Just then he heard a shriek from upstairs and shook his head. Never in all the years that he knew Luke did he ever see him act like he does with Lorelai.

About an hour later Luke and Lorelai came downstairs hand in hand. Luke clipped Jess on the top of his head and said, "You want breakfast? I'm cooking."

"Of course you're cooking babe, you won't let me near the stove anymore," Lorelai giggled.

Luke drew her to him and put his forehead against hers. "That's because you nearly burnt down my home and my diner the last time you went near the stove." He quickly nipped at her neck and she squealed.

"Aw, Jeez," Jess said. "Could we do without the lovey-dovey crap? I want to be able to eat my breakfast."

"Sorry Jess," Lorelai giggled, "I promise it gets less when we're able to spend time together, it's just been a while since Luke's made breakfast for me at home."

Jess looked at the two and had an epiphany, these two people put everyone first. Lorelai put Rory first for fifteen years, giving up of herself and possibly her own happiness to make a good life for her. Rory told him how her mother had sold her soul to Rory's grandparents in order for Rory to go to Chilton. Luke had always taken care of other people; first his own dad and then Jess and Liz, and that company's more of an albatross then a blessing. Luke really never had a life of his own. At this moment Jess realized that he owed his uncle for a lot more than just a place to stay and schooling. Luke was the only real role model he had. Maybe if he stayed around he could learn how to have a real relationship too. Lord knows Liz and Jimmy never were ones to follow.

Jess heard a door open down the hall and knew Rory was up as well. She came into the kitchen fully dressed, surprised to see everyone up. "Did I miss the alarm memo? You do realize that it's seven-thirty on a Saturday morning right?"

"Yep, Luke just wanted to make sure I was fed. He promised breakfast last night and then wouldn't get up and make anything for me until now." Lorelai pouted and earned an eye roll from Luke as he was getting the food together.

"So, what's it this morning, pancakes?" Rory asked.

"Uh huh, and eggs and bacon and Luke do you have sausage too?" Lorelai was getting excited and wrapped her arms around Luke.

"Do you think I'd start your breakfast and not have everything you'd ask for on hand? If I didn't have sausage I'd be making a run to Doosey's right?"

"You know me so well," Lorelai kissed him gently.

"Aw, come on, you mean to tell me that you've been serving me gruel all this week and I could've had bacon and eggs?" Jess was ticked off.

"It's oatmeal and it's good for you," Luke snapped.

"Jess, mom's the only one I've seen that can get Luke to make unhealthy food unless they're paying for the privilege of dying," Rory giggled.

Jess scowled at Luke and turned to Lorelai, "You sure you can't push the wedding up any further, like tomorrow?"

"Oh, Jess, I knew I liked you for a reason, even if yours is self serving. See Luke we should get married today!"

Luke stopped his cooking, walked over to Lorelai, wrapped her in his arms and said forcibly, "We're getting married on March 24th in front of all your friends and our relatives. Speaking of which, I have a few errands to do today for the wedding are you working or would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to go with you, but Rory and I have some shopping to do as well. Sookie is going to the flower mart with me. We ordered some of the flowers, but we're thinking of white Larkspur sprays at the rows for our families and Jerry said he'd be able to tell us if he could get some in by March. Oh, I want to run something pass you that'll absolutely send my mother into a tailspin."

"That's fine," Luke said and went back to the eggs.

"You haven't heard the idea."

"Lorelai, if it'll make you happy and drive your mom up a wall, what more could I ask?" Luke smiled as he basted the eggs. "But because I like to keep up with you, what's the idea?"

"Dirty, well, aside from our family rows I don't want sides."

"Sides of what?" Luke looked confused and Rory and Jess nearly spit out their coffee.

"A bride's side and a groom's side Luke," Jess said with the appropriate eye roll.

"I'm still not following, are we talking a feud?" Luke was concentrating on cooking and had no idea what they were talking about.

"In seating, babe, usually there is a bride's side and friends and family of the bride sit there and the same with the groom. Since so many of your friends are mine too, I thought it'd be easier to have general seating."

"This'll send your mom through the roof?" Luke still didn't quite get it.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai and Rory both laughed.

"When we tell her it's general seating I bet you get a rock concert comment," Rory laughed. "Oh, Mom! Just think of what Gran will say! That'll be worth every rotten Friday night dinner between now and my graduation!"

Lorelai and Rory were hysterical and Luke just shook his head as he put the food on the table. Like a switch being thrown they zoomed in on the food and between Lorelai, Rory and Jess they made short work of it. Luke sat back with a grapefruit and watched them consume all he'd made and he smiled.

He'd always found Lorelai amazing; her beauty was such a small part of it. As he got to know her the love she had for Rory showed him her capacity to sacrifice and care. He also loved to watch her eat what he'd made. The way she reveled in his creations, how she enjoyed every bite and still wanted more he was sure that passion for food would transfer into all areas of her life. When they finally got together he found out how right he'd been. His favorite thing was that he was the one who'd been able to satisfy her appetites, all of them. He grinned at this thought as he took another bite of grapefruit.

Lorelai looked at him as he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is the grapefruit really that good or are you thinking about something else?"

"It's that good, you should try it," Luke smiled at her.

Looking warily Lorelai replied, "I don't believe you so I'll stick with what you made me, thanks."

"You're choice," Luke grinned.

After breakfast they split up to run errands for the day. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai and pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "I really don't want you to go, you know. I want to be able to touch you, to kiss you, to just look at you."

"Remember when we're in New York City and you spent the whole day connecting with me? I think we'll get more accomplished if I have my mind about me and I'm not distracted by your touch." Lorelai leaned into Luke and kissed him gently, "When we get home we can take a walk."

Luke looked perplexed and asked, "This is supposed to be a good thing? It's probably going to be ten degrees this evening and _you_ want to take a walk?"

"Only to the guest house, maybe for a couple of uninterrupted hours where I won't have to worry about waking the whole house." Luke grinned at Lorelai who had a very big smile as well.

"O-kay then, I like your train of thought Miss Gilmore."

"Only for a short amount of time, Mr. Danes, then it's Mrs. Danes." Luke squeezed her tightly against him and she squealed.

"Yep, can't wait." Just then they heard a couple of horns honking.

"Well, it looks like the kids are calling, meet back home for dinner?" Luke kissed her deeply.

"Keep that up and we won't get out the door, remember our walk later," Lorelai grinned.

"I'm not likely to forget," Luke leered.

Lorelai and Rory went to the flower market with Sookie and then they went to a bridal material store. Lorelai had designed the bridesmaid dresses and her own wedding gown and they found material for all of them. After they got the material they went back to the Inn where Lorelai dropped it off and they started back to Luke's.

As they drove back Lorelai wanted to apologize for last night. "Rory, I'm sorry for yelling at you and Jess last night, I know you were uncomfortable and I should've just taken you home."

"No, Mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that position. I was just so surprised at Grandma for mentioning Dean and I hadn't talked to Jess about it, so it was just weird."

"So from the lack of tension this morning at breakfast I take it you and Jess are good?" Lorelai fished for information.

"Yeah, we talked last night after you and Luke went to bed. He likes me mom, maybe as much as I like him."

"Rory, is this going to be a problem?" Lorelai was concerned about where this was headed.

"No, I don't think so. We talked about the fact that you and Luke would send us both off to boarding school, and not the same one, if something started up. I think he understands, but it isn't going to make it easy."

"Oh, babe, I have to say that Luke would probably have to send Jess off; it isn't something that could be acceptable knowing Luke's morals. But he'd probably let you stay here," Lorelai grinned.

"Mom, that wouldn't be fair though, Jess is Luke's nephew, if we screwed up I deserve the same punishment."

Lorelai smiled at Rory's fierce sense of justice, "How about we concentrate on no one screwing up? Can't you two focus on being friends for a couple of years, please?"

"Yeah, we talked about that, we're going to develop a friendship like you and Luke and then we'll see if there's still an attraction after graduation."

Lorelai breathed easier, "That sounds like a plan."

They pulled up into the driveway and saw a load of lumber in Luke's truck. Getting out they went into the kitchen where Luke and Jess were starting dinner. Lorelai snaked her arms around Luke and kissed him deeply. "Hey you."

"Hey. Did you get all your errands done?"

"Yep, all for today. However I have a small problem and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

Luke pulled back and looked at her. "What am I not going to like?"

"I didn't say you weren't going to like it. OK, you're probably not going to like it. Remember that nice string quartet we had talked about playing before the wedding and also the processional?" Lorelai was smiling encouragingly which was frightening Luke.

"Yeesss?"

"Well, Drella stopped me today when we went by the Inn and started talking about the music she was going to play and well, she's playing for our wedding."

"Drella, the psycho harpist?"

"Yeah, that'd be the one."

"Do we at least get to pick the music?"

"Ha, funny man. That would be a no."

Luke sighed, "Maybe we can seat her with your mother at the reception."

Lorelai and Rory laughed. Rory said, "You're too twisted for color TV, Luke."

"One of the many reasons I love him," Lorelai cooed.


	35. Chapter 35 Stay

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed and continue to read the story. I hope you are enjoying their journey.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 35 Stay

Sunday night Luke and Lorelai were saying good-bye at the door of the new house. "I really don't want you to go back to your house." Luke is holding on to Lorelai tightly.

"I like waking up with you and I want you to be here tomorrow, but you won't be. Then Wednesday I have to go to New York for a board meeting and I won't see you again until we leave for your parent's on Friday."

Lorelai chuckles because she can see a five year old Luke ranting to his mother how life isn't fair. If it were her there'd be the accompanying pout. "Babe, I don't want to go either, but we do have responsibilities and I have some wedding things to get done this week. I'm sending out the wedding invitations soon, so other than the town and your sister, is there anyone you want on the list?"

"No one I can think of."

"No one from New York?"

"Oh, well, probably Tom and Annie, and Paige and Don. That'd be about it. How many people are we expecting for the whole thing, your mom going all out on the invites?"

"She'd better not, I gave her the opportunity to give me twenty names outside of our immediate family which includes mom, dad, Rory, Gran and cousin Marilyn. If she goes over or tries to sneak in too many 'couples' as a single name I told her I start striking out names indiscriminately without getting her approval. Hopefully that'll keep her in line, along with the handmade invitation that people are supposed to bring with them as their ticket to the most spectacular show of the decade." Lorelai grinned wickedly. "No ticket, no entry."

"So will they know they're supposed to bring the ticket thing with them? Why am I calling it a ticket, it's an invitation right?"

Lorelai grinned wickedly, "Nope, it's a golden ticket that'll be sent when they RSVP and they're supposed to bring that with them."

"You're talking golden ticket like the chocolate guy?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Willy Wonka, you got it babe!"

"Lorelai, who's going to make sure that they bring their 'golden ticket' to the wedding?"

Lorelai grin got even bigger. Luke started to comprehend, "No, no Lorelai! Damn it no!" He stepped away from her his hands on his hips.

"Aw, com' on babe, you know he was just made for this! Plus if we give him this job he can't do any other, you never know when someone might try and sneak in, so he'll need to be on duty the entire night. That keeps him from being the bartender, D.J., or the wedding coordinator. Besides I asked Pete to help him out prior to the ceremony so the riff raff will stay out."

"Which Pete, Big Pete or Little Pete?"

"Little Pete. He's really larger than Big Pete."

"I've always thought so."

"So we go with Kirk?"

Luke sighed, "When have I denied you anything?"

Lorelai looked at him in all seriousness and answered, "Never, that's what's so amazing about you. Even with all my insanity, you still indulge me."

"I've known you and lived without you for five years and I've had you with me for five months. The five months with you has outdistanced the past thirty-five years. There isn't anything I would deny you if it's in my ability to get. I know I'll never again be able to live without you in my life." Luke took her face in his hands and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"And yet you won't let us write our own vows. You have the ability to put together the most beautiful thoughts and I'm the only one who seems to know this."

"Tell you what, if you want us to exchange our vows after the wedding in the privacy of our room, I'll write my vows to you. But in front of your family and friends I want the traditional vows. Deal?" Luke pulled her tightly to him.

Lorelai had chills go up her spine thinking of what he might say to her in private that she knows would never be said in public.

"Deal," she whispered and kissed him deeply. The kiss quickly heated up and Luke showed no sign of being his usually responsible self which caused Lorelai to start to laugh.

"Babe, if I have to pull the mom card on you I will. At least Rory needs to get home and go to bed; me, I'll be up for awhile since I'm too frustrated to sleep right now."

Luke put his forehead against hers and whispered his plea, "Stay."

It broke Lorelai's heart to have to answer, "We can't, but soon we'll start our life together then no more nights apart." She put her hand to his cheek and broke the embrace.

"I'll stop by the diner late in the morning tomorrow and we're still getting together for dinner here right?"

Lorelai smiled warmly up at him and Luke sighed, "Yes, I know I should be thankful for what we get, but I just miss you."

"Me too babe, me too, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." Lorelai gently kissed him and then she and Rory left for their house.

They had two very nice days before Luke had to take off for the B-D board meeting on Wednesday. He met with Tom on Wednesday afternoon and they went over the major points that would be covered the next day. Tom noticed something was off with Luke, he was quiet and more like he was the first few years they had worked with each other.

"Mr. Danes, if you'd like to wrap it up today we've covered all that the board meeting will deal with and we can address some of the company concerns on Friday morning if you want."

"No Tom, I want to get this done as soon as we can, I'd like to be in Stars Hollow as early Friday as possible."

"Yes sir. If I might inquire Mr. Danes, is everything all right?" Tom was really concerned with the way Luke had been acting. He hoped that it wasn't anything with his relationship with Lorelai.

"It's fine Tom. I just want to get back to my life in Stars Hollow as soon as possible."

Tom realized that Lorelai probably didn't join him on this trip and he was missing her.

"You know, when Annie and I were first married, I was so focused on my career that I took a course in maximizing profits that was held two states away three days a week for three months. It changed my life although not in the way one might imagine. I missed Annie so much that I realized I didn't give half a damn about maximizing profits as much as I did sleeping with my wife in our bed at home. Within five years I started to work for you and Annie and I haven't spent more than two days apart in the past four years."

"You're very blessed to have realized that with Miss Gilmore so early. I've seen the way she looks at you and anyone could see you belong together."

Luke barked a short laugh. "Try telling her mother that. A few weeks ago she invited Rory's father to dinner with Lorelai and me, Rory wasn't there, but Emily made sure Lorelai was."

Tom hadn't been sure about approaching the subject, but he felt he had to and Luke had pretty much opened the door, "Mr. Danes that would be Christopher Hayden, right?"

"Yep, that'd be the putz."

"Well, we're getting some reports from Boston that Christopher is missing deadlines again, he's been absent quite a few days in just the past two months and no one has been able to reign him in."

"Damn it, why can't the guy step up and act his age for once? Has his supervisor had any performance reports with him?"

"No one wants to overstep boundaries since Christopher is Straub's son."

"Tom, the jackass is middle management, not even executive level. Do they expect _you_ to go down there?" Luke asked this rhetorically, but by Tom's reaction he saw that they actually did.

"Damn it Tom, no! We have management supervisors for just this reason. If you go down there it sends the wrong message to Christopher that he's a force to be reckoned with and he's just the same as anyone with his level of management. Call his supervisor and let him or her know that they'll not suffer any damage by having a sit down with Chris. However, if they're unable to do this small task I'll make sure the next person can. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. We also have another problem that's closer to home. One of the Hayden executives is sexually harassing our female staff in this building. We've had two complaints so far and he's only been working with us since mid November. Our line of action is to have him attend sensitivity classes, meet with a counselor for three months and then if we're still having complaints we'll terminate."

"That's the guy!" Luke exclaimed. "You told me that the first weeks he was here some of the women were uncomfortable with him, right?"

"Yes, sir. We had the complaints from two women within the first three weeks. He's either intimidating them or harassing ones who are uncomfortable telling someone about it because we haven't had any further formal complaints, but the gossip is still there."

"Yeah, he hit on Lorelai when we were here in December. If I remember the guy's a sleaze-ball so have the lawyers go over the buy-out agreement we have with him with a fine-tooth comb. I don't want to have any problems when I'm sure we're gonna have to terminate. Guys like him rarely react well to counseling."

"Yes, Mr. Danes. Well, that's the really heavy hitters for this month, did you have any thoughts on the files we sent over last week?"

"Yeah, there are a couple of questions I have on the plants in Ohio and one in Illinois. Before we get into that I forgot to tell you that Lorelai and I have moved the wedding date up to March 24th so we hope you and Annie can make that."

Tom eyed Luke and said, "March 24th, that soon?"

Luke sighed and looked down, "I told her people would react like that. Tom, you're not gonna get a birth announcement in six months. Since Lorelai and I both are responsible for teenagers we're spending too much time apart and we just want to start our life together that much sooner. The date corresponds with her Spring Break and the Inn had an opening. That's it."

"I understand sir, when you find that special person you want to start your life together as soon as possible. Congratulations and I'll let Annie know to keep that date clear."

"Yeah, warn her that you'll also get a golden ticket with your RSVP that you'll need to present at the door." Luke chuckled.

"Like Charley and the Chocolate Factory?" Tom was surprised; Luke wasn't the type to go for such things.

"Yep, apparently my bride-to-be is able to talk me into things I never would have imagined before." Luke actually laughed for the first time since he had been in the office that day.

Tom knew how important it was that Lorelai stay in Luke's life; he didn't even look alive until he started talking about her and their life together.

"You know sir our wives make new men out of us without even trying. I'd move heaven and earth for Annie if she so much as inclined her head."

Luke got a strange thrill from Tom referring to Lorelai as his wife; he really couldn't wait to be married. Luke smiled and nodded his head.

"I told Lorelai a week or so ago that I can't believe what she inspires me to do. But I'm so very grateful that I have the opportunity to find out." Luke's smile becomes a full-fledged grin.

Jess had come over to Lorelai and Rory's house for the two days Luke was away, he was sleeping on the lumpy couch and the complaining had begun long before the actual nightfall. But Lorelai had been working on her wedding dress all this week. And she needed to be at the house to finish it.

She didn't want to tell Luke she was making it because he would've insisted on getting her help. It was a fairly simple design; in keeping with the Russian winter wedding she was using white satin and white velvet.

The bodice of the dress had a sweetheart neckline in velvet and was fitted to the waist. The skirt of the dress was a body skimming velvet with a very small train in the back, she had made oversized bell sleeves that were attached at the shoulder, open to the elbow and then open to the cuff that fit around her wrist. The huge sleeves hung down by her side as she held the stand-in bouquet.

The main attraction was the actual train that was inspired by the velvet cape Luke had gotten her at Christmas. The detachable train was velvet, attached to her shoulders and fell behind her about four feet. The hood was oversized and flowed loosely about her head. It too was velvet and the entire train was lined in satin. There would be no use for a veil or other head piece, the reminder of how hoods were important to the couple would remain between them, perhaps Rory and Sookie would remember, but no other person knew what happened at the lake with both the kiss and the proposal.

She was going to have a woman in Hartford do the final fitting, since she really couldn't do it on herself, _dirty_, she giggled. Just as she tried the dress on with the train for the first time Rory came into the room.

"Mom," she gasped, "You're so beautiful. Where did you get that dress? Did you and Sookie go shopping without me?"

Rory was actually upset, she was sure her mom had left her out of a major part of the wedding experience.

"Rory, I made this."

"No, you couldn't have! It's so perfect Mom!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"No, I mean it's amazing and I know you _can_ make this, it's just you did it so quickly! Is that the material we just bought last Saturday?"

"Yeah, it's really a simple pattern, no beading, no fancy styles, just straight forward and zip."

"Grandma is gonna flip when she sees it! You're so beautiful." Rory started to tear up.

"Yeah, Grandma is going to flip all right. She's going to ask me what was I thinking having a velvet dress two days after the first day of spring." Lorelai chuckled.

"But frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. Luke will love it, I love it. I feel like a princess in it waiting to marry my prince." Lorelai looked in the mirror and envisioned what Luke would think when he saw her.

"You look like a princess," Rory whispered standing next to her mom.

Lorelai started to sway and sang softly to herself, "Stay, just a little bit longer. Please, please, please, tell me you're gonna."


	36. Chapter 36 Jess

A/N Thank you to those who read and review. Hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. If you know French, be forewarned you might be offended.

**I own nothing**

Ch 36 Jess

Luke got home early on Friday and swung by the inn before he reached the diner. He went into the lobby and there at his post was Michele.

"Is Lorelai in her office?" Luke inquired.

Michel barely looked up and said, "No."

Luke waited for more but Michel had gone back to his computer. "Michel, is Lorelai in the building?"

"Perhaps, I really don' know." Michel kept working on the computer and Luke was quickly losing his patience.

"Michel, if you don't give me a straight answer as to where Lorelai is I swear you'll come out of work one day to find your Peugeot broken into and all your CD's of a certain Canadian singer removed." Luke was not in the mood to go ten rounds with this French putz.

"Trou de cul!" But Michel wasn't prepared to take the chance that Luke was not making idle threats.

"The last of her I saw she was in with the stinky animals."

"In the stables?"

"That is what I said."

"Fine. Thanks." Luke took out the door towards the stables.

Michel muttered, "Tu as une plus petit noeud!"

Lorelai who had quietly walked up behind him saw that Luke had just taken off and heard Michel's last insult. "No, I can tell you from personal experience that that is so far from true Michel it would be blasphemous."

Michel gasped and said, "Parlez-vous français ?"

Lorelai got a huge grin on her face and said, "Oh, yeah! Good news for you is that I'm gonna go find out what my fiancée wanted so if you tell me where you sent him I might let this one slide."

Michel looked defeated and said, "He went to the stinky animals."

"The stables?"

"YES! THAT IS WHAT I KEEP SAYING!"

"Watch it Michel or I'll tell Luke that you insulted the size of his manhood." Lorelai grinned.

"Mon dieu!" 

"Yep, that's usually what I say," Lorelai giggled. "Whoops, really dirty."

Lorelai took off to the stables to find Luke who was just about to walk out the door when she got there. She dragged him back into the stall without a greeting and kissed him passionately. As the session started heating up she could feel Luke's desire growing and she broke away to laugh out loud. Luke tilted his head towards her.

"I know that laugh well enough to know that I really don't want to know what's behind it."

Lorelai grinned, "You are soooo right babe. If you knew then I'd need a new concierge and believe it or not Michel's one of the best."

Luke raised an eyebrow but decided his time was better spent in other ways. He drew her towards him and held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her. His body physically ached for her. "Hey." Luke smiled into her eyes.

"Hey."

"So, you're having a busy day? All rooms filled with no room at the inn?"

Lorelai giggled. "Is this your not so subtle way of telling me you missed me and how's about a private meeting in one of our rooms upstairs?"

Luke grinned widely, "Yep."

"I might be able to wrangle an hour or two for a meeting with you Mr. Danes. Shall I book a room for us upstairs?"

"I'm thinking that it might be good to see if there's one away from anyone else so you won't disturb people when you get exuberant." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai drew in a quick breath, "Soooo, exuberant eh? How exuberant are we talking? New Year's Eve?" 

"Since we have plans this evening, I don't think quite that exuberant, however I haven't seen you in two days, so I _will_ want to reacquaint myself with every aspect of your being" Luke grinned wantonly.

"I think it's best if I deal with Michel right now, so I'll let him know that I need to inspect one of the empty rooms in the back of the inn." Lorelai's grin matched Luke's.

Later that night the foursome got through Friday night dinner without any major mishaps and the weekend was amazing. Luke and Lorelai were able to spend a lot of Saturday together 'fixing' the guest house while Jess and Rory were studying at the main house.

Sunday Luke had to open the diner. He woke up early and watched Lorelai sleeping. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her and their warm bed, since tomorrow he'd be waking up here alone. Remembering last Saturday where his desire caused her to wake up and mindful that he didn't have that kind of time available this morning, he eased himself out of bed to take a shower.

He was sitting in one of her overstuffed chairs tying his left shoe when he heard movement from the bed and a mass of brown curls turned towards him framing one eye that peered out beneath it. He walked over and kneeled by the side of the bed and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Where you goin'?" Lorelai mumbled.

"I have to open this morning," he whispered. "You and Rory come by later for breakfast, OK?"

"What about Jess?"

"He's getting his first early morning shift. I don't want him to work during the week because of school, but he's going to work one shift a weekend. It'll be good for him, he'll learn the value of hard work and eventually how to cook."

Luke smiled gently at her. "I've got to go. Don't sleep in too late, I'd like to see you again before lunch."

"Uh huh." Lorelai was already on her way back to sleep. Luke smiled as he left her clutching his pillow in her arms.

He walked into Jess' room half expecting to have to wake him, but Jess was already awake and dressed. They drove to the diner in the silence of the early morning. Luke opened the door, turned on the lights and went to flip on the coffee makers.

"Start taking the chairs down," was all he said to Jess. They worked in silence with Luke giving a short directive to Jess every once in a while. At six o'clock Kirk showed up and shortly after all the crazies of the town followed as well.

Around ten o'clock Jess noticed that Luke kept looking at the door each time someone walked in. But at a quarter to eleven the door jingled and Jess saw Luke smile, but not look up. Jess glanced at the door and sure enough there stood both Gilmore's; at that moment he saw what had attracted Luke to Lorelai.

Up until they stepped into the diner, the morning had a certain rhythm, when they entered you could feel the energy shift. It reminded him of his physics class and what happened to the atomic cloud when they introduced intensified light. The light excited the atoms of the cloud to produce photons every so often. How could you not be drawn into their world?

Luke actually sent him to wait on them, Jess knew how much Luke had wanted to see his fiancée, but he still sent Jess. He set the coffee down in front of them and asked, "So, pancakes today?"

"Hey Jess, yep, and eggs with bacon and sausage," Lorelai replied.

"I think I'll have the French toast special," Rory said.

"Changin' it up a bit huh?" Jess said deadpan.

"Gotta keep you guessin'," Rory grinned back.

Jess winked. "That you do, that you do." He left to place their orders.

Lorelai made a big show of looking around, to Rory she said, "You know rumor has it that I have a fiancé around here somewhere. Do you think he might actually come over and kiss his fiancée good morning since he didn't before he left?"

"I don't know mom." Rory played along, "Seems like a good fiancé would make sure you were taken care of. Maybe you only imagined a fiancé?"

"Well if anyone could it'd be your mother," Luke finally strolled over to the table with their breakfasts, leaned down and gently kissed Lorelai.

"Good morning. I didn't want to risk awakening all your appetites this morning since I didn't have time to satisfy you," Luke whispered into her ear wickedly. Lorelai giggled and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for lowering your voice Luke, whatever you said to mom was not something I ever want to know. I've heard that giggle too many times and it is always information a daughter doesn't want to have," she said to Lorelai pointedly.

"Mean to mommy. You should be glad mommy's happy, that makes life much easier for all involved."

"Ain't it the truth," Jess said under his breath but loud enough for them all to hear. Luke and Rory laughed as Lorelai huffed.

"Fine, see how much help I give you the next time you want Luke to do something!"

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm just kidding," Jess is laughing so hard he is having trouble keeping it together.

Lorelai gave Jess an evil look, took a bite of her pancakes and pouted.

Jess was thinking of his shift later that week. He had been studying until midnight on Tuesday for a history test on Wednesday. After that he'd gotten engrossed in a book he'd read at Harrington, _Pilgrim at Tinker's Creek_ by Annie Dillard. As he was reading a movement in the hallway caught his eye. Luke was walking down the stairs and Jess heard him walk through the kitchen and out the back door. Jess looked at the time, it was three in the morning and Luke walked out like it was the most normal thing to do.

Jess got up and put on his shoes and coat and hurried out the back door as well. He couldn't see Luke but there was a light coming from the stables so Jess walked towards it. Inside he could see Luke using a dremel tool on the wood they had purchased a week ago Saturday. Laying on the floor next to him was one pole that looked completed. Jess eased the door open and stood until Luke noticed him.

Luke looked up, saw Jess, looked down at his project and said, "Hey."

Jess was always amazed at his uncle's ability of understatement. So Jess replied, "Hey. You do know it's three in the morning?"

"Yep, can't sleep."

"Huh, how long have you been not sleeping, cause from what I see here, it's been a while."

"Couple weeks."

Jess walked over to the makeshift workbench and picked up some small sandpaper and the pole on the ground. He inclined his head to Luke who gave him a sharp nod. Jess started to sand the finished pole as Luke picked the dremel to work on the unfinished pole. For a few minutes there was just the noise of the drill chipping away the wood. Jess was concentrating on smoothing out the wood when the drill stopped. He looked up, but Luke was still looking at the ground.

Luke said quietly, "I did something unforgivable to Lorelai."

Jess' eyes got huge and he wasn't sure what to say, "Did you cheat on her?"

"God, no!" Luke's head shot up and his eyes are blazing.

"Come on Luke, give me something to go on, you say you did something unforgivable to Lorelai and since you guys have been together ever since I got here I have to wonder if she knows about it, so what else could it be?"

"Well not that! I'm not that sort of man!"

Luke snorted, "Like what I did was less offensive."

Jess sat and waited.

"What I did was to take what we have and treat it callously. Treated Lorelai callously. God I'm such a shit." Luke ended up his conversation by looking at the ground again.

Jess wasn't sure where to go with this, he'd never had a grown up conversation with a grown-up before. Luke really was letting him in on a part of his life he probably only shared with Lorelai. He also had seen them interact for the two weeks he'd lived there. He was having a hard time understanding it all, so he went for clarification.

"Does Lorelai know about this?"

Luke snorted, "Yeah, she was there."

"Did you talk it out?'

"Yeah."

"Didn't she forgive you?" Jess knew Lorelai to be only loving towards Luke in the weeks he'd known her. Surely she couldn't be so two-faced that Jess couldn't see through it. He had developed his ability to see through people very early and both Luke and Lorelai struck him as very genuine.

Luke sighed, "Yes, she forgave me. She shouldn't have though."

"Weren't you sorry?"

"God, yes! It never should've happened, I should've saved her from it, from me."

Jess picked up the sandpaper again and started back to work. He knew his uncle was an honorable man and something had happened to make him act in a way that wasn't honorable. Luke picked up the drill and continued to work on his project.

After a while Jess put his sandpaper down and looked at Luke. Within seconds Luke cut the drill and without looking up at Jess put the drill and the wood on the ground and waited.

Jess took a breath and started, "This book I'm rereading, we talked about it in class. This woman goes for a walk everyday by a creek and she makes these amazing observations about ordinary things. Our teacher discussed how everyday we're given an enormous amount of gifts. Small things we don't even notice, but they're there. But a gift is only halfway there if no one accepts it. The difference between this woman and any of us is that she saw the gifts of wonder in the everyday, and she received these gifts as well. If we're given something but we don't really receive it, then it might as well not have been given."

Luke sat there thinking about what Jess had said and a light switch went on for him. Even though Lorelai had forgiven him, until he allowed himself to be forgiven it was as though she hadn't. He smiled a bit, Jess, who knew. Luke looked up at Jess.

"We need to get to bed. Long day tomorrow, you have a test right?"

Jess nodded, he wasn't sure if Luke was calling this to a close because he understood or if Jess overstepped boundaries. Well, he may never know. They went back to the house and Jess went into his room and without even changing fell asleep.

The next morning he heard Luke call for him to get up or he'd be late for school. Jess groaned and went out to face his oatmeal, again. When he got to the kitchen there was bacon and eggs waiting for him with Luke's coffee. He looked up in shock at Luke who sat with his own oatmeal acting as if this wasn't unusual. Jess and Luke ate in silence.

As Jess was leaving to get his books Luke said, "Good luck with your test today."

"Thanks."

"Hey Jess?" Jess looked at Luke who continued to eat. "Thanks.'

"Sure." Jess smiled and Luke gave him a sharp nod. "And Luke, you might want to work on your communication skills. While Lorelai talks enough for both of you women like to hear more than monosyllables in a conversation."

Luke smiled secretively, "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind."

Jess nodded and took off.

Later that day Luke and Lorelai enjoyed a mid morning lull and afterwards were cuddled together in bed. Lorelai looked at Luke and said, "What changed?"

Luke looked a little shocked and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for a while now when we make love you seem like you're on guard, almost hyper attentive. But today it was more like when we first got together, a little less reserved and more, I guess physical. You know?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, well, I guess you might say that I finally got around to opening a gift you gave me a while ago."

Lorelai looked at him expectantly, "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yep," Luke smiled.

"You're not going to tell me what gift I gave you that caused this change?"

"Nope," Luke grinned. "But, if you ever need it as well, I'll promise you I'll give it back." Luke leaned over her and kissed her deeply, arousing passion in both of them.

After their second round that morning Luke held Lorelai to him and whispered, "Do you have any meetings today?"

Lorelai giggled, "Noooo, why?"

"Stay here with me. I'll call Caesar and tell him I won't be back until dinner and you and I can have four glorious hours alone before the kids get back"

"Michel will be soooo angry." Lorelai started to laugh and she gasped, "I'll just tell him I was gathering research!"

Luke just shook his head and grinned, "I'm really sure I don't want to know. Go call and I'll go to the kitchen and bring back some lunch for us."

"Ohhh, you mean we're eating in bed? Cool!"

Luke smiled and whispered, "Dirty"

"I cannot believe you said that and I didn't mean it that way! I'm so off my game!" Lorelai laughed, "I'll have to take the rest of the day off!"

"Wise decision." Luke kissed her and got up to put on sweats and a t-shirt. "I'll bring lunch up shortly."


	37. Chapter 37 Alternate Universes

A/N I hope you're still enjoying the story. We have a few more things to put in place before the wedding, but so many other stories are at that point right now and have done so beautifully I hope you won't mind a little bit longer wait. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed.

**I own nothing **

Ch 37 Alternate Universes

In mid February Chilton had teacher in-service and the kids got a Friday off from school. However the parents had to go meet with the teachers. Luke and Lorelai arrived at Chilton wearing their usual Friday night wear. They'd dropped Rory and Jess off at the Hartford library and would pick them up to go to the Gilmore's.

Luke and Lorelai walked down the hallway looking at their schedules. Rory and Jess had English Lit together as well as computer and political science. In the other classes they're split up, Rory had Journalism, Psychology and French, Jess had physics, mythology and calculus.

Lorelai quietly squealed with glee as she turned to Luke, "I get to go to French class!"

"Lorelai, you don't speak French, why would you care about that?"

"Well, I may not know classic French, but when my folks went to Europe when I was thirteen I had a French au pair who knew all the dirty slang and she taught them to me. Plus, I didn't tell you, Michel muttered a VERY vulgar phrase in French that I recognized and now he thinks I speak French so he is terrified of me."

"You mean even more so?" Luke snarked.

Ignoring him she continued, "So I could impress the teacher with how vulgar a Chilton mom could be!"

She danced around Luke who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because that wouldn't embarrass Rory in the slightest. Besides, you're having conversations about Rory, not participating in the class." Luke put his arm around her and drew her to him.

Unseen by them Max Medina was walking behind them.

"This must be the boyfriend," he muttered as he went into his classroom.

Luke and Lorelai went to political science first and met Rory and Jess' teacher, Ms. Foster. After ten minutes Luke squeezed Lorelai's knee signaling that he was really ready to leave. She leaned into him and whispered, "Five more minutes and we're free of the first in a long list of boring encounters. Last semester I wanted to gouge my eyes out."

"Yeah, and this semester we later have the added benefit of going to your parent's for dinner. Yipee." Luke whispered back.

After the bell rang signaling they were to move on to the next class, Ms. Foster came up to Luke and Lorelai and said, "Hello Ms. Gilmore, Rory is doing well as usual. She is very motivated and I'm sure you're proud of her."

Dismissing Lorelai with that she turned to Luke, "I'm Susan Foster, I haven't seen you here before. Are you the father of one of our students?"

Luke was surprised and said, "No, my nephew Jess is in your class."

"Jess Mariano? My goodness, to have two such handsome men in one family is almost criminal." She laughed lightly as Luke looked uncomfortable.

"I'm also here for Rory, in about a month she'll be my step-daughter."

Lorelai was pleased to see _Susan's_ face fall and she tried to recover.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that, well congratulations." Realizing her manners were missing, she turned to Lorelai as well. "To both of you. Well, I must get going, we still have quite a long afternoon ahead of us." She smiled wanly.

As they left Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and whispered, "Do you know that in all the times I've met that woman she never once said that her name was Susan? I'm not sure I'm letting you go to any more of Jess' classes by yourself."

Luke was enjoying the feeling of having Lorelai a little territorial and yet he didn't want to risk that feeling growing, so he showed her the rest of the classes on his card. "Not that you'd have a cause to worry, I'll stick with what I have, but there're no other female teachers that Jess has listed and you _really_ don't have to worry about any of the males." He leaned in and kissed her gently as they walked down the hallway.

They split up for the next two classes and came back together for English Lit. Just as they're about to go into the class, Lorelai groaned.

Luke was concerned and whispered, "Lorelai, are you all right?"

"Not so much, the next guy is the one who asked me out, I didn't realize that Rory had him for both semesters as well." Luke could feel his hackles rise and he gripped Lorelai's hand a bit tighter.

Max saw them come in together holding hands. Isn't that just too sweet he thought to himself. This guy looks like every Chilton dad in his expensive overcoat and suit. He looked like one of those corporate guys who never read a classic novel in his life but made money hand over fist in something like construction. He again took roll and was surprised to see this guy raised his hand as Luke Danes, his list said 'guardian of Jess Mariano.' Well that's a surprise, maybe Lorelai just met this guy and the other one fell through.

During the time in his class Max honed in on the parents and asked a few questions about books they've read and he mentioned the book the class would start next. "The next book is a Pulitzer prize winner by Annie Dillard. It's about her everyday life in her back yard. Mr. Danes, why do you think a book like that would win a Pulitzer?" Max was in his element and loved putting these parents in their places.

Luke recognized a testosterone challenge when it was placed before him so he took a moment, looked this Max character straight in the eye and answered, "I imagine it would have to do with the fact that we're given opportunities to fully enjoy this life everyday, but we pass those opportunities up without even recognizing them. So all the gifts that are available to each of us are rarely received, and a gift that is not received might as well never been given." He enjoyed seeing Max pale and he couldn't help but add, "I imagine it also has to do with the quality of her writing."

"So, you read _Pilgrim at Tinker's Creek_?" Max was astounded.

"Yep." Mercifully for everyone the bell rang.

"Lorelai, could I speak with you before you go please?" Max called out to her and inwardly she cringed.

Lorelai had a death-grip on Luke's hand as she turned to Max. "Yes, Mr. Medina?"

"Well, this only concerns Rory's parents, so perhaps if Mr. Danes will wait outside?"

Lorelai looked up at Luke who was looking straight ahead at Max and she got a wicked smile on her face, "Well, Mr. Medina, Luke will be Rory's step-father in a little more than a month. So I think you can raise any questions or concerns in front of him."

Luke had locked eyes with Max and as Lorelai talked he got a wicked grin on his face.

"I see, well the thing is," Max was searching for something he could discuss with both of them. Married! Damn. "Rory seems to be building in popularity this year and I'm the faculty advisor for the student council next year so I think it would be good for her to consider running for student government."

Lorelai was also enjoying this man's discomfort but to be nice she simply said, "I'll mention it to her when I see her. We're all having dinner with my family this evening so this will be a nice topic to bring up. I believe we need to get going now, I think we have lunch next right Luke?"

She smiled up at her fiancé. Luke never took his eyes off of Max until she addressed him directly, then he looked at her and smiled. "I think that's your favorite subject these days, good-bye Mr. Medina."

As they left she whispered, "Did you really read that book?"

"Nah, Jess did for Harrington and we talked about it a couple of weeks ago, I just remembered what he said they discussed in that class and son of a gun, it must have merit." Luke grinned broadly as Lorelai laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"I'm still amazed that you remembered the conversation, most of the Chilton drivel Rory talks about is gone the next morning."

"Well, this one had good points and there wasn't much to distract me, unlike others I might mention who carry on conversations with a television in the background." Luke leaned down to kiss her gently which Lorelai avoided.

"Hey mister, I have many multitasking skills!"

"Oh, I know." Luke said with a wicked grin. He grabbed her as she squealed and drew her near before he kissed her soundly.

Later at the Gilmore's Emily greeted them at the door herself.

"She's coming!" she hissed.

"Who, God?" Lorelai was confused; she'd never seen her mother so distraught except… "Uh, oh, Gran?"

"Yes, Gran," Emily mocked Lorelai's tone. "How could you invite that awful woman?! Now I'll be a wreck the entire wedding!"

"Mom, what did you want me to do? She's dad's mother. I couldn't exactly tell him that she wasn't fitting on the guest list she gave birth to him, which eventually resulted in you giving birth to me. We're kinda connected, unless you want to use this time in my life to tell me I'm adopted, which is fine with me. Insanity seems to run in this family."

Luke commented, "Then you're definitely not adopted."

Lorelai backhanded him without missing a beat, "Mom, when is Gran getting here? The wedding isn't for another four weeks."

"She's coming in the day before the wedding, just when everything is most in an uproar! And she's going to want me to pay attention to her like I'm going to have anytime for that! You know she's going to want to come to the rehearsal dinner too! Imagine what she's going to say when I tell her it's taking place at the groom's home!"

Luke and Jess were standing inside the door waiting to be let into the foyer. Luke was watching this powerhouse who intimidated everyone else shrink into a quivering mass of goo right before his eyes. If it wasn't so sad it'd be enjoyable.

Rory was trying to figure out what to do to calm her grandmother down and so she said, "Grandma, maybe it won't be so bad. Gran is only going to be here for a few days and mom and I can help distract her right?"

"Rory, your mother's getting married and then I assume will be somewhere on her honeymoon, unless you're staying above the diner?" Emily looked disgustingly at Luke.

"Nope, no diner," was all he said, he was starting to enjoy this just a little bit.

"There, you see? No one will be here to help distract her venomous barbs from me. The least you could have done is to marry into Hartford society and lived a life that your grandmother won't criticize me for. But no, you have to marry for love, to some poor man who owns a diner. Well at least Jess is going to Chilton too, so maybe I can focus her on how the children will be better than the parent's generation. See Rory, your mother doesn't care, your grandfather doesn't care, no one cares how that woman affects me!"

"Hey Mom? Why don't we go into the living room and get you a nice big drink? I'm sure this will all look a little bit better with a couple shots of Crown Royal in you, huh?"

"Fine, your father is probably wondering where we all are. Hello Rory, hello Jess. Have you had a good week at Chilton?" It was as though a switch had been thrown and Emily robot came back on line. Lorelai looked at Luke and just shook her head.

The rest of dinner went as thought the opening dialogue of the Gilmore Melodrama never occurred. Lorelai was wondering if this day could get any weirder when Emily looked up from her squab and said, "Hat-rack!"

Lorelai looked at her and said, "What?"

Emily looked again and said, "Nothing. Lorelai, I need to stop by the inn on Monday to, to, to…" Emily is searching frantically to come up with a reason to see Lorelai on Monday. "Measure for the runner."

"Mom, we have all the measurements at the inn, I can fax them to you." Lorelai is confused.

"That's fine." Emily goes back to her food, and then looks up at Lorelai again triumphant!

"I want to see where the tent is going to be set up so I can make sure that we have enough lights."

"Mom," Lorelai lowered her voice and talked softly as one would to a crazy person, "The lights are already in the shed, we use them for a lot of events."

"Doesn't matter, I want to see it."

"O-kay," Lorelai goes back to her tiny bird, _dirty_, and figures she'll plan on seeing her mom on Monday. Whatever.

"Lorelai, come help me in the kitchen," Emily is standing up looking at Lorelai.

"Mom, don't you have maids and cooks to help you? Isn't that why you pay them?"

"For goodness sake Lorelai! Please come into the kitchen with me!"

Lorelai shot a glance at Luke who just shrugged and she followed Emily into the kitchen.

"I need the hat-rack!" Emily clutched at Lorelai's arm.

"Oh, my God you need a doctor!"

"No, the hat-rack I gave you for Christmas a few years back, it's large, bronze with dragons or weasels - I don't know, some sort of lizard type animal that you hang your coats on."

"Yeah, I remember. You want it back?" Lorelai is sure she's entered the Twilight Zone.

"Just until your grandmother leaves, then you can have it back." Emily is saying this as though it's the most natural conversation to be having with someone.

"Mom, why would you want a gift you gave me back?" Light dawns on Lorelai! "Oh, my God, you're a 're-gifter'! Gran gave you that hideous thing and now you want it back?"

"Only until she's gone. Is it in your foyer?"

"Are you kidding Mom? There are weasels on the thing!"

"See, you didn't like it either!" Emily states as if she has a point.

"But I kept it, I didn't give it to someone else. At least I think I still have it."

"Lorelai don't toy with me! I'll be at the Inn on Monday at one o'clock and you will have that hat-rack for me!" Emily turned and walked back into the dinning room.

On the way home Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "My what an interesting day we've had, first the two desperate teachers at Chilton who hit on us, then your mother's two personalities vying for attention during our visit and I actually felt sorry for her. I don't think anything else could surprise me tonight."

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "My mother's a re-gifter."

"Ok, that'd just about do it."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence.


	38. Chapter 38 What Makes A Home

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all who review and read it does help.

**I own nothing**

Ch 38 What makes a home

They arrived at the new house and Luke and Lorelai went up to bed. As they lay together Luke said, "I still am amazed that your grandmother can fill Emily with such fear. Has she always been this way?"

Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke, "Gran has lived in London for most of my life, the last time she was here I was around twelve or thirteen, but yeah, mom reacted in much the same way. Tonight I really thought she was having a seizure with her Tourette's symptoms, when she yelled out hat-rack I thought she'd flipped."

"What was that anyway?" Luke was stroking her back and he was well on his way to sleep.

"Well, Gran gave her that horrid hat-rack that's in the garage and mom gave it to me for Christmas a few years back. Now that Gran is actually going to be here mom needs to salt her house with all the gifts Gran gave her over the years, or else hear about them for the duration of her stay."

"Ah, re-gifter."

"Exactly." Lorelai sighed contentedly as she too was falling asleep.

Luke started to make lists in his mind of things they needed to finish for the wedding. Running his fingers through her hair he started to think of all the other things she had in her garage and the rest of the house.

"You know we need to start packing up all your belongings and bringing them here."

Lorelai's eyes popped open. "Why do we need to do that?"

"Well, Rory and you're going to live here when we get married aren't you" Luke chuckled. In the silence that followed Luke opened his eyes to look at Lorelai who wasn't looking at him.

"Lorelai, you weren't planning on living in your house after we got married were you?"

"Well, not exactly." Lorelai was looking intently at her hands.

Luke was starting to get ticked off. "What do you mean not exactly? Either you live with me in our house or you live in your old house. Really not rocket science here."

"I just didn't think about it Luke, I mean if I analyzed the situation then sure we're living here. But I didn't think about the fact we wouldn't be living in our house. That house was a huge step of independence for Rory and me. It was the first really grown-up thing I owned and I did it all by myself. For ten years we lived in a one room shed, scrimping and saving every penny just to have that roof over our heads. It's more than a house for me and I'm having a hard time letting it go." Lorelai is sitting up in bed and her voice is getting a little defensive.

"I know it was difficult for you Lorelai, I never said it wasn't but couldn't you have figured this out before we decided to buy this house? You said you loved this house you loved the idea of building a life with me here where our children and grandchildren could have a place to come home to. Well damn it, you have to live here for it to be a home!" Luke got out of bed and was pacing around the bedroom moving into full rant.

Lorelai had also gotten out of bed and was standing in a very defensive position. "I do love this house I love the idea of having children with you and raising them here. I love the future we have planned together. I just didn't think about how I'd feel leaving my past that's all. Jeez Luke, I'd think you of all people would understand how I feel. You've lived in your dad's old store for eleven years. Didn't it feel bad to move here even though it's because of a good thing?"

"Yes, but I did it! I moved my life here because I want to be with you and this is our start. I can't live in the past anymore Lorelai, it's just too painful. Now that I know what can be I can't go back and I can't live without you. So you tell me just exactly what I'm supposed to do?" Luke was really getting upset, he couldn't believe that they were so far apart in their desires.

"Luke, logically I know Rory and I will live here, but I love my house and I can't see giving it up right now. I can't live without you either and I really don't want to try, but I'm having a hard time letting go of my house. Can you see that?"

Lorelai had tears streaming down her face and Luke stopped pacing. He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms and rocked them both.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. I just heard that you didn't want to let go of your past and I got scared that you didn't want our future."

"Oh, Luke, I really want to marry you. I thought the fact I railroaded you into pushing the date up showed that." Lorelai clung to him.

Luke chuckled, "I guess I just forgot for a second, I really didn't think. Tell you what, how about we find someone to rent your house? Then we can keep it until you want to sell it, or when Rory graduates from college, maybe she would want to write the great American novel there."

Lorelai was feeling better with Luke's rocking but she wasn't too sure about the renting, "I don't like the idea of someone I don't know living in my house. It's a very special house made for special people and Babette may not like the people who move in."

"Lorelai, you know that we can afford to keep your house empty, but a home should be occupied, there're too many things that can happen to an unoccupied house and these things can cause serious damage to the structure. Imagine if the furnace goes out and a pipe bursts flooding all that wonderful hardwood which would cause it to warp and then we'd have to replace all the floors not to mention that it could also do damage to the joists and that sort of damage just invites termites. If someone lives there they can call me if the furnace goes out and we get it fixed before the pipe breaks. Tell you what, how about if we're very picky who we rent it to? It'll have to be some one who'll love the house as much as you do, or close to it. Also we can choose the person and then adjust the rent to what that person can afford. So maybe it'll be someone who's in a situation like you were. How about that?" Luke was clutching at straws here, he understood the feelings Lorelai was dealing with, but he needed to get her moving into their future and that meant letting go of some of her past.

"I guess that sounds OK. I know it needs to have people in it. It's such a happy house it should give other people the joy it's given Rory and me. I'll ask around to see if there're people who might be interested in renting a house and we can go from there. Is it OK if I don't put an ad in the paper?"

Luke was leading her back to the bed. "Sure, if you put an ad in the paper Kirk will see it and it's going to be hard enough to tell him no as it is."

"Oh Luke he's going to want to rent it as soon as he hears that it's for rent what am I going to say to him?" Lorelai didn't want to see Kirk in her precious home but she didn't know how she was going to say no to him.

"Just tell him that the person who rents your house has to have five years of full time employment with a single employer."

"Luke that's brilliant! Kirk hasn't had a single job for more than two weeks! That lets me concentrate on finding someone who'd be perfect for the house." Lorelai was feeling more comfortable since she didn't have to take the first person who wanted her house.

Monday morning Lorelai is thinking about who she could find to rent her house as she walks into the Inn's kitchen. Sookie meets her at the door with a spoon. "Here taste this."

Sookie shoves a spoon into Lorelai's mouth before she can respond and she tastes a very rich creamy sauce with a hint of some citric fruit covering a very tender piece of meat, dirty. "Sookie, that's amazing! What is it?"

"It's organic duck in a cream sauce with pomegranates juice. I'm going to serve it for your wedding dinner!" Sookie lowers her voice, "It's filled with ingredients that are supposed to increase your fertility" She giggled as Lorelai's eyes got huge.

"Sookie! If you tell Luke that he'll flip!" Lorelai started laughing, "He gets so embarrassed when he thinks people know we have sex. You should see him when we .."

Lorelai knew she was crossing into dangerous territory, she'd never admitted that they had done it in her office to anyone before. "Never mind."

"You mean when you have sex in your office?" Sookie giggled secretly.

Lorelai laughed out loud. "Don't you ever tell Luke you know, I'll never see him at the inn again!"

Speaking of Luke reminded Lorelai about what they had talked about that weekend. She was frowning slightly and Sookie thought it was about Luke.

"Lorelai, did something happen with you and Luke this week? You look upset." Sookie went back to stirring her sauce.

"No, not with Luke, we just talked about how I'm going to have to move out of my house in the next month, that's all."

"Well, Lorelai, you're marrying Luke, I would assume he'd like to live with his wife, right?" Sookie knew how much Lorelai loved her house so she knew it was going to be difficult to move from there.

"Yeah, I know. We're talking about keeping it, but Luke doesn't want it to stand empty, he said too much can go wrong when someone doesn't live there. You know, a furnace can go out, a pipe can break, whatever."

"Classic Luke rant?" Sookie smiled.

"Yep, but he does have a point. I just want someone there who would love the place as much as I do. So we're going to look for someone who could rent it, even if it isn't much, just so long as they love it and call Luke to fix anything that would need fixing. Then maybe Rory would want it when she gets out of college. Silly huh?"

"No, Lorelai, it's not silly. I know someday I'd love a house like yours. Taylor keeps raising the rent on my apartment each year almost the exact amount I get from Mia so I really can't save for a house." Sookie sighed, "Maybe someday."

Lorelai looked at her, "You rent from Taylor Doosey? You live on Peach Street Sookie, how do you rent from Taylor?"

" Taylor owns all of the rentals on Peach Street and half of the ones on Cherry. I even heard he was going to buy the building next to Luke's when he can get the financing together."

"Oh, my God! Does Luke know?"

"I don't know, I only know because of Mrs. Hackett. You know Reverend Hackett who is doing your ceremony, his wife works in the court house and Taylor was down there getting title information and being his very chatty self, told her what he was wanting to do."

"When did you see Mrs. Hackett?"

"She was here the other day for lunch and they live in Taylor's apartments on Cherry. So we're talking about his rents and it came up. Mrs. Hackett is afraid Taylor will raise our rents to enable him to finance the building."

"Wow, Luke is going to flip. Hey Sookie?" A light goes on in Lorelai's brain. "How would you like to be able to live in a house and still save enough towards your own?" She grinned wickedly. "As an added bonus we could stick it to Taylor by having you move out of his Taylorville existence?"

"Oh, Lorelai! You want to rent your house to me?!" Sookie starts jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! I would love to take care of your home for you! Oh, do you really think it would work? What if I can't get out of my lease? I have two more months on it and Taylor insists on a three month notice or else it's automatically renewed. Oh, I can't do it. Drat!" Sookie went from high to low in three seconds Lorelai was amazed.

"Sookie, get me your lease and I can have one of our lawyers look it over to see if this is even legal. If it is, then we'll get it broken, that is if you want to move into my house?"

"I'd love to Lorelai! Do you really think it can be broken?"

"Sooks, I happen to know some lawyers who can finesse their way out of anything. I'm sure we can get this fixed. Now, I've got to go talk to Luke to let him know Taylor's plan to make Luke's life miserable." Lorelai took off and decided that face to face was much better.

The bells rang in the diner and surprised Luke who was in the kitchen. It was only nine o'clock on Monday and Lorelai shouldn't be here at this time, but he could swear she was. Caesar came into the back and said, "Boss, Lorelai's out front wanting to talk to you, she even turned down coffee."

Immediately Luke is concerned. "Does she look upset?" he asked Caesar.

"No, but I get the feeling it's a private conversation, she asked me nicely if I'd take the floor for about ten minutes."

Luke thought, 'well no mid morning lull' wonder what's wrong? "OK, if you can handle it I'll find out what's up."

"Sure boss."

Luke and Lorelai went up to his office and she told him about Taylor's plan. Luke went into one of his classic rants.

"How can he do this? Are we going to live in an authoritarian state where Taylor dictates when we are able to eat and sleep? Soon he's going to take over the entire town and my diner will be the only oasis in a vast sea of Doosey owned businesses. And to think he keeps raising the rent on those poor people who can't get out from under his thumb. Why does this sound so familiar to me?" Luke looked at Lorelai quizzically.

"It's a Wonderful Life," Lorelai said.

Luke reached for her hand, "Yeah it is."

"No, the plot is from that movie, It's a Wonderful Life. Potter is Taylor and you my wonderful fiancée are George Bailey, fighting for the underdog, going to make sure Sookie can get out of her lease by running it by your shark lawyers and sticking it to Taylor."

"Yeah! I'll make sure Sookie can rent your house and I'm even going to go one step further!" With that Luke ran out of the apartment leaving a very confused Lorelai in his wake. Since he didn't come back within ten minutes Lorelai went downstairs and ordered some bacon and eggs. Caesar didn't make pancakes as well as Luke did, but his eggs had a little more kick. She thought he probably put some chili in them, but they were good, so what the hell.

She had been sitting there for about an hour and they were in the middle of the mid morning lull. Caesar was in the back doing dishes and Lorelai was nursing her only cup of coffee that day. She had gotten to the point where she would only drink Luke's coffee since she cut back, no other was worth it. As she was daydreaming about what she had to do the door was flung open and in strode Luke.

She couldn't ever remember seeing him look so, she searched for the word, intense. Like every atom of his being was vibrating at an increased velocity. He looked directly into her eyes and her stomach lurched with desire. His eyes blazed and he had a very wicked grin on his face. Without saying a word he took her by the hand and led her up to his office. As soon as they got inside the door he locked it and gave her the most searing kiss she had ever had. She felt herself being completely possessed, his hands were determined, sure, not frantic as he disrobed her and himself. He led her to the bed they kept there and began the most intense foreplay ever. Each touch was on fire and within a short amount of time she wasn't sure where she ended and Luke began.

In the diner Caesar came out to find Lorelai gone and the diner had one customer. He went over to take his order. Luke had runoff with barely a nod and he had no idea when he would return. As he gave the man his burger he heard Lorelai moaning from upstairs. "Ohhhhh, Luke, oh, my God Luuuuuuke! Oh, yes! Oh, yes, God yes!"

Caesar was getting a bit uncomfortable and he wasn't sure what to say to the stranger in the diner, he didn't want anyone else coming in so he went over to the door and locked it as her turned the closed sign over. He collected the salt and pepper shakers on to a tray and brought them to the counter top where he started to fill them. From up stairs he could still hear Lorelai moaning, he looked at the clock, fifteen minutes nonstop so far. His respect for his boss went up considerably. Then he heard, "Please Luke, please!"

Then silence and, "I want you, pleeeeeaaaasseee."

More silence and, "In me plllleeeeeaaaasssee, Luuukkke!" At this Caesar dropped the salt all over the tray. Good God, Luke had only been doing foreplay!?! For twenty minutes!

A few minutes later he heard Lorelai moan which turned into a scream and he really just wanted to go home to his girlfriend and make her scream like that. After that things calmed down and he was able to walk over to the man and take his plates. Caesar went back into the kitchen to clean up and opened the door back up. Miss Patty came in shortly as did Babette looking for Luke. "Caesar, you seen the boss?"

"Not since he left this morning, I think he may be in his office though." Caesar didn't want to talk about the fact he knew his boss was in the office with his fiancée.

Upstairs Lorelai was recovering and looked at Luke who was looking very self satisfied. "OK, I admit I really enjoyed that, but what happened?"

"Well, after I left you I went to the real estate office and bought the building next door." Luke grinned wickedly. "Then when I got back and saw you were still here, it just made a great day stupendous and I wanted to share my happiness with you."

Lorelai laughed, "You bought the building!?! Luke since when do you make snap decisions? You don't even know what condition the building is in!"

Luke looked at her and grinned, "Well, if Taylor was going to buy it, which he had put a statement of interest in on it, he would have had it checked out thoroughly before hand so I figured it had to be in fairly decent shape. But I got it first!"

Lorelai couldn't stop laughing. Luke was acting like a little kid who won a bet off of the school bully. He'd bested Taylor and looked like he could take on the world. "You know I didn't see you this excited when you took over Hayden Industries. Why is this more enjoyable to you?"

"I guess it's because it's personal. Hayden was business, boring, nuts and bolts. This time I get to see Taylor's head explode." Luke laughed out loud.

"I can't believe you, my little corporate raider!" Lorelai was laughing with him.

Luke got that look in his eye again and said, "I know something else I want to raid right now."

He flipped her under him and swiftly went to work. Downstairs the customers were surprised to hear Lorelai's moans and finally a shriek. Caesar was very happy that Luke must have headed for the gate straight away and skipped a lot of the foreplay. He knew that Luke would be mortified if he knew how many people were here. Still he was very impressed, twice in less than an hour. He was ten years younger than Luke and that wasn't something he could do anymore.

Upstairs they took their showers and Luke finished dressing as Lorelai sat at the table, "So what did you pay for this building?"

"A hundred thousand." Luke was looking for his other shoe, he must have kicked it off.

"Wow, how did you pay for it?"

"I wrote a check."

"Hon, don't you think people are going to start to suspect that you have money since you just bought a house and now a building, with cash?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I was just so focused on besting Taylor I bought the building the fastest way I could, with cash." Luke was sitting on the ground putting on his shoe and Lorelai was having a hard time from laughing. This was such a different side of Luke and she enjoyed seeing him so delighted.

The both walked downstairs together and found a diner full of people. Luke stopped as a cheer went up and Miss Patty called out, "Lorelai you look positively radiant my dear."

Lorelai was horrified, thinking of how Luke was going to react and then she looked at him. He had blushed but he was far from overly embarrassed. She leaned over the counter and hissed, "You're not embarrassed at all are you? You're pretty proud of yourself making your fiancée scream?"

Luke leaned over and whispered, "Yep." Then he kissed her cheek.

"Want a coffee to go?" He smiled wickedly. "Keep your strength up?"

Lorelai shook her head and sighed, "Just a small, I had a cup waiting to be ravaged this morning."

She grinned as she picked up the cup.

Just as she was about to turn around the stranger who had been in the diner the whole time came up from behind her and said, "Hey Lor. Can we talk?"


	39. Chapter 39 Consequences

A/N Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy the chapter, yes, Chris is here for a visit and clueless as ever. Don't forget who Christopher works for.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 39 Consequences

Lorelai cringed with that voice, but when she looked at Luke he had the same look on his face that he had since they'd come downstairs.

The thought flew through her mind that Luke had seen Chris when they had descended the stairs and the diner had cheered.

Is that why he wasn't as embarrassed as he usually was? She narrowed her eyes at Luke and he just grinned back at her.

Lorelai turned around. "Hey Chris, I didn't know you were going to be in town today." She was leaning against the counter holding her coffee to go.

"Yeah Emily asked me to help her pick up that hat rack Trix gave her. Some major fun ahead on the horizon, eh? I'm surprised that Trix is heading over here, I mean Rory's graduation isn't for two more years."

Christopher grinned stupidly at her and Lorelai realized that he didn't know Luke and Lorelai were engaged. The night of the disaster her mom called a Friday night dinner no one was talking at all. She was sure that Emily wouldn't have offered up this info and Rory hadn't made any attempt to contact her dad since the time before in November.

"Crap, I forgot today's the day mom's picking that thing up. How're you helping her, you have a motorcycle."

"Oh, I changed that in for a Volvo station-wagon. It'll easily fit in the back."

Lorelai is looking at him warily. A Volvo isn't his type of car. Why would he have given up the motorcycle?

Luke looked at Christopher and very pointedly said, "It's a Monday afternoon, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, my employer is very understanding and there's lots of flex time." Chris is looking at Lorelai while he is saying this and Lorelai is well aware that Christopher's employer is not understanding of slackers. Even with this knowledge, she can't help but smile.

"Let's get to the inn and pick that monstrosity up. The sooner you take it the sooner Emily leaves my workplace." Lorelai turned towards Luke and sets her coffee on the counter. Then she put one hand behind his neck and grabbed the front of his shirt with the other and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. The diner cheered around them again.

Luke was starting to get lost in this kiss when Lorelai broke it and whispered in his ear.

"You saw Chris was here when we came downstairs didn't you? Well, since you don't mind him knowing you staked your claim, let me make sure all the women here know as well." She grinned wickedly.

Luke grabbed her hand and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry Lorelai I got caught up in the day; it really wasn't about marking territory. I had an idea that there were people down here when we were in the middle of it all, but I love hearing you get so excited, I decided I didn't care."

Then he got that little boy devilment look in his eyes again. "Seeing Christopher was an added bonus."

Lorelai kissed his hand, "It's fine."

"We're good?" Luke looked at her concerned.

"Oh, babe, we're so far above good, that heaven is just around the corner." Lorelai grinned wickedly.

"I think we got a glimpse this morning. Call me when the dweeb leaves." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek and he winked at her.

That wink always melted her insides.

"The very second," she whispered.

She picked up her coffee and led Christopher out the door. "Do you want me to drive you over to the inn?" Christopher asked.

"No, I drove my Jeep over, so I'll just meet you there."

"Oh, OK, but Lor, could we talk before Emily gets there?"

"We might have a few minutes after we get that thing out of my office; if so we can have something to drink in the dinning hall." With that Lorelai got into her Jeep and took off.

After they loaded the hat-rack into Christopher's car they went into the dinning hall where John brought Lorelai out a water with lemon and addressed Christopher, "May I bring you something sir?"

"Yeah, a coffee and bring one for my companion as well."

John looked quizzically at Lorelai who shook her head. "Christopher, John has brought what I want. If you want coffee, that's fine."

Christopher looked at Lorelai and shook his head, "Lor, I came into the diner just as you and that hash-slinger were heading upstairs I thought it was an office or something. Little did I know it was the local bordello? What has this place done to you? You engaged in meaningless sex so all the town can hear; you let that caveman dictate what you can do. Now you're even off coffee. What's happened to you? Let me take care of you Lor, I'm very responsible now."

Lorelai is sitting here in amazement that Christopher is actually verbalizing these thoughts. "Christopher, I'm really sorry that you had to hear Luke and me. The timing was unfortunate. I'm not engaging in meaningless sex, you know that Luke and I have been together for going on seven months now. That's longer than you and I were together. Luke never dictates what I can or can't do. He supports me and I love him. He denies me nothing. Now, if there's something you wanted to talk about concerning Rory then I'll discuss that, anything else is off limits. Got it?"

"Rory is my concern Lor. Here you are with this man who could potentially harm her psyche if he stayed over. Then what happens when you break up with him? Everyone knows you haven't had a stable relationship with any man since me. I'm concerned for what'll happen to her."

Lorelai had been feeling sorry for Christopher, because she knew how she would feel if she and Luke split up and the tables were turned. She wanted to die just at the pretend thought of Luke with another woman; it tore at her heart. Then she thought about how Luke would feel hearing this crap and she had to address it, even if it hurt Christopher.

"Chris, if Rory was such a concern of yours why haven't you contacted her since we saw you in November? Why did you let your dad rip her heart in two and who stepped up to defend her? Oh yeah, that would be Luke. What did you get Rory for Christmas? A bookshelf you made by hand? No, again, that would be Luke! What _did_ you get Rory for her birthday, or Christmas? Something invisible? Cause I haven't seen either one!"

"You want to talk about stable relationships? How about the one you're supposed to have with your daughter? For the last fifteen years I've been here, never moved, never changed employers. Here Chris. How many times have you seen your daughter during those last fifteen years? I can count them on one hand. Do you know how many times Luke has seen Rory for the past five years? Every single day! Rory's relationship with Luke is solid, and while we aren't breaking up, if we did it wouldn't affect his relationship with her, because he loves her for herself. That is the reason I hadn't dated seriously before, because until Luke each man I met treated Rory as an afterthought, a consequence of dating her mother, sad to say, even her own father. But Luke loves her for who she is and sees it as a joy to be there for her."

"Hey Lor, that's not fair, he came into her life when he was established. I was just a kid! It's taken a while for me to find my foothold, but I've got it now. I can take care of your needs. Let me try again, please?"

"No Chris! I was the same age as you and I had to find a life for Rory and myself and I did! It didn't take me sixteen years, I did it in two. Luke's had to step up in his family as well, from the time he was eighteen. He's had to take care of his dad, his sister and his nephew as well as all of his employees and he didn't like it all the time, but he, like me, stepped up and did it. Where were you?"

At this moment Emily comes marching across the dinning room, "Great, just the last straw I need." Lorelai muttered.

"Hey Mom, Chris has the hat-rack loaded into the station wagon and you're all set. Luke and I'll see you on Friday. Jess and Rory have a Chilton conflict and will be there for dessert." Lorelai started to walk away as Emily called her back.

"Lorelai, it's very bad manners not to invite your guest for a drink at least." Emily sniped.

"Mom, you came to _take back a gift_ you had given me for Christmas a few years ago. We're at my place of work and not my home; I'm thinkin' I hit every point on Miss Manner's book of Etiquette but while you're here, why don't you tell Christopher the reason for Gran's trip from London next month?" With that Lorelai went into her office, locked her door, sat with her head in her hands and sighed.

Chris looked at Emily as Lorelai retreated to her office. "Is there a reason Trix's coming over Emily? Are you and Richard celebrating a special anniversary?"

"Oh, Christopher, grow up. Lorelai and that lumberjack are getting married next month. That's why my mother-in-law is coming to this continent. She would hardly be one to celebrate any milestone in my marriage." Emily was furious and Christopher happened to be the one in her path at the moment so she laid into him.

"See what happens when you sit on your laurels Christopher? Things slip through your fingers. You have expectations of things, know things are supposed to be a certain way and without diligence they change before your eyes. Lorelai should have married into Hartford society, but you were too weak-willed for her and let her talk you out of getting married. Well, now you're reaping what you sowed. Learn to live with it Christopher, because this is all your own doing." Even though Emily was talking to Christopher she wasn't sure if she wasn't speaking of repercussions in her own life as well.

Emily stalked off to her car as Christopher was left standing in the lobby. "Lor's getting married?" The thought of it was unfathomable. She was his, not anyone else's and certainly not that diner guy. He had to find a way to stop it, when was Trix getting here? At least a month, maybe he could use Rory to help him, she certainly couldn't want her mom to marry anyone except her dad. All kids want that, right? Right now he had to deliver that fugly hat-rack to Emily, but then he'd figure out what to do.

As this little drama was being played out, Lorelai picked up her office phone and called Luke's.

"Luke's pleasure palace."

In the background she heard Luke scream at Caesar, "Caesar, get off that damn phone before I fire your ass. Don't answer it again, ever!" She heard Luke wrestle the phone from Caesar as she was overtaken by peals of laughter.

"Oh, babe, have you been dealing with this since I left?" Lorelai was able to choke out.

She heard the smile in his voice, "Yeah, I'm now learning to live with the consequences of my actions this morning. But with the benefits I received I'll make do."

"So, no regrets?"

"Only that we didn't have more time." The softness of his voice rippled through her spine.

"Yep, me too. In just a month we will have an entire week to explore the heights we can reach and still remain on this side of heaven."

"I'm counting the days."

"Soooo, from what I understood on Friday the implications are that you know where we're going on our honeymoon."

"You could read that into what I said. Yes."

"And that would be, where?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"But what should I pack?"

"Very little," he growled. She could hear his grin over the phone and she chuckled.

"So no human contact for an entire week?"

"Oh, there'll be plenty of human contact, just with two humans, that's all. Ok, seriously? If you pack one or two nice dresses, preferably short, and two pairs of jeans with t-shirts, bring your cape or an outer-coat and you'd be good."

"You're serious about us staying in bed aren't you?"

Luke lowered his voice, "I'm serious about us staying undressed where we're undressed is a whole different story." He grinned into the phone. Lorelai's breath was suddenly difficult to catch.

"Oh. My," she whispered. She was caught up in the implications of his statement and missed his next question. "What?"

"I asked if everything went smoothly in the hat-rack transfer?" Luke chuckled that he'd unnerved her with just the thought of what they were capable of doing.

"You mean other than getting blindsided that mom was sending Christopher to help her, having Chris think he had a snowball's chance in hell of 'winning me back' and finally having Emily behave as if this were a tea party and her words I swear, I was rude for not inviting my guest for at least a drink."

"Who was the guest? Your mom was picking up a hat-rack she had given you. So not only is she a re-gifter, she's a re-gifter rescinder. What happened with Christopher?"

"Too much to go over on the phone, I'll tell you tonight. Are you making dinner or are we getting carry out?" Once in a while she could convince Luke to get pizza when they were together otherwise she knew Jess would only have wholesome home cooked food.

Luke sighed, "I'm making dinner, however it's going to be here. Caesar asked very nicely if he could go home early and take his girlfriend out for dinner, I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I hope you're OK with that?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah babe, I'm fine with it. I wonder if this is another one of those consequences of our actions earlier?"

"That's the feeling I got. I didn't want to inquire further. Plus this means you can share in the wealth of jokes being made at our expense."

:Aw, poor baby. I promise I'll field my share of innuendo although with Rory there I hope they tone it down."

"Man, I forgot about that. I'll make sure they know to keep it quiet when she's around. Man, I'm sorry Lorelai. I forgot all about that. Shit."

"Luke, babe, it's OK, the town is sensitive to that as well, which is one of the reasons I love them. I also love the fact you're concerned more about Rory than you are about yourself. It's also one of the prime reasons I gave to Chris that I'm with you. It's sad that you're more concerned with her than her own father. He apparently was there the entire time, he saw us go up the stairs and not once did he ask what Rory would think about the situation, he was more concerned that the town knew we're having sex."

"Putz. We'll talk more when you get here. Can you stop by later as well? I'll be closing up and could always use the company."

Lorelai grinned, "I can stop by to keep you company, but you have early deliveries and I have class tomorrow night so I have the early shift at work in the morning, so company is all it'll have to remain."

"I take what I can get," he chuckled.

Later the three came into the diner and Luke went over to greet them. Aside from a small cheer when Luke and Lorelai kissed briefly the town was on their best behavior. Luke was able to take a bit of time and sit with them as they all ate. It was during this time Taylor came bursting into the diner. Luke got a huge grin on his face even before Taylor opened his mouth.

"Lucas! What did you do?"

"What do you mean Taylor?" Luke casually stood up and strolled over to Taylor. Rory and Jess were wide eyed at how calm Luke was. Lorelai was shaking her head and chuckling.

"You know what I mean. You bought that building!"

"I did buy a building this morning. Is there something wrong with that?" Luke was milking this for all he was worth and Taylor was getting redder and redder by the second.

"I wanted that building! You had to know I wanted that building, there was a letter of intent attached to it!" Taylor was screaming and Luke had a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, Taylor." Luke started out in a singsong style, "you know what they say about good intentions. The road to hell…"

"Lucas Danes you never wanted that building at all! You just bought it because I wanted it! You're standing in the way of progress!"

Taylor didn't realize it, but he hit Luke's button and off he went. "Taylor, let me tell you about progress! Progress without humanity is not progress it's what's tearing down the goodness of society today! You sit there and think that the almighty dollar is more important than the people who help you put that dollar in your pocket. Well today you got a bit of your own back and if I can save this town from becoming another Pottersville, well then just call me George!"

Luke stalked off into the kitchen and Lorelai looked at Taylor and said, "Ya know Taylor, if I were you, I'd probably hide out for a day or two until Luke takes his superhero cape off and goes back to the flannel."

Taylor just nodded his head as he looked after Luke in wonderment. "I had heard stories, but I didn't believe it. He has changed since he got together with you Lorelai, I'm sure not all for the good. The consequences of his actions are on your head!" Taylor left quickly.

Lorelai had a self-satisfied smile and purred, "You have no idea."

Rory and Jess looked at Lorelai and Rory asked, "Luke bought a building from Taylor?"

"Nope, he bought a building away from Taylor and he was doing it for the greater good of Stars Hollow."

Jess, ever the guy voice, asked, "And to see Taylor's head explode?"

Lorelai threw back her head and laughed, "Yep, and to see Taylor's head explode."


	40. Chapter 40 California

A/N Thanks for all who review and read. I hope you enjoy this one.

**I own nothing**

Ch 40 California

Rory and Jess came out of school on Thursday afternoon to find Rory's dad waiting by his car. Rory was surprised, she hadn't heard from him since November. "Hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What a father can't stop and see his kid?" Christopher had a goofy grin on his face.

The hackles on the back of Jess' neck went up. He hadn't heard much about this guy except from Rory and it seemed that he wasn't around much. The last time he apparently let his old man run roughshod over Rory and Luke had to be the one to put him in his place.

"Sure Dad, but you've never stopped at any of my schools before, so I'm surprised. Oh, this is Jess he's a good friend of mine and Luke's nephew." Suddenly Rory isn't sure her dad knows that her mom is getting married.

Chris wants to get Rory alone and really doesn't want to have Jess involved if he is Luke's nephew. "Hey Jess, good to meetcha. How's Chilton treating you? I was wanting to ask Rory if she wanted to get a coffee, but I didn't realize that she'd have company. I don't suppose you drink coffee or I'd ask you along."

Christopher still had that cheesy grin on his face and Jess just wanted to knock it off. Something was telling him that this guy was trouble and bad news in one package. "Actually I love coffee, thanks." Jess turned up his own fake smile to match Chris'.

Caught Chris had to improvise, "Well great, know of any place we could get some around here?"

Rory was watching this and she could see Jess was upset but she wasn't sure why. "Um, yeah Dad, there's a shop across the park over that way. Why don't we go there? I have to call mom and let her know I'll be late and Jess has to call Luke."

"No!" Christopher didn't want Lorelai to know he was here. "Uh, I mean, it won't be long and you don't have to tell your mom, right?"

Rory looked at Chris and knew something was up. "Why don't you want mom to know about us meeting? She wouldn't care, in fact I know she'd be glad you were taking an interest in your daughter."

"I know Rory, but I just wanted to spend some time with you without your mom worrying about well what she worries about. You know?"

"I guess. But then we can only stay until the next bus, so half an hour?" Rory looked at Jess and he nodded.

Jess was getting serious feelings of bad news from this guy. He made Jimmy, Jess' father look like a boy scout. They walked over to the coffee shop and Chris was talking about all the good times he and Lor had as kids. Although from Jess' stand point it sounded less fun and more like activities punctuated with alcohol. He knew Lorelai and who she was today didn't sound anything like she was back then. Jess looked at Rory and he could tell she wasn't sure of what to make of this. So far the guy hadn't tried to connect with Rory, not even in the lame adult, 'how was school, what did you learn, did you get detention today' way.

They got their coffee and he continued on the same, with tales about Lor and Chris in school. God, the guy was making Jess sick. As it was getting closer to the time they needed to make the next bus Christopher started to try and get them to stay a little longer. Rory being the nice girl she was couldn't seem to get the exact words out that would tell this jerk that they needed to go.

Then Jess remembered something, "Rory, doesn't Lorelai have class tonight? If you don't get home on the next bus you won't get to see her at all until late tonight and she'll be really hurt. Remember when we missed her that once?"

"Wow, Jess you're right. Dad, I have to go, but maybe you can come to Stars Hollow and we can go out for dinner sometime huh?"

"Sure, Rory, you, me and your mom. That'd be great!" Chris was very happy about this.

"Well, it'll probably just be you and me, mom's with Luke remember? But we could eat at Al's pancake world and have Chinese food. It's really good."

Finally Chris showed his true colors. "Aw, come on Rory, wouldn't you rather your parents get together? I mean all kids want that right? Just think, Lor, and me and you, living together one big happy family? I just want to take care of my girls that's all"

Rory looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Dad, why did you list me last in that group if you want to be with me so much? I don't know why you think mom would be so happy with you. I've seen her happy Dad. She's happy with Luke, he puts her before everything, anything that will make her happy, he tries his best to make happen. Do you know that he also includes me in what ever decisions are made with them? When they first started dating he asked me if I minded. If I had pushed and said yes, I know Luke would have left mom alone. The problem I have is that I don't know that my own father would respect me that much."

Tears were flowing down her face and Jess felt like a knife was in his gut and he wanted to punch Chris in the face sooo bad.

Chris said, "But Rory, why do you want this guy when you could have your own father? I couldn't leave Lor alone Rory, we have a history, a child together - you."

"That just shows me that this isn't really about me. This is about what you want. When I asked Luke if he could go back to just friends he told me that it was like breathing, he had no choice if he wanted to live. But for you it feels like we're trophies and I can't deal with that right now. So Jess and I are going to catch the bus. If you want to get to know me, then I would like that. If you're wanting to get to know me so you think mom will come back then don't call. Ever. OK?" Rory didn't wait for an answer. She turned and started to jog to the bus stop. Jess glared at Christopher then turned to join her.

The bus ride home was silent except for Rory sniffling as the tears continued to flow down her face. Jess really wished he carried a handkerchief except that they carry so many germs and just the idea of one is disgusting, but he could really use one about now. They got into Stars Hollow and Jess finally said, "Rory, let's go to Luke's and get some decent coffee OK?"

Rory had stopped crying by now but she looked like a shell of the girl who had walked out of school today. She looked at Jess and said, "I could use some, but please don't tell Luke what happened."

"I promise I won't mention anything while we're here. But Rory you either have to talk to Luke or your mom. They deserve to know what's coming down the sewer before it hits them."

Rory sighed, "Interesting analogy, but you're right. I just don't want to talk to anyone today. All right?"

"Yeah, I understand. But I've got to tell you Rory, that guy doesn't know what he's missing not getting to know you. Everyone in this John Irving novel town loves you. He may be your father, but he is some serious kind of disturbed."

Jess leaned in and gave Rory a hug out of comfort. What he hadn't expected was the jolt he felt from that simple contact. Rory must have felt it too because she almost jumped away as well.

"Um, thanks Jess. I think coffee would be good." Jess just nodded. What neither saw was Luke peering out the window at them since they had gotten off the bus.

When they walked through the door Luke nodded at them and looked directly at Jess and said, "Upstairs now."

He turned on his heel and went up to his office with Jess following closely. Luke stood by the door as Jess went by and he pointed to the kitchen chair as he shut the door. Luke didn't sit but delivered his questions while he paced around the office.

"I trusted you Jess, I still trust you, although what I just witnessed puts that trust in danger. So I want you to think very carefully before you answer this next question. What the hell were you thinking hugging Rory in the middle of the street!?!"

Jess took a deep breath and said, "Her father showed up at school today. I can't say anything more detailed because I promised I wouldn't but needless to say I was just comforting her not molesting her."

"Damn that putz. He must have hurt her, right? You don't have to tell me, but if you nod then I've figured it out myself right?"

Jess laughed the first time that afternoon, "You've spent way too much time with Lorelai! OK. You guess and I'll nod."

"All right, he wants her mom back, right? That's easy." Jess nodded.

"He wants Rory to move in with him?" Jess snorted. "I'm going to go with a no. He wants Lorelai to move in with him?"

Jess sort of nodded and sort of shrugged. "Would you say that was implied?" Jess nodded.

"Ok, what would get Rory really upset? Certainly the jerk wouldn't have been stupid enough to make her think he wants Lorelai back more than getting to know his own daughter?" Jess did a very deep nod.

"Aw, shit! Really? The asshole really said that to her face? Man, how's Rory doing? Didn't you hit this idiot!?!"

Jess laughed, "Man Luke, you want me to get arrested? Of course I wanted to hit the bastard, but how am I going to explain that to the police? He insulted his own daughter who is no relation to me, not even my girlfriend because my uncle and her mom are getting married and they'll send us both away?"

Luke grinned, "I've got access to a ton of lawyers and if you hit him you're still a minor, so the sentence would be light, we could get you probation easy. Nah, you're probably right. Listen Lorelai should be stopping by soon, she was concerned when you missed the first bus. I'll talk to her later about some of this, but I hope Rory will tell her the actual stuff. Let's get down there before Rory thinks you've vanished."

Jess said, "Hey Luke, before we go down stairs, did you hug Lorelai before you started dating? You know, when you're still just friends?"

Luke sighed, "Yeah Jess, I'd known her two years and she came into the diner looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was overwhelmed with her house and she didn't want Rory to know how bad everything was, the roof was leaking, the porch rail was loose, the backdoor lock sucked, well you get the idea. And she had no money to fix anything, so I told her I'd come over and fix it all. She said she couldn't pay me and I said it wasn't a big deal, she must have been thankful because she threw herself around my neck and funny enough, she was crying too." Luke smiled. "Best day of my life before the kiss by the lake."

Jess thought this was a perfect time to ask, "So why did you wait three more years to kiss her?"

"Don' know, maybe I was scared, maybe I was sure she wouldn't want a schmuck like me." Luke grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe because before that Lorelai didn't trust me or herself to love or be loved as intensely as we do; I know it still can scare the shit out of me, thinking it'll go away in a blink of an eye. I know that it was worth waiting for. So, do you think Rory is?" Luke looked pointedly at Jess.

"Yeah, I think she is."

"Good, don't make the beginning of your relationship the end of your friendship. Right now you have the inside track, even though if I hear about you actually hugging Rory I will not hesitate to send your ass to California. Got it?" Luke grinned at Jess.

"Well, if I doubted it before, the fact you hauled me up here after that small connection in the street dispelled any lingering doubt." Jess grinned and hit Luke on the shoulder. "Seriously Luke, I really like it here. You and Lorelai really treat me better than Liz or Jimmy ever did. I won't screw it up. Thanks."

"It's great having you here. I know Lorelai has enjoyed the time we all spend together and she has commented about how freakishly smart you are. We want to keep this going for as long as we can, I'm happy to be able to help out anyway I can."

They got to the diner and Rory looked up expectantly Luke was frowning and she got scared. "Luke, Jess didn't do anything, I just had a bad day and he was being supportive, I swear!"

Luke looked at her and said, "Well, I got that out of Jess, but he wouldn't tell me what happened to make your day so awful that you needed a hug. I'm not going to ask you myself, but you need to talk to your mom about this. I'm holding off judgment of Jess' fate until more information is given, I'll talk to your mom about it tomorrow night. Do you think you can tell her by then? If we need to find Jess a new school I need to know soon." Luke couldn't let her know that he wasn't going to send Jess away, otherwise she might think Jess had told him about what had happened, and technically he didn't. Luke smiled to himself.

"Luke I promise I'll tell mom when she gets back from class tonight, OK? I just don't feel like rehashing it at this moment, but please don't send Jess away, it really wasn't anything. Just two friends hugging, you and mom hugged when you were just friends, same thing. Please?"

"How do you know your mom and I hugged before? You weren't there." Luke was surprised she knew about that.

Rory actually smiled, "Mom had left the house looking like she was carrying it with her and when she came home she was flying. I asked her what had happened in between and she said you had told her you were going to fix our pretty little house and I asked her how much you were going to charge. She got this amazed look on her face and said you weren't charging anything. I told her she couldn't call you Duke again and she got this far away look in her eye. I asked her what was going on and she said that she'd hugged you and then she blushed. I think I knew it was just a matter of time until you two got together. That was the last time she called you Duke wasn't it?"

Luke was amazed that Lorelai felt the same way he did for so long. "Yep, after that it was Luke or burger boy." Luke chuckled.

Late that night Jess was studying in the kitchen at the house when the door opened. Lorelai walked in and saw Jess. "Hey Jess, is Luke around?"

"Why are you here?" Jess was surprised, Lorelai never stopped by after class. Sometimes she would call, but she never stopped by.

"Apparently for the love. Did I upset you Jess?" Lorelai was surprised at Jess' attitude. "I just want to talk to Luke for a second and then I'll be on my way, is he upstairs?"

"No, he's not here." Jess wasn't sure what to do Luke was in the stable working on that thing that he said was for the wedding and he wanted it to be a surprise.

"What do you mean he's not here? The diner's closed, dark and locked. Where else would my fiancée be if not at home?" Lorelai's eyes narrowed at Jess. "Is he coming home this evening?" She couldn't fathom Luke doing something dishonorable, so where would he be if not at home?

"Yeah, he'll be back shortly. He's just not here right now." Jess really wanted to get out of this conversation.

Lorelai picked up her cell phone and called Luke's cell. The phone could be heard upstairs. "OK, so his phone's here, but Luke isn't? Since I've given him that phone he's always carried it with him. Why's it in his room?"

"Maybe he slipped in while I wasn't looking and he's in the shower. Do you want me to tell him to call you when he gets out?"

"No, I'll go up and see if he's here myself." Lorelai started up the stairs and when Jess couldn't see her anymore he raced out the back door to the stables.

He burst through the door and yelled, "Luke, Lorelai's here and she wants to see you, she thinks you're out because I couldn't lie to her. You need to come up to the house now before you're no longer engaged!"

Luke dropped the rag he was using to stain the wood and followed Jess back up to the house. Lorelai was just coming out of the back door when they raced up. "Luke, why did Jess lie to me? Why didn't he say you were in one of the other buildings?"

Luke grinned and said, "Because he's smart enough to know you'd want to go see me and I was working on a surprise for you. But I'm glad to see you."

Luke leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "I'm covered in stain so I don't want to give you a hug right now, but if you come back into the house I'll be able to take off my jacket and greet you properly."

"A surprise? What is it? Can I see? Please Luke? Please?" Lorelai has done an about face and is jumping up and down around Luke.

Luke lead her up the stairs and into their bedroom, "Soon, but tell me what brought you here this evening. You never stop by after class."

"I'm so feeling the love here tonight, that is almost word for word what Jess said. I just wanted to talk to you about what Rory said tonight. She told me that Chris wanted to have a happy family with me, him and Rory, in that order by the way. Then he wanted her to put pressure on me to get back together with him."

"What a putz," Luke muttered.

"No argument here. Luke I've never hated Chris before, I've felt sorry, angry and indifferent to him, but never have I hated him until tonight. Even when Straub was insulting Rory and Chris just let him, I figured it was because he never stood up to his dad before, but now I question whether he even cares about Rory like a father would. How can a dad not love his daughter? Even when my father disapproved of me I never felt like he was indifferent about my existence."

Lorelai had started to cry and Luke reached across her to grab a Kleenex from the night stand. He held her in his arms and rocked her as she continued to weep.

"I don't know Lorelai, I've only known Rory for five years and I'm so amazed at what a great kid she is. I actually liked talking to her more than you before you stopped calling me Duke." Luke grinned at her and Lorelai smiled wanly.

"I guess some people don't realize how they've been gifted. He has this amazing daughter and he refuses to step up to the plate because things don't look exactly like he wants them to. We just have to let Rory know how much she is loved and valued, I don't know how much damage this idiot has done, but we need to try and support her through this." Luke kissed the side of Lorelai's head.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you? I still don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so happy I did. I love you so much!" Lorelai hugged him tighter.

"Back atcha."

"So, do I get to see my surprise yet?"

"Well, it's finished, but I was putting on the stain when SOMEBODY insisted on showing up." Luke raised one eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so do I get to see this now?" Lorelai started to jump a little.

Luke led her downstairs and out the back door to the stable. When they got there he turned and faced her, "Lorelai, I realized a while ago that at the lake we won't have a structure to stand under and I always pictured you getting married under a canopy, or an archway or something like that. So I found a picture of this and I've been working on it for the past month when you've been at your house. You and Sookie and Emily have been planning this whole thing and I wanted to contribute too. So, this is my gift to you, for our wedding."

Luke opened the door and Lorelai saw this beautiful arch with carvings of birds and grapes. "Luke it's gorgeous! I can't believe the detail, it's amazing! There's even a goat." Lorelai said.

Luke blushed and whispered, "They say that goats represent fertility." Lorelai whipped around to look at him and laughed.

"Don't tell Patty, she'll have a field day on this! Where did you find such detailed designs?" Lorelai is running her fingers over the dry part of the wood.

"I saw a picture in a book and I could picture you under there, so I figured it was a good one. It's a chuppah though."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, we're not Jewish. Is it bad for us to use a symbol that is of another faith? I really don't want to start off on the wrong foot especially by pissing God off." Luke grinned at her.

"Well, it looks like an arch, we can just tell people it's a wedding arch and the fact it's a chuppah can be our little secret. OK?" Lorelai kissed him deeply. "Thank you for my chuppah, it's beautiful and I can't wait to marry you under it."

"Me either." Luke suddenly felt like he couldn't catch his breath. "You have to go home?"

"Yep, Rory's there. I just didn't want to tell you about Chris over the phone. I'm glad I got here so I could see my beautiful gift." Lorelai smiled widely.

"Yep, me too. Tomorrow you get to stay over for two whole nights. I can't wait." Luke drew her to him and kissed her deeply. "Very soon this will be your permanent home and we won't be apart again."

"Can't wait."


	41. Chapter 41 Buech?

A/N Thanks to all who review and read. I appreciate the feedback. It's nice to know that references are gotten or what made you chuckle so thank you to those who let me know. Hope you enjoy. BTW Emily finds out.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 41 Buech?

Finally it was here. In just one more day Lorelai was going to be married. Of course if her mother had anything to do with it she'd be in jail for murder or at least aggravated assault. At ten this morning Trix arrived and at ten o five Emily began calling Lorelai to get over to the mansion. The latest call was the most intense.

"Lorelai what are you doing? You're supposed to be here already! Your grandmother's driving me insane. When are you getting here?"

"Mom, I've told you fourteen times, once for each of the times you have called me that I will not be at your house until Luke and I return from our honeymoon. We have the dinner and wedding rehearsal tonight and the wedding tomorrow. You're going to have to deal with Gran by yourself or give her over to dad. I'm sure he'll love to entertain her."

"You just don't care about how I feel do you Lorelai, you never did!"

"Mom, take a deep breath, take a valium, take a shot of whisky. I can't do anything to change the situation right now. I'll be here for you when you guys get to the house for dinner. OK?"

"It'll have to do." Lorelai rolled her eyes as her mother hung up and she went into her office.

Richard and Emily arrived at the house with Trix and Emily immediately went into the kitchen in search of Lorelai. She found Sookie with Peter and David preparing the dinner but Luke and Lorelai were no where to be seen.

"Sookie, have you seen my daughter? Her grandmother wants to see her and I can imagine what she'll think that they aren't here to welcome her."

"Sorry Emily, they were here earlier but I haven't been looking, I'm trying to get these lobsters in the pots and they're not cooperating." Sookie was holding a lobster in each hand that was waving it's claws around as Peter held the lid from the large lobster pot on the stove.

Emily went into the living room where Trix was sitting, "Really Emily, can you not find your own daughter to welcome her guests? I'm amazed that they have any furniture left in the house since it seems that anyone can walk in the door. If one received their guests then one knows who is in the house. I wish to meet this man that Lorelai is marrying and I wish to meet him now."

"Yes, Mom, I'm looking for Lorelai and Luke right now, Oh, look, here's Rory. Rory why don't you visit with your great grandmother? That's a good girl." Emily cornered Rory to sit with Trix and continued to look for Lorelai and Luke.

She was looking in the den when she saw through the window Luke and Lorelai walking out by the stable. She rushed outside and ran up to them, "Where have you been? Your grandmother has been requesting a meeting with Luke since we got here and I have to look like a fool because I don't know where you are! Don't you care about how I feel?"

Lorelai was amazed at how flustered her mother was, "Mom, we're looking at the arch Luke made for the wedding. We need to transport it to the Inn tonight and Luke wanted to make sure it was ready to go. We really didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry Gran has been giving you such a hard time. Why don't we go in and have a nice glass of wine? That should help calm your nerves."

Luke had been watching his future mother-in-law become a puddle right in front of his eyes and he was really feeling sorry for her. He never thought he'd see someone intimidate Emily. As they walked back to the kitchen he pulled out a bottle of white wine and poured Emily a glass. "Emily, why do you let her get to you?"

"Why? She's Richard's mother Luke. He worships her; in his eyes she can do no wrong. But me, I'm not Pennilyn Lott so according to Trix I can do nothing right. I keep waiting for him to realize she was right."

With that Emily finishes her wine and looks at Lorelai. "Will you and Luke please go and greet your grandmother!?!"

Luke was taken aback with Emily's comment. It was the first time he realized that Emily was concerned that she wasn't good enough for Richard. He actually felt sorry for her, which began to concern him.

Lorelai and Luke walked over to where Trix had set up court. She was sitting in the rocker Luke had made and there was only one other chair near her. Rory got up as Lorelai and Luke approached.

"Gran, how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you. I see you already met my daughter and your namesake?"

"Well, it would have been fifteen minutes sooner if you had been here to greet your guests but, yes, Lorelai, Rory and I have had a lovely chat. Now would you care to introduce me to your fiancé?"

"Yes, Gran," Lorelai said, completely letting the insult slide by. "This is Luke Danes, my fiancé until tomorrow." Lorelai grinned up at Luke who returned it.

"Well, how do you do Luke?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." Luke extended his hand to her.

"Luke. That's a very straight forward, basic name isn't it?" Trix looked at Luke.

Luke looked straight at her and replied, "I'm a very straight forward basic kind of man so I guess it fits."

Lorelai was watching this getting a bit concerned. Trix was looking like she was ready to have a pissing contest with Luke and Lorelai wasn't sure who was going to win. "Gran, Luke and I need to greet our other guests as well. Why don't we talk more at dinner?"

"No, leave us Lorelai. I wish to have a chat with your Luke." Trix's eyes never broke contact with Luke's.

"Really Gran, I don't think…"

"Nonsense Lorelai, I promise I won't harm your Luke and you will receive him back in one piece."

Luke broke eye contact to look gently at Lorelai, "It's Ok, I'll find you when we're finished." He kissed her gently and Rory and she went off; with Lorelai looking over her shoulder the whole time.

Luke had shifted his gaze back to Trix as he sat in the chair waiting for her to begin the interrogation.

"Do you know that I'm a very successful business women, Luke?" Trix looked at him impudently.

"Yes."

"Do you know why I'm successful?" She leaned in to him.

"No."

"I know my partner's weakness. Last year I bought a Picasso oil painting for thirteen million dollars." She looked at him expecting a reaction.

Luke never changed expression and in the pause that followed he felt he was expected to comment. "Do you like Picasso?" he inquired.

"Good gracious no! But I wanted a company and the owner didn't want to sell. I knew he lusted after Picasso's and had his eye on this one painting. The owner hadn't planned on selling it but he was an old family friend and I convinced him to sell it to me for thirteen million; about one million over the current worth. The owner of the company I wanted to buy agreed to sell to me if he got the Picasso. So in the end I got what I wanted, because I was able to identify my partner's weakness and use that to my advantage."

Luke concentrated on keeping his emotions off his face. He had dealt with people like Trix before but usually only in the boardroom.

"Did you give him the painting when he sold you the company?"

"Goodness no! I did allow him to purchase it from me for fifteen million. He was such a poor negotiator, allowing his feelings for this artist to get in the way of business. A very weak man, I despise weak people." Trix looked boldly at him.

Luke said nothing but nodded, waiting for the next shoe.

"Christopher is a weak man. Do you know Rory's father?" Trix waited for Luke to comment.

"We've met."

Trix snorted, "Lucas, false modesty doesn't become you. Christopher works for you."

Luke had a very difficult time not reacting to this bit of news. Apparently Trix knew who he was. His eyes narrowed and he got a smile for the first time in this conversation when he replied, "For the time being."

Trix either ignored that statement or didn't gather the full implication of it because she went on. "Are you surprised that I know you're a Buech?"

This evening was not giving her as much pleasure as she wanted, this man was playing his cards very close to his vest and she wanted a rise out of him.

"Actually I'm a Danes, my mother was a Buech. But if I gave it any thought I would expect a woman of your position who doesn't trust anyone to have checked out my financials. Unlike Richard and Emily who trusts Lorelai enough to make her own decisions."

"Don't play coy with me Luke. Emily has no idea who you really are or else we'd be at her country club with five hundred people you'd never met or you would see again." Trix was getting her shots in, that's for sure.

Luke smiled coolly, "And yet, I'm marrying Lorelai tomorrow. While they may or may not have known who I was, they still are accepting of me because Lorelai loves me and I love her."

Trix changed the subject. "I find you fascinating Luke. In all the financial reports I received I wasn't able to find your Achilles heel. You own your diner you recently bought the building next door to your diner. You drive a pick-up truck from twenty years ago, until you and Lorelai were engaged you lived above your diner, you don't travel and you have one credit card that you pay off at the end of the month. The only time you've used any company perks have been related to Lorelai and Rory. You have no hobbies, no collections, no desires of any kind. So tell me, do you have an Achilles heel?"

Luke smiled this time it reached his eyes and he thought about Lorelai. "Yes, I would say I do."

Trix waited for a longer answer and when she realized that none was forth coming she said, "I despise weak people."

Luke was a bit surprised and waited.

"You Luke, are not weak." Trix looked at him expectantly.

After a minute Luke said, "I feel like you're waiting for me to say thank you."

Trix smiled, "But you won't?"

"Wasn't on my radar." Luke smiled coolly.

"My granddaughter is very strong willed. She needs a strong partner, this is a good match."

Again Luke looked at her and felt the conversation's over so he stood. "Mrs. Gilmore, I'm now going to find Lorelai and get a drink. May I bring one to you?"

"Call me Trix. Bring Lorelai to me. I wish to speak to her now, alone," Trix commanded.

Luke looked right at her, "I'm going to find Lorelai and spend half an hour with her. After that I will bring her back and you may visit."

"But I wish to speak to her right now." Trix pulled herself upright in her chair.

"Yeah, I got that message, but you've kept me away from her for half an hour so I want to spend a little time with her since I guess I'm not to see her in the morning. Now after that you may have her alone for fifteen minutes." Luke smiled widely at Trix.

"Fine." She settled back into her chair.

Luke went to find Lorelai and he noticed a woman who looked exactly like Trix sit down with her. He had to do a double take for a second to make sure there were two people there. When he found his bride-to-be he led her into the den and kissed her deeply. "God I missed you," he said as he breathed in her perfume and shampoo scent.

Lorelai giggled, "I've only been gone a little while. Did Gran run you through the mill?"

"She did her best, I felt like I was riding a runaway horse for a time. She knows about who my grandfather was." Luke was rocking her as they stood inside the doorway.

Lorelai's eyes got huge, "She knows you own the B-D Corporation? How?"

"She ran my financial report and found out everything that I own and that I have very few needs. What her report didn't tell her is that I have great desires which my bride-to-be fulfills." Luke grinned wickedly.

Lorelai is horrified! "She actually ran a report on you? Even my parents didn't do that! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"No! Lorelai you're not!" Luke was very forceful on this. "Lorelai, I've dealt with Trix. She and I have an understanding. If you fight my battles for me she'll see me as weak and to her that's apparently the worst sin. Right now she may not like me but she knows she can't own me. She asked me if I have an Achilles heel and I said yes, but I didn't tell her what it is. And it's you Lorelai. I'll do anything for you but please don't make it impossible for me to deal with your grandmother by fighting my battles with her. OK?"

"Ok, but I'm still angry with her. I can't believe that she did that!" Lorelai is really disgusted with her grandmother. "Even mom didn't do that. It's like Gran doesn't think I can choose an adequate husband."

"I know and now I'm going to make you even happier by telling you that your grandmother wants to talk to you alone." Luke chuckled, "She wanted me to send you over to her right away but I told her that I get you for half an hour and then I'll send you over. I figured I should get some reward for suffering through her interrogation."

Lorelai was still being rocked by Luke and was calming down a bit. "Do I really have to talk to her right now?"

"Nope, you do what you want. What is she going to do to us?" Luke smiled at Lorelai. He was overcome with the realization that in less than a day now she would be his wife. He took in a huge gulp of air and Lorelai looked at him quizzically.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah, just the reality of tomorrow kinda hit all at once." Luke felt his eyes fill up with tears.

"Luke, please tell me these are good tears?"

Luke hugged her tightly. "They're tears of gratitude, of happiness, of sadness that my folks will never meet you or Rory and I'm just so amazed that I won't end up a bitter old man like my Uncle Louie."

He buried his face in her hair and whispered, "Thank you. I don't know if you'll ever realize how much I love you. My life was so grey without you in it. I can't wait until we're married."

Lorelai started crying too. "Oh Luke, I love you too and I never thought I'd find someone who would love me so totally. You may complain about my habits and my annoying traits, but I never felt like you want me to change them. I can't wait until tomorrow too."

Luke wiped the tears from her face and kissed her gently. "As much as I want to hide out here with you for the rest of the evening, we still have the dinner and rehearsal to get through and then you leave me for one last night."

"So I have to go talk to Gran, huh?"

"Let me walk you over there and then I have something I need to do as well."

"More secrets?"

"Nope, but I'll tell you after you have your talk. OK?"

"Ok. Let's go visit the she-wolf."

Luke walked Lorelai over to her grandmother who was still talking to the woman who looked just like her. Lorelai introduced her to Luke as Gran's cousin Marilyn.

As he was leaving he whispered to her, "Can you say Patty Duke?"

Lorelai couldn't contain the laughter of surprise from Luke making a pop reference. Trix looked at her sharply as Luke said, "You have her for fifteen minutes, then I come back to reclaim her." He winked at Trix who smiled a true smile at him for the first time.

Luke made a beeline for the kitchen to get a large glass of white wine and then he started his mission. He saw Emily talking to Liz and Jess and went to save her. "Emily, I need to talk to you please."

Emily looked at him gratefully. "So Luke, did you survive Trix?" she asked as he steered her towards the den.

"Yes, she is very formidable though, I can see why she would get to you."

"So how much am I going to pay for you marrying Lorelai? Is she going to make insipid comments for the next two weeks while she's here? Of course she is, look how much wealth of material she'll have to work with?"

Luke steered her to a chair and handed her the very large glass of wine. As she realized the size of the glass she said, "Oh, my God what happened?"

Luke looked at her and said, "Emily I have some information that you need to hear especially since Trix has this information and she thinks you don't which you don't but you will when I tell you so before she tells you you'll already know."

"For God's sake Luke just get on with it." Emily took a huge gulp of wine.

"Right, right. Well, you remember my mom died when I was young and I never got to know my grandparents because dad's died when I was a baby and well, mom's parents cut her off from them because she married my dad." Luke was watching Emily carefully and so far she seemed to be with him.

"I never knew my grandparents and my dad never mentioned anything about them but my mom gave me her maiden name as my middle name. So tomorrow the minister will use my full name, Lucas Buech Danes." Luke looked at Emily as she was taking this in.

She looked at him and said, "Yes? So your middle name is beak?"

"Well, yes Emily, but it's spelled B U E C H." Luke waited for the connection which was surprisingly slow.

But it hit, Emily's eyes flew open. "You're grandfather was Randall Buech!?!"

"Shhh Emily! Yes."

"Luke, don't kid me. If you're grandfather was Randall and your middle name is Buech then you would own.."

"Buech – Danes Corporation. Yes."

"Luke why wouldn't you tell me this? I could have introduced you to all of my society friends and I would have been the envy of all of Hartford, hell all of the East Coast! What in heavens name would make you keep this from me? Does Lorelai know?"

"Last question first, of course Lorelai knows. She's known for quite sometime now. As to you first question Emily I'm going to ask you to stretch just a little and actually look at me. Would I in any way shape or form be comfortable with your society friends?"

Emily who had been envisioning all of the parties she would have to hold to properly introduce her new son-in-law to society heard what Luke was saying. She turned to look at him and saw him in a nice sweater with a pair of new dark jeans she was sure Lorelai picked out and her face fell. "You're not going to go to any of the parties we go to are you? You wouldn't even go to a party I'd throw, would you?"

Luke smiled at her warmly, probably for the first time since they had met. "Emily, I won't be going to any parties. If you chair a charity event I will always contribute to it, if Lorelai insists I may attend it for half an hour. But I like my life simple I love your daughter and your granddaughter. I'd hope that'd be enough for you."

"I assume she'll never want for anything?" Emily sighed. If she didn't get to rub her friend's faces in this information at least she was sure her daughter and granddaughter wouldn't have to settle.

"Emily, I'd capture the moon for Lorelai if that's what she wanted. I'd walk over ground glass to give Rory what she needs. Just don't ask me to become something that rejected my mother. You know sons and their mothers." Luke grinned widely at Emily who actually snorted a laugh. Luke wondered if she was getting a more than a little buzzed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well at least Trix can't complain about you marrying Lorelai. How did she find out anyway?"

"She ran a financial report on me."

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

Then Emily saw Luke's frown and she backtracked. "I mean, bad Trix, what a terrible thing to do, not trusting Lorelai. Bad, bad Trix" Emily giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes and considered taking the rest of the wine away, but then he thought about the fact that the wedding was in the evening and Emily could use a good reason to sleep in. He decided to give Emily a small gift.

"Emily, you know that there is one family event that I'll have to go to, Lorelai and I've already attended it once so there is precedence."

Emily's eyes lit up, "The Christmas party! You and the family come to the Christmas party each year. Now everyone will kill to get my invitation! No one else will have Randall Buech's grandson at their party, just Emily!" Emily giggled again.

"Luke you know you're a good son-in-law. I'm sooooooo very sorry for the way I treated you. I know Lorelai loves you and you love her. I'm just afraid that she'll leave me since she has you now. I've never seen her love someone so much, she doesn't need me anymore." Emily started to tear up and Luke searched fruitlessly for a Kleenex box.

"Emily, Richard loves you, Lorelai loves you Rory loves you and none of them are going to leave you. I wish you knew how important you are to Lorelai. She wouldn't get so upset if she didn't love you and care about what you said and what you think. I know Richard would be lost without you in his life. If he had wanted Pennilyn Lott he would have married her, he isn't a weak man either and I know he even would have gone against his mother no matter what she might have wanted." Luke was trying to figure out how to comfort this woman with whom he found himself in a brand new truce. He was failing miserably.

Emily whispered to him, "She told Richard not to marry me. On the day of our wedding, she told him. What if he realized that he shouldn't have married me?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Emily, I know Richard and I think it's safe to say that he would cease to exist without you in his life, just like I couldn't breathe if Lorelai left me. Emily, for Richard and me our women are our Achilles heel, don't let anyone, including his mother make you doubt that. OK?"

Emily looked up at Luke and even in her wine induced fog was struck by his sincerity. His ability to forget all the horrid things she has said to him amazed her and she saw what a true gift Lorelai had in this man. She sniffled a bit and collected herself. "Thank you Luke. So Trix thinks I don't know huh? Well, let's play along for a while, what do you say?"

"I say we let her run with the line and when she has enough we pull her into the boat and serve her for dinner." Luke grinned widely.

"Is that one of those diner metaphors?" Emily asked as she tottered towards the door.

"Close enough." Luke escorted Emily out into the dinning room.


	42. Ch 42 Pool House on the Rise

A/N Thank you for those who took the time to review and read. They are appreciated. This is the second part of the dinner and there will be a day chapter prior to the wedding evening. To those who are still with it, thank you.

**I own nothing**

Ch 42 Pool House on the Rise

While Luke was informing Emily about the information Trix had on him, Lorelai was enduring her grandmother's inquisition.

"So, Lorelai, this Luke of yours will make a fine husband."

"Uh, thanks Gran, I'm glad you got along with Luke." Lorelai wasn't sure where this conversation was going to go, but she wasn't going to offer anymore information than she had too.

"Yes, he will be able to keep up with you quite nicely. Not like that boy who's Rory's father; weak willed, insipid and very much a follower. Your Luke on the other hand is a visionary within the business community. Did you know that, Lorelai?" Trix was fishing to see if Lorelai knew about Luke or if he had lied to her.

Lorelai saw the bait and decided to spring the trap, she thought that was the metaphor Luke had used before or something like that, maybe it was she saw the cheese and decided to sever the line?

Whatever, she looked at Trix and said, "Gran, the last time you saw Christopher he was thirteen years old. Of course he was a child, now he's got a full time job and he says he's doing well. As for Luke, I know that Tom has told me that he's a natural at running a corporation, but what Tom meant about that I don't know."

Trix's eyes narrowed and she pulled her self up in her chair. "Christopher is about to get his job yanked out from under him because he's never taken anything seriously including his responsibility as a father. Your Luke has instituted a value driven base to his company that has increased employee investment. This means that the employees are more driven to do well and be productive during their time. This also leads to fewer accidents which in turn lowers insurance premiums and claims."

Lorelai is stunned that her grandmother knows so much about Luke and his company. She is also really getting pissed and although she has promised Luke about not fighting his battles, she is having a hard time keeping her feelings in place. "Gran, I'm pleased that you like Luke. Even if you didn't it wouldn't make a difference in me marrying him, but it is nice to have him accepted in my family."

"However, I don't feel right talking to you about things I know Luke wouldn't have brought up with you, so I can only deduce that you found them out by going behind my back. I'm happy that you're here to celebrate one of the most amazing days of my life, but please let's move off from Luke's company and Christopher. You can ask me about our home, Rory or Jess, how they like Chilton, how I enjoy running the Independence Inn, or any number of things, but not this. OK?"

Trix looked triumphant. "You see, I told Luke you were strong willed and needed a strong partner. This is a good match. Very good for the Gilmore bloodline, your children will be strong, independent."

Lorelai was so ready to be finished with this conversation and then she saw her mother and Luke emerging from the hallway to the den. She wasn't sure, but it looked like her mother was a bit tipsy. Luke was heading towards her then he stopped to talk to Emily a bit more. Finally he was headed her way and she would be freed from this nightmare conversation with her grandmother.

Emily was tottering towards the dining room when she whipped around and 'whispered' to Luke, "When should we tell Richard!?!"

Luke cringed, "He knows Emily."

"What!?! How?" Emily was trying to figure out if Luke had left during their conversation in the den, how else could Richard have known?

"When we bought Hayden I needed an insurance review to make sure everything was covered and we weren't under insured. Richard was a logical choice; he's one of the best in the business. In his review he naturally found out who the owner was but we'd asked him to sign a confidentiality waver that didn't allow him to discuss the ownership of the company with anyone. It's my fault Emily, not Richard's." Luke was hoping this wasn't going to blow up right before the wedding and he was getting more concerned.

Emily looked like she was processing this information and she looked at Luke with a very angry glare. "Richard knew?"

Luke nodded waiting for the next shoe, which thankfully never dropped.

"I need a drink," Emily said. Luke nodded towards the large wine glass in her hand that was still a fourth full. She looked at her hand a bit surprised and proceeded to down the rest. Luke took this as a good time to leave in search of Lorelai and he saw her looking at him as if she needed to be saved.

Luke strode up to Trix and Lorelai and said, "Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore, it seems that dinner is just about ready. If I might escort my fiancée I have my nephew to escort you into the dinning room."

Trix looked up and calmly said, "That's all right young man, my son will escort me into dinner. Richard?"

Richard started towards Trix when Luke said, "Yes, Mrs. Gilmore that would be proper if Emily wasn't here this evening, but she is and I would assume Richard will be escorting her. Isn't that right Richard?"

Richard looked quite surprised but then he saw Emily and noticed the forlorn look on her face and said, "Quite right Luke; can't leave our women to face the dinning room by themselves. Trix, Jess is a fine escort for you. Emily, let's be seated for dinner dear." Richard took Emily's arm and she leaned on him a bit too much.

Jess escorted Trix, and Luke wasn't sure who looked more unhappy about it. He and Lorelai were the last to leave the living room.

Lorelai looked at Luke and whispered, "Is my mother soused?"

"You have no idea. I had to tell her what your grandmother already knew. I couldn't let even your mother be blindsided by Trix, even she didn't deserve that."

Lorelai looked up at him with awe. "After the way mom treated you, you had every right to let her twist in the wind. But you're so noble and upright you couldn't see even Emily Gilmore in such pain, even if she deserves it. You're one of the best men I've ever known."

Luke was feeling very uncomfortable since he knew he wasn't everything Lorelai said, but he was grateful she felt that way. "Lorelai, I'm not that good, but thank you for thinking it. I know that loving you has made me want to become the person you think I am."

"Hey, Gran said that Chris is about to get fired. Is that right?"

"I've given his supervisors complete control on that front. He knows what's expected of him, and he's been told that if he doesn't meet these expectations then he'll lose his job. How he plays that out is up to him. If he's losing his job, I haven't been informed of it." Luke hated to talk about this with Lorelai because it could put both of them in an uncomfortable position with Rory.

They were right outside the dinning room and Lorelai held Luke back for a second, "I'm sorry Luke, I know you fight to keep this separate and I know that whatever happens that Christopher's made his own decisions. Now, do you think we can focus on this dinner and the rehearsal so tomorrow we can get married?" She grinned widely at Luke who leaned in and gently kissed her.

"You bet."

They all sat down to an amazing dinner that Sookie put together of Lobster and filet mignon. Lorelai looked at her plate and sighed. Luke noticed and whispered, "I thought you'd be pleased. You love Lobster and steak don't you?"

Lorelai nodded and whispered back, "But the mercury levels in seafood can keep me from getting pregnant and I though we'd start trying this next week. So I shouldn't eat it. Even though I've cut way back on beef I probably should only eat part of my steak for the same reason."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, I read bout that also. That's why I had Sookie order these lobsters from a lobster farm in Norway. They were raised in clean saltwater. No mercury in them." Lorelai's eyes lit up and she squealed as she started to rip into the lobster.

Rory looked at her mom and said, "What are you doing Mom? Reenacting the restaurant scene from Splash?"

"Hush you, I'm enjoying one of the few pleasures that hasn't been taken away from me." Luke just grinned at her enthusiasm.

After dinner they were talking about how they would load the chuppah on Luke's truck when Richard clinked his glass. "I would like to propose a toast to Luke and Lorelai. As a father, I never thought I'd feel any man was worthy of my little girl. For a time I thought Lorelai thought that too."

Everyone chuckled and Lorelai said, "Hey!" Luke held her hand and she smiled at him.

"Luke and Lorelai, I know you are both people who value family above all else. You sacrifice for those you love and never think twice. Lorelai your mother and I were stumped about what to give you and Luke as a wedding gift. Normally the bride's family pays for the wedding, but you and Luke took care of that. You also have a beautiful home and Luke has some secret plan for your honeymoon, so those were out. Your mother and I thought about what would suit you as a family, because that is what you already are. So we decided to give you something that you probably wouldn't have purchased for yourselves, not because you couldn't but because you wouldn't have thought it necessary. So without further ado, here is your gift from your mother and me." Richard handed Lorelai a very small box that when she opened it contained a car key.

"Dad?"

Lorelai could feel the tears start to build in the back of her throat. Luke smiled at her and whispered, "Want to go see what it looks like?" Lorelai couldn't speak she just nodded.

They led the way out into the driveway and there sat a brand new 4 door 2001 Jeep Cherokee Sport in a dark green color. Lorelai looked at her dad in amazement. "Mom, Dad, thank you! I'm amazed that you did this."

Emily who had sobered up during dinner said, "Nonsense Lorelai, you and Luke have talked about having children, where exactly were you going to put them? With you two, Rory and Jess the Jeep is filled to capacity. Add a baby and someone has to sit on the roof. Now while this isn't the type of car I'd be seen dead in, your father and I thought it suited you and Luke."

Lorelai laughed, "Somewhere in that backhanded compliment I know you're trying to actually think of us and I thank you mom. That means more to me than the car, but thanks for the car too." Luke chucked as well. Rory and Jess were all over the vehicle and Trix looked a bit disdainful which only increased Emily's enjoyment.

Luke reached out his hand to Richard and Emily as well. "Thank you both of you. Lorelai's right, I know that it's not what you would've chosen to buy but it does suit us perfectly. The fact that you picked it out with us in mind means a great deal. And the truth of the matter is we probably wouldn't have thought about it until the baby was coming home from the hospital and someone would've had to take the bus home." Luke was very happy that Richard and Emily had finally understood that he and Lorelai had a different life, not better or worse then theirs, just different.

"Well, let's get the rehearsal on the road shall we? We've got a wedding to get to!" Richard started to herd them back into the house to get ready to go.

When they reached the inn a lot of the preparations had begun. The tent was up and the heaters were blowing hot air to help with the temperature. That evening it was about thirty two degrees Fahrenheit and the weather forecast wasn't much better for the following day. The trees already had the twinkle lights in them, however only a few of the trees were lit. Jackson and Luke and Jess moved the chuppah in between the tent and the lake. Rev. Hackett was waiting for them inside and they all walked through the logistics quickly.

Trix had stayed inside and when she saw Emily come through the doorway she latched onto her. "So Emily, I'm quite surprised that you didn't have this soirée at your country club, since Lucas is a Buech after all." Trix waited for Emily's reaction.

Emily looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, "Now Mom, you saw how Luke and Lorelai live. How could you possibly think that?"

Trix was getting ready to gleefully watch Emily have an attack. "Really Emily, I ran a financial report on Lucas, his grandfather was Randall Buech and he owns B-D Corporation. I would have thought you'd know that." She smiled evilly.

Richard had just come in and heard his mother talking to Emily. He almost choked when he heard her but he was even more surprised to hear Emily's response.

"Oh, I know that Mom, I just meant that you saw how Lorelai and Luke are tonight. Do you really think they would've been comfortable with six hundred people whom they've never met to be present at the most intimate time in a couple's life? I'm very surprised at you for running a financial report on Luke though. If Lorelai finds out I'd be prepared for a fallout, her father and I trust her and wouldn't have thought of doing that."

Emily smiled sweetly as Richard looked on. He realized that Emily had known before Trix told her, although he wasn't sure how. He wondered if he was sleeping in the pool house tonight.

"That's true Trix. Emily and I have come to know Luke and appreciated him for who he is before we found out who his family was. He's a very humble and honorable man who loves both Lorelai and Rory very much. I'm surprised that you didn't just ask about him. I know he would've been forthright in his answers."

"A trait his father-in-law could use." Emily muttered under her breath. Richard started to think about what he'd need for the pool house that night and would he have to worry about additional evenings.

The rest of the wedding party came into the main hall and Sookie was talking to the wait staff about how the next day was going to be handled. Luke really didn't want to tie people down to tables but Sookie was insistent that the duck be plated so they compromised that the first part of the evening and dessert would be buffet and then the main course would be sit down. Trix huffed that it was so common and unbecoming of their lineage.

Luke looked at her squarely and said, "Perhaps, but this is how we do things."

Trix could see he wasn't going to argue anymore, they had set their line and they we're crossing over it so she said, "Fine."

She was itching to figure out what this man's downfall was. It was starting to consume her.

Luke nodded and Emily whispered to him, "How did you do that?"

Luke smiled at her and said, "Trust your worth Emily. She can't take away what you know is true."

Emily looked at him and shook her head. He was always so soft with Lorelai but she saw how he stood up for her and Rory when they were attacked. Then he looked like a brick wall, impenetrable.

Lorelai was watching this too and she was amazed at the same thing. He would always cave whenever she really wanted something even if he didn't want to do it or he thought it wouldn't be great for her, like coffee and junk food. But in business or dealings with others he stood his ground. She knew she'd have to watch to make sure she didn't abuse it.

Finally it was time to go home and when they woke up it would be their wedding day. Luke drove Lorelai and Rory home and they lingered on her front porch. "I don't want you to go home tonight. I want to wake up with you and know we're together." Lorelai whispered.

"Lorelai, one more day and then we're together forever. When you get up in the morning know that I'm going to be thinking about you. I'll be going on errands in the morning just for you. I'm going to put on that monkey suit just for you, I'm going to be nice to Kirk just for you." Luke smiled at her. "We're always together no matter what happens in life. I'm going to be the one at the end of that aisle in the cheesy grin, watching the most beautiful woman who ever lived promise to love me forever."

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"Right back atcha." Luke smiled widely. "I'm gonna go. Get a good night's sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a long day and without tons of coffee you're going to need your rest." He kissed her one more time and took off.

Over at the Gilmore's Richard and Emily have entered their bedroom. "Emily, I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Luke. I couldn't. He wanted us to appreciate him for who he was, not who his family was. You have to know that if I could have told you I would've." Richard was getting concerned. Emily wasn't saying a word.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Richard, do you know why Luke told me tonight?" Richard shook his head.

"Because your mother had told him she ran a background check on him and he knew she would use it as she tried to, to get a rise out of me." Richard nodded not sure what to say.

"After all the nasty things I said and all the ways I tried to complicate his and Lorelai's life, Luke still looked out for me. I know I wouldn't have done that for him. At least before this evening, I may not in the future. But he was noble and honorable and knew Trix was just going to use her information to humiliate me. He couldn't let that happen. I believe that if you knew Trix had this information that you would also have told me, because you are also noble and honorable. But if you ever pull something like this again you do understand that we're going to have to have the pool house redecorated for the amount of time you will be sleeping there?" Emily smiled at him.

"Yes dear."

"As long as we understand each other, now, let's get to bed. Our daughter is getting married tomorrow."


	43. Chapter 43 Quiet Reflections

A/N Quick turnaround for this one. Thanks to those who are reviewing and all who are reading. The next chapter will be the actual wedding. Whoo hoo!

**I own nothing**

Ch 43 Quiet reflections

That morning Luke woke to a gray overcast day. The bare trees were in stark contrast to the pink gray of the hazy sky. He took in the beauty of the quiet street as he got into his old green truck. They had left the Cherokee at the house but he wanted to use his old truck to get the final things for his wedding that night. He grinned at the thought of marrying Lorelai. Last year at this time he was preparing for summer and watching Lorelai from a distance date multiple losers. Now only eight months after they started going out he was going to marry her. As he drove through the deserted street towards Hartford he thanked God for this chance and he wasn't going to blow it. Once they were married he was going to do everything he could to keep her happy and show her how much he loved her.

At eight o'clock Luke pulled into the parking lot of Washington Jewelers. He saw Jeff's car in the lot and went over to the door to ring the private entrance bell. Jeff opened up the door and welcomed Luke in. "Mr. Danes, good to see you. So today is the big day huh?"

Luke grinned, "Yep Jeff, this evening when you're eating your dinner I'll have changed my life forever. So show me how it turned out?"

Jeff went to the back and brought out a slim case for Luke. He opened it and showed him the gold locket. It was an elongated oval that opened to contain four areas for pictures. On the back Luke had had inscribed, "My very breath is yours, love Luke."

"Perfect. Thanks Jeff, it's excellent work and I know she's going to love it. Were you able to put the picture inside?"

Jeff opened the first area and there was a current photo of Rory. Jeff had used a laser to cut it to fit perfectly. Luke grinned and thanked Jeff. "It's perfect. I'll take this and the rings and be on my way."

Jeff brought out the wedding bands and showed Luke. His was a simple platinum band with no engraving on the outside. He told Lorelai he never wanted to take it off and this way it wouldn't get caught on anything and the polished finish would keep grease from collecting in the crevices. Her ring was also a plain platinum band although he'd tried to get her to go with something more stylish. She said she wanted to match his. Luke smiled at the thought that she forgoes a more expensive ornate ring just so they would match.

He'd had hers engraved with the phrase, 'This third moment lasts forever' referring to the previous two moments they shared by the lake, their first kiss and his proposal. As he looked at the ring he realized his eyes were showing sings of age and he was going to have to look into reading glasses soon.

"Jeff make me feel better and tell me that you had to write really small to get the whole phrase on and I really don't just need glasses." Luke smiled at him.

Jeff chuckled and said, "Well Mr. Danes, it is very early so maybe your eyes aren't early risers. Oh, Miss Gilmore said not to let you see the engraving on your ring so you have to promise me that you won't look. OK?"

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed. "Lorelai knows me too well. Yes I promise I won't look at the message until we're married. Ok, on my way. Thanks again!"

He jogged out to his truck and headed back to Stars Hollow. Man he felt good, crisp clear air and no one around. He was getting married today! He drove over to the inn; he was having breakfast with Liz and Jess at nine-thirty. Sookie told him she was going over to Lorelai's at ten to make her breakfast. He was going to giver her his ring to give to Lorelai. When he arrived at the inn he was early. He got out to walk around a bit.

He walked past the old potting shed where Rory and Lorelai spent their first ten years in Stars Hollow. He couldn't imagine that they lived in the same town and never met. It still amazed him. Of course, that was also when his dad was getting sick and Liz had run away, at that time life sucked a lot. He walked down the path to the lake.

The water on the lake still held the morning mist and the ducks they had counted so long ago were swimming near the middle. He stood by the lake with his hands in his back jeans pocket reliving that first kiss, how soft and almost not there it was. If she'd wanted to ignore it he was sure she could've. Hell he couldn't, he thought his heart was going to stop. He smiled to himself, he knew it could have gone so wrong that day, if she hadn't leaned in for that second kiss he didn't know if he would've had the courage to do it again.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jess. "Hey."

"Hey," Luke answered wearing a stupid grin on his face. "Ready to see your mom?" he asked.

"Shaking with anticipation." Jess replied deadpan.

Luke and Jess walked into the inn where Michel has already started to freak out. Luke leaned over to Jess, "Lorelai would kill to see this. On second thought she'd probably just kill Michel." Jess chuckled.

Sookie saw them in the lobby and raced out to greet them. She hugged Luke around his neck and jumped up and down, "I'm so happy for you and for Lorelai and I can't tell you how great this is. Isn't this just great!?! I think it's just great!"

Jess rolled his eyes, "Yep great."

Luke had a silly grin on his face as he looked at the floor, "Thanks Sookie. I think it's pretty great too. Oh, here is the ring Lorelai wanted me to pick up today. You have to give it to her before you make breakfast, OK?"

"OK, I got it!" Sookie took the ring and started out the door and she turned around to come back. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah Sookie?" Luke looked at her expectantly.

"This is really good."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Sookie."

Luke and Jess sat down and ordered tea for Luke and coffee for Jess while they waited for Liz. Finally at ten til ten Liz came downstairs.

"Oh, wow, there's my big bro! And my little man! I got my whole family here. At least until tonight when I get a niece and a sister-in-law together in one package! I am so blessed! You know that Luke? Blessed!" Liz nodded solemnly.

Luke was drinking his tea and just shook his head and said, "Yeah, Liz. Good day for you." He smiled at Jess who also shook his head. They sat at the table and had breakfast talking about the times they had at the inn when they were growing up.

Mia had called and her daughter was due to give birth any day so she wasn't going to be at the wedding.

Then Liz got quiet and looked at Luke, "They're here you know?"

Luke felt his throat closing and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Liz."

"Mom and dad Luke, they wouldn't miss their son's wedding. Can't you feel them here? I can. I felt mom with me when I had Jess. They're still here Luke and they're not going to miss this for the world."

Luke ducked his head and grunted. Truth was he missed them everyday and especially today. As much as he loved Richard, he would never replace his dad and Emily had so far to go until she even reminded him of his mom. Lorelai reminded him more of her than anyone he'd met.

"What do you think dad would say about you and Lorelai Luke?" Liz was grinning at him.

Luke snorted and said, "He'd say I was a damn fool for waiting so long. I remember one time when I was eight, I wanted to dive off that high board at the pool? Dad went with me every day for a week, first I got to the ladder, the next day I made it part way up the ladder, then a little higher and finally on the fourth day I made it to the top of the ladder. Three more days and I dove off. When I got out I was exhilarated and went right back up and dove off again; must've done it ten times in a row when dad pulled me out to go home."

"On the way home he said, 'Luke, if you had faced your fears the first or second day think of how much fun you would've had this week. Instead you let fear get the best of you and now you only had one day instead of five or six.' I think of how many years I wasted because I was afraid that Lorelai wouldn't want a guy like me. Yep, he'd call me a damn fool." Luke really was missing his dad, but it was nice to talk to Liz about him. It helped to bring him into the day.

"I know mom would've loved Lorelai. They have so much in common. Remember how mom loved holidays? She'd get so excited about them months in advance and we'd talk about what presents we'd get you and dad. Or she'd go to all those crazy town festivals? I never noticed until last night that Lorelai also has eyes that look like mom's. Did you ever notice that Luke?"

Luke almost choked on his tea. "No Liz, I haven't. How do you remember what mom's eyes looked like? What is it the shape, the color?"

"I really don't remember the shape or color, what I remember is the love. Lorelai has the same love coming out of her eyes as mom did."

Liz was looking off into space as she said this and Luke heard Jess say, "She does have love in her eyes."

Luke smiled and said, "Yep, I remember the love mom had too. Lorelai loves Rory with that same fierce love. She's a great mom."

Jess looked at him and said, "She looks at you with that same love too Luke. She'd do anything for you and Rory."

Liz looked in the air, "Yep, blessed." They all nodded in agreement.

It was ten o'clock and Lorelai was waking up to an empty bed. 'The last time' she thought to herself. Tomorrow at this time she would wake up with her husband. She smiled to herself as she stretched lazily in bed. Suddenly the door burst open and Rory and Sookie came tumbling into the room with a tray of breakfast food. Sookie had made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage along with a bowl of fruit and a big mug of Ghirardelli hot chocolate. Since Lorelai had been cutting down on coffee she had found hot chocolate to be a good substitute if she couldn't get Luke's coffee.

"So tell me my wedding entourage, what do I owe this wake up call to? I don't have to be anywhere until four this afternoon when I get ready to marry the love of my life." Lorelai was laughing.

"Are you nuts!?" Rory asked. "We have a very big event filled day planned starting with breakfast in bed. After you finish this we are heading to Hartford where your own mother has gotten you into a five star spa where we'll all be pampered and primped down to our toes which no one will see since it's supposed to be freezing this evening and all of us have close toed shoes."

"Ooooo, what's the weather like outside?" Lorelai scrambled up to look outside. It was still overcast and damp looking. "Not a very pretty day is it?" she pouted.

Sookie said, "That's why you're getting married at twilight. It'll be beautiful with all the twinkle lights and the stars in the sky. Oh, I almost forgot. Luke gave me his ring to give to you."

Lorelai snatched it from her. "Oh, goodie goodie! Let's see it!"

Rory and Sookie looked at the message engraved and Rory ooohed and Sookie said, "Lorelai that's beautiful!"

Lorelai looked at Rory, "It is your duty as maid of honor to make sure that this ring is right there when Rev. Hackett asks for it. Got it?"

Rory saluted and said, "Aye aye captain." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

They all got their things together and headed out to Hartford where they got massages, manicures, pedicures and their hair washed and styled. Lunch was served on the premises but it didn't count to Lorelai because it was mostly salad and she only picked out the chicken and left the rest. When they got back to her house at two Sookie made her another breakfast of pancakes and eggs to tide her over until after the wedding.

Luke and Jess had also gotten hair cuts and Luke had a professional shave since he wasn't going to have time before the wedding. The last errand for the day was to pick up Jess' tux. Luke had purchased one, since he and Lorelai would probably use it on occasion and Richard suggested he go ahead and buy one.

He assured himself it had nothing to do with the fact other men had worn the rental suits before him. He just thought that he would probably get use out of it sometime down the line.

As they were waiting to pick up Jess' tux Luke sat with his head in his hands. Jess looked at him and said, "Nervous?"

Luke smiled and truthfully said, "Nah, just antsy. I want to talk to Lorelai, I want to see her, I want to get this part done and start my life with her."

Jess nodded and they sat together in silence. "You realize that when Rory and Lorelai move in our quiet nights of no talking are out the window," Jess commented.

Luke smiled, "I got no problem with that, you?"

"Nope." Luke nodded.

Around three o'clock all the girls were getting their dresses together when the doorbell rang. Rory went down and there at the door was Henry. "Mom, Henry 's here. Why are you here Henry?"

Lorelai came running down the stairs as Henry gave Rory a note for Lorelai from Luke, it read, 'I know we're not to see each other or talk today, but I hope a note isn't included in this superstition. First, I miss you, I love you and I can't wait to see you. Second Henry came up with Tom and Annie and Paige and Don who are now here at the inn. So I thought you and the ladies would like to hitch a ride with him seeing as you have a lot of dresses to transport. Also give him you luggage for the trip since he will drive us to the airport. Can't wait to see you. Love, Luke.'

Lorelai squealed and they piled all their dresses and Lorelai's single suitcase with a garment bag into the limo. "OK ladies, next stop marriage!" Lorelai was bouncing in the limo as Henry just smiled as he looked in the mirror.


	44. Chapter 44 Something Good

A/N Ok, Here it is. Hope you enjoy it. I never thought that the wedding was the end. To me there are so many possibilities so if you're still reading and would like me to continue let me know.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 44 Something good

Luke and Jess got to the inn around two thirty. They carried their tuxes up to the groomsmen's room and hung them over the doors. Their personal toiletries they put in the bathroom and Luke set his suitcase that he would take for the honeymoon by the closet. Lorelai had put them on the first floor and the bride and bridesmaid's room were on the second so they shouldn't run into each other. After stowing their tuxes Luke and Jess went downstairs to see how things were shaping up. They were walking through the lobby when they ran into Tom and company.

"Mr. Danes," Tom said. "I'm sure you and Lorelai will be happy together. I know she's made a difference in your life."

Luke grinned widely, "Yeah, one immediate change is that when I hired you I thought all possibilities of me in a monkey suit would have gone out the window. Now I actually own one of 'em." Luke chuckled.

He introduced them to Jess and Annie, Paige, Don and Tom all wished Luke congratulations on the big day.

"Thanks, I feel people should be telling me what a lucky bastard I am and 'how could you possibly convince a woman like Lorelai to marry you.' At least they're probably thinking it" Luke chuckled.

"Hey Tom, you brought the car up from New York right?" Luke knew the driver was going to take Lorelai and him to the airport but he hadn't thought about sending the driver to pick up Lorelai et al and bring her over. That way they didn't have to worry about getting a car home. "I'd like to send it to pick up Lorelai unless you had other plans for it?"

"Sure Mr. Danes, not a problem. I know we're here for the evening."

Luke wrote his note and walked out to the car to find Henry. Luke smiled and said, "Henry, good to see you."

"You as well Mr. Danes and may I offer my congratulations?"

"Thank you Henry. What do you say you go pick up my bride and bring her here?" Luke handed him a note for Lorelai and Henry took off.

They all went to see what Michel had done with the place. They walked out into the main hall where the reception would be held. The six of them stopped just inside the door and Luke whistled low. "Wow."

Jess said, "Yep, I think that about says it."

The entire hall was lit by thousands of twinkle lights strung from the ceiling. All the tables were draped in white with three or four small bouquets of white carnations at all of the tables along with vines of white and light blue sweet peas surrounding the centerpieces. Each of the tables also had about six tea lights that would flicker warmly once they were lit. The centerpieces were glass bowls filled with some clear opalescent rocks that looked like ice. These were sitting on top of square pieces of mirror that reflected the lights in a thousand different ways. It reminded Luke of being outside in the moonlight after a fresh snowfall. He had never seen anything so beautiful and so befitting Lorelai.

The group continued outside into the large tented area. The tent had large plastic windows that you could see the twinkle lights in the trees through. Every one of the folding chairs was covered in a white fabric with a cushioned seat. Lorelai explained that if it was a cold night, which it turned out to be heading for, the added fabric would help keep the people warm. Just inside the tent was a place where the blowers were situated and they would blow heat into the tent right up until the groomsmen took their place. Then the blowers would be turned off but the heat would remain on. Luke was concerned about Lorelai being too cold during the ceremony.

"Me and my idiot wish to get married by the lake. Lorelai is going to freeze in her dress and it'll be all my fault. Hey Jess, do you think we can enclose the tent in any way? Make it warmer?"

"I don't think so Luke. Besides, I think Lorelai took into consideration what the weather was going to be like when she made her dress." Jess was looking up into the gray sky.

"She what!?!" Luke was shocked. "She told me that if she made her dress that she would get help. Damn it, she shouldn't have done that. She needed her rest!" Luke was gearing up for a rant when Jess knocked the wind out of his sails.

"Yeah, since her fiancé was sleeping so well that he carved a huge four pillar canopy just so she'd have something to stand under. No wonder you two are getting married, you're made of the same stuff; the both of you hard headed and stubborn." Jess walked forward into the tent to see the chuppah.

Luke was a bit chagrinned as Tom looked at the chuppah and said, "You carved this Mr. Danes?"

"Yeah, it's like Jess said. I had a difficult time sleeping in the new house alone so I needed something to do with those three o'clock wake-ups when I couldn't go back to sleep. I actually carved a chuppah, but since we're not Jewish and we're being married by a Christian minister, we're just calling it an arch." Luke ducked his head as they all chuckled.

As he walked forward he saw that Michel had done a good job with the chuppah. There're high quality silk sweet pea vines in white and light blue draped around all four pillars. He also had used sparkly white wired ribbon that shimmered in the dusk. There were pots of fresh flowers, those flowers that Lorelai liked; he tried to remember what she told him. They were spiky stalks with small white flowers; damn they were a simple name that sounded like a bird. Ah ha! Larkspur! They were spread around in pots and also attached to the ends of the first rows.

Luke heaved a sigh and really just wanted the day to be over so he could be married. It was a beautiful place to get married, he just wanted it to be five-thirty and see Lorelai. He looked at his watch and it said three fifteen. He wondered if the girls had gotten there yet.

"Hey Jess, do you want to check and see if the limo got back yet? I guess I'm not supposed to run the risk of seeing Lorelai." He grinned.

"Sure Luke, be right back." Jess ran off towards the inn.

Luke looked up in time to see Kirk walking towards him in a maroon usher's uniform complete with a captain's hat and gold cord on the shoulders. Luke shook his head as Kirk ran up to him.

"Luke, I just want you to know that no one's going to get into the ceremony without their golden ticket. I promise that I will throw myself on anyone who so much as tries to crash your wedding." Kirk stood at attention waiting for Luke to return his salute.

"Thanks Kirk but I'm not going to return your salute, I have no rank above you." Luke sighed.

Kirk took his hand down slowly and showed Luke the list Lorelai had left for him of wedding guests who had RSVPed.

"You know Luke I'm a bit concerned about this. I don't see your name on my list." Kirk eyed Luke suspiciously.

"For the love of Pete Kirk I'm getting married! Of course I wouldn't be on the damn list; I'm one of the people throwing this shindig!" Luke's blood was beginning to boil over.

"Luke, I'm not sure what you've heard before, but I don't love Pete. I'm looking for a nice girl to settle down with. Although little Pete is nicer looking than big Pete, I'm still not really interested." Kirk was trying to sort this out in his head when little Pete came ambling over.

"Don't worry Luke, I told Lorelai that I'd help out with this. We've got it covered. You just concentrate on getting married." Little Pete smiled reassuringly at Luke.

Luke sighed deeply, "Thanks Pete." He went off to his room to start getting ready to become a husband.

Just about that time the girls were unpacking in the bride's room. Sookie excused herself to go check on the ducks for dinner. Lorelai looked at Rory and got tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Good Lord no!" Lorelai said emphatically. "I just realized that after today it'll all change sweets. It won't be just us anymore. Luke becomes a permanent fixture in our lives and maybe a little sister or brother for you on down the way. It's been just us for so long, I don't know, I guess I'm going to miss it. Even though having Luke is amazing. Does this make sense?" Lorelai was starting to tear up.

"Oh, Mom, don't cry you'll get puffy eyes for the camera and then for decades later you're going to be talking about how horrible you looked in your wedding photos."

"Thanks for the support kid," Lorelai laughed.

"I know, but I know what you're talking about with us. It was difficult for me to admit that Luke wasn't looking to take you away, that he needed you as much as I did. I know that I'm going to leave the house in just a few years and you'd be alone. Which for anyone else wouldn't be a tragedy, but you wouldn't have anyone to torment and who knows what would happen," Rory laughed.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of living on my own. Maybe. Well I can take care of myself even though I need someone there to tell all those wonderful jokes to and well maybe make something that's eatable. Ok, I'm willing to admit that I at least really need Luke in my life."

"Good. Besides Mom, Luke is one of the good guys. He lets you get away with murder; he lets us watch the movies that we want with very little complaint at least until the third chick flick in a row. He makes you food he wouldn't serve to children you may have together and you have him wrapped around your little finger. Actually Mom, if there's someone I have to share you with I couldn't think of anyone better than Luke." Rory got up and gave her mom a bear hug and they were standing there when Emily walked in the door.

"She's right you know. I have rarely seen a man so enamored of his bride as Luke is of you. He endures your father's mother," Emily smiled. "He endured your mother." Lorelai snorted.

"Lorelai, he will give you the moon if you asked him. I'm sorry I fought this union for so long. Even though you'll never come back to Hartford society and I know this now, as least I know he'll take care of you and Rory."

"Thanks mom. I should be grateful for what you've given me here, but I just have to know. Have you accepted Luke because of who his grandfather was?"

Emily looked thoughtfully at Lorelai. "I could see where you'd think that Lorelai. But actually his family standing and his money just allow me to hold my head up in public, which I know you don't care about. I never accepted Christopher for anything more than that. However with Luke I saw his generosity and goodness last night. We both know that if anyone deserved to be allowed to have egg on her face that would be me. But your groom took it upon himself to protect me from Trix's humiliation. I'm not sure I would ever do that for anyone, let alone someone who was unkind to me."

Lorelai smiled to herself at that last sentence, thinking her mom had been very kind to herself in her choice of words, but today was a day of happiness, not one to get into arguments. She got up and went over to her mom and hugged her. Emily was awkward at first and then she joined in the hug for a few seconds. When Lorelai pulled away Emily had shed a couple of tears.

"Thanks Mom. I don't know if you realize how important it is to me that you like Luke, not just tolerate him."

Emily smiled and thought about the talk she had with Luke and how he told her this about Lorelai. "Well, don't worry about that. Your Luke is quite a Lancelot."

"Yep he is. OK kids! Let's get this show on the road. Mom, didn't you say you were bringing the hair people?" Lorelai got a huge grin on her face.

"I brought the hair and make-up people they're waiting downstairs until you need them."

"Well send em on up!"

At five twenty everyone was ready. Luke and Jess and Jackson were waiting by the chuppah and Richard had gone upstairs to get the girls. He walked into the room and first saw Rory and Sookie in beautiful empire waist dresses that had a satin shift with the shimmering material as a long sleeve overlay. The material when it was a single layer looked like it was moonlight. There was a hint of blue, but unless it was still it looked almost white. The girls carried white roses with blue sweet pea tendrils as bouquets.

Then Richard saw Lorelai and she took his breath away. Her hair was loose around her face but pulled up a bit in the back to form a loose chignon. She was wearing the snowflake earrings Luke had given her at Christmas and her dress made her look like a snow princess.

The bodice of the dress had a sweetheart neckline in velvet and was fitted to the waist. The skirt of the dress was a body skimming velvet with a very small train in the back, the oversized bell sleeves that were attached at the shoulder, open to the elbow and then open to the cuff that fit around her wrist.

The huge sleeves hung down by her side as she held her bouquet. She had gone with Calla Lilies tied loosely with a sparkly white ribbon and she carried them across her as one would carry a baby. White and blue sweet pea vines gently hung towards the ground.

Her train was inspired by the velvet cape Luke had gotten her at Christmas. The detachable train was velvet, attached to her shoulders and fell behind her. The hood was oversized and flowed loosely about her head. It too was velvet and the entire train was lined in satin.

"Lorelai you're so beautiful. I have never seen you so radiant and you look like something out of a fairytale." Richard was having a difficult time talking. "I meant it last night when I said that no man would ever be good enough for you, although Luke has come very close."

"I know we've had our differences, but I guess it's because you had your eyes set on a very different life than your mother and I had. I want you to know that I've always been proud of the way you've taken charge of your own life, even if I didn't like it very much." Richard smiled at his little girl.

"Thank you dad, and thank you for accepting Luke even before you knew who his family was. That means so much to both of us." Lorelai was starting to tear up and she didn't want to ruin her makeup, so she turned it into a joke.

"Ok Daddy, let's get me hitched!" Richard just smiled. He knew how much his words had affected Lorelai and he also wanted to deliver a dried eye bride.

As Drella started to play _Colors Dance_ by George Winston, Rory and Sookie walked through the tent that now had candle torches in hurricane lamps that gave a beautiful soft glow to the dusk of the evening. The twinkle lights had also been hung inside the tent giving everything a magical light. There were two spots up in front that were defused but allowed everyone to see the wedding party.

Luke was aware of how beautiful Rory was, but his eye was on her mother and grandfather who just came into view. When he saw Lorelai he felt his throat start to close up and he knew he was really close to tearing up. He had seen different Lorelai's dressed up before, stunning Lorelai, gorgeous Lorelai and sexy Lorelai.

All of them paled to this Lorelai, she was simply breathtaking. He had never thought about that word before as being an actual state, but he was having a very difficult time catching his breath. The hood surrounding her face reflected the candlelight in the tent and gave a luminous glow to her radiant skin. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and started to clench his jaw, bit the inside of his mouth and did baseball stats, but even that seemed sacrilegious for the moment. He knew that his entire life had been building up to this moment. Everything that had come before was a prelude to the beginning of his life with Lorelai.

Lorelai was concentrating on not losing her balance until she walked into the tent. There she caught her first look at Luke standing so handsome in his tux. At first she was worried because he wasn't smiling at her; he looked somber and serious like he was at a solemn occasion. It wasn't until that moment that Lorelai realized that while this was a joyful celebration, it really was also a solemn one. They were about to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized how much she loved this man who knew the importance of the moment as well.

Gripping her father's arm tightly Lorelai looked at him and nodded. Drella started to play the wedding march and all of their family and friends stood. Richard escorted Lorelai to the chuppah and Luke stepped over to her side. Reverend Hackett gave them a moment to greet each other.

Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes and felt safe, secure, loved in a way she hadn't been before. Luke looked at Lorelai and once again felt breathless until he took her right hand in his left. He rubbed it a bit and whispered, "Wow."

Lorelai giggled and whispered, "Yep, you too."

The minister looked at Drella to stop playing. Eventually he was able to get her to stop. He then addressed the crowd. "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Lucas and Lorelai a most important moment in their lives. In the years they have known one another their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Being together for many years, first as friends, now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Luke smiled at Lorelai and took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. Lorelai felt a single tear start to slide out of her right eye and concentrated on Luke's thumb rubbing her hand.

"We've been invited to hear Lucas and Lorelai as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful."

Luke was thinking of all the time they would have together and silently prayed that they would have a healthy family that would love each other.

"Lucas and Lorelai nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and rededicated tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be husband and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married."

Lorelai looked at Luke and squeezed his hand gently. He silently acknowledged that he understood they would both work hard on keeping this marriage together.

"Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction --together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

Lorelai started to really tear up because she was concerned that Luke carried the burden in their relationship. Luke seemed to know what she was thinking because he leaned down and whispered, "We do share the load Lorelai some days you carry more and other days I carry more but we share it."

Lorelai smiled up at him and silently nodded unnoticed by the crowd.

The minister asked, "Who accompanies Lorelai to stand beside Lucas?"

Richard was watching Luke and Lorelai as he stood up there and he was overwhelmed with the love they had for one another so he almost missed his cue but he finally said, "Her daughter, her mother and I do."

Richard kissed Lorelai on the cheek and helped her remove the oversized hood from her head so the crowd could now see her face. He stepped back to where Emily and Trix sat. Lorelai turned to Rory and offered her daughter her bouquet. She caught Rory's hand, held it for a second and Lorelai kissed her on her cheek as well. Tears started to slip down Rory's cheek and she whispered, "I love you Mom."

Lorelai whispered back, 'You'll always be my first love." She smiled at her daughter and then turned to her future.

Rev. Hackett addressed the town, "Family and friends, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding Lucas and Lorelai with your love and concern?"

Everyone responded, "Yeah baby, heck yeah, absolutely!" Along with a few, "We will."

He then said, "Then you may be seated."

The crowd sat and for once in this crazy town you could hear a pin drop.

Rev. Hackett said, "Please join right hands." Luke gently took Lorelai's hand and shifted it to his right as he smiled down at her.

"Lucas Buech Danes, will you take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

Luke swallowed hard so he could get his voice to speak, looked into Lorelai's eyes and said, "I will."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you take Lucas Buech Danes to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

Lorelai was smiling up at Luke with a huge grin and she nodded her head.

Rev. Hackett said, "Lorelai, the state of Connecticut won't let me witness this until you actually say something." Everyone started laughing, up until then they had all been tearing up and it was good to defuse the tension.

Lorelai startled and said, "Oh, sorry, of course I will." Luke squeezed her hand and smiled. He knew how she felt. He was overwhelmed that something so public could be so intimate as well.

Rev. Hackett chuckled and turned to Luke. "Lucas, what token do you give of the vows you make?"

Luke turned to Jess who gave him Lorelai's wedding band. "A ring."

He gave it to Rev. Hackett who blessed it and gave it back to him. Looking into Lorelai's eyes, Luke recited the vows they had rehearsed.

"With this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I endow; I take thee to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

He took a deep breath and slowly fit the ring on her finger. He was very concerned that it was going to get stuck but it slipped over her knuckle without a problem. He sighed with relief.

Rev. Hackett turned to Lorelai and said, "Lorelai, what token do you give of the vows you make?"

Lorelai turned to Rory and she handed her Luke's wedding band. "A ring."

She gave it to Rev. Hackett who blessed it and tried to give it back to her but Lorelai wasn't paying attention. "Lorelai," he whispered.

She still wasn't paying attention but looking out over the lake. Luke tugged her hand and she still was looking out. The people started to murmur when Luke whispered, "Lorelai are you alright?"

Lorelai turned to him with a really big smile and said, "It's a sign Luke."

Luke was really confused until the first flake hit his eye and he realized that it had started snowing. While it didn't mean anything to him he knew it did to Lorelai and so he smiled and said, "Yes, a very good sign. Now, do you have something for me?"

As Lorelai gave him a confused look he raised his eyebrows and indicated Rev. Hackett's hand that still held his ring.

"Oh, gosh Luke yes!" Lorelai giggled. "Sorry" Luke shook his head at her as he smiled gently.

Lorelai took the ring and held it as she looked into Luke's eyes and recited, "With this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I endow; I take thee to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

She struggled a bit to get it over Luke's knuckle and as she giggled he bent his head to kiss her gently on the nose. Finally together they were able to get it on his finger.

The feel of the metal on his hand was at once foreign and familiar. He knew that he never wanted to remove it, that he wanted to grow old with that symbol of the promises he made today. He smiled gently at Lorelai and squeezed her hand.

Rev. Hackett once again addressed them, "Lucas and Lorelai, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and took in the weight of the moment. Each had waited for the other, without realizing who it was they were waiting for. In their maturity they knew this wasn't going to be easy or quickly established, but that their lives were going to continue to unfold day after day. Some would be good and others would bring challenges, but they had promised to work at it each moment of their lives.

Rev. Hackett continued, "Forasmuch as Lucas and Lorelai have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Lucas and Lorelai are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and _**the law of the State of Connecticut.**_"

Rev. Hackett smiled broadly at Lorelai who giggled in return. "In the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no one put asunder."

"Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you. You may now kiss the bride."

Luke grinned at Lorelai and lifted up her hood so no one could see him kiss her. The crowd booed as the newlyweds kissed deeply. Luke whispered to her, "I love you."

Lorelai also whispered, "I love you too." Tears that had been threatening her eyes freely fell at that last statement. "We're married!" She giggled as she wept.

Luke also chuckled and said, "I can't believe it. It's all I've ever wanted."

He put her hood back down and kissed her gently as the crowd cheered. He smiled at her and shrugged, "Good call on the hood. It's becoming one of my favorite styles."

Lorelai laughed and Rev. Hackett cleared his throat. They both looked at him and he gestured that they were to turn and face the assembly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now my distinct honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes."

The uproar that ensued with that simple phrase threatened to collapse the tent from the noise. Lorelai actually had to cover her ears and she turned to Rory who was weeping openly. She gathered her in her arms facing the deafening sound in order to hug her daughter. Her mother was also crying and Sookie was a mess. Turning to Luke she laughed and took his hand as he led her out the tent towards the inn.

Drella might have been playing some song as they left, but all they heard was their friends and family rejoicing in their union. As they reached the back door of the inn Lorelai steered them to a small room to wait for the tent to clear so they could take pictures, They were going to receive the guests in the main hall afterwards since it was so cold. When they got to the room and closed the door, Luke took Lorelai in his arms and whispered, "My wife."

This sent shivers up Lorelai's spine and she answered, "My husband."

Luke finally let the tears fall that he had been holding back during the ceremony. As they escaped Lorelai brushed them away an asked, "Overwhelmed?"

Luke nodded and whispered, "I felt my mom and dad here."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him deeply. "Oh, Luke. I know they were with you. This is the most important day of our lives. They wouldn't miss it for anything."

Luke held her face in his hands and ran his thumb over her lips as he half whispered / sang, "Somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must've done something good." Then he kissed her, his wife.


	45. Chapter 45 Vows and Sighs

A/N Thank you to all who are still reading and reviewing this story. It is good to know that you're still invested. I hope you enjoy this small bit of fluff. Inscription and private vows are delivered. Enjoy.

**I own nothing.**

Ch 45 Vows and sighs

After the interminable numbers of pictures Lorelai and Luke walked into the main hall where they began to receive their guests. They had stopped before they entered and Lorelai and Rory removed the train and the hood from her dress, she went in the hall with just her dress which was beautiful. As they worked the line of well wishers, Lorelai noticed that Luke hadn't let go of her hand since they had finished pictures and he refused to let go even when she tried to shake the hands of Tom and Annie.

When they were on the way to their table Lorelai whispered, "Luke, do I get my hand back sometime this evening?" She smiled at him.

He grinned back and held on tighter. "Nope. I've got you and I'm not letting go."

"You're going to make it difficult to eat dinner." She was joking, but she recognized this behavior from when they'd been in New York and he was constantly touching her all day, like he was making sure she was still there. "Are you concerned this isn't real babe?"

Luke ducked his head and nodded indiscernibly. "I don't want to wake up and find myself alone again."

Lorelai stroked his cheek. "You've been dreaming about this day?" she cooed. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm not sweet," he growled. "I've just had dreams about this wonderful day and then when we're ready to leave to go on our honeymoon you disappear. I can't find you anywhere. I can't do that in reality so I'm not letting you out of my sight. We're together until we get to our destination."

"Fine, but this _is_ real and I'm not letting you go ever." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him gently.

The evening started to really wear on Lorelai and she could only imagine what it was doing to poor Luke. Miss Patty and Babette tried to get Luke's butt, however he was quick with his moves and made sure he was up against a wall or one time even butt to back with Lorelai who whispered over her shoulder, "Hon, we'll never get pregnant like this."

To which he of course replied, "Aw, jeez!"

Finally the band started to play. Luke reluctantly let go of her hand but never took his eyes off of her when the lead singer called out to Richard and Lorelai to dance to My Father's Eyes. When Lorelai heard the first line, 'I may not be every mother's dream for her little girl' Lorelai almost started laughing except that her dad had a single tear going down his cheek.

"Dad, you ok?" Lorelai whispered as they waltzed around the floor. Richard nodded but didn't say a word. The band leader invited all fathers and daughters onto the floor.

Lorelai started to tear up herself when she saw Luke lead Rory onto the dance floor.

"Oh, Dad, look at that," she whispered.

Richard smiled at Lorelai and said, "He treats her like his own Lorelai. That's one of the reasons that I accepted Luke. I don't give a damn about who his grandfather was, it's good to know that you'll never want for anything, but most importantly was how he treated you and Rory."

Lorelai leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "Thanks Daddy. I know Luke loves us both."

The dance ended and the band leader announced the first dance for Mr.& Mrs. Danes. Lorelai giggled as Luke came back to collect her. Lorelai whispered to Luke, "Did you pick the song?"

Luke gathered her in his arms and said, "Yep." As the band started to play Rod Stewart's 'Have I Told You Lately.'

Luke grinned at her and said, "So have I?"

Lorelai giggled as they danced, "I think it's been at least half an hour. I can't believe how well you dance and you've never taken me dancing before."

Luke smiled, "You make me look good. Besides, where in Stars Hollow would we have found a place to go dancing? KC's? I don't scoot any boots."

Lorelai laughed, "Did you just make a country music reference?!"

"Ignoring you now."

"Huh! Not married two hours and you're ignoring me! What kind of life am I looking forward to?" Lorelai teased.

Luke whispered along with the song, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Then he kissed her gently.

"I love you too." Lorelai cooed and snuggled into his arms. She was fading fast and Luke could feel the pressure of the day weighing on her.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, they cut the cake without incident and Lorelai threw a substitute bouquet. Luke grumbled that taking a garter off his bride to throw to a pack of single guys was barbaric. A young school teacher Andrew had brought as his date caught the bouquet and Kirk had somehow walked into the room just as the garter was thrown and it landed right in his hand.

Of course the photographer got the picture of the two of them together and Lulu looked at Kirk saying something about a man in uniform as Andrew looked on very upset. Kirk was having difficulty saying anything because Lulu was seated on his lap for the picture.

Finally Luke gathered a wilting Lorelai and they said their goodbyes to Rory and Jess. Emily and Richard had agreed to let Jess stay in the pool house and Rory would stay in the main house for the week they were on their honeymoon. The kids weren't on spring break so the Gilmore mansion was closer for both of them and the Gilmore's were very accommodating.

Rory and Lorelai said goodbye by the main door. "Mom, I'm gonna be fine with grandma and grandpa. You and Luke have fun."

"I don't even know where it is we're going," Lorelai said.

"You're going to love it. I promise." Rory said grinning.

"You know and you didn't tell the mommy!?"

"Luke asked me not to. He wants to surprise you. But he wanted us to know where you were incase we need to get a hold of you." Rory was enjoying this a lot.

"Fine, I was going to tell you how much I was going to miss you and not to grow any while I was gone and to make sure you drove your grandparents up a wall. But because you keep secrets I'm not going to say any of that." Lorelai grabbed Rory in a bear-hug and held on.

After about two minutes Rory started to pull away and Lorelai said, "Not done yet." She continued to hold onto her until Luke gently pried her off and she switched her death grip to Luke.

"Lorelai, we'll be home in just a few days. It'll be OK. Please loosen your grip on my neck, I can't breathe very well." Luke had his arms around Lorelai and she let go just a bit.

Jess was standing by the sidelines just taking this in. "You think you're getting her out of here tonight?" he said to Luke. Luke shrugged and started to rethink their departure.

"Lorelai, do you want to wait to go away? We can wait until tomorrow or even in the summer? What do you want to do?"

Lorelai dropped her hands to his arms and with her head still hanging down shook her head. "It won't be easier tomorrow. Rory and I've never been out of the same city let alone wherever we're going to be. In a few years she's going to college and somehow I think the university and you would be unhappy if I went with her. One more hug and we need to go."

Lorelai held Rory as Luke said goodbye to Jess. "Don't bother Emily or Trix, all right? I know they're not your favorite people but it's only one week."

Jess grinned. "Gotcha Uncle Luke, you and Aunt Lorelai have a wonderful time and just so everyone's clear, no details will be appreciated."

"Aw, jeez!" Lorelai laughed at Luke's reaction and started to feel better.

"You know Jess, I forgot for a bit that I already have a nephew! I've never been an aunt before. Thanks for making me laugh and I promise, no information other than we had a lovely time. How about that?"

"Perfect, now get out of here before your mother comes looking for you." Lorelai lifted her skirt and headed out the door. The others laughed as she hurried to the limo.

Henry opened the door and welcomed her. "Congratulations Mrs. Danes."

"Ooo Henry! You're the first person to call me that! I like the way it sounds," Lorelai laughed.

Luke helped her into the limo and adjusted the cape he'd given her for Christmas. "You sure you got everything you'll need from your room? We're not going back."

Lorelai nodded, "Rory brought down my bag earlier and she gave it to Henry. He has my suitcase in the trunk."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "I really got you to pack only one suitcase?"

She smiled wickedly, "What my husband requests I give."

Luke chuckled, "Dirty and I'll believe it when I see it."

Luke and Lorelai settled back into the limo for the ride to the airport. Lorelai turned to him and whispered, "You still sure about kids right away?"

Luke looked a little surprised and nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I should start my new round of birth control pills the day after tomorrow and if we're planning on trying from the start then this would be the beginning. If you want to rethink the timing then I brought this month with me and I'll just continue the schedule on Monday."

"Do you want to rethink it?" Luke was surprised that the first discussion they were having as a married couple was this.

"No, I just didn't want to blindside you by making all the decisions for us. Rev. Hackett said we need to look to the future together, so I want to make sure we're both on the same page." Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"I want nothing more than to start our life together and being open to children now is part of that future. If we're not ready now we'll always have some reason to put it off. So my thought is we begin this week." Luke grinned wickedly at Lorelai.

She giggled, "So, kids are good?"

"Kids are good." Luke held her tightly.

They pulled into the airport and Lorelai laughed. Luke looked at her and said, "What?"

"I'm just thinking how strange it's going to be to get on a plane wearing our wedding clothes. I didn't even think about changing. I wonder what people will say?" She chuckled at the thought.

Luke looked at his feet and started to rant, "Well, it was difficult to book a time for our departure since I wasn't sure how you'd react to leaving Rory, and I don't expect to do this often, but since Tom has to fly to California tomorrow evening and the jet was going to be in Hartford anyway…"

"Oh, my God we get to use the company plane?!" Lorelai was laughing. "My mother would be so proud."

"Yeah, well we could just not tell her." Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe yep we'll keep that bit of information between us. Just like Belinda, my lips are sealed. This is cool I've never been on a private plane before. Oooo like the president! Or Elvis! Oh, is there a bedroom with mirrors on the ceiling?" She lowered her voice. "We could become members in the mile high club! What do you think Luke?"

Luke sighed, "Lorelai it's a jet for business. No, there's no bedroom, certainly not one with a mirror on the ceiling and there is no way in hell I'm going to join that club. Definitely not the night I get married. It's a defilement of what we just professed to each other to take this union lightly."

He lowered his voice so that Lorelai had to strain to hear. "Tonight I make love to my wife for the first time. I'm sorry if I find that to be a sacred moment. I may have found myself in situations I never before would've since we've been together, but this is something that I just can't be budged from. So call me old fashioned or a prude, but this evening in front of all our friends I vowed to honor you with my body and I take that seriously. This just doesn't feel like it would honor either of us. Does it to you?"

Lorelai had a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry babe. I was just playing. I think it's wonderful that you're so aware of what a huge change has occurred in our lives. I don't think you're a prude and while you're a bit old fashioned it's in the most wonderful, caring way. I love who you are and I may push you a bit to get a rant out of you now and then, but I never meant to let you think I took our vows lightly." She started to feel tears against her eyes, she felt like she had let Luke down.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry Lorelai. I know you don't and I don't want you to feel that we won't have adventures in the future, but tonight is just so reverent that I don't want to treat this as just another night. You know?" He smiled gently at her and Lorelai nodded her head.

"Our first argument as a married couple," Lorelai chuckled.

"Not an argument, a tiff. Not even a tiff, a heated discussion." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, I think we'll continue to have heated discussions for the rest of our lives. As long as we continue to discuss we'll be good." Henry opened the door for them and helped Lorelai up the stairs to the waiting jet.

They strapped into their seats and waited for the plane to taxi to the runway. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and whispered, "It's been a while since I was on a plane."

Luke held her hand tightly as they started to ascend. When the plane leveled out a flight attendant came out and said, "Congratulations Mr. Danes, Mrs. Danes. Would you like something to drink while we're in the air?"

She was very beautiful and Lorelai figured she was probably her age. Suddenly she felt the green-eyed monster rear it's ugly head. Luke asked for tea and turned to Lorelai expectantly.

"Lorelai do you want something to drink?" He still held her hand and was rubbing it with his thumb. Lorelai shook her head and Luke turned to the attendant.

"I guess not, just tea for me. Thanks Sweetie." He turned to address Lorelai who had a shocked look on her face.

"What did you call her!? How could you call her that?!" she hissed.

Luke looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about? I called her by her name, she works for me and it's nice when your boss knows your name, right?"

Lorelai was very self righteous and said, "So you're telling me that her name is Sweetie?"

Luke smiled and shook his head, "Amazing, you're jealous. For the record, I don't know why but yes, her parents named her Sweetie. I would've gone with my middle name if I were her, but I'm not and that's what she wishes to be called. Lorelai, I'll never give you reason to doubt my love or commitment. I waited for you and I'm not letting you go. OK?"

Lorelai nodded her head and Luke held her as he felt her fade towards sleep. Even though it was just an hour flight he knew she needed to get some rest. As they were approaching their destination Luke was torn between waking her up or having her wake as they would touch down. If she woke up while they were landing it might frighten her too much. She must have felt the engines shift because she ended up waking on her own.

She looked up at Luke and smiled sleepily. He said, "We're almost there so it would be good to put your seatbelt on. After we land there will be a car waiting for us that we'll use for the week."

"So, where are we? See how good I've been in not harassing you about where we're going?" Lorelai grinned widely.

Luke chuckled, "When have you not harassed me? For the past month you have tried to get this out of me. You have called me in the middle of the night to try and get me to tell you when I'm sleep deprived, you've even sent Kirk to harass me, you've done everything you can possibly do to get me to crack, so how have you been good?"

"I've never withheld favors from you." Lorelai grinned wickedly.

"How is that benefiting only me? You've never withheld because you would have suffered too." Luke laughed.

Lorelai frowned, "You're right. I get as much out of our encounters as you do so I'll never be able to hold that over you. Knowing you, you'll be able to hold out longer than I would and then I'd suffer. Damn, one of my womanly wiles shot to hell." She smiled looking up at him.

They deplaned in weather that was similar to what they had just left. "Well, we're not south that's for sure." Lorelai commented. Luke loaded their luggage into their Land Rover and drove them off the tarmac towards some city lights.

Luke knew where they were going and in about ten minutes they were pulling into a very pretty house that looked like a cape cod.

"Ok, we're here, wherever here is. So where are we?" Lorelai was getting frustrated as it was late and she was tired.

"We're at Bar Harbor, Maine. I rented a house for us on the ocean for the week." Luke grinned at her.

"On the ocean?! Oh, Luke that's wonderful! I can't wait until tomorrow to see the view, but right now I want to get inside and go to bed."

Luke gathered her in his arms and said suggestively, "Are you tired?"

She giggled, "Too tired for some things, not too tired for one specific thing."

Luke swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Stay right there, I'll be back in a second."

He brought their luggage just inside the door and locked it then bounded back up to their room. Lorelai had pushed the button next to the fireplace that lit the gas so a nice fire was waiting Luke. She looked at him and grinned, "See, I can make a fire too. I can take care of my big strong husband."

Luke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed deeply amazed that she was here with him, pledged to him forever. He grinned and kissed her deeply. "My wife."

She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his five o'clock shadow. "My husband."

Luke removed his overcoat and her cape and held her away from him to look at her. "So beautiful, so ethereal." He bent to kiss her neck and she moaned.

"Shh," he said. She felt it too. This night was sacred, the feel was different.

Luke took off his suit coat and tie and cummerbund. He kicked off his shoes and undid his shirt. Then he reached around Lorelai and silently undid her zipper as he looked into her eyes. The intensity and love she saw there took her breath away. Her dress fell in a soft whoosh as it pooled at her feet. She heard Luke's sharp intake of breath and saw him smile as he gently trailed his hand from her neck to her shoulder and around her back to undo her bra. She felt the material release it's hold and fall to the ground. Luke shrugged off his shirt and took off his undershirt.

He undid his dress pants and led her to the four poster bed. They sank down into a very soft pillow-top mattress and Luke reached down to remove her stockings and panties. Then he removed his boxer-briefs and kissed her deeply. He was frustratingly controlled in all of his movements and never went farther south with his hands and mouth then her breasts but Lorelai couldn't remember when their lovemaking had been this intense. The night was too sacred for any words and even the moans were soft and hushed.

He finally joined with her and when they fell together he spoke for the first time. "Lorelai." That was all he said, pulling the word from the depths of his soul, pouring all of his love and commitment into that one moment.

"Oh, Luke" Lorelai whispered. They laid together collecting themselves. She chuckled at the thought that this was the most white bread style of sex they had ever engaged in, at the same time it was one of the most intense.

As they cuddled together not saying a word Lorelai played with their hands that had the rings. "You look pretty in your wedding band Mr. Danes." She giggled.

"Men shouldn't look pretty Mrs. Danes. It's a functional ring and I love what it represents." Luke tried to be stern with his answer but ended up grinning.

"Do you want to see what I had inscribed?" Lorelai went to pull his ring off and he jerked his hand back.

"No!"

Lorelai looked at him surprised. "What's wrong Luke, the inscription is on the inside so it shouldn't get filled with grease."

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I just never intend on taking this ring off. Once you put it there when we committed ourselves I never want to remove it. Why don't you tell me what it says?" Luke said gently.

Lorelai was still surprised. She never thought Luke would have such a strong attachment to his ring. "Ok, I had it inscribed, 'My Hero, My Heart, My Husband.' It sounds kinda funny saying it out loud. It looked better written. Is that too cheesy?" She was feeling kind of silly saying it out loud.

Luke took her in his arms and whispered, "Not at all. I don't know if I'll be able to live up to that but I'm humbled that you think that."

Lorelai hugged him tightly. "Hey mister, weren't you supposed to give me private vows tonight? We went traditional which were perfect, but I want my mushy stuff."

Luke chuckled as he looked at her. "OK. Mushy stuff coming up."

He rand his fingers over her cheeks and outlined her mouth. "Lorelai, never in my life did I expect to find such happiness as I have found with you. You see the goodness buried deep down inside me and you always push me until I'm annoyed at you to the point of pain. Yet you never stop there and the next shove moves me from my comfort-zone into a new world. A world of love and excitement and bliss; you've shown me how to love. Not with the stingy part that most people use, but with the outlandish over the top love of life that can bring goodness and laughter everyday."

"I used to live a life of duty, I took care of Liz and Jess because I knew it was what my mom and dad would want. I ran my company ethically and morally because I knew again it was what my mom and dad would have wanted. Because of you I've gotten to know Jess as a wonderful young man who I'm proud to call my nephew. I've started to see how running the company affects individuals and helps them. I've started to live my life seeing the gifts I've been given instead of the responsibility put upon me and it's all because of you and your love. So I promise that I'll try to live up to all those beautiful words you lovingly inscribed, Hero, heart but most importantly, husband." Luke gently kissed her.

"Wow." Lorelai was blown away. She never expected Luke to bare his soul so dramatically.

"So," he chuckled. "How about mine? Do I get mushy stuff from you?"

"I'm sure I can't top that. Words are usually my buffer with people. Since you've been in my; correction _our_ lives, I've felt safe. Even when we were just friends I knew you'd be there no matter what. If I needed anything you would make it happen. I still shudder to think how much business you lost closing down just to come over to fix my sink, or stove or roof or porch. I felt safe working at night because I knew Rory could go to you if something happened. You're the first man I ever was attracted to who I think liked Rory before he ever liked me. That meant so much to me, knowing that you would be there for her even if we fought. Again, it made me feel secure."

"I've never felt so loved and wanted in my life. You know who I am more than anyone else, even Rory at times. I never thought someone would love me as I am. I expected he would want me to change and become something else. Thank you for loving me, for being who you are because you also support me in all I do. You make me feel as though what I do is important and not a step up from a maid. You put my schooling ahead of even getting married because you know it's important to me. I never thought I could be loved so intensely and I never thought I could love so deeply. I promise to always love you and never take you for granted." Luke hugged her to him tightly.

"I'm glad we waited to say these tonight. I don't think I'd be comfortable expressing my gratitude to you for what you said in front of a crowd." Luke whispered to her as he gently kissed down her neck.

"So this is going to be a soft thank you or are we doing the shouting from the rooftops thank you?" Lorelai's voiced hitched as Luke continued his ministrations on her body.

He looked at her wickedly and grinned.

"OK, going with the rooftops it is," she giggled and then moaned as he got to a very sensitive place.


	46. Chapter 46 Not Chris!

A/N Thanks to all who have been reading this. Thanks for all who have taken the time to review.

**I own nothing**

Ch 46 Not Chris!

The next morning Luke woke in his bed at Stars Hollow all alone. He looked at his left hand and his wedding band was missing. He sat up in bed and it was his single twin over the diner. His heart was pounding and he raced to the telephone to call Lorelai but Rory answered. "Rory," he said hurriedly. "I need to talk to Lorelai. Can you bring her the phone?"

"Luke?" Rory was confused as to why Luke would be calling her so early on a Sunday morning. "You know mom's not here. You were at the wedding last night."

"So, it was last night? But she's not here. I need to find her." Luke was starting to panic.

"Luke she's with Dad on her honeymoon. Why would she be with you?"

Luke's heart started to beat way too fast. Surely he couldn't have imagined the entire relationship with Lorelai, Rory had to be wrong. "Rory, your mom loves me, not your dad! Lorelai loves me! I know she loves me!" Luke was screaming into the phone.

He had to convince Rory that he was supposed to have married Lorelai not Christopher.

Suddenly he woke with a start in Bar Harbor with his wife shaking him. "Luke Hon, wake up. You're having a bad dream. Luke I'm here and I do love you."

Luke was out of breath, his heart pounding and clutching Lorelai like she was a life preserver. "Oh God it was a dream. It was just a dream. Oh my God."

Lorelai rocked him as she quieted him with soft words. "Luke you OK? Were these the dreams you were talking about last night?"

Luke nodded and then when he was able to speak told her, "Except you didn't marry me, you married Christopher. I woke up in my old bed over the diner and our entire relationship was a dream. Rory didn't know why I was calling, the wedding I'd been to the night before was your wedding to Christopher. When I had dreamt that I couldn't find you it was because we weren't married. You had gone on your honeymoon with your husband. I woke up with no ring, no you and no life. I guess I didn't realize how worried I was about us getting married. When was the last time you even talked to Christopher?"

"Just about a month ago, when he came for the hat-rack; babe, you don't have to worry about me running off with anyone. I thought I made that pretty clear last night." Lorelai snuggled with Luke who was breathing more normally. He nodded and looked at the clock, it was three in the morning.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry about waking you it's not even near morning. Damn, I can't believe I did that. Go back to sleep." Luke gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Luke it's not a problem. I'm glad to cut your nightmare short and I'm really sorry that Rory's father was the cause of your bad dream. If it helps as you drift off to sleep know that I love you and that I'm married to you and only you." She kissed him tenderly and snuggled deep into his arms.

Luke kissed her forehead and also went back to sleep.

Five hours later he gently woke aware that Lorelai was in his arms and he looked at his left hand verifying that they were indeed married. He chuckled to himself for being such a wuse. She hadn't even talked to Christopher in a month and then by accident. He tightened his grip on Lorelai and became aware that they were still without clothes and on their honeymoon. She was his wife by the state of Connecticut and nothing was going to change that.

Smiling broadly he kissed her neck just under her ear. She sighed and moved her head to expose her entire neck to him. "Well, if you insist," he whispered.

Luke started to apply gentle kisses on her neck that became more insistent as he traveled down her neckline towards her breasts. She moaned and became fully awake when he reached her bellybutton. "Luke, oh, Luke."

He brought her to climax once and then the second time he joined with her and as she was reaching her release he followed her over. "Now that is the way that someone should wake up their first morning as a married person." Luke whispered.

"Hmm mmh." Was all Lorelai could say. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Luke.

She opened her eyes and looked into his and smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Danes," Luke growled.

"Mmmmm-morning husband." Lorelai grinned at him, and stroked his growing beard.

"I need to shave."

"Nope, I like you scruffy." She smiled at him then pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Well I aim to please." Luke kissed her again and felt himself becoming aroused again.

"Like a sharpshooter babe, you aim like a sharpshooter." Lorelai chuckled.

Luke stroked her side and said, "Roll over." Lorelai looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Luke chuckled and shook his head, "I have to pace myself. But your shoulders felt tense so I thought before breakfast I'd give you a back rub."

"Oh, I knew there was some reason I loved you!" Luke began at Lorelai's shoulders and worked his way down releasing the tension in her back. "Oh Luke, that's wonderful."

"Like that huh?"

"Hmmm mmmh. Whoa fella, what's that?" Luke had gotten to the base of her spine and continued a bit lower.

"What happened to pacing yourself?" she laughed.

"I'll pace later," he growled and brought her to him.

Afterwards they lay in bed cuddled together Luke had a satisfied grin playing about his lips. Lorelai snickered and said, "A little proud of ourselves are we?"

"Hey, it's our honeymoon. I love knowing that I please you. And the fact we have an entire week for me to please you, pleases me." He raised his eyebrows wickedly. "Also part of the honeymoon is a time of celebration of our beginning of our lives together. So as any good celebration calls for…" He had gotten out of bed and put on his boxer-briefs to go get his luggage. He came back into the room carrying a large wrapped box.

"Presents!" Lorelai bounced in bed clapping her hands as Luke stopped and watched her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You do realize that you're naked right now?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked wickedly.

"Not for me, but your answer should be self evident. You naked bouncing and you wonder why I stop to watch you? Answer, I'm a heterosexual male and not blind. Now after you open your present we may need to have a short break before breakfast." Luke grinned.

"Did you go into training for this week?" Lorelai laughed as he brought the box over to her. As she started to unwrap her gift he was focused on her breasts. "Hey, husband, I thought we were taking that break _after_ I unwrap the gift."

"Hmm," his mouth busy at the moment.

"Luke," Lorelai stopped paying attention to the package. "Luuuke. Oh Luke. Oh, God. I'm going to be dead before Thursday," she laughed throatily.

"Just relax, pay no attention to me, go about your business." Luke was talking directly into her skin sending vibrations to parts of her body he was no where near. Ok, now he was near, oh wow was he near.

Lorelai was returning to earth when she realized that Luke hadn't gone with her. "Babe? Are you OK?"

Luke was holding her stroking her back and smiled, "Yep great. I was just visiting with you. Physically I may need to rest and refuel, but mentally I needed to connect with that beautiful vision in front of me. So your pleasure was mine this time. Want to see your present?"

Lorelai looked at him warily. "Do I get to open it this time?"

"Yep, I promise hands off." Luke chuckled as he held his hands up in front of him.

"Well, just until I open it and admire my pretty present, then you can go back to it." She leered at him and kissed his cheek. She tore open the paper and flipped the top of the box off. There inside was a soft fluffy pink robe. On the pockets were pictures of Hello Kitty!

Lorelai squealed and flung herself at Luke. "This is even softer than velvet. What is it? I can't believe you got me this robe! I'd have thought you'd get one of those sexy see through things." Lorelai laughed as she got up and wrapped herself in the material. It was so soft she couldn't believe it. It was a robe that wrapped in the front and had a tie but no buttons or zipper.

Luke laughed at her and said, "If I got you one of those see through things you could only wear it here for the week. But now when we get home you can wear this over you pajamas and I can remember the week you wore it without pajamas. It's also very accessible." Luke walked over to her and undid the tie which caused the robe to fall completely open. "See?" He bent down to nuzzle her breasts and his fingers traveled a little lower.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Hold on there cowboy. Before you start roaming anymore I need coffee and breakfast." Luke sighed, closed up her robe and tied it. He pulled a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his suitcase and found the pair of slippers Rory had packed for Lorelai.

"It's still cold on the floor here so wear these when we go down stairs. I had the refrigerator and shelves all stocked for the week so we could stay here without needing to go out. Or we can take a day or two to go shopping, walk the beach, go to dinner, there's a really nice restaurant at the Bar Harbor Inn or there are a few other places. We're here right before the tourist season starts up so there won't be a lot of people around." Luke was leading Lorelai downstairs to the kitchen area and she got her first look at the place.

The living room was open and airy. It had hardwood floors but in front of the massive fireplace that used real wood, was a plush rug and futon chairs so you could recline or sit depending on your mood. The rest of the living room had a large plasma TV with a DVD player and a VCR. In front of that were two chairs and an overstuffed couch. The open room led to the kitchen that had a counter with bar stools that you could sit at while someone else made the food. Behind the kitchen was a sliding glass door that led out to the patio and overlooked the ocean. On the patio was a table and chairs that you could sit at and eat outside.

Lorelai looked at the weather and it was a raw blustery day. Overcast sky and waves that crashed on the shore gave her a feeling of gratitude that they were inside. It was beautiful in it's own way, raw, immense, overwhelming in the strength it presented. She had the feeling that if she were out there she would be carried out to sea. Luke had been watching her watch the sea and he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You ok?"

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. "Yep, I'm just struck by how small we are compared to something this encompassing. If you were out there on a boat you couldn't win a fight between the ocean and you. The ocean would win every time. It feels ominous and overwhelming."

Luke nodded his head. "Breakfast is ready. Eggs and bacon, that OK?"

"Perfect, I need protein after last night and this morning." Lorelai smiled up at him. "I also want to call Rory and see how they're settled at the mansion. Once they get back to school she's going to be too busy to talk long. Paris is a slave driver."

Over the next five days they spent a great deal of the time in bed or at least in the cottage. They walked up the shore line when it was sunny, they even took the Blue Nose ferry to Nova Scotia for a day. There was one day they swore they wouldn't bring up again and another day they drove up to Cadilac Mountain. Once they went shopping in downtown Bar Harbor, Friday night they went to the Bar Harbor Inn for dinner.

"They're talking about putting in a Spa. I just don't get the attraction myself." Lorelai was telling Luke. "I like and Inn where you go to relax and soak up the atmosphere, not take a soak in a state of the art spa. There are places for that and they should be separate from this."

They were coming back to the cottage Friday night after dinner and as they walked in the door Lorelai's cell phone started to play. "Rory! How's mommy's favorite daughter?"

"Mom!?"

"Yes Rory, it's me. Is something wrong? Rory?"

"Mom! It's grandpa. He fell on the floor and no one knows what's wrong. Their taking him to Hartford Memorial. Mom I don't want to lose him. Mom can you please come home? I need you."

"Rory, what's wrong with Grandpa? Yes, we'll come home right away." Lorelai grabbed hold of Luke's hand as she was talking to Rory. "Are you going to the hospital with Grandma? Is Jess there?"

"Grandma is going with Grandpa in the ambulance and I don't know how to get there. Yes Jess is here."

"Let me talk to Jess sweets. Grandpa is going to be ok, I promise." Rory put Jess on the phone.

"Lorelai?"

"Jess, are you able to drive Rory to the hospital? She can't drive herself in the state she's in and I don't want her to wait at the house. We'll get the first flight out of here and be home as soon as possible. Jess do you know what happened?"

"I'll get her there. Well, Rory's grandparents were here and something must have happened because the next thing I hear is Richard yelling at Mr. Hayden and Mr. Hayden yelling at Richard. Then your dad was pulling at his tie and the next thing I know he's on the ground."

"Oh, my God. Why were the Hayden's there?" While Lorelai was talking to Jess and Rory Luke was calling Paige in New York.

"Paige, it's Luke Danes. I'm sorry to disturb your weekend but we have an emergency here and we need to get home right away. Could you check all commercial flights leaving Bar Harbor airport going to Hartford? If there isn't anything leaving in the next hour I want you to rent a private plane and if you aren't able to get a private plane in two hours I want ours here. Can you do that for me? Yes Lorelai and myself. Thanks Paige. You have my number let me know and we'll be ready. You'll have to get someone to deal with the rest of the details here. I know I can. Thanks."

"Ok, sweets. We're coming home. I'll just see you at the hospital OK? Keep an eye out for us. I love you and he's going to be ok." Lorelai hung up and collapsed in Luke's arms. She pulled herself out of her sobs.

"Luke, I don't have time for this now, we need to get packed and find away to get home. What if he dies Luke before I can say goodbye? We were just getting to the good part of our relationships. I actually started to like my dad and mom's even coming around. Why did this have to happen now? Why were Straub and Francine there? "

"He's going to be fine Lorelai. We'll get there as soon as we can and everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Let's get packed and Paige is getting us to Harford as soon as possible."

Paige got them on a flight that was leaving in one hour. They packed and drove to the airport leaving their rental car in the long term parking. They got to the airport and Luke said to check their bags. "But Luke, if we check them then we have to pick them up and I want to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Paige said that she'd hire two drivers for us when we got to Hartford. One would take us to the hospital right away and the other will collect our baggage and bring it to the hospital for us."

Lorelai collapsed when they got on the plane. They were flying first class because coach was full. Paige was only able to get them tickets across the aisle from each other but Lorelai was able to talk the gentleman sitting next to her to trade seats with Luke.

She held Luke's hand the whole way to Hartford and he whispered to her. "That last call from Paige, something happened at the office that may be why Straub and your dad were yelling."

Lorelai looked at him and her eyes were wide, "What happened?"

"Wednesday Christopher's supervisor had a meeting with him about his performance and Christopher told her to shove it so she fired him. Paige said that Straub has called my office five times in the last two days so he may have gone to see your dad about it. I'm sorry Lorelai, I feel like it's my fault that your dad's in the hospital." Luke felt like hell. He really loved Richard and it was like losing his dad all over again. He had to be ok, Luke didn't want a happy occasion like his new marriage to be overshadowed with this possibility. He wanted Richard to be alive to get to know his next grandchildren.

"Luke, no. If that was the trigger then Chris is the only one at fault for his actions and Straub shouldn't be fighting Chris' battles anymore. I just want to get home and see that everything is fine. Please let it be fine. It'll be fine won't it Luke?" Lorelai looked at him with concern.

Luke took her hand and squeezed it, "It'll be fine I promise." Lorelai gave a short nod and played with her rings as she looked out at the night sky.

**A/N Since the opening of this chapter is ambiguous I didn't want to give it away with this note: There will be a chapter or three of the honeymoon in Silence is Golden but it might be a few days until that is updated. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	47. Chapter 47 Richard

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed and continue to read this story. I hope you enjoy.

**I own nothing**

Ch 47 Richard

As they were flying Lorelai's thoughts kept going to try and figure out what had happened. "Luke, what if my dad…" She couldn't continue because to say the words meant that it could be true.

Luke took hold of her hand and softly said, "Lorelai, your dad's going to make it and he's going to be fine. We need to keep thinking that because to worry when we can't do anything is useless." He gently kissed her temple.

Lorelai wept quietly and nodded. She was thinking of all the things she wanted to tell her dad. "You know dad and I weren't close when I was growing up. He was always working and I was, well I was always a disappointment to both my parents. But I love him. Do you think he knows I love him?" She looked at Luke with her brow furrowed and he gently smoothed it with his thumb.

"I know your dad knows you love him. I don't think you are or were a disappointment to them. I think you're different from them and they don't do too well with different. I disappointed Emily when she realized that we aren't going to any parties that she and Richard like to go to." Luke grinned at her. "In a little while we'll be in Hartford and you can tell your dad that you love him in person." Luke hugged her until they started the descent to land.

Luke and Lorelai arrived at Hartford airport and looked for the drivers Paige had set up. They were surprised and pleased to see Henry waiting for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes, I have the car outside. This is Sam who is going to wait for your luggage and bring it to the hospital. If you have your baggage claim checks he can get started there."

Luke gave Sam the claim checks and they followed Henry out into the loading area where he had left the limo. They rushed over to the hospital and as they were getting out of the car Henry said, "When it arrives, would you like me to deliver your luggage to your home sir?"

Luke was grateful to Henry and said, "Thank you Henry. That would be wonderful. I'm not sure when we will be getting back to the house and it would be good to have that part taken care of."

Henry closed the door and took Luke's extended hand. "Good luck sir. I hope everything turns out well."

"Thanks Henry. Drive carefully back to the city."

Luke and Lorelai rushed into the hospital to find Richard and the family. They got directions to the cardiac surgery floor and when they got off the elevator Rory and Jess were pacing in front of the elevator. Lorelai hugged Rory and they both started crying.

"Mom, they won't tell us anything. Grandma tried to get them to tell us what's happening and they just keep telling us that they are running tests." Rory couldn't let go of her mother and she kept crying.

"Sweets, we'll find out and I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Where are Grandma and Gran?"

"They're over by the nurse's station. They keep picking at each other Jess and I had to get away."

"Well let's get over there and referee." Lorelai took Rory's hand and looked at Luke and Jess who were both looking uncomfortable.

They heard the two women before they saw them. "You know Emily, if you didn't feed Richard those fatty foods I wouldn't be in the hospital waiting to hear if my son's going to live or die."

"It isn't my fault he wants to eat what he wants to eat! Try and tell Richard to do anything he doesn't want to and see how successful you are!" Emily and Trix were faced off and sniping at each other. Lorelai couldn't believe that they were doing this in the hospital.

"OK, that's enough you two!" Lorelai yelled. The two women looked at her shocked.

"I have just spent two hours trying to get here to see how my father is only to come upon you two engaged in hand to hand combat. That is enough and I don't want to hear you two say another word to each other tonight. Dad is somewhere in this hospital apparently getting tests and I want to know what the hell happened and I want to know now!"

Emily was the first to recover. "Lorelai, you were on your honeymoon. What are you doing here?"

"My father collapsed and, I don't know, I thought it might be nice to ya know be in the same city! Yes mother, I know I was on my honeymoon, but for God's sake my father is in the hospital. What kind of heartless daughter do you think I am?" Lorelai was amazed that Emily could think she was so cold. Luke took Lorelai's hand and squeezed.

"Lorelai, I'm sure Emily was just surprised that we knew, not that we'd hear about it and still stay away. Right Emily?" Luke looked pointedly at Emily who had the good grace to blush.

"Of course, Lorelai. I would expect that if you heard your father was in the hospital you'd be here. I didn't know who had phoned you, that's all." Emily had been surprised that Lorelai would have cut short her honeymoon, no one had known where they'd gone, Luke had kept that from everyone but Rory. "I suppose Rory called you then?"

"Yes, mother, my daughter saw fit to let me know about my father's condition. Something my mother and grandmother seemed to forget to do." Lorelai was using all her fear about what was going on and channeling it into anger at her mother and grandmother.

Luke recognized this and stepped in. "Emily, why don't you tell us what tests have been run on Richard so far and what they suspect?" He was still holding tightly onto Lorelai's hand.

Emily started, "Well so far all they have told us that they have run an echocardiogram and they have him scheduled for a heart catheter. Then they'll know if he'll need further procedures."

"So it was his heart? Where is he now?"

"He's still in the testing area. Joshua says that if they show constriction of the arteries he'll need either an angioplasty or bypass surgery." Emily was barely holding it together and she started to tear up. Lorelai saw this and went to her mom. She placed her hand on her arm and Emily covered it with her own hand.

"Mom, I'm sure dad will be OK. He's strong and stubborn and he won't let this get the better of him." Luke still had Lorelai's other hand and she squeezed his for strength. She didn't know what she'd do without him she couldn't imagine facing this trial alone having to be the strength for her family.

Lorelai suddenly realized that Luke had done this, on his own without any support from his family when his dad was sick and then died. Liz from what he said wasn't around and his mom had already died. Her heart went out to him and she buried her face in his chest and held on to him tightly.

Luke stroked her hair and whispered to her, "Lorelai it'll be ok. Please don't cry. I'm sure he'll be fine." Lorelai shook her head and held onto him.

"Luke I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I can't imagine what it was like for you to have to face your dad's illness alone. I couldn't do this without you." Luke was stunned that she was thinking of what he went through with his dad when they still didn't know about hers. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.

"It was difficult, but I got through it and now I just want to look forward to the future with you and our family. Your dad's gonna be ok and we'll look back on this and it'll all be just a bad memory in a few days."

Just then Joshua came out and talked to Emily. "It's not as bad as we feared Emily, Richard has undergone the heart cath and it looks like only one major artery is effected so an angioplasty is suggested instead of a bypass at this time. He's going to have to change his eating habits and get exercise or I'm going to refer him to a cardiothoracic surgeon in the not too distant future for bypass surgery."

"Thank you Joshua, when can we see him?"

"We're prepping him for the angioplasty which shouldn't take more than one hour total. He's going to need to remain sedated for a while to allow the swelling to diminish. If he moves too soon the stent could dislodge and we are looking at a heap of trouble. You can see him before he goes in, he's still groggy. The rest of the family will need to wait until he's finished." Emily followed Joshua through the double doors and the rest of them were left out in the lobby.

They all took seats against the wall and Luke looked at Lorelai as she sat sagging under the weight of what Joshua had said. "Luke, does this mean dad's going to be all right or not?"

"It sounds like it. The heart cath and whatever else he said didn't sound like it was as extensive as bypass surgery." Luke held Lorelai who held onto Rory's hand as well.

Jess spoke up, "Why don't I make a run for some food? I know Rory hasn't eaten anything tonight and I assume you guys haven't had anything since you left for Hartford, right?"

Luke nodded and said, "Thanks Jess. That sounds like a great idea. Why don't you go across the street? They have grilled chicken sandwiches and as a compromise why don't you get some fries." Luke smiled halfheartedly at Jess who took off.

An hour later Dr. Kinser came out and let them know that Richard was resting and doing well. He'd be in his room within the hour. Lorelai collapsed on Luke and he hugged her tightly. Trix and Emily were both relieved and Rory hugged her mother like she wasn't going to let her go. Only Jess looked out of place as they had a small celebration of Richard's recovery.

Lorelai was the first to speak. "Jess, why don't you take Rory back to the mansion, Luke and I'll stop by there later. Gran, after you see dad do you want to go back and get some rest? Dr. Kinser said dad wouldn't be awake until early tomorrow morning."

Trix looked at Emily and she gave a sharp nod. "That would be logical Lorelai, but what about you and Emily?"

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Richard." Emily had gotten her back up that her mother-in-law would suggest such a thing.

Lorelai jumped in. "Gran, dad won't be awake until tomorrow, so mom and I can take the first shift and you guys can come back in the morning and relieve us, ok?"

"Very well, Lorelai." Trix started towards the recovery room to see Richard as Emily rolled her eyes.

Hours later Lorelai and Emily are asleep in chairs in Richard's room. Richard is asleep and Luke is in a chair right next to Lorelai watching her. It's four o'clock in the morning but Luke hasn't been able to sleep in hospitals since his dad got sick. He gently moves the hair out of Lorelai's face when he sees Richard's eyes flutter.

Luke smiles at him and whispers, "Hey, Richard. Good to see you awake. How're you feeling?"

"Like an elephant sat on my chest and kicked me in the groin. Joshua didn't say that that was going to be a side effect." Richard's voice was raspy and Luke got up to offer him a glass of water with a straw.

"What are you and Lorelai doing back? Is it Monday already?"

"No, it's Saturday morning, very early morning. Rory called and said you'd collapsed so of course we came back. Lorelai was a wreck on the plane." Luke grinned at Richard.

"Well, while I'm always glad to see you two, I wish you would have stayed. This was nothing, I'll be up and around in no time."

Luke shook his head. "Richard, you had an angina attack which caused them to find a sixty percent blockage in one of your major arteries. You just had major surgery and it will be at least six weeks before the doctor releases you to drive. Three or more before you can go back to work. This was not nothing."

"Nonsense m'boy, I'll be up and out before you know it. Doctors don't know everything. Joshua wants me to stop smoking, drinking and no red meat. Can you imagine? I'd be better off in an old folks home." Richard chuckled and was surprised to see Luke's jaw tighten.

"Richard, you know I love your daughter right? You know, you have to know that if I lose her I lose my life?" Luke's looking at Richard with penetrating eyes and a steely glare.

Richard barley nodded, somehow he realized that he offended Luke and he wasn't sure how.

"Lorelai is as fearless as Emily, but she's as stubborn as you are." Richard started to say something but Luke just rolled on. "Lorelai now has heart conditions in her family medical history. The fact that you're taking this lightly means that I'll never convince her that the truck load of red meat she eats on a regular basis is bad for her. No matter what I say to her about the vats of coffee she likes to drink causing high blood pressure and putting undue stress on her heart; nothing will make one iota of difference to her because her father had a heart cath and a stent and still did as he pleased. Until it was too late."

"Richard you know that I love you like my own father, but if you can't see that acting like a jackass is going to cost me my wife then nothing I say will change your mind. Now before I say anything more that I'll probably regret I'm going to take a walk and cool down." With that Luke got up without waiting for Richard's response and walked out of the room.

Richard was stunned by Luke's outburst. He'd never been talked to like that except by Trix. Even Emily wouldn't be that blunt. He was starting to feel very self righteous when he heard Lorelai. "He's right Dad. Of course if you ever tell him I said so I'll deny it. But he's right about almost all of it. If you choose to ignore this warning I get a free pass, so does Rory."

"Lorelai, how can you say that? This was just a minor episode. Joshua always over reacts. If it was really serious I would have had major surgery."

"Dad, Dr. Kinser told us tonight that your heart stopped on the table. He said that they were able to get it started with an electric shock, but that your heart stopped. How major do you want this to be? Now the part about what Luke said where I wouldn't listen to him is where he was wrong. I never thought I could love someone so much that I can't think about my life without him because I wouldn't be able to function. For Luke I'll cut back on my fatty foods and even after we conceive and have the children we want I'll keep a close watch on my blood pressure and if it starts to go high I'll cut back on my coffee again."

"Dad, if you won't follow the doctors orders for me, Rory or even Mom, maybe you'll do it for your future grandchildren. Luke and I want them to have the same gift that Rory had with getting to know you. And any children Luke and I have you'd get to know from their birth. No gaps. As long as you're here. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my husband." Lorelai got up and left the room.

Richard laid on his bed contemplating what his daughter and son-in-law had said. He looked at Emily who was still sleeping and he whispered, "I suppose you have something to weigh in on as well?" He laid his head back on his pillow and heard Emily chuckle.

"I think they said it well enough. My two cents are that if you die before I do I'm not going to talk to you in heaven. You can spend all eternity without me. So help me God Richard, if you don't do everything the doctor says to keep healthy I'm moving to the pool-house." Emily was sitting up and looked him straight in the eye. To anyone else it was a look of defiance, but Richard knew better. She was scared in a way he'd never seen her scared before.

Richard reached out his hand and Emily walked over to him, took it and sat in the chair closest to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and a tear slid down her cheek. Richard's other hand stroked her hair and he simply said, "I promise I'll try and listen to the doctors dear." Emily just nodded her head.

Out in the corridor Luke was walking back towards Richard's room when he ran into Lorelai. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. "I just needed to stretch my legs," he whispered.

She chuckled and gently kissed him. "Before you took my father out? That was very kind of you, although he did deserved the tongue lashing. I think he realizes that it's more serious then he thought. He was unaware that his heart stopped during the procedure.

Luke gave a sheepish grin, "Busted. So does that mean you heard everything or just the part I called your dad a jackass?"

"From the part where you told him you couldn't live without me." Lorelai grinned widely up at him.

Luke held her head to his shoulder and she felt him shudder. His voice was thick with emotion as he said, "Lorelai it's not joke. I couldn't even imagine what my life would be without you."

"Me either babe, me either."

Luke and Lorelai walked back into the hospital room to find Emily with her head on Richard's shoulder. Luke cleared his throat and Richard looked up. Luke bent his head and apologized. "Richard, I'm sorry, I was out of line to tell you how to live your life, well the life you have left and I'm sorry."

"No Luke, I owe you and all of my family an apology. I went on living as though I was the only one that mattered. As Lorelai pointed out after you left, I may miss out on seeing any children you may have grow up. I missed out on Rory's life because we were all so damn stubborn, but this time it would only be my own fault. Thank you for caring enough about your family to speak out Luke." Richard held his hand out and Luke took it gratefully.

"You know Richard, I'm pretty glad you're sticking around for my own selfish reasons as well." Luke grinned.

"What would that be?" Richard raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Otherwise I have to deal with Floyd Stiles on my insurance." Luke smiled wickedly.

Richard started to laugh until he realized how much it hurt and he shook a finger at Luke. "Were you trying to make a point?"

Luke shrugged and chuckled, "Not on purpose, but hey, I take credit whenever I can."


	48. Chapter 48 Forewarned

A/N I hope you're still reading and that you'll enjoy this chapter. Probably two more and this story is done. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.

**I own nothing**

Ch 48 Forewarned

Lorelai was in the waiting room outside of Richard's room when Luke came off the elevator. They had stayed what was left of the night at the mansion and early in the morning Rory and Jess had gone to the house in Stars Hollow to grab some clothes for them. Lorelai had let Luke sleep in since he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before in Richard's room. Jess had left the new Cherokee for him and Lorelai had taken Trix and the Jeep to the hospital.

Luke looked down on the table in front of Lorelai and shook his head. "Last night I must have dreamed you told me you were going to stop eating fatty foods."

On the table in front of her was a pile of candy. She had Red Vines, Tootsie Rolls, Laffy Taffy Chews, Skittles, Good n Plenty, Rolos, Junior Mints, Plain M&M's, Milk Duds and Raisinets.

"No, babe, really these are either fat free or low in fat but they still taste awesome!" Lorelai said gleefully.

"Only you could find the loophole to eating healthy." Luke shook his head and sank in the chair beside her.

"Did you raid the gift shop or the vending machine?" He was poking around and was surprised that technically they were either low fat or fat free. He wasn't going to bring up the sugar content.

Lorelai shook her head. "Gran wanted to stop at the grocery store to pick up some weird juice that she said mom never gets her and so I stood in the candy aisle amazed at the number of fat free or low fat candies there are."

Luke chuckled, "So does this mean that you're giving up red meat completely?"

Lorelai looked away and then down at the table. "I want to. But you know it's going to be tough for me. I've had your cheeseburgers almost every day for the past five years. I love those, especially that new spice you've added to them in the last few months. They're really addictive."

Lorelai's lip started to quiver as she struggled with the love she had with food and wanting to be good for Luke. Luke chuckled silently. He wasn't going to tell her he had been cutting her burgers with turkey meat the past few months. He figured if she knew she wouldn't want to eat it, so he'd raised the spices and added turkey to both her and Rory's burgers. So far neither had said anything except that they loved the new taste.

"Well, how about we try cutting down to say three a week? That way at least you can work your way into eating a healthy diet, not go for it all at once. So far you haven't had a health scare." Luke picked up her hand and Lorelai leaned into gently kiss him.

"You're the best husband ever!"

She wrinkled her brow and said, "Can I keep my four cups of coffee? I really love my coffee and four may be a lot for some people, but it's really cut back for me!"

Luke squeezed her hand, "Lorelai, I can never say no to you on anything. I'll keep hounding you about your eating and maybe by me doing that you'll be a little more aware of what you put in your mouth."

Lorelai opened hers to say it but Luke beat her to it. "I know, dirty."

"Extremely!" Lorelai giggled.

"But you do know that I do this because I love you and I do want you around, right?"

Lorelai nodded and she was about to say more when the elevator doors opened and Christopher got off.

"Shit." Lorelai was terrified about what was going to happen with Luke and Chris.

Luke looked where her gaze was and echoed her. "Shit."

"Hey Lor. I heard that Richard collapsed last night at dinner with my folks. I'm surprised that you didn't call me." Chris actually looked hurt and Lorelai was having a difficult time not throwing a chair at him. Luke kept a hold of her hand or she would have thrown something at him.

"Christopher, why would I call you? Your parents were there so they knew what had happened. Yes it would have been nice if you'd called Rory, but you and I have no relationship anymore." Lorelai had stood up and Luke rose to stand by her. Her voice had gotten louder than a normal tone and he wanted to help keep Richard from hearing this.

"Lorelai, why don't we go get something to drink in the cafeteria and continue this discussion down there? Christopher, I'd suggest you not see Richard right now, Lorelai was right about your parents arguing with the Gilmore's about you."

Luke reached out with his hand to point to the elevator and Christopher saw it as an aggressive move to harm him. Christopher grabbed Luke's arm and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Luke twisted and ended up on top of Christopher with Chris' arm twisted behind his back. Luke held onto it and between being sleep deprived and unceremoniously attacked was completely confused.

"What the hell were you doing? I was pointing to the elevator and suddenly you want to take me out? Are you insane?"

"I know when someone is about to jump me so I was getting my licks in first." Christopher whined.

Lorelai was shocked and finally had her voice come back to her. "Christopher what on earth made you think that Luke would want to hurt you. You have nothing he wants."

"He knows I'll always be Rory's dad and you and I will always be connected. That would be a good enough reason." Chris was still on the ground with Luke sitting on him holding his arm so Chris couldn't move.

"Chris, Luke and I got married last week. Somehow I think that connection is more secure for him, right Luke?" Lorelai looked at her husband who smiled back.

"Yep."

"So if you're willing to keep away from Luke I think he might let you up. Are you willing to do that Chris?"

Chris is devastated. "You got married Lor? But what about us? We're meant to be, I know you better than anyone else in the world. I'm your oldest friend."

Lorelai's heart is breaking and she doesn't want to hurt him any more but she is married and her first responsibility it to Luke. She taps Luke on the shoulder to get off of Chris and when he rises she helps a still processing Christopher to his feet.

"Chris, you knew me better than anyone else when we were kids that's true. But that's not who I am now. Now I'm not a kid, I'm a woman; a mother and a wife." Lorelai smiled softly at Luke.

"And Luke knows this woman better than anyone else. Maybe if things had stayed the same Chris you would've known me best, but things never do they always change. I wish you could see that Christopher. You and I, we were never meant to be."

Trix poked her head out of Richard's room and scowled at Christopher. "Lorelai, your father would like to see you and Luke. If you can pull yourselves away from the Hayden boy." Trix went back into Richard's room.

"Christopher, we need to get in there. I hope you understand why I won't tell dad that you were here. I don't want to upset him any more. If you want to see Rory she'll probably be here with mom shortly, so be prepared. Or you can call her later this week. Next week the kids are on spring break."

Christopher dropped his head and said, "I'd like to stick around Lor, but I need to get going. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to New Orleans for a new job. I'll keep in touch with Rory and let you know how things are."

Lorelai shook her head, still the same old Christopher. "That's fine Chris. I hope you find success there. Rory will really want to know where you land so keep in touch ok?"

Lorelai and Luke went into Richard's room and Christopher was stunned as he watched them. That's where he was supposed to be, with Lorelai supporting her in all the family crisis. He knew that she had to see it his way so before he went to Louisiana he was going to stop by his father's and enlist his help.

This Luke person couldn't be all he seemed. Christopher would find his weak spot and then he'd show Lorelai how supportive and successful he could be. He knew that if Lorelai would just give him a chance he'd be the success his father always wanted him to achieve.

Christopher went down the elevator and got into his car. He headed to his father's home to talk to him about Luke. His dad had used private detectives before to find dirt on his enemies surely he could use his influence to find out something on this hash slinger.

Later that day Luke and Lorelai finally returned to their house and went upstairs to collapse, Rory and Jess went to pick up Lane to see a movie at the BWR leaving the two grownups alone.

They were dressed in sleep-ware and Luke held Lorelai in his arms. She had fallen asleep quickly but his mind was still racing, reliving the nightmare that was his father's illness and death. He was so relieved that Richard was relatively ok and that he was going to be discharged on Wednesday if all proceeded according to plan.

He shook his head in amazement that so much had happened in less than a year. He was looking forward to some time of balance. They were now settled in their home, married. He looked at his ring and remembered the inscription Lorelai had told him about, hero, heart and husband. He knew he was over tired but he felt a lump in his throat when he thought about that.

Yep, he was looking forward to just learning to live as husband and wife for a bit. He felt himself drifting off to sleep grateful for all that had occurred and all that lay ahead.

The next few weeks were ones of small adjustments, and great joys. The bathroom seemed to be the big stumbling block for all of them. Jess and Rory seemed to time their showers at almost the same time which caused someone to always be without hot water and the decibel level in the house would go up considerably when that happened.

For Luke and Lorelai it was more about face time at the mirror when Luke didn't have early deliveries but had to get there before nine for the breakfast rush. Lorelai usually made it to the mirror about the time Luke needed the sink. For the adults the answer was a lighted vanity for the bedroom and for the kids Luke installed a water heater that heated the water as it was used so they always had hot water.

Mid April they experienced what Lorelai had warned him about when they talked about kids. One morning she woke up with a low level nausea and a mood and a half. Walking downstairs she saw that Jess and Rory had drunk the last of the coffee and Luke was outside in the yard weeding the flowers by the front porch. He came back in to get some water and saw her banging around the kitchen.

"Good morning." He went to kiss her and got a mouth full of hair.

"Oh? Which part of _good_ do you think it is? The part where I have to make my own coffee because my kids didn't see fit to leave me any? Or maybe it's where I come downstairs to find my husband covered in dirt tracking it in my house? Or ooo, I know, maybe it's this damn feeling of being sick to my stomach but not quite enough to get rid of anything so it's going to stay this way all freaking day? How about that being the good in the morning?" Lorelai turned tail and stomped back up to their room and slammed the door leaving Luke in the kitchen confused.

"Ooooo-kay." He climbed the stairs and tried the door which was open. He turned the doorknob slowly and saw Lorelai crying on her bed.

"Lorelai, did I do something? If I did I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and if I know what it is I won't do it again. OK?" He eased himself down on the very edge of the bed waiting to see what else happened.

Lorelai was sobbing, "I'm so sorry Luke, I don't know how to control my anger right now. I didn't remember it being this intense but it must have been or else I wouldn't have gone to the doctor before. I'm such a bad wiiiiffffe." She sobbed out that last word and Luke was completely baffled.

Lorelai settled down until she was just quietly sobbing and she looked up at Luke with red rimmed eyes. "Are you sure you still want kids?"

Luke grinned and whispered, "Lorelai, are you pregnant?" Which he immediately realized was the exact wrong thing to say.

Lorelai wailed, "Nooooooo. I'm such a failure, one time without a condom at sixteen and wham knocked up. Married to the man I love and I can't get pregnant after all the time we spent trying on our honeymoon and when we got home. What if I never get pregnant again? We'll have lived through this crap for nooooothiiiiinnnngggg." Lorelai built up more steam in her wail.

Luke was confused. He had never lived with a woman who was PMSing on such an intense scale so he missed the signs. He did know to leave the conversation alone and he just held Lorelai as she cried until she pushed him off and ran into the bathroom to throw up. He was now very confused, he thought the throwing up part came with the baby part, but he didn't want to bring it up. Hell he didn't want to bring anything up right now. Lorelai crawled back into bed and eventually went to sleep. Luke went downstairs to find Rory and Jess studying.

"Hey, Rory, can I talk to you for a bit?" Luke called her into the living room. "When your mom and you lived in the shed, were there any bad days that you remember, ones where she seemed to change personalities?"

"Yeah, there was a time when I was in early grades at school where she was dealing with, um. You know. Those days were pretty bad."

"Rory, I hate to do this because you and I both hate talking about personal things, but your mom doesn't seem like herself and I really don't know what 'you know' is." Luke was almost pleading with her.

"Luke, I'm not sure that we're talking about the same thing, since mom hasn't had severe symptoms for years. Ever since she …"Rory looked at Luke and then a light-bulb came on. "Luke you and mom are thinking about kids right?"

Luke blushed and looked at his feet. He gave her a sharp nod as an answer.

Rory exhaled quickly. "OK, then you'll need to talk with mom in about three days. Do we have a heating pad in the house?"

Luke looked at her confused and said, "No. I don't think so."

"Then you're going to need to go out and get one by tomorrow maybe the next day. Has she gotten sick?" Luke again nodded.

"Yep, tomorrow then. Oh, wow. Life is going to be interesting here. I wonder if Lane has room for Jess too." Luke suddenly wondered if he should be afraid.

The next day Lorelai was curled up in bed moaning when Luke came back from his shower. "Oh, God Lorelai. Are you all right? Is it your appendix? Talk to me please."

Lorelai looked up at him and said one word. "Cramps." Then she curled up again and started sobbing.

Luke felt like his heart was being ripped out from his chest. He rand down to the kitchen for a glass of water and was going to get the heating pad from the hall closet when Rory came out and gave him the bottle of Midol. She saw his eyes filled with tears and she knew that he was going through this pain with Lorelai.

Rory called Sookie and let her know Lorelai wasn't coming to work that day maybe two. Luke spent the next two days with her keeping the room dark and giving her gentle backrubs as she clutched the heating pad to her stomach. He didn't know what to say to her and he felt like he was helpless in this situation. How could he ask her to continue to do this month after month and what happened when they wanted another child? At night he went down and made dinner for Rory and Jess and the first night he was on his way back upstairs when Rory stopped him. "Luke? Aren't you having any dinner?"

"Rory, I can't eat with your mom in such pain. I feel bad enough that she has to go through this because we want children, how heartless would I be to sit down here while she's in pain up there?"

Rory nodded and started to leave the room when she turned back. "Luke just make sure that you don't wear yourself down. Mom needs you healthy too."

Luke nodded and he said, "When she's able to eat, I'll eat too."

The next morning Lorelai woke up feeling a hundred percent better than she had the previous three days. Luke was sleeping on his side in his flannel and jeans on top of the covers. She was reminded of the care he had given her these past three days. She smiled and gently ran her fingertips over his jaw. He jerked awake and looked startled.

Lorelai whispered, "Luke it's ok, it's just me. I was just saying good morning." She smiled at him and he sighed deeply.

"You feel better." It was more statement than question. She nodded.

"I was so concerned for you, is this what you're going to go through until we get pregnant?" Luke gathered her in his arms and Lorelai nodded gently.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is. That's why I got on birth control. The cramps are the killer for me, I think the mood swings were the killer for everyone else. I'm really sorry I yelled at you. At the time it seemed overwhelming."

"My God Lorelai, how can I ask you to do this? What if it takes the entire year to get pregnant? I can't ask you to go through this twelve times or even more."

"Luke you're not asking me, I want a baby as much as you do. It's so sweet that you are concerned, but this is nothing compared to actually having the baby. I'm going to be in pain in order for us to have a child. There's no way around this. But when it's done, we'll have a wonderful expression of our love; that sixteen years later could very well tell us to go to hell and run off to join a rock band." Lorelai grinned widely at Luke who also chuckled. He was so damn happy to see that smile back on her face.

"Well when you put it that way you make it sound so darn appealing." Luke deadpanned.

"Tell you what husband, why don't you go down and make your wife a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes?"

"After this experience I'm making you bacon too."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Is there anyway I can get you to give me a rain check on that? Right now the sound of bacon or sausage really isn't sitting well. But I know that in the next few days I would love to be fed your guilt bacon."

Luke just shook his head and grinned at her.

May was also as difficult for Lorelai and to make things more intense her worse day happened to be on a Friday. Luke called Emily and told her that neither he nor Lorelai would be at the dinner that night but that Jess and Rory would appear as usual.

"Really Luke, what excuse did my daughter talk you into giving me this evening?" Emily had been dealing with the DAR all day and they had made her testy.

"Emily, Lorelai has severe cramps, she has thrown up twice and I need to stay with my wife when she is suffering this badly."

Emily knew that Lorelai didn't suffer cramps when she was a teenager so she didn't believe Luke. "Well give her some aspirin and bundle her into the car. She doesn't need to be a scintillating conversationalist; she just needs to be here."

Luke was really getting pissed at his mother-in-law and all the jokes he'd been told about them suddenly started to take on flesh.

"Emily," he said through gritted teeth. "My wife is in pain and I'm not going to subject her to a long car ride so you may view the amount of pain she's in just to send her home again. I can tell you without a doubt that she is neither faking nor exaggerating her symptoms. I'm sure she'll be well enough for next week but you'll not see her tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very well. You said the children will be here on time though?"

Luke sighed heavily. "Yes they're on their way as we speak."

"Fine." Emily hung up without further interaction. Luke shook his head and went back up to his wife who was laying in bed awake but in pain.

Lorelai saw him come back into the room, he changed into his sweats and climbed in to bed.

"She get you at the knees?"

"Nope, I was able to keep her at the ankles." Luke cradled Lorelai from behind and stroked her hair as she held onto the heating pad. "Soon?"

"God I hope so." Lorelai was so happy he was with her. If she'd had him ten years ago she might have been able to live with the pain.


	49. Chapter 49 Choices

A/N Knowing that you're going to have an emotional response to this chapter please keep in mind that I've never left you long and this is the second to the last chapter so bear with me until the next. Thank you to all who have reviewed. There may be a sequel, but this part of the story is almost over.

**I own nothing**

Ch 49 Choices

Summer had come full force to Stars Hollow. Jess had left at the beginning of June to visit with his mom in Vermont where she and her new boyfriend were working the Renaissance circuit. Rory went with her Grandparents to the Cape after Emily begged someone to go with them. Richard was driving her insane and the prospect of being alone with him for two weeks was more then she could tolerate. So Lorelai and Luke would have two very nice weeks of quiet for grown up connecting. Lorelai smiled to herself, but if this late June heat wave didn't break they were going to have to rethink that.

This Sunday afternoon Luke was working, Lorelai had finished straightening the house and was now drifting off for a nap. These warm languid days were making it difficult for her to stay awake after two o'clock. She even found herself sleeping at her desk. This afternoon though she had a nice comfy couch that enveloped her and just as she started to drool the doorbell rang. Lorelai sat up wiped her mouth and listened to see if she had dreamt it or if it really was the… Yep, the doorbell. She got up and went to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Tom Rhodes, Luke's CEO.

"Tom, what a surprise! Luke isn't here right now, he's at the diner." Lorelai looked at Tom and tried to think of the last time she saw him in Stars Hollow. That would be the wedding. Tom never visited here they always went to New York.

"Yes, I know Mrs. Danes, I'm here because I need to talk to Mr. Danes in private and that would be impossible there. Could you call him and ask him to come home? It's very important."

"Is anyone ill Tom?" Lorelai's stomach started to turn. She couldn't imagine what Tom would have to say to Luke.

"No, no one is sick, there aren't any deaths, it's just important that I speak to Mr. Danes immediately and in private."

Lorelai went to the phone and called. "Luke's." Her husband answered on the third ring.

"Hey Luke, Tom Rhodes is here and he wants to talk to you. Could you come home?"

"Tom who? Lorelai I can't come home right now, we just got a tourist bus and we're slammed. It's just Caesar, Ray and me since Jess is in Vermont." Lorelai could hear the diner in the background and Ray calling out orders to Caesar in the back.

"Luke, your CEO showed up on your doorstep saying he needs to talk to you because it's important. Now I don't know about you, but since he's never mixed your two lives before I'm thinking it's probably really important. I know you're busy, but do you think you could get home soon?" Lorelai didn't realize the edge she put in her voice, but it caught Luke's attention enough to actually hear what she was saying.

"On my way." He hung up without any further conversation and told Ray he had an emergency at home.

Lorelai had gotten Tom some coffee by the time Luke had reached the house. He walked in to see Tom nervously look at the ground. "Hey Tom, how's it going?" Luke knew that was stupid, as Lorelai pointed out Tom had never brought his corporation to Stars Hollow so there had to be something big.

Tom looked at his shoes and wondered how he was going to explain this to his boss. "Mr. Danes, I'm really sorry. We got blindsided on this one and it go too far before we were able to do any damage control."

"Tom, no offense, but get to the damn point I don't care who did or didn't do what until I know what the hell's going on." Luke was feeling very odd standing in front of his CEO wearing his diner outfit. He felt like he did the first time he and Tom had met, unworthy, over his head.

Tom took a deep breath and started to tell him what was going on. "We got a heads up on a story that's breaking this week about how the owner of B-D Corporation isn't so interested in family values that he let his five year old daughter grow up without a father."

Luke looked at him confused, "Who has a daughter?"

Tome exhaled as he said quietly, "You do sir."

Luke felt like he'd been hit with a two by four. "Rachel?" he whispered.

Tom shook his head. "A woman by the name of Anna Nardini. She had a daughter named April about five years ago and while no father is named on the birth certificate, some private detective apparently found out she was living with you seven months before April was born. We'll need to run DNA tests to confirm, but our people say it's pretty likely that you're her father."

Lorelai looked at Luke who was still processing this. "Wow." Was all she said, what did this mean now? Who was this little girl and how cruel was it for her mother to keep her from Luke.

Luke looked at Tom and said, "Where is this going to appear?"

"The story we got was going to run in the Journal next week. They wanted a response to the allegations."

Luke started to realize that if he had a daughter, then Anna had kept her from him for five years. He didn't get to see her born, or her first steps, or her first words. Was she in school? Luke leapt to his feet and almost yelled at Tom.

"They want a response? Here's their response. I want my daughter. We're going to sue!"

Lorelai was shocked. "Luke what do you mean, sue for partial custody?" She wasn't sure Luke understood what he was implying.

Or maybe he did. "No, I want sole custody of my daughter at least for five years. Anna had her for that long, now I want her. Tom, find me a lawyer a shark who will make sure I get custody of my daughter!"

Lorelai was shocked at what he was saying, he couldn't mean it. "Luke, I know you're upset you have every right. If this is your daughter then to have her kept from you for so long is horrible. But you can't take this little girl away from her mother. Sue for partial custody and visitation, but not full custody."

Luke's eyes were blazing. "No! She's had her for five years and now it's my turn. I deserve the right to raise my daughter! How could she keep her from me for so long?"

"Luke, think this through. If you get a lawyer and pull Anna into court you're going to be just like my parents or Straub or even your grandfather. You're going to use resources that Anna won't have to get the outcome you want. Anyone could look at her life and create enough innuendo to make her look like a bad mother. If my parents knew what I was doing Rory would've been gone the first year we lived in Stars Hollow!"

Lorelai wanted him to get through his pain long enough to think about his daughter.

"Lorelai this isn't about you!"

"Yes it is! I lived in a potting shed for ten years Luke! I fed my daughter with leftovers from the Inn and free handouts from guys I dated. If anyone deserved to have her daughter taken away it was me! What Anna did was despicable, but she is me. Can't you see this? This lawyer you're talking about will look at her life and destroy her in front of her little girl. You can't do this! File for joint custody and visitations."

"She's my daughter and I've never seen her! Now are you with me or not?"

"If you're talking joint custody yes, if you're talking about taking a little girl away from the only parent she's ever known then no!"

"That isn't my fault!"

"The current administration isn't my fault either, but sometimes you have to live in the reality you have and not the fantasy you want!"

Lorelai and Luke had reached yelling levels never before experienced in their relationship. Luke looked at her with fire in his eyes and turned to go upstairs. He wasn't gone more then ten minutes. He came down carrying a garment bag and small suitcase.

"I'm going to New York to fight for my daughter. If you're not going to support me in this then that's your choice; I'll call you tonight when I get there." Luke stood looking at Lorelai defiantly and she sighed as she nodded her head.

"Luke you do what you feel you need to do. If you sue Anna for full custody we'll need to talk about our marriage and just what that means to you. No child deserves to have a parent taken away from them. If you can't figure that out then there are more problems in our relationship than Anna keeping your daughter from you. I know this is a lot to take in at one time, so take some time to process this and when you figure out that she deserves both her mom and dad, come home."

Luke heard the veiled threat in her statement and nodded. He left with Tom in tow. All the way to New York Luke was processing the fact he now had a daughter. Did Anna hate him that much to keep her from him? Would he have married Anna just to make sure his daughter had a home and that he could see her grow up? When he thought about children he always thought about Lorelai and his children. Now they both had children individually and then they would have theirs together.

Provided she took him back. Shit. What the hell had he done? Well, no turning back now, first things first. He needed to find a lawyer to get his daughter. He figured Lorelai was exaggerating about what they would do to Anna. He was sure that there would be enough to convince a judge to let him have, what was her name? April? There'd be enough to convince a judge without contriving anything, after all she kept her from him for five years.

Over the next three days Luke's life revolved around meetings with paralegals and interviews with private investigators. The shark Tom had connected him with would meet with Luke on Thursday afternoon. Every evening Luke called home and Lorelai and he'd have a short but perfunctory discussion of what was going on in Stars Hollow. They stayed away from the discussion about what was happening with Anna and the lawyer. He felt odd, but they'd not said 'I love you' since the morning he had left to go to the diner that last day. He wanted to say it, but he wasn't sure Lorelai would return his feelings.

Lorelai had watched Luke go out the door with a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was reacting from his emotions she kept telling herself. His brain would catch up with his emotions soon and he'd deal with this rationally and logically. He always did. But as the days went on and each time he called he still didn't say he was wrong, Lorelai began to worry.

Rory called each day and all she could say to her was that Luke got called to New York and since it was tourist season at the Inn Lorelai couldn't go with him. Until something was settled she wasn't sure what was going to upset Rory most and she just didn't want her to rush home. Frankly the lack of other people around allowed her to cry every night after they got off the phone without answering questions. The first night she had cried so hard she got sick and she missed his comforting hand on her back.

More than anything she wanted this to be over so they could work out the kinks and go back to being married. Each night he didn't come home made it more difficult to get up in the morning. She found herself not eating well and sleeping less. The dreams she had were very vivid and docile. She would wake up and see him beside her, just looking at her and smiling. For those five seconds in the morning she felt whole again. Then she would open her eyes for real and his side of the bed was empty, undisturbed.

Thursday evening Luke sat in a bar nursing his third beer of the night. He was screwed. Everything Lorelai said about the lawyer was true and then some. The guy kept talking about how Anna had allowed April to have a pet turtle and how dangerous these painted turtles were so she had put her daughter's life in danger. And that was the tamest of all the allegations he had developed. By the time Luke's hour was up he knew he couldn't do that to another person, even someone who had kept his daughter away from him for so long. But he didn't know what else to do.

He wanted his daughter in his life and he wasn't sure that Lorelai would take him back. When would he learn to get his emotions under control? He quite possibly screwed up the best thing in his life. He took another long drink on his beer. He played with his ring and thought about how he had let her down. He had destroyed all she thought of him, he couldn't be thought of as hero, certainly he didn't think about her heart and he really messed up as a husband. He didn't consult her in what had happened; he just went off to do what he wanted. Man he was such a jackass.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman walk up and stand next to him at the bar. She looked at him and said, "Well hello Luke."

His head shot up and he looked at her with narrow eyes. "I know you from somewhere. Where do I know you from?"

"Coffee tea or me?" she said with a laugh. "I work for you, on your jet. My name's Sweetie Buntin."

Luke nodded his head and went back to his beer.

"So, you're here all alone?" Sweetie got a little closer. Luke was feeling a bit fuzzy and slowly nodded his head again.

"Want some company?" Sweetie leaned in as Luke assessed her.

"You work for me right?"

"Yep. For seven years. Of course you've only used the jet a couple times and that's only been this year."

"You know I'm married, right?"

"Well, if you don't remember, I won't either." Sweetie giggled. Her giggle was so unlike Lorelai's. Lorelai's giggle was because she couldn't keep it in, Sweetie's giggle was more forced, like she needed to appear softer than she was.

Luke set his beer on the bar and threw down a ten to cover his tab. He pushed himself up from the bar and nodded at Sweetie.


	50. Chapter 50 New Beginnings

A/N Last chapter enjoy. Thank you to all who have stayed with this. I am humbled by those who have been so kind as to review. You're appreciation is wonderful. I hope you enjoy the ending or new beginning. A sequel will follow.

**I own nothing**

Ch 50 New Beginnings

Lorelai had gone to bed Thursday night without talking to Luke. He was supposed to have talked to the lawyer that day and she expected him to call her. Her sleep that night was very restless and she had more dreams. Friday morning she dreamt that she woke up and there was Luke sitting on his side of the bed. He was wearing his blue cap and her favorite flannel shirt with his diner jeans. He was propped up against the headboard like all her dreams. She sighed and a tear fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to open them and see the empty space once again. Finally she opened them, but Luke was still sitting there.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered.

"For me I'd say yes, for you I imagine it may be a nightmare." Luke looked at her deeply ashamed of himself.

"Luke?" she squeaked out. "Are you home?"

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry and yes I'd love to be home if you'll take me back."

Luke reached out to caress her cheek when Lorelai started sobbing hysterically. Luke gathered her up in his arms and rocked her. About ten minuets into her breakdown Lorelai jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom. Luke followed her in time to hold her hair back as she retched repeatedly. He rubbed her back and felt like crying himself. He was such an idiot for hurting her like this he could kick himself.

"Lorelai I'm so sorry, I can't begin to tell you what a jackass I've been. I promise that I'm going to try and live up to who you deserve even though I know I'm not him. I love you and I put our relationship in jeopardy because I was angry at Anna. You were right and I'm so stupid not to have listened to you."

By now Lorelai had regained the ability to talk and she shook her head. "Luke don't do this. We need to talk about this but later. I love you and I want us to work out. The only thing you could say that would put that in danger is that you're suing for full custody. Are you?"

"No, you were right. That lawyer was giddy with trying to tear Anna apart and all I could think about was what you said about your parents. That if they knew how you lived with Rory they would have taken her away and they could've because they had more money than you."

Luke was suddenly aware of how thin and gaunt Lorelai had gotten in just five days. "Tell you what. Why don't we go down stairs and I'll fix you something to eat and we can talk over breakfast?"

"Sounds great." Lorelai smiled at him and kept touching his shirt or his hand or his arm to make sure it wasn't a dream.

They went down hand in hand to the kitchen and Luke started to pull things out of the refrigerator. He turned to Lorelai to ask what she wanted for breakfast.

"How about scrambled eggs and hot chocolate?"

"No pancakes, no coffee? Not even mine?"

Luke was concerned that Lorelai was turning down coffee, he saw this as a sign that she was still upset with him.

"I haven't been eating a lot and coffee just irritates my stomach right now."

Lorelai wasn't looking at him when she said this so he was still concerned but it also made sense.

As Luke cooked he started to tell Lorelai about the lawyer and the turtle thing.

"Good lord what that guy could have done with how I took care of Rory, unheated potting shed and no private room until she was ten. Hell a turtle would have been low on his list."

"Well, when I was done I wasn't sure what to do with this guy. I knew I couldn't go through with it, but I still want to see my daughter and have her get to know me."

Lorelai nodded as she pushed the eggs around her plate without really eating them.

Luke noticed this and commented. "Are they ok? I put cheese in them like you like."

Lorelai smiled at him. "It's not the eggs, it's my stomach, still a little upset. I'm sorry Luke. They look really good. Maybe later? I love my hot chocolate though."

Luke nodded sharply and took her plate to the sink.

"So I went to a bar near my office and had a few beers. As I was getting ready to leave Tom comes out of nowhere and we went to his office to talk. He's a really good guy Lorelai. He gave me a name of a lawyer in Hartford who does 'family negotiations.' He called her for me and she actually talked to me last night instead of making me wait for an appointment. She uses words like, negotiate, joint custody, co-parenting. So we're going to try and get Anna to see that it's in her best interest to work with me on this instead of dragging it into court."

Luke took Lorelai's hand in his and looked in her eyes. "You and I haven't talked about the difference this is going to make in our lives. I now have a daughter that I've never met. What do you think about this?"

"Aw, babe, this isn't your fault. If you'd known about her you would've taken care of her, I know that. We'll just have to bring her into the family as best we can. I don't imagine a lot of sleepovers right off the bat. She's going to have to get to know us as well. I hate to say this, but you're going to have to deal with the first few meetings being with someone April knows like Anna or her sister. What was her name?"

"Rebecca. I could deal with Rebecca being here, I'm not sure how well I'd do with Anna right now."

"Well maybe when you talk with the lawyer you can have her try and work it like that? We should give April her own room and let her decorate it once she becomes comfortable here. Probably up on Rory's floor. That way she'd have someone close if she had bad dreams."

"We might be able to put her in that small room by our bedroom, what do you think?" Luke was concerned that if April had bad dreams they wouldn't be around to take care of them.

"Weeellll, that's always a possibility, but since she's already five that room will become very small for her pretty quickly. But whatever you're comfortable with we can work on."

Luke nodded and said, "We'll see how comfortable she is."

"So did you find out what happened with who told the newspaper initially?"

"Tom has a good idea, he said that the private detective has been used by Straub before and that it was probably in retaliation for firing Christopher. Or taking over his company, whatever it was isn't important compared to learning about April. What would have happened if I didn't find out or it was several more years?"

Lorelai nodded, "I can't believe that Straub is that vindictive and yet I can completely see it. He was always one to protect Christopher so he never learned to fail on his own."

Luke remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about something else that happened last night. Completely unrelated to the lawyers, but the flight attendant we had on our trip to Bar Harbor got fired last night."

"Fired? What happened?" Lorelai didn't really like the woman, she felt her eyeing Luke the entire time.

"Well, she was in the bar I was at and she came up to me and hit on me." Luke didn't get any further because Lorelai went ballistic.

"She did what!?! Why didn't you tell me this before? What did she do?!" Luke didn't realize she'd go this far off so he tried to calm her down.

"Lorelai, relax. She just made a suggestion about getting together and when I reminded her I was married she said she'd forget it if I would…"

"So now you're forgetting your marriage vows!?! Fine, here I thought you were serious about saving our marriage and instead you're engaging in affairs with an upgraded waitress. Well just go back to New York mister! I can take care of myself thank you!" Lorelai could hear herself and how ridiculous she was being but she couldn't stop herself.

"Lorelai! I fired her for breach of contract!"

Luke was standing in front of Lorelai desperately trying to get her to recognize that he didn't do anything.

"What breach of contract?"

"Any personnel who engages in extramarital affairs gets canned. Every employee has to sign it. Since she was so ready to ignore that last night I suggested that it wouldn't be too tough to find a time when she actually did. Then I offered her either an opportunity to resign today or be fired without severance and a black mark on her record. She resigned fairly quickly. That's when Tom saw me and we went back to his office."

Luke snorted as he remembered something else about his meeting with Tom.

"He calls me Luke now."

"Tom? How did that happen?"

"When we were in his office talking about the lawyer I told him that since now he's seen his boss act like an A number one jackass who quite possibly destroyed his own marriage there's nothing keeping him from treating me like the immature idiot I showed myself to be."

Luke shook his head at his own stupidity.

Lorelai reached up to stroke his face and she whispered, "At least you're my A number one jackass."

She leaned in and kissed him gently. It quickly escalated and Luke felt his need to become one with her overtake him. His hands drew her to him as he deepens the kiss.

"Oh God Lorelai. I missed you. I'm such an idiot and you shouldn't forgive this. I led with my anger instead of thinking about what it was doing to you. How can you forgive what I've done?" He's holding her face in his hands and he has his forehead touching hers.

"Luke, I love you. There are very few things I can't forgive and I know that you're passionate; it's one of the things I love about you. I know that eventually you get to the right answer and I'd like it to be sooner than later, but so far you've gotten there every time. I don't want you to lose your passion completely then you wouldn't be my Luke. I might like it if you tempered it, but I know you'd like it if I ate less fatty food. Who we are is who we love. So there isn't a choice in forgiving you just like there isn't a choice in loving you. I just do." She snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him to her.

Luke chuckled and said, "The last thing Tom said to me this morning as he dropped me off here was that he never wanted to have a discussion with me about the last time you found it in your heart to forgive me. So passionate or not, I really want to work on delaying my reactions and not going off too quickly. Argh, yes I know dirty." Luke laughed.

Lorelai grinned wickedly, "Oh yeah! You know Tom is a very wise man. You're very lucky to have him in your life."

Luke sighed, "Yeah, I know it. Aside from him being able to run the corporation he cares about us and what happens to us."

Luke continued to hold her to him and he was rocking them back and forth.

"Lorelai, is this a bad time to suggest we go upstairs and crawl into bed?"

Luke wasn't sure if this was the time he was going to need to get the heating pad, he thought it was close and she had been a bit more emotional but then again he'd given her reason to be emotional.

"Well I have something I want to show you. I was at the Mall on Wednesday and I got something for you."

Lorelai was leading him to their bedroom and when he got in the door she brought out a blue gift bag and handed it to him.

He reached in and found a tee shirt that had a big fat blue arrow pointing up towards his neck and underneath it said, 'I'm the Daddy.'

Luke chuckled and said, "Thank you. I'll wear it when I meet April so she'll know who I am."

"Wait I'm not done yet."

Lorelai gave him another bag to open and while he was doing that she put her own tee-shirt on.

The bag had a very small tee-shirt that had a yellow arrow pointing to the top and said, "I'm the baby.'

Luke looked confused and said to her, "April won't fit in this Lorelai, she's five not five months."

As he looked at her he saw her tee-shirt. It had pink lettering with an arrow pointing down at her stomach and above the arrow it said, "I'm the Mommy."

Luke looked at her and looked at the shirt and looked at her and looked at the shirt.

"Lorelai, a couple of months ago I asked you this question and it sent you into hysterics so I'm kinda concerned about asking you again."

"Yes Luke."

"Yes, as in the answer to my question is yes or yes you understand?"

Luke was wanting to grin but he was still hedging his bets.

"Luke, the answer to your question is yes."

Lorelai got a huge grin on her face and Luke lifted her up and swung her around and he whooped.

Quickly he set her down.

"Oh, my God. Is that going to hurt the baby? Are you Ok? You didn't eat anything today and you look so thin Lorelai have you been to the doctor? When did you find out? Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

Luke was shooting questions at her so fast and she was just smiling.

"Luke, sit down and I'll answer your questions. Sunday and Monday I cried so much that I thought I made myself sick. On Tuesday I felt nauseous all day. I looked at when I was supposed to have started and I was nine days late. I don't know how we missed it, but there was a lot of activity with getting the kids ready to go. I haven't been to the doctor yet, I only found out on Wednesday when I went to Hartford to get that home pregnancy test. They give you two incase one is wrong and I took the first one Wednesday night and to make sure I took the other one Thursday morning, both said positive. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure and we didn't talk on Thursday"

Luke looked upset and she knew he was beating himself up again for not being there. Lorelai placed her hand on his and said gently, "You're the first person besides me that knows. I didn't even mention it to Rory as a possibility. You're the baby's daddy and you're here now."

Luke placed his hand on her stomach and shook his head. "Why are you so thin? Is it because I made you worry? Will this hurt the baby? Did I get you so emotionally upset that you couldn't eat?"

"No babe, it's because this little one doesn't want to eat anything that I want to eat and then I spend at least half an hour on the floor of the bathroom each morning and a half an hour in the evening."

Luke struggled between concern for Lorelai and trying to keep that stupid grin off his face.

"What are you craving?"

He expected some weird concoctions that he'd seen in the movies.

"Believe it or not, pears; with Rory it was apples, with this one it's pears and milk. I can have hot chocolate as long as it's made with real milk, but coffee makes me run for the bathroom."

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled.

"This is so your kid."

Luke chuckled at the thought that Lorelai was going to eat well for at least eight more months.

"Lorelai, we're going to have a baby! Oh, wait is that why you were hesitant about April having this room up here?"

Luke could not get the grin off his face.

"Well, yeah, I thought that a nursery would be nice close to the mommy since I'd like to breast feed for the first six to eight months."

Luke wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "So that means that I get to sleep in since I can't help with the feeding, right?"

She slapped him, "Hah! You sir will be on diaper duty especially if it's a boy."

"Why especially if it's a boy?"

"Because boys are much more treacherous to change, they can nail you at ten feet away." Lorelai giggled. Luke loved that sound especially compared to the one he heard last night.

"Well I'll happily change any diapers our baby has. Our baby. Lorelai we're having a baby!" Luke kissed her deeply and walked her back to the bed. He pulled her on top of him and ran his hands over her thighs.

He broke away to ask, "Is this ok? Will I hurt the baby or you?"

Lorelai chuckled, "Hon, the baby is so small you can't hurt it and all I ask is that we take it slow and easy, my breasts are a little sore and my stomach may not be able to take the earth shattering climaxes you love to give me. Other than that I really do want to make love with you. I've missed you this week."

Luke gently kissed her and took it almost too slow for Lorelai's taste but when they came it was together, the first time that had happened. Luke kissed her and stroked her hair.

"Thank you so much."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Give me a direction about the thanks Hon."

"Thank you for loving me, for forgiving me, and for giving me a child. I'm so looking forward to our life together and now our family is starting a new beginning."

"Back atcha." Lorelai snuggled deep in his arms also looking forward to their new addition.

_Fin_

**A/N Tsk tsk tsk. What did Amy do to you all.** **Such worry over nothing.** **There will be a new sequel called "Learning a New Dance." First chapter should be up shortly. Thanks to all who stayed with this.**


End file.
